It all Makes Sense When It's the End of the World
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: **RATED M, now! My take on Season 3, set right after Beside the Dying Fire. IC/ Some OOC -Caryl mostly. Just my take on what I think should happen between the two this coming season. All other characters included of course!
1. Tell me why CH1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first Walking Dead fanfiction so please be nice. =)**

**I did my best to stay in character, along the way you may see a little OOC things but this is just the way I see the characters and the show.**

**I plan on making this a long story –of course positive feedback will determine that.**

**I just hope the story is good enough to keep around.**

**Takes place right after; Beside the Dying Fire.**

**Rated T for now will change to M a few chapters in.**

**So with that said, enjoy my Caryl fan fiction!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

Tell me why;

"_You're his henchmen and I'm a burden. You deserve better!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_A man of honor."_

"_Rick has honor."_

He didn't understand why she cared so much about him –his opinion or where he was or how he was going to react to things. What plagued him more was; why did _he_ even care about all of those things when it came to her? Over the last few months the group had been broken down little by little –they lost a lot of people and gained a lot when they came to the farm. It was when they lost Sophia and had spend days and days searching for her –never finding her until about a month ago –that he realized this group wasn't going to last. The person he was up to that point was a person he didn't like anymore. He was rude and tough –although he was still tough in a lot of ways, it was because of Merle he was the way he was.

His brother brought out the worst in him in so many ways; although Merle was the only kin he had left –Daryl knew now that he was better off. Merle would have only brought him down more then he did before. Thinking all of this now made him a little sick –that wasn't the person he was. He did his own thing and didn't care about what others had going on… right?

No that was the old Daryl Dixon –the Daryl Dixon that was sitting there now watching this beautiful, frail woman next to him try to keep warm in her sleep –the man that went hunting for the group everyday, helped keep watch and helped keep the others as safe as he could (especially Carol whether he liked to admit it or not)–was the man he became in these last few months and he knew it was because of her. He found himself caring more about what happened to the people around him –especially Carol.

When he searched for Sophia all that time he had hope they would find her –in fact he was more then certain they would find her and he waited for the day to bring her back to her Mama. When Shane opened up the doors and the geeks flooded from the barn and he saw Sophia it was then all his hope was gone. The man he had become in that time sort of died, too, that day.

When Rick had to put Sophia down for good all that anger that was inside of Daryl unleashed. Why should he care about anything anymore –the one thing that gave him hope of proving himself to everyone that he wasn't his brother had gone away. The search for her was over and the reality of everything had set in.

He wasn't a man of deep thought usually –he was never put in any situations to really think deeply about his life or the people he cared about around him. He lived knowing that there maybe a tomorrow and if it did come he would just go about his business like any other day. But now that the world had gone to shit he knew that he had to find something to live for –they all needed something to live for. He wanted to think he had a reason and knew in the back of his mind what it was –but for right now he wasn't willing to admit it.

Looking around the fire to see everyone sound asleep, Daryl scooted over and leaned up taking off his jacket -with his wing vest attached- slowly before he lightly placed his hand on her leg to shake her awake. When she jumped he put his finger up to his lips, "shh," he said softly seeing her blink a few times to get her eyes to adjust in the dark before she sat up a little.

"What's wrong?" she asked him pulling her sweater more around her body.

"Here," he said handing his jacket out to her. When she furrowed her brows looking at him confused he nudged the jacket towards her again, "take it woman before I change my mind," he said sternly yet with a hint of gentleness in his voice.

Carol gave him a half side smile before she took the jacket from him quickly and draped it around her small frame. "Thank you," she said softly pulling her knees up to her chest looking into the dying fire. As her body shook she told herself it was because of the cold but it was really from the nice gesture that came from Daryl when he gave her his jacket. The smell that came from it was all man… all Daryl Dixon –she had smelled it when she was on the back of his bike holding onto his waist for dear life as he rode away from the farm like a bat out of hell.

Daryl leaned forward on his hands and knees throwing some more sticks into the fire to keep it going. While T-Dog was still awake, Daryl took it upon himself to gather more wood for the fire. Daryl also took on the duty of night watch –after everything that happened tonight he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep; it was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Daryl," she whispered softly still looking into the fire.

"Yeah," he said as his eyes searched the flames as well.

"When I said I wanted a man of honor, I wasn't talking about Rick," she said softly glancing at him quickly before she caught his gaze.

Daryl held her stair for what seemed like forever –but was really only a few seconds until he looked away throwing another stick into the fire. Her icy hues were too beautiful and worried for him to be lost in them now; he wouldn't and couldn't give into her even if she wasn't giving him advances right now.

"I was talking about -," she was suddenly cut off by him.

"Don't," he said to her softly. His voice was anything but viscous; he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Why?" she asked him pushing the subject.

He huffed running his hands through his hair leaning back against the rock formation behind him, "because I aint no man of honor," he said finishing her statement for her. It was true; Daryl was no man of honor at all. He was just some hick from the backwoods who did what he had to do to survive and nothing more. He didn't care about the others; no way!

Well he tried to convince himself of that, anyways.

"How can you say that?" She asked after a few minutes of silents.

"Because it's the truth," he said looking into the fire before he heard her sigh. "Look don't be tryin' to make me feel better with that 'man of honor' bullshit." He crossed his arms over his chest feeling a cool breeze hit his bare arms.

Carol grunted and shook her head before she stood up slowly, she could feel his eyes watch her the whole time. She removed his jacket from her shoulders and walked a few feet to him dropping it in his lap. If he didn't want to hear what she had to say then she was going to go back to sleep in the corner she came from. She didn't want any of his help at this point –he pushed her away every time she tried to get close.

"…'the hell?" he said suddenly standing up to tower over her meek body instantly shoving his hand to her chest with the jacket to make her take it back. It was a soft gesture –he would never do anything to hurt her.

"How can you say that?" she said a little loudly before looking around to make sure no one heard her. The whole group stayed still in their sleep –she knew everyone was tired. She was too –but right now she couldn't sleep –especially with the conversation taking place.

"Take it, Carol," he said sternly watching her eyes shoot to his the instant he said her name. He never said her name much – but when he did, it sounded beautiful rolling off his tongue. When she didn't make a motion to take his jacket back he huffed once more draping it out behind her and over her shoulders. He wanted to move away from her but his feet refused to move. This closeness made him uncomfortable –or at least he was trying to convincing himself that it did.

"Look at all you've done for this group, I've told you once before… you're every bit as good as them, why don't you see that?" she said hugging his jacket closer to her thinning body.

Daryl took a moment to finally step back and look her up and down. She was thin and looked so tired and worn out –they all did; but for some reason it bothered him more that she looked this way. He wanted to do everything he could to protect her –emotionally and physically. Although the emotional part he was bad at; Daryl never stuck around long enough to have a relationship with any woman. To be honest; Daryl Dixon had only ever been with one woman in his entire life and that was when he was seventeen.

Merle had made fun of him for the chick he had slept with –the one who took his virginity and every time a potential woman came about, Merle had always reminded him of his first and how bad of a lay it was. Every since then Daryl could give a shit less about being in a relationship with a woman –he was told time and time again that he would never be good for any woman and at this point in his life –he believed it.

But with the world gone to hell what else did he have to do? His brother wasn't around anymore to hassle him about possibly having feelings for this woman or even caring to help the group out when he was needed. This was his time to fight for him self and not be in his brothers shadow anymore. It was going to be hard for him to change his thought process on everything but the more he thought about it all –the more he wanted it to happen. He wanted to live for himself now –it was sad it took the end of the world for it to happen but he wouldn't expect anything less from the life he had lived.

He found his reason to continue on in this shitty world –his reason to keep living even if it was in hell.

It was _her._

She was _his reason_.

But he would never tell her that… not no anyways.

"Tell me… why …why you fucking care so much?" he suddenly asked her crossing his arms over his chest once again. His eyes never left hers even when she glanced down at the ground for a moment then up again to match his penetrating gaze.

"We all need something… someone to live for," she said softly realizing she caught him off guard. "I lost my husband…" she started to say before hearing him chuckle.

"No great loss there." He said sternly not caring if he hurt her feelings or not. A part of him was angry with her for staying with that low life piece of shit anyways. She was so much more then that –Ed was beneath her –much like he thought himself to be as well only thing was he would never lay a hand on her. Daryl was more of a man then that –he always thought any man that put his hands on a woman was no man at all and that included the times his brother was locked up for domestic abuse.

Then his thoughts changed the moment her eyes started to water –how could he really be angry with her. Woman was probably scared to death –he had seen the way Ed hit her and talked to her. He knew for a fact that if she left or even tried to leave him he would have killed her. So he understood her side of it all but it still made him angry to think of what she had gone through.

Carol swallowed loud and hard before continuing, "…I lost my baby girl." She finally said with a sigh feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "Sophia was the only thing I had left in this world," she said softly hugging herself now. "I lost everything…" she trailed off glancing up from the ground to see him watching her. His gaze was like fire –it was hot and not just in the angry hot but the hot that made her want him even more in that moment.

"You're right about Ed though," she continued seeing him give her a half side smile. "Lord forgive me for saying this… but… but I'm glad he's gone. When you handed me that axe that day… I felt a sense of relief – I felt like I could finally breathe again for the first time in a long time."

Daryl understood where she was coming from, he really did but at that moment he didn't know what to say. He wasn't good in situations like this –he never was. If he opened his mouth now to comfort her any way it would all come out wrong and he knew that she felt like shit right now for talking about it all and lord help him he wasn't going to do anything to make her feel worse.

But he hoped he was hearing her right –her reason to live now was _him_?

He couldn't stand the confusion his brain was being put through right now; but he didn't ask questions. Not now anyways. He knew Carol and knew that this wasn't the end of the conversation so later on when it all came up again maybe he would have the balls to ask her what all this really meant.

"So you ask me why I care so much… it's because out of everyone here, you're the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm crazy." That was the truth –although Daryl had a funny way of showing it –she knew he cared for her in some way or another. "I lost my girl and everyone is treating me like I lost my mind or something," she said with a sigh.

"Maybe it's 'cause they don't know how to react around you now. When we searched for her everyone felt sorry for you and they could comfort you the way you needed to be, but now that she's gone they don't know what to say or do to make things better," he said to her softly. This was all getting a little too deep for him and he wanted a way out of it like… now!

"It will never get better…" she said finally feeling her legs give out beneath her as she slid down the rock wall too tired and cold to hold herself up anymore. "But I'm doing what I know I should do, I keep busy and I keep to myself –it makes it easier to not think of her."

He furrowed his brows looking down at her, he knew what she meant by not thinking of her daughter but he also knew how hard it probably was for her to admit that just now. This woman seemed to trust him and that bothered him a little –no one ever trusted him with anything and frankly he rather it be that way. But not just her –the whole group seemed to lean on him for something and he found himself liking it more knowing that he was needed –even if it was to gather things for them all to survive.

"Look…" he said pausing unsure of what to say. When he saw the possible hope in her eyes he stopped himself from getting into deep with the conversation. "You outa' get some sleep alright?" he said looking down at her then averting his eyes back to the fire.

Carol yawned faintly and leaned back against the rock wall looking ahead of her into the blazing fire. There was so much more to say to him but she felt her exhaustion taking over minute by minute as her eyes started to flutter open and closed.

"…and Carol," Daryl finally said looking back at her over his shoulder seeing her out like a light. He turned his body fully to look at her at this point before he chuckled to himself; yeah he was becoming such a pussy right now for being so soft. Luckily she was asleep and if he showed this side of himself it was rare and only in front of her and he knew she wouldn't make a big deal of it in front of the group.

"You're no burden at all," he whispered to her softly hoping to God she couldn't hear him right now. It was true though – to her earlier statement; she was no burden, at least not to him she wasn't.

He wanted to kick himself right now for being such a softy. But it was only for a moment and knew first thing in the morning his ass would be back to normal. He figured with the events of tonight –he would be nice –especially with Rick's news shocking everyone. He knew the woman wouldn't be able to handle anymore on her plate right now and he noticed even when he was an evil bastard to her she still came back to him at the end of the day (so to speak). He knew he shouldn't be that way with her even after all this time –but that was just Daryl.

He knew that sometime later on –this conversation would come back up again and only this time he hoped he was more prepared for it. All this deep and sensitive thought wore him out for one lifetime. But what he hated more now as the fact that he had so many unanswered questions himself after everything they talked about tonight.

Daryl looked back over to her –he wanted to wake her up now and finish this before it ate away at him. But seeing the look on her face while she slept –he knew he couldn't do that to her. He would bring it up sooner then later –he just hoped that when he did he would have the courage he had like he had now.

* * *

**Ok, so tell me the truth; I can handle it. I swear. Was it good enough to keep going? I have high hopes for this story and I hope you all continue to read on as I journey through TWD in my own way.**

**First let me say this; I'm going to keep everyone as IC and cannon as I can. I love Carol and Daryl on the show, in the words of Norman Reedus –"damaged people tend to gravitate to one another, and that's why I think Carol and Daryl are so drawn to each other," I totally agree with him on that and I want to keep that theory going. I just love the way he looks at her and cares for her and how much they compliment each other as characters. Although Norman doesn't want the characters to end up with each other –I know we as fans do, so no worries loves, it will happen. =) I just want to write their story along the way!**

**Also; Norman said in an interview that he was playing Daryl as a virgin. I think that is awesome that he is giving him that persona –someone who has never experienced sex and is socially awkward. He plays it so well and I hope I do a good job of keeping up with that. Although I put that he's had sex once, I'm going off that. So he's been celibate since he was seventeen –interesting right? It will be eventually =D**

**Anyhow, the rating will change to M a little later on but for now it's T for language and whatnot. So are you ready for _Chapter 2; On the move_.**

**I hope Chapter 1 left you wanting more; _commenty goodness would be greatly appreciated_! Love to you all!**


	2. One the move CH2

**WOWY!**

**What a response I got from everyone on my first chapter! Thank you all so much for the comments, favorites and follows. From the bottom of my heart –thank you so much. That was a great feeling seeing all those positive and awesome comments everyone has made! I only hope they continue as this story does!**

**With that said… here we go, as promised; Chapter 2!**

**I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter, it's only just getting started my pretties –wink, wink, nudge, nudge- hehe.**

**Enjoy! xo**

* * *

Chapter: 2

On the move;

"Glenn and I can go back for more gas," Maggie suggested as everyone stood around the now dying camp fire.

The sun had just risen not hours ago and now that everyone was rested it was time to get back to business again.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hershel said to his daughter. "I can't risk losing you too," he said feeling Beth at his side nodding in agreement with her father.

"Hershel's right," Rick said pointing to Glenn and then to T-Dog. "Woman stay here with Daryl, Hershel and I, Glenn –T-Dog, take the truck and head back to the highway, get as much supplies as you can, and hurry back."

Glenn held onto his gun and nodded to the former Sheriff as T-Dog ransacked his pockets for the truck keys.

"What about the farm?" Glenn asked suddenly.

"What about it?" Rick said to him.

"Do we have any plans to go back… I … I just mean to see if there is anything there that can be saved?" Glenn said getting a reaction from Hershel and the girls.

Everyone looked to Rick as though they were wondering the same thing.

"No, once you guys come back we move forward to the next place. If we go back we risk having more walkers following us out here." That was his final word on the subject as he turned his back to everyone and walked towards the water fall that was feet away.

After everyone said bye and be safe to the boys they all did what they could to stay busy. Carol had been wondering the same thing Glenn had been earlier, as selfish as it sounded –she wanted to go back to the farm. Not just for the material things they were going to need but to get one last look at Sophia's final resting place. It would be the last time she would ever look at it and although she knew that wasn't her daughter under ground –but some dead thing that had taken over her body –it was something she wanted to have engraved in her mind for the rest of her life.

With a sigh Carol looked around the surrounding area, although it was somewhat cold out the sun was beating bright in the sky. It was enough light for them all to see between the trees for any walkers. Letting her thoughts escape her, she looked down into the water at her reflection –the water was crystal clear – it was one of the things that hadn't been tainted by the end of the world.

She had walked around to the other side of the fall –which wasn't far from where everyone else was. If she looked over the hill top she would see everyone below her. Carol got down on her hands and knees and slipped off Daryl's jacket he refused to take back this morning and her sweater before she cupped her hands in the cold water and splashed some onto her face and rubbed her hands through it.

A bath would have been so much better right then but she had to make with what she had to work with. She moaned at the feeling of the water touching her skin as she sat up ringing her hands together and whipping the water from her eyes.

D/C/D/C/D/C

On the other side of the water fall Daryl kept his crossbow in hand as he walked around the perimeter where they were staying. Rick and Hershel were yards away from him taking watch and it was then Daryl looked around at everyone that he noticed they were minus one.

Carol.

An instant rumbling in his chest started as his heart raced to no end. "Where is she?" he said out loud. His voice gave away just how much he cared right then and apart of him didn't really care. He just hoped she was safe right at that moment and by God when he got his hands on her he was going to let her have it. Not physically of course because as he promised to himself –he would never do anything to hurt her –but she was going to get her ass chewed out by him for sure.

"She was just here," Maggie said sitting up from playing a game with Carl and Beth to keep the little boy busy.

"Shit," Daryl said loading up his crossbow as he searched around for her. He was a good tracker but at that moment his mind and senses were too clouded by the worst possible of things that could have happened to her. "Carol!" he shouted but not too loud in case there were walkers around they wouldn't hear him.

"Go up around the fall, we'll search down here!" Rick shouted out to him.

In a fit of rage he stalked around the area and made his way to the other side of the fall. He knew she wasn't stupid enough to wonder over here on her own but he still wanted to check anyways. He couldn't keep her out of his sight for even a few minutes without her wondering off or something happening. Even though it wasn't his job to look after her –he was making it his job.

"Are you stupid, woman!" Daryl said watching her put her sweater on with her back turned to him.

Carol jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him hugging his jacket close to her body. Leave it to him to ruin a moment for her –she finally felt refreshed for the first time in a few days. The sun was shining, the water was clear and there was an angry –yet brutally handsome man standing before her.

"Not stupid just curious," she retorted.

"Curious will get you killed out here!" he said stalking up to her getting in her face lowering his crossbow. "You had me w -," he started to say worried, before he cut himself off not ready to admit to himself much less her that he cared.

Carol cocked her brow in curiosity of what he was going to say.

"Just don't go off on your own no more, you hear me?" he said with anger in his voice. "Come on!"

She nodded watching him turn his back to her to walk down the hill. When he didn't feel her at his side he turned to see her standing there with her head tilted to the side watching him walk away. "You hard of hearin', I said come on!" He watched as her feet finally pick up and she jogged after him as quickly at she could.

D/C/D/C/D/C

As the day went on the boys had finally come back with a truck full of little supplies –what they could at least save that was worth taking anyways, which obviously wasn't much. They had gone through every car they could for gas, clothing, and food if they could find it. They found a little bit of everything and gassed up the two trucks, the car and Daryl's motorcycle –the rest of the gas was for later when they needed it. Glenn and T-Dog had taken longer then they intended out on the highway and the night would fall soon. Although they had lights on the cars and enough gas for miles they didn't want to risk traveling at night. Although the risk of staying where they were outside was greater it was one they were willing to take.

In the day light it would be easier to travel and see walkers or anything else that might hinder their travels.

Daryl went out on a fast hunt for food –the squirrels were limited but he managed to kill four of them. The food would be rationed but it was better then nothing, besides that food was found earlier today when the boys went out to the main highway to gather some supplies. Daryl handed the squirrels to Lori as she nodded to him and took it back to the small prep station they had make shifted. With a sigh he rubbed his forehead with the back of his forearm and looked around.

"You want your jacket back?" Carol suddenly asked him as he turned around to look at her. She studied him for a moment walking a few feet to him, "we have blankets for the night, I know you must be cold…" she said softly reaching out to touch the frayed part of where his sleeves used to be watching him flinch slightly.

The soft brush of her fingers caused goosebumps to form on his shoulder and arm. His eyes traveled from her hand to her face as she dropped her hand waiting for an answer from him.

"Nah, I'm alright," he said to her swinging his crossbow on his shoulder. What was he to say to her? He could be a dick and tell her to hand over his jacket but what would he have to gain from that other then being branded more of an ass.

"Don't be silly," she said making a move to take his jacket off. It was then she felt his touch, his hand over top of hers stopping her movements.

"I said it's ok," he said quickly still trying to sound harsh when really his words came out calm.

Carol nodded to him with a faint smile in thanks before she slung the jacket back onto her shoulder pulling the openings of it close around her body.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Daryl said standing next to Rick with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We keep going west until we find a safe place to stay," he said slightly unsure of himself now. After the group had expressed how they felt about him yesterday he felt like he was at a loss. But he would be damned if it let anyone take over the power he had worked hard to get. Whether they all trusted him now or not he didn't care –he made a promise to keep everyone safe and that was what he was going to do.

"Then what?" Daryl said uncrossing his arms as Rick looked at him, "we wait to be invaded by walkers again?" he said carelessly. Carol's words were playing in his mind now about him being Rick's henchmen. Although Rick had done alright by him –he was no ones patsy.

"We'll be more prepared this time, we'll know what to expect if that happens," he said surely not wanting to hear anyone else's ideas on the subject.

Daryl shook his head slightly it was no plan he wanted but that was all they had now and he wasn't going to argue. "Maybe we should think 'bout going back to the farm, just for the supplies we left behind," he suggested hearing Rick grunt slightly.

"No way."

"I can go and be back before sunrise," Daryl added.

Rick shook his head once more, "I can't risk you, this group needs you."

"I aint gonna get hurt… I'm a good shot," Daryl said with confidence. His tone left a bad taste in his mouth –he was never confident –what was he saying!

"I'm sorry Daryl, but the answers no," Rick said hoping his friend understood.

Daryl sighed and nodded his head to his friend. Apart of him understood where he was coming from –he would have no one to watch his back incase the place was still infested with walkers –and he was thankful for Rick's concern but he still thought it was a good idea to go back. They had supplies there that they needed –medicine, food, clothes, guns and knives –the things they would need to survive if they moved forward.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After everyone ate, they made their beds for the night and settled in Carol stood by the fire and looked around at everyone sleeping. This was the final reality of everything that happened back at the farm, they were miles away from it right now and tomorrow they would be even further. This was her last chance to go back –she couldn't fight if she needed too –she couldn't shoot a gun or a crossbow all she could do was scream and that wouldn't get her anywhere. She knew Glenn wanted to go back to get supplies or what was left of it all anyways and she was sure a few others did too but she didn't want to risk waking anyone.

Carol hugged Daryl's jacket closer to her body as she quietly made her way across the fire to the road. She stopped to pick up Maggie's baseball bat that she had with her. In her high school days she played soft ball so swinging a bat was one thing she knew how to do. As she carried it in front of her she walked a few feet towards one of the vehicles that were parked furthest away and looked back to see everyone still sound asleep.

It wasn't until she felt a hand around her mouth and her body spun into another that she realized not everyone was asleep.

"Shh," Daryl said to her moving his hand slowly from her mouth keeping one hand around her waist. When she didn't make any motion to move from his grasp it was then he realized just how close he was holding her. He dropped his hand from her thin waist and spoke, "what the hell you think your doin'?" he asked her harshly looking behind her seeing no movement.

"I'm going back to the farm," she said seriously.

"Over my dead body," he said in some weird protective way.

"You said it yourself earlier, we need to go back. I'm sure the walkers have cleared out by now and we still have things there we can use. We'll be further gone tomorrow and going back won't be an option." She swallowed hard and looked down, "I need to say bye one more time, Daryl."

He swallowed hard and nodded slightly at her words. He knew what she meant it wasn't just all about the supplies they would need –she needed to see the final resting place of her daughter just one more time.

He understood that.

Damn this woman –she was right.

Daryl sighed and looked past her again as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I'll get Glenn –but there is no we." He said motioning his hand between them as he pushed past her feeling her grab his arm, he turned to her sharply glaring at her snagging his arm back, "what?"

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm going with you," she said surely. "I can get the things we need why you keep look out," she said to him knowing that her idea may have been risky but she was right.

"Damnit," Daryl said under his breath licking his lips. He turned to her fully at this point getting right in her face, "what I say goes, you hear me? You stay close and don't go wondering off," pausing he gave her a death stare before opening his mouth once more not even really aware of his next set of words, "…or I'll kill you myself!" he said stalking away past her to get Glenn.

It didn't hit Daryl until he was mid stride what he just said to her –he threatened her and that was one thing he never wanted to do. His pace slowed as he looked back quickly towards her seeing the scared look in her eyes. He knew he should apologize but right now he needed to put that fear in her to let her know how serious he was about all this. He was risking his life and hers as well doing this –after he thought about it –it was a dumb idea to go back knowing that there probably wasn't anything left. But on the same card he knew they needed to try and this was their last chance.

Before making his way back to Glenn he looked back to her once more –he felt like an ass now more then he ever had in his life. He had to make sure he let her know that he would never do anything to hurt her; this woman trusted him with her life –she had made that more then obvious –and now he was surely losing that trust with his choice of words just now.

Daryl knew what he had to do –but for right now he had to make sure they went to the farm and back quickly and quietly.

* * *

**So was this a good second chapter or no? I wasn't going to post so soon but you guys overwhelmed me with your feedback so I had to post it sooner then I intended. It would be mean to keep you all waiting =)**

**As for the trucks go; I know they left the blue truck behind on the highway, but I wrote it in this story and you'll see why next chapter =;)**

**Ballsy of Carol, huh? I had to give her that attitude for that moment –I know on the show she's not that bold and probably wouldn't go back to the farm alone; but I know if that were me knowing that it was the end of the world and that was the last time I'd see my daughters final resting place –I'd want to go back, regardless if it was really her underground or not. Just an emotional tie is all, but that's just me!**

**How about Daryl? Was he mean and sweet enough at the same time? I hope I played that well -there will angst on the way, this is just a little taste of it. Lets face it, he's not up to par socially and when it comes to Carol he has a hard time exressing his feelings. Not only that, he's dealing with these emotions inside of himself he's never had before so it's hard for him to act "normal" hehe. **

**Anywho; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to _Chapter 3; No Turning Back_, as much as I am! So if you would please press that little review button and let me know what you think! Love to you all! xox**


	3. No turning back CH3

**You people are AMAZING!**

**You know that?**

**Seriously your reviews have blown me away, thank you all so much!**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but they're at the farm and I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 3

No turning back;

After minutes of silently arguing with Maggie, Glenn decided to stay back. He promised to keep watch and to make sure that if worst came to worst he would explain to Rick what was going on. Although Rick was in charge –they all had minds of their own still. Sure they probably weren't all thinking straight –and the idea of going back to the farm was stupid –but it was one they were sure everyone would agree on.

Daryl, T-Dog and Carol were the only ones willing to do it, mostly because Carol gave Daryl no choice in the matter. He didn't really believe she would have gone –but he had seen the determination in her eyes and he knew that she would have done anything she had to, to go back to the farm one last time.

Daryl rode in the back of the truck as T-Dog drove slowly to the farm, as far as they could see there were no geeks in sight. But that didn't mean anything –he was sure there was a nest of them somewhere close. Daryl tapped on the hood of the truck to warn him to slow down more. He looked around scanning the place for any signs of trouble –there were walkers on the ground everywhere. A part of Daryl wanted to pat himself on the back for making it out alive but to gloat about it now would do him no good.

He leaned up against the glass seeing Carol turn to him as T-Dog stopped the truck just at the end of the driveway of the house. Daryl stuck his head slightly into the opening of the window and spoke out, "drive up slowly, can you keep them lights off and still see ahead of you?" he asked him.

T-Dog nodded to him, "that's no problem," he said surely.

Carol sighed softly –now that they were there –she knew this was a bad idea. Her anxiety was getting the best of her now and Daryl's words kept floating around in her mind. He was harsh to her before they left –but that was nothing out of the ordinary for him. He was always like that with her –although she didn't think his threat was real, it still scared her to think he would say something like that to her after everything that had happened.

Without another word the truck started to move as Daryl stood up in the bed of the truck with his crossbow in hand scanning the place carefully. As the truck pulled up to the front doors of the house, Daryl hopped out off the side and opened Carol's door as she slid out.

"Make it fast, you hear me?" he said to her seeing her nod. Daryl looked up and saw T-Dog heading around the truck to their side. "Stay with her and keep quite," he said in command as he looked around them.

"Come on," T-Dog said softly to Carol ushering her up the steps.

"What about you?" she said in mid stride with a worried look on her face.

Daryl wanted to smile, but he didn't. "Aint nothin' gonna happen to me," he said turning his back to them with his crossbow in the air. "Now go."

D/C/D/C/D/C

The house was trashed when they got inside. Walkers had come and gone through it and made a mess of everything that was in sight. Of course they were brainless beings so nothing was going to be kept nice but luckily for them a few things were kept in tact.

T-Dog did as he said he would, he stayed close to Carol the whole time she went about the house to get things she could. She grabbed her bag that she had carried around the farm, it had all her personal things in it and everything seemed to still be in tact –thankfully. She quickly grabbed a few things off the mantle for the Greene's. It was just several family pictures that she knew in the future they would want. She would do anything now to have a picture of her daughter –but all she had was a memory engraved in her mind for the rest of her life.

She sighed at that thought and swallowed hard feeling the tears swell in her eyes once again. She felt a tear fall as she whipped it quickly slinging another bag over her shoulder.

"You almost done?" T-Dog asked her looking over his shoulder as he kept watch outside the kitchen door.

"Yeah," she said softly walking out beside him.

He cocked his brow looking at her, she had been crying. He didn't know why she was crying but he knew it might have had something to do with her daughter, so all he did was smile at her. It was a genuine smile that let her know that regardless of what Rick said later on about this –he was with her one hundred percent. Terrance had no family left so he knew how she and Daryl felt and he understood her need to come back and save what they could for the sake of their sanity.

He helped her carry out two bags in addition to the two small ones she had slung over her shoulders. Daryl was no where to be found when they loaded up the truck in the back; only a bag that he must have put there when they went inside. Carol looked around frantically seeing T-Dog do the same thing.

"Daryl," she said in a whisper not getting a response.

"This way," T-Dog said to her softly as she followed close behind him holding Daryl's oversized jacket close around her body.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving out by the shed. He turned to look and saw it was gone, "Daryl," he said softly.

"Do you see him?" Carol asked looking around.

"Stay close," he said holding up the gun he had. It had three shots left in it so he wanted to make sure it wasn't Daryl before he did any damage and caused unnecessary chaos.

As he approached the back side of the house he saw nothing and he knew it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

"Dixon… where you at, man?" T-Dog said quietly hearing something rattling behind him. When he turned around he saw nothing –literally –not even Carol. "Carol?" he said softly. "Damn!" With a sigh he turned on his heal to head back the way they came when he saw the tip of an arrow fly by his face. He looked back to see an arrow go right into the eye of a walker.

"Where's Carol?" Daryl said quickly not even giving T-Dog a moment to ask what was going on.

"She was just with me," he said shaking his head.

"That's the third one I've shot –we need to get out of here now."

Daryl growled loudly stalking over to the walker as he yanked the arrow out of its eye cleaning it off as they both walked towards the trees where their old camp was set up. The moon light gave them something to work with as they both scanned the area. It took Daryl all of ten seconds to realize where she was and without a word he nodded for T-Dog to follow him.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol figured as long as she could keep T-Dog in her sights she would be ok to slip away for a few minutes. Sophia and Dale's graves were only a feet away from where they were anyways. As she got close to it she looked around for any signs of the walking dead and luckily there wasn't any. She dropped to her knees at the foot of the rock formation that they had formed around her daughters grave –and she began to cry. This was it –this was the last time she would ever be here. And although she knew that it wasn't her little girl buried deep under ground –but some demon that had taken over her body –she still knew in the back of her mind that it was once her little girl.

"I love you, Sophia," she whispered softly through her soft cries. As she sniffed slightly whipping her eyes she looked up to see a dead Cherokee rose wilted in the dirt. She smiled softly remembering the story Daryl told her and the hope he had given her through it all.

He was her strength and he didn't even realize it.

As she leaned up and reached out to touch the dead flower she felt someone scoop her up by her waist making her land on her feet.

"Come on," Daryl said to her grabbing her hand for her to run with him. When she gave him the look that she just needed another minute he shook his head lacing his fingers with hers tugging her hand, "walkers!" he said quickly getting a reaction from her then as she squeezed his hand from terror running in the direction of the truck that T-Dog was driving towards them.

There were a gaggle of walkers that were headed for them and Daryl wasn't going to risk their lives by trying to shoot any of them with the few arrows he had left.

Daryl didn't give her time to get in the front seat he just helped her get into the back as he climbed in with her feeling the truck drive off fast towards the road. With a heavy breath Daryl looked over at her seeing her eyes filled with tears as she looked towards the farm house knowing now that this was the last glimpse of it all. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. He knew all the obvious things he should do –but he wasn't good at any of that. He reached up hesitantly and patted her shoulder as she pulled her legs up against her chest and looked at him over her shoulder giving him a soft side smile.

She reached up putting her hand over top of his softly squeezing it before she felt him drop his hand. It was a nice gesture from him to comfort her –although that wasn't the comfort she needed at that moment –she would take what she could from him. She knew that he would never just pull her into his arms and hold her –even though that was what she wanted –she would take the pat on the shoulder.

After a few minutes of driving, Daryl called over his shoulder through the window to have T-Dog stop the truck. He wanted to give Carol some time to stop her crying and compose herself before he spoke again.

"You said you saw Andrea go down by a walker?" Daryl suddenly asked T-Dog seeing the man nod unsurely.

"She took one down, then -," he started hearing Carol cut in.

"She fell but… I didn't see her get bit!" she injected. "But it was chaos out there, why?" she asked furrowing her brows.

"I think she's still alive," Daryl said without abandonment. He was a good tracker and from what he saw –even through all the blood and dead walkers –there was no sign of her being dead.

There were only signs of survival; and he hoped again his instincts were right.

* * *

**Ok I will be honest… I don't feel like this is my best chapter –I think it's lacking something and if it is and it's not what you expect, I'm terribly sorry for that!**

**Next chapter will be better, I promise! (or at least I hope you all think it will be)**

**I wanted them to stay longer at the farm –but I had to be realistic (even though Zombies aren't real, hehe) if they were to go back I'm more then certain there would be Walkers still around roaming the area. That would be dangerous for the 3 of them –but never fear my faithful readers –more Walkers will be heading our way in the coming chapters!**

**Along with some sweet -hot-angry-loving Caryl angst!**

**Hey I have to stay in character, right? ;D**

**(I try to anyways)**

**Anywho, enough babbling –_Chapter4 _will be posted soon.**

**Your commenty goodness would be greatly appreciated so I know how I'm doing!**

**Thank you guys, love to you all! xox**


	4. Picture this CH4

**I think I'm starting to sound like a broken record now when I say;**

**YOU ALL ARE AMAZING, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews have left me speechless!**

**So with that said; I'll shut up and let you read this chapter.**

**It's one of my favorites I've written so far =)**

****After reading this chapter over to make sure there were no mistakes, I think I'm going to change the rating to M now. It will be more "M" in the coming chapters and this is just a little bit, but still… I don't want to get into trouble.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Picture this;

"Why would you even risk going out there, Daryl?" Rick said throwing his hands up in the air.

As the truck pulled up not minutes ago, everyone was awake and waiting for the three of them to get back Lori, Beth and Maggie all helped Carol unload the few things they had in the truck –it wasn't much but it was things they would appreciate later on nonetheless.

"We needed too," Daryl said standing his ground.

Carol slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the backpack she knew was Daryl's and carried it over to the two men talking.

"…'sides, I think Andrea is still alive," he said quickly to end the argument for a moment.

"What? I thought you said she was taken down by a walker?" Lori interrupted holding Carl back against her.

"She was… or I thought she was, I swear that's what I saw!" T-Dog said shaking his head. He knew what he had seen yesterday night when everything went down –but maybe he was wrong after all.

"What makes you think she's out there?" Rick asked putting his hands on his hips, momentarily forgetting his anger at them all.

"All signs out there point to her still being alive," Daryl said flatly. "We all had guns or knives –somethin' to fight with…" he said trying to defend the blonde.

"With all do respect, Daryl, you're a good tracker but I highly doubt she's still out there. You were there, you seen how many there were –there is no way she's still alive," he said quickly hoping someone would be on his side about this. He just wanted to move forward and not look back.

"In your own words, Rick –we don't kill the living, remember?" Daryl said sharply. Rick's words played over and over again in his mind everyday –Rick had said that to him when they first learned that Jim was bitten and he wanted to put an axe through the guys head and Rick stopped him. "If we up and leave tomorrow and she's still out there… alive and we leave her behind to die, can you live with that?"

Rick snarled slightly hearing his own words come back at him; especially after he admitted to killing Shane. Rick got nose to nose with Daryl –Daryl did everything but back off –there was no way he was going to back down from the once upon a time Sheriff.

T-Dog stood there between them carefully trying to separate the two before something bad happened. That was the last thing they needed was another fight between two of their leaders, "come on, guys," T-Dog said trying to be the voice of reason.

"He's right, Rick," Glenn sudden injected. "What if she is still out there, we can't just leave her," he said swallowing hard seeing Rick glare at him from the corner of his eye.

With another snarl Rick backed down a bit and looked at the concern looks on everyone's faces. This was not an idea he was too keen on at the moment –it was risky and stupid. Although he made it clear last night he was the one calling the shots –something inside of him told him not to be such a dick about it all.

"First light we go out and look for her, if we don't find her by night fall we're gone, you understand me?" Rick said trying to gain some type of control again. "Do you all understand me?" he repeated getting a few nods from everyone. He felt like he was losing his group –he knew they had been broken –they had been for some time now and he hated talking to them like they were children. But if he was going to gain any kind of control over the group again he needed to be a hard ass. There was no other way around it and if that meant making bad with one of the best guys he had (Daryl) then so be it. They would both be over it tomorrow anyways –Daryl wasn't one to go on about something so simple anyways. As long as the man had someone to tell him what to do he was fine –at least that was Rick's thinking about the guy.

But he couldn't have been more wrong about, Daryl Dixon.

D/C/D/C/D/C

The woman all had gone in a group this morning to wash up by the water fall as the guys got ready to cover ground for the day. It was a little warmer out then they expected –it was cold but not as bad as yesterday. The water was worse but they all washed up by dipping their hands in the water and lathering their bodies up quick with some of the soap that was in the bags that were brought from last night.

"Although I don't agree with what you guys did last night, thank you," Lori said to Carol as all the girls put their tops and sweaters back on.

Carol nodded and swallowed hard sliding her skinny arms into the trackers' jacket she still had possession of. She licked her lips and sighed, "I had to go back… just one last time," she said softly looking down fidgeting with her hands.

Lori frowned at that moment realizing why her friend felt the need to go back. She reached out and squeezed Carols shaking hands getting a response from her as she looked up at her with her icy blues. She didn't need to say anything to her, a simple smile was all she needed right now.

"Let's get back and see what the guys have planned huh?" Maggie said smiling to with woman as she and Beth walked close together.

After they walked down the hill they overheard the guys talking about what they were planning to do. Glenn and Hershel would cover the closest ground, maybe a mile out and no further for the sake of the woman. Daryl, T-Dog and Rick were all going to take deeper ground but stay close together as much as possible.

As their plan continued Carol opened up her bag and smiled seeing the two pictures she had pulled off the mantle last night from the house. She was happy all her personal things were still intact –the only thing she had left to remind her of her daughter was the Cherokee rose Daryl had brought her when they first came to the farm. That story he told her gave her hope that they would find her. She had never been given flowers before –not ever- so that simple flower meant so much to her and she knew that it would have meant something special to Sophia as well. She kept the flower pressed between the pages of a book she had to keep it safe and when she opened the book she smiled to see it still there.

"Oh, Carol!" Beth said softly with a tremble in her voice as she looked at the photo frames she held in her hands.

Carol swallowed hard feeling eyes on her everywhere as she handed the pictures to Beth with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Beth continued as she backed away with a smile feeling Maggie at her side. Both of the girls looked over to their father and smiled through their forming tears. It was two pictures of the family together. Although they would have it in their memory –the picture meant so much more to have at a time like this.

"I know how I feel knowing I'll never get to see my Sophia's face again," she said finally clearing her throat. Both of the girls surprised her and hugged her tightly expressing their thanks.

Daryl watched what was going on right at that moment –he felt for them all losing their families like that. Especially for Carol –he searched high and low for that little girl and nothing came of it but heartache in the end. He wanted to prove to this woman and everyone else that he could something right.

He knew what it was like to be lost; he was abandoned when he was a child by his father after he and Merle's mother died. His father was nothing but a low down piece of shit anyways –he was a drunk and would beat the living hell out of Daryl. Merle was older so he didn't get much of the brunt of it all, only when their father and him actually fist fought. But Daryl knew how hard it was to be lost and alone –scared and worried that no one would find him. He knew for a fact that was how Sophia felt and he knew he let her down. He wanted to protect her from feeling that way –why? He wasn't quite sure, he didn't even really know the kid all that much –but it didn't matter something inside of him felt the need to protect her and watch over her.

Sort of how he was with Carol.

He wanted to do everything he could to protect the woman, physically and emotionally. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job of it –but he was trying. It was hard for him because he wasn't the nurturing type –he was never once in his life coddled so he wasn't sure how it was done.

He watched as Carol stood back now in her own little world watching the two girls with their father. He saw the smile on her lips fade slightly as she turned her back and sat alone along one of the stone walls that surrounded them. He could hear Rick tell everyone to get ready, because in a matter of minutes they were leaving. Daryl took that moment to walk over to her. He didn't know why, but something inside of him said to tell her that everything would be ok and he would be back. Maybe he wouldn't say it in so many words but in his own way.

He approached her quietly from behind seeing her looking down into a book. When he got closer he realized she was touching a Cherokee rose. He smiled to himself watching her for a moment until she turned her head to see him.

"Where did you get that?" he said softly not even thinking that it could possibly be the rose he gave her.

"You," she simply stated with a soft smile closing the book up as she shoved it back into her bag and stood slowly crossing her arms. "It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever given to me," she said swallowing softly. "I've never been given flowers before," she said softly seeing him cock his brow.

How could no one ever give her flowers? That made him a little angry inside that no one ever took the time out to take care of her like she took care of everyone else.

"Well we're getting ready to head out," he said suddenly unsure of how to react to what she was saying. Again, Daryl was no good at these things and although he knew he needed to get better at it, now wasn't the time.

Carol chuckled and nodded her head. "You want your jacket back?" she said making no move to unzip it from her body.

He shook his head, "it'll only weigh me down," he said softly. It was true it might slow him down if he had to fire his crossbow and besides he liked the way it looked on her even though it was way too big.

Yes, he was so pussy whipped and _she_ didn't even realize it.

"It will be colder by time you guys come back," she said with worry in her voice seeing Rick and T-Dog heading towards them.

"Daryl," Rick said seeing him look back at him. He nodded his head forward to give him signal that they were heading out now.

Daryl nodded back to him and looked back to Carol as he pulled his crossbow from his side. Was he supposed to say bye to her? Or see you later, baby? The thoughts of all that domestic shit make him sick –but not as much as he thought it would. He hated himself even more for thinking that way but he didn't let it get to him now, there were more important things to think about now.

"Wait," Carol finally spoke up as she moved her hands to the back of her neck.

Daryl watched her closely as she stepped closer to him. He didn't make a move to back away from her if anything he wanted to reel her in closer to keep her safe –not only that she smelt heavenly right now.

"My mother gave this to me before she died," she said softly pulling the cross from her around her neck. "It was the only thing I had left of her that Ed didn't destroy," she said with a sigh as she reached up seeing him flinch slightly as her arms went around his neck to clasp the necklace. "I don't know what good it will do you, but I know it's helped me through some rough times," she whispered softly.

Daryl did everything to control himself as she brushed close against him, her smell wafting into his nose causing his senses and other body parts to stir. He had to back away from her now before things got worse for him. Nothing like tracking while having a huge boner. He took a step back and held the necklace in his hand then looked up at her, before he tucked the necklace into his flannel.

"Be careful out there," she finally said with a smile seeing him give her a faint smile back.

"Always am," he said with an unexpected wink as he walked past her to meet the guys for their hunt for Andrea.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"How far out did you track her?" Rick asked as they walked up the road towards the woods that would eventually lead to the farm house.

"Not far, but there was walkers. Didn't wanna risk stayin' any longer then we had to out there," Daryl said quickly as they all spread out and walked further along.

"We're about five miles away from the farm house from here, you think she could have made it out this far?" T-Dog said as they approached the left side of the woods.

"I don't know," Rick said with a sigh shaking his head looking to his right hand man.

Daryl shook his head, "not sure," he said as they approached the front line of the woods. "I'll head north up this way," he said motioning his hand between the trees.

"T-Dog and I will head around the south end and split up. We meet back here before sundown," Rick said extending his hand out to Daryl, placing his other hand on his gun holster that held his gun with four rounds left in it. "Be safe," he said quickly. That was Rick's apology for the way he acted last night towards Daryl. Being safe was an understatement; Daryl had his crossbow, Rick had a gun with four shots left and T-Dog had an axe. They barely had any ammo left and what they did have was with Hershel and Glenn in case it was needed.

Without hesitation Daryl nodded to him and shook his hand quickly before the men started to go their separate ways. They had hours to go before the sun would be down and plenty of time to find one of their own. Daryl only hoped his tracking senses weren't off because although his senses told him that Andrea was possibly alive when they were back at the farm house –that didn't mean anything. He was usually never wrong but it was a bloodbath out there so it was a risk they were all taking to look for her –but he hoped if it was him in this situation they would all go and look for him.

Just like Sophia, they all looked for her and not just because she was little girl but because she was apart of the group too. Every since she had come out from the barn, not only did Daryl's attitude about things change –but so did Rick's. He had become more vicious in many ways –but if it was anything like the way Daryl felt it was because he felt like he let everyone down by not finding her. Besides that, Rick had a lot more to take too heart –he was the one who went after Sophia and told her to hide and they lost her.

Although Daryl didn't blame Rick for it, he wondered if anyone else did? Carol had never really expressed her feelings towards Rick –she had told him once that she knew he had done everything he could to find her but she never said whether she blamed him?

But that didn't matter right how, Daryl had to stay focused and not fixate his mind on Carol and Sophia. He needed his mind to be clear when he was tracking and that's what he was doing now –heading north to hopefully find a lead on Andrea.

After a few hours of walking with nothing to track it was then Daryl spotted blood splatter on a nearby tree, with that he held his crossbow up and looked around cautiously and quietly.

"Andrea?" he called out softly walking through a few trees seeing a few walkers that had been shot.

None of them had come through the woods the night they were all attacked so he knew this was from Andrea. He knew she had possession of the gun bag that night and the rounds that were fired looked like one of the guns she used often. Walking a little further along he kept his ear tight to the air –listening for any sound he could pick up. As he scanned the area thoroughly he looked down to see a decapitated head on the ground. Furrowing his brows he nudged it with his foot carefully before squatting down next to it looking around on the low ground for any sign of life. He seen sets of tracks, he knew one of them had to be from Andrea and the others had to be from walkers?

But looking down at the head, there was no way she cut it off like this –the cut was way too fine and quick for it to be from one of the shitty knives they had to work with.

"Andrea?" he said once more leaning up cocking his crossbow as a branch broke head of him.

Daryl held his crossbow out in front of him and put his eye up to the target as he walked slowly forward and looked around the surrounding area. It was then Daryl felt something grab his leg as he jumped slightly wiggling his foot to get away from the half dead walker that was trying to crawl up his leg.

"You 'some bitch!" he said wiggling his foot more as he fell back on his ass cocking the crossbow in front of him and shooting the walker right in the forehead. When the walker made a grunting noise and went down Daryl looked around him and huffed before leaning forward with his foot to the walkers head pushing it back as he pulled the arrow out. He scrambled up on his feet and cleaned the arrow off quickly with his rag noticing his hand was bleeding from a deep cut. He hissed when he pulled out a twig that had penetrated his hand causing a stinging sensation to rip through his palm. "Shit," he said wrapping the rag around his hand the best he could.

If there were more walkers nearby and they smelled his blood he was a dead man.

D/C/D/C/D/C

It had been hours since the boys had gone off to look for Andrea and the sun would be setting soon. It was going down little by little in the sky and they promised to be back before dusk. Carol stood there worried hoping nothing happened to any of them; Glenn and Hershel were at a loss when they went out together to see if they could find any signs of Andrea. The woman had done everything they could to keep calm and busy while they waited for the men to return.

She and Lori had made dinner for everyone, it was some of the left over squirrel they had from the night before that Daryl had killed for them. Carol managed to get some food from the house too –as much as she could at least. They had made some canned green beans too over the fire. It wasn't much but that was all they had for now and it would have to make due.

"Dad!" Carl shouted running towards the guys as they all trudged forward with no Andrea.

Carol looked up seeing the boys coming towards the group –they looked tired and worn now. With a sigh of relief she helped Lori make three plates for the guys as they came to crash beside the blazing fire. They put their weapons away and sat down digging into the food instantly. Carol smiled seeing Daryl eat his food quickly as she cleaned up the little mess they had from cooking the food.

They reported what they had on the search for Andrea and the only one that really had anything was Daryl. Rick said they had found a few other walkers along way as well but no signs of life anywhere. It was then they all realized even if she was out there they couldn't search for her anymore –Rick had let it be known yesterday that today was the only day they would go out and search for her. He didn't even mention it to the group about staying possibly one more day after what Daryl had told him he found.

Rick didn't want to mention anything because he didn't want to cause another argument amongst the group –especially when they needed to be moving forward and not back. With them all staying out in the open like they were was putting them all at a greater risk now if walkers did attack.

But the decision was made; they would be leaving at first light.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl watched the light of the fire cast a shadow on her beautiful face as she un-wrapped his hand for him. He hissed slightly seeing her make a face as her eyes averted up to him, "sorry," she whispered softly pulling the rag off completely. "What happened?" she asked him silently as she poured some peroxide on the wound.

He hissed once more watching it bubble up as he spoke out, "walker caught me off guard and I fell," he said feeling the delicate touch of her fingers along the now cleaned wound.

She nodded and swallowed softly looking around quickly as the others sat around the fire –some were sleeping and some were up chatting amongst themselves. She wrapped up his hand carefully and put everything back in the small kit they had and closed it up sitting there quietly.

"Thanks," he said to her softly seeing her smile faintly at him and nod.

They stayed quite for awhile before Daryl broke the silents by standing up and walking a few feet from where they were sitting and grabbed his bag that was next to hers. He walked back to sit next to her feeling her eyes watch him the whole time. He opened the bag up and pulled out a shirt he had stuffed in there. He didn't have time to wash up and putting a clean shirt on now wasn't ideal –but it was the end of the world –what did it really matter.

Carol looked away slightly seeing him unbutton his shirt and ripping it off dropping it onto his bag before he slid the other flannel on. She had only seen him with his shirt off once… well twice. But that was when they had camp set up in the mountains, it was by accident she had walked down to the river and saw him with his shirt off in the water. Then was the time when Andrea accidentally shot him and she brought him dinner in bed while he was healing. She didn't notice any of his scars at the river but she did that night. She wanted to ask him what they were from –but from the person he was –she kind of had an idea what they were from.

She turned her head to smile at him faintly seeing him stuff his other shirt into his bag before he pulled out a book of some sort. She cocked her head seeing the nervous look on his face as he opened it slowly –it was then she noticed it was a sketch book. She never once seen him drawling? Maybe it was something he had done on his own time when he was alone?

"What is that?" she said quietly seeing him sigh softly before he looked up at her intensely. She didn't dare look away from his penetrating gaze.

"Now don't go tellin' people about this," he said to her looking down at the book before he flipped a few pages.

She shook her head to let him know she wouldn't –even though she had no idea what this was all about yet?

"Here." He passed her the book carefully looking up at the group that was all starting to settle down for the night. It was when he heard a gasp from her he looked at her quickly to see her cover her mouth with her hand and instant tears well up in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and sighed softly, he didn't want to make her cry –but she was an emotional woman at times he realized.

"When did you –Daryl this is beautiful!" Carol said looking down at the drawling of her and Sophia before she looked up to lock eyes with his.

Daryl never let it be known about his drawling talents –if he did it would just be another thing Merle would make fun of him for and lord knew that Merle did enough of that already to Daryl. Or he used to anyways.

"Good memory," he said carefully. "Drew it a few months back –no big deal," he said trying to keep his tough exterior as he carefully and casually tucked her cross necklace underneath his shirt.

Carol traced the picture with her fingers and watched as one of her tear drops slipped on the bottom of the white page. She whipped it away and smiled seeing her daughters face –the lines were perfect –it looked just like them both.

"Gives me somethin' to do when we aint trying to run for our lives," he said with a chuckle seeing her smile whipping her eyes dry. "One of the last runs Glenn and Maggie did into town I asked him to get these things for me if he could… and that if he told anyone I would put a arrow through his eye," he said with a laugh seeing her smile once more shaking her head.

"C –can I have this?" she asked looking up at him.

All he did was nod to her and took the book from her carefully –not wanting her to see the other drawings he had of her- as he ripped the page out seeing her take it carefully before she leaned over to get her bag. She put it safely into the book pages that she kept the Cherokee rose.

Daryl thought it would be a nice to time to give it to her –even though he never had plans on giving it to her to begin with. But after what he saw earlier when she gave the Greene's their family pictures –the look on her face when she said she would never get to see her daughters face again –it broke his heart and he felt it was his job to make it better in some way.

Daryl looked away rolling his eyes at his own thoughts before he chuckled and shook his head seeing her give him a look of curiosity. "I'm sorry about last night," he said kicking a stray rock by his foot.

She furrowed her brows looking at him carefully, "last night?" she repeated unsure of what he was talking about.

"What I said before we left," he said softly looking around the camp seeing they were the only two awake now.

Carol swallowed hard at the memory –realizing now what he was talking about. "I –it's ok."

Daryl chuckled once more finally looking at her, "s'not ok," he disagreed shaking his head. "I shouldn't have said that to you," he went on. With a sigh he put his head in his hands for a moment before rubbing his hand over his scruffy face. "I don't want you to think I'm like your -," Daryl cut himself off with the fear of what he was about to say. Who was he to say all this to her? They were just people who were trying to survive together –friends –_it's called friends you idiot._ Daryl said to himself mentally. That's all they were and he felt that uncomfortable feeling again –shit was getting too deep and heavy for him and he had to end it now before it got even worse.

She furrowed her brows at him once more wondering what he was going to say to her. She hated when he did this to her –he got close for a moment –she thought they would have a break through somewhere; then he shut down. She knew that was what he was used too but after ten months of knowing each other and trying to survive with the rest of them she thought maybe he would have progressed more with his emotions. She knew that he tried –just like he was now so she would give that to him and not make a big deal out of it.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked sweetly.

Daryl licked his lips and looked down at the ground before rubbing the back of his neck looking up at her. "I aint gonna hurt you," he said seeing her open her mouth to speak before he cut her off, "and I aint gonna let anything happen to you, if I can help it." With a sigh he stood up seeing her scramble to do the same. If he didn't know any better he thought he'd seen fear in her eyes and for what he wasn't sure.

Carol stood quickly with him holding the book that contained the wilted Cherokee rose and now the portrait he drew of her and Sophia, close to her chest. She didn't want him to get up and leave, maybe she was pushing all this and driving him away was the last thing she wanted too especially now since she had worked so hard to get a break through to him.

"Calm down, woman, I aint goin' no where, just getting a blanket for the night," he said with a small laugh. He was done with all this deep talk for the night –it was becoming too much for him and he like always put a stop to it before it got any deeper.

Carol sighed happily and smiled at him. She wanted to say more but knew if he could help it he wouldn't let her. Watching him walk a few feet away she opened her mouth, "Daryl," she said softly seeing him look over his shoulder at her, "spite everything… I believe you," she whispered seeing him give her a faint side smile. "I trust you," she finally said seeing him swallow hard.

He shook his head with the same weak side smile that could make her melt where she stood, "don't." Was all he said before he got what he needed for the night.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Eh, stop writing? Or was it "I need more like now, please post soon!"**

**Haha. Please let me know what you all think! Your reviews mean a whole LOT to me, they really do!**

**I've been trying to read other Caryl fanfic's as much as I can. I usually have to do it on my phone from work and sometimes reviewing takes forever from my mobile so I apologize if my reviews haven't been as much lately. I have a shitty computer when it comes to internet, so I only get to post if you notice on Tuesdays.**

**How do you like the Caryl interaction so far? Is it ok? IC? I sure hope so!**

**More Andrea soon... and A LOT of Caryl Smutt too. Hehe ;)**

**Anyways, I'm hoping to post another chapter by the end of the week…. But reviews will determine that –wink, wink-**

**Thank you all again! Love to you all! xox.**


	5. Destination anywhere CH5

**Hello, it's me again… the broken record! =)**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!**

**I'll shut up and leave you be with this chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 5

Destination anywhere;

Although nothing happened between them last night; it was one of the greatest nights of her life. She and Daryl had opened up to each other more then they ever had in the last few months. She knew Daryl would never admit to it –but he had told her and showed her things that made her see another side of him that she thought she'd never see. Of course she kept her lips sealed in fright that he would just close back up on her again if she even mentioned to him how thankful she was that he let her in a little.

She had nothing to lose anymore, she had no one and that was why she clung to him so much. He had no one either –he was just as much as a damaged person as she was and she knew he would understand her. As much as he tried to hide it she knew he did, he probably understood her more then he wanted too and she knew that might have scared him. It scared her too, to think that someone else in this world would actually understand and maybe possibly care for her. Hell it took the end of the world for her to find someone like him –but she did and the feeling she had for him were feelings she couldn't explain.

She wasn't sure if it was love or if she just wanted someone to care about. It wasn't lust –although she had fantasized about what it would be like to be in his naturally strong arms and to feel him inside of her –making love to her like no one ever had before –it wasn't just that. There was so much more to it and it bothered her that she couldn't pin point it right now.

All she knew was when he looked at her or said her name –her heart melted –her stomach fluttered and her mind went foggy.

She had never felt this way before –not about any man. Ed was her first and he was technically her last –but she had never felt these feelings she had with Daryl with him and they were married for over ten years.

"Hello?" Daryl said waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"What?" she said quickly looking at him.

"I said you ridin' with me or going with Lori and Rick?" he said looking her up and down wondering what had her in such deep thought.

"Oh," she said swallowing hard seeing everyone designate into their vehicles. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked shyly.

Daryl chuckled and nodded to Rick quickly letting him know that she was riding with him. "Get on," he said swinging his leg over his bike feeling it move slightly to the weight of his body. When she didn't get on fast enough he turned around to look at her seeing her taking his jacket off. "What you doin'?" he asked furrowing his brows.

"You'll need this more then me!" she said handing it to him. She wouldn't take no for an answer –besides she had her sweater on underneath and his body would be shielding her anyways.

Without another word he took his jacket and put it on quickly. There was no time to argue about what he thought was best for her so he just obliged and felt her get on behind him. Her beautiful smell was wrapped up in his jacket and it was so hard for him to keep his thoughts clean at that moment. He revved the engine as the bike purred to life making a loud noise in the air, "hold on," he said to her quickly feeling one of her hands hesitantly go around his waist as he took off down the road with the others following close behind him.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They rode for miles without stopping.

Carol felt herself become a little antsy sitting on the back of the bike; her body felt stiff from the cold air that was hitting against her body. Every now and then she would look up to see Daryl peering at her through the handlebar mirrors and of course she just smiled as though everything was fine. She knew they needed to get to the next town or stop somewhere they would at least be safe for a while until they planned their next move, so she stayed quite.

Daryl felt her moving around the last hour or so on the back of his bike –one hand wrapped around him or both whichever she seemed to be comfortable with –like now she had both wrapped tightly around his waist and he didn't mind it at all.

_You're such a pussy, Dixon!_

He mentally scolded himself as he looked ahead seeing a building of some kind. He slowed down some to alert the others of what was ahead. Once they got closer though he realized the building was a small corner store and gas station and up behind it on a hill was a fenced in house. With a sigh of relief he slowed the motorcycle just yards away as he looked around seeing the gas station and home stand alone. Behind him he could hear the other cars stop as Rick walked up next to the bike with the other guys.

"Whadda thinkin'?" Daryl said leaning up a little feeling Carol drop her hands from his sides as Rick crossed his arms and rubbed the stubble of his chin and cheeks.

"We check it out; but be cautious –there can be anything out there," Rick said sternly to the others as they all headed back to their vehicles to follow Daryl once again.

Carol stiffened and put her arms around his waist once he revved the engine again and took off slowly up the road. She knew he had to keep focus on the drive up to the gas station so she was his eyes as she looked around for any signs of trouble. Luckily there wasn't any as they came to a stop in front of the gas station. The rest of the cars surrounded the small building as they all approached it carefully.

"It's all boarded up," Glenn said as they tried to peak through the holes of the windows the wood didn't cover.

"You think someone could be in there?" Maggie asked curiously holding onto her bat.

"Hello?" Rick said softly at the door of the gas station. "If there's someone in there, don't be afraid –we won't hurt you," he continued as he waited to hear any signs of life. With a sigh he looked back at everyone motioning for them to step back.

"Hey!" T-Dog said carefully motioning for everyone to follow him. "Back here!" he said as everyone started to follow where he was leading them.

Carol stayed close to Daryl as much as she could without making it obvious, but when he and Rick let them all know to stay out of the building and to stay outside she frowned.

The back door of the store was broke down and it smelt like rotting corpses inside so they approached the inside cautiously.

"Where's your flashlight?" Daryl said suddenly looking over his shoulder to the inside of the gas station before looking back to Carol.

She swallowed hard pulling her bag from around her shoulder as she rummaged through it pulling out the small light she had inside. She handed it to Daryl feeling the light brush of his fingertips against her palm –with a shiver she watched as he and Rick disappeared inside the small building.

"Why don't we all stand back," Hershel said holding into his shot gun that had only a few shots left in it as they all stood and waited to see what the guys had to report.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"You smell that?" Rick said making a face of disgust.

"I've smelt worse," Daryl said shinning the light around the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary until he heard Rick gasp. Turning around quickly shinning his light to where Rick was he saw the walls covered in blood and two bodies laying next to each other.

It was an old couple who had killed each other –or it looked that way at least. Daryl walked over and put his light on them as he nudged the old mans leg with his foot, "he was bit," Daryl said leaning down seeing the bite mark on the mans leg. He looked up to see the woman had been shot in the head and so was the man.

"Looks like she shot him, then shot herself," Rick said pointing to the gun that was hanging from her hand.

"Question is, where's the som' bitch that bit him?" Daryl said as they stood together and walked around the counter to see a walker laying on the ground with a few rounds to its forehead. It was a young girl, maybe in her late teens?

"Looks to me like they were all in here hiding together," Rick said with a sigh as he looked around seeing a shot gun leaning against the wall. He walked over and picked it up seeing it was fully loaded.

Daryl walked around the counter again and snagged the gun out of the old ladies hand carefully as he pulled his crossbow to his side and opened the revolver. It still had three shots left in it as he put the safety on and tucked it in the back of the waist of his pants, "since mine went missin'," he said seeing Rick watch him.

Rick swallowed hard and nodded to him. Rick knew what happened to the gun –Carl had taken it from the bag off his bike. Although he knew he should tell him –now wasn't the time.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After the boys came out of the gas station, T-Dog and Glenn got the locks off the gas pumps and filled the vehicles up again as much as they could. The pumps didn't have much left but every bit helped them. The food and liquids they could save from the gas station wasn't much –but there was water and they all had been dying for some for days. The soda was more then likely flat seeing how it was outdated –but it was all they had for now so they took it.

"The house more then likely belongs to the couple we found inside," Rick said carefully. "I say we ride up there and see if there are any survivors," he said once more. "There was a young girl inside," he said looking at the women. "Maybe their granddaughter? So let's approach the house with caution, let's not do anything stupid."

With that they all started their vehicles and road up the dirt path that led up to the house. It wasn't a steep hill –they could have walked up it –but they weren't going to risk doing that if there were walkers up there.

As the vehicles came to a stop, Carol felt Daryl kill the engine of the bike and put the kick stand out. She heard him whistle slightly and motion for her to get off as she did she watched him slide off the bike as well adjusting his jacket he had on.

"Maybe you can rest your ass for awhile now," Daryl said quickly as he pulled the collars of his jacket up around his neck watching the others start to surround the house to make sure everything was clear.

Carol picked up her pace to walk next to him, "what?" she said softly.

"You was doin' all sorts of moving around on the back of the bike," he said quickly looking over at her carefully.

"I'm sorry." She licked her lips and looked down as they came to a stop by the back doors of the old two story house. "I've never been on a motorcycle before; I didn't realize how uncomfortable it can be."

He couldn't hide his smirk –it was cute how bashful she was with him now. "Never is the first few times, you'll get used to it once we're on it more," he said looking away quickly. Now if that wasn't confirmation that he wanted her to ride with him all the time now –then he didn't know what was.

Carol smiled inwardly and bit her bottom lip stepping back by the rest of the girls and Carl as Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Hershel all came towards them.

"Do you know anything about this town, Hershel?" Rick asked him as they scanned over the house carefully.

Hershel shook his head, "no, not much." He sighed holding his shotgun at his side. "But with a house and gas station here at the end of the road there's got to be more if we travel north a few miles."

"Alright…" Rick said pulling his gun out from his holster, "lets check inside first before we decide anything else."

Once they checked the outside perimeter of the house and the inside of the gated back yard they all went their separate ways. The fence around the house would come in handy if they decided to stay, luckily for them there were no walkers locked up inside.

Everyone split up into groups, Maggie, Glenn and Beth all took the shed out back, Lori, Carl and T-Dog split up from Rick and Hershel once they got inside the house. Daryl took it upon himself to take Carol with him whether she wanted to go with him or not, but seeing how she did nothing to protest he figured she was fine with it.

"Ya' know how to shoot a gun?" Daryl asked her as he stayed in front of her while they walked through the surprisingly clean kitchen towards the basement doors.

She swallowed hard and shook her head, "Ed had guns, but I wasn't aloud to touch them."

Daryl stopped walking as they hit the door and looked back at her shaking his head, "we're gonna have to change that," he said quickly as he unlocked the basement latch and carefully pulled on the door to open it. "If you're gonna be hangin' 'round me you're gonna learn to protect yourself. I can't always be watchin' ya," he said as he looked down the dark way of the steps.

Carol furrowed her brows and frowned, she never asked him to watch over her. She was a grown woman who could take care of herself. Granite she didn't know how to use a gun, or crossbow –but if she had to defend herself she would the best way she knew how. With a sigh she walked down after him step by step slowly and when they hit the bottom of the steps she could see better now from the light that came through from the windows. Daryl pulled her flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on as he looked around for anything suspicious.

Carol parted from him and walked the other way around the steps. She saw a lot of canned food that was stocked neatly along the wall. There were piles of wood stacked along the side of the steps as well. From the look of things they were preparing for something to happen unfortunately for the couple who lived here they would never live to use any of it. She felt bad for thinking that they would be using their things –but they all did what they could to survive and this was the only way.

"Daryl," she said softly looking behind her seeing him shine the light in her eyes. She shielded her eyes as he got closer and lowered the light. "They have a generator," she said happily.

"I'll be damned!" he said crouching down next to it seeing the cobwebs that were wrapped around it. He moved his crossbow around his shoulder to his back as he cleared it off some and flipped the switch not seeing anything change. "The light," he said nodding above his head.

Carol stepped closer to him, her hips eye level with his head as he looked down at what he was doing. He was doing his best not to notice how close she was as she stretched up on her toes to pull the string. Once her fingers touched the thin rope and she pulled there was light. She pulled back with a smile seeing Daryl stand up satisfied with what she had found.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Once everyone had searched the area night had fallen upon them. Glenn and the girls found another generator out in the shed as well as four fifteen gallon gas cans that were filled, shovels, axes, tools and a few other things that they would possibly need later on. Rick and Hershel found a chest full of guns and ammo. It was heaven sent to them –they were low on ammo and although it wasn't near enough of what they needed –it was more then what they were working with now. Each gun they had only a few shots left in them so every little bit helped.

As they searched the house they come to realize they had running water too (thanks to the turbine at the bottom of the hill) –the house was set up for this situation and whether the couple who lived here before was preparing for this particular thing to happen or something else –they were all more then grateful they had come across the house and gas station.

Unfortunately for the food that was in the freezer and refrigerator, it was all spoiled due to the power being off for so long, but they had other things they could work with and that's what the woman did. They made dinner in the kitchen for the first time in a long time –it felt so good to be able to cook again. It was a nice distraction from what was going on right now.

"If we're going to stay here tonight we need to secure the house better," Rick said as they all sat in the living room. The house was on a hill the overlooked the road –anyone or anything could see it and approach it and that was the last thing they needed. At least at the Greene's farm it was hidden so it was harder to find but this one was more or less out in the open so they had to be ready for anything that was headed their way.

After they all ate dinner, everyone took a job and secured a part of the house. There were three bedrooms and an attic; Lori, Rick and Carl all took the biggest room which was the master bedroom. Lucky for them it had a bathroom attached to it so the other bathroom was free game for the others. The bedroom down the hall had two bunk beds so both, Maggie and Beth took that room while Carol volunteered to sleep on the floor and the other bedroom had a queen size bed for T-Dog, Glenn, Hershel and Daryl to fight over.

The attic didn't have much in it but old furniture that not even being the end of the world would they find it comfortable to sleep on.

"I'll take the couch downstairs," Daryl said quickly backing out of the room. "Sides I can keep lookout better from down there," he said without hesitation. No way was he going to try and share a bed with the other guys; he'd rather be alone anyways.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol tiptoed down the stairs quietly with a big blanket in her hands. She was the last woman to shower for the evening and it felt incredible to feel somewhat hot water touch her sensitive skin again. The honey shampoo and body wash felt and smelt good on her flesh –she couldn't remember the last time she had a real shower like that. She walked into the living room to see it empty, with a sigh she sat down the couch as she pulled the strings of the pajama pants she had on. Lucky for them they all found something to sleep in for the night and a few extra clothes they had with them would help later on too.

Carol stood up slowly and hugged herself rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. The moon was beautiful in the sky and lit up the inside of the living room. They all agreed earlier to save on the lights and anything else they could. Their showers were quick and any light they didn't use they had candles. She didn't realize how dark it actually was in the living room until she backed away from the window. She walked over to the stand by the television and grabbed a candle before walking into the kitchen to light it.

Daryl came down the steps fixing the waist band of the sweats he had on before noticing something was off. There was someone else downstairs with him –but he wasn't sure who? Daryl walked over to the couch and pulled the gun out from under one of the cushions as he quietly made his way to the other opening of the living room. As he turned the corner he ran smack into Carol who dropped the lit candle she had in her hand.

They both separated on instinct as the candle fell to the ground between them leaving the little bit of wax that melted to dry on the floor.

"Damn woman!" Daryl said lowering his gun looking her up and down.

Carol swallowed hard looking Daryl up and down. His top half was every bit as gorgeous as she remembered from the short time she had seen it. His abs were perfect enough to lick –every curve of his muscles were natural. There was nothing about him that indicated that he went to the gym –his obvious strength and physic was all natural from the outdoor hard work he had done. She bit her bottom lip blushing at her own thoughts as she looked him in the eyes finally.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him Daryl turned around and walked back into the living room. Carol picked up the candle and walked behind him into the living room. She watched as he put the gun down next to his crossbow on the coffee table and reached down to grab a shirt. She watched the muscles on his back pop as he lifted the shirt up over his head –she also noticed all the scars on his back. She wanted to reach out and touch them –every last one of them and have him tell her the story from each of them.

"What you doin' down here?" he asked her not turning around just yet.

"I…" she paused when he finally turned around to look at her. She walked over to stand by him at the couch as she reached out and held up the blanket for him. "I figured you'd get cold tonight," she said softly with a smile.

Daryl chuckled and shook his head backing away a little from her, "thanks," he walked towards the window and looked out seeing how nice the moon looked in the sky. If the world hadn't gone to shit it would have been a good night for hunting.

"You mind if I stay up with you for awhile?" she asked hugging herself once again seeing him turn around to look at her. It was his turn now to look at her from a distance; she stood there, pale skin with a baby blue pair of pajamas on. They were too big for her but they looked good on her nonetheless.

He just shrugged and walked over to the couch plopping down on it. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she came around and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"You know… I don't ask you to look after me," she suddenly said looking away from the gun to look at him.

"What?" he said furrowing his brow moving his thumb away from his mouth. Chewing on his thumb was a nervous habit; one he had, had since he was a child.

"What you said earlier, about me learning to shoot a gun because you won't be able to look after me all the time –I can look after myself," she said quietly.

He chuckled, "right."

Her head snapped to him as she glared at him, "why-," she cut herself off with a sigh shaking her head. She wasn't going to argue with him right now, she really didn't have the energy.

Daryl just looked at her curiously as she looked down at her hands. She seemed so small right now –defeated –he wished just sometimes she would just go off on him. Just once; he wanted to see that feisty side of her that he knew was there, she let some of it out the first night they left the farm.

That night; the things they talked about. It still ate at him that there were so many unanswered questions.

"I am gonna teach ya' how to shoot a gun –maybe my crossbow," Daryl finally said breaking the silents. When she looked at him he looked away bringing his thumb to his mouth again. "I know you can handle yourself and all… but when I'm not around you can defend yourself."

"You really don't have to do that."

"There's a lot of things I aint gotta do," he said lowering his hand seeing the glimmer in her eyes as she looked at him. "Don't argue with me about it woman, just say thanks or somethin'," he said with a small smirk.

Carol let out a soft laugh. Leave it to Daryl; he could be such an ass to her but at the same time he was nice. She noticed he was doing that more often –even in front of the others. She wondered if he was aware of it or not –of course she wasn't going to say anything for the fear that he would pull back again.

"We'll set soemthin' up in the basement," he carried on licking his lips. He found himself liking this little time he got with her –it was always at the end of the night when everything and everyone was settled down. Of course the being nice to her part just came natural for some reason –more so now then he ever had. He would be the first to say it; even if it was the end of the world he wasn't there to make friends –just survive. But when it came down to it, as much as he tried –he couldn't be an ass to her. He was such a dick to her after they learned what happened to Sophia –and even sometimes while they were looking for her.

He had taken out his anger on her more then anyone else in the group and he was sorry for that. But she was the one that was always around –she was the only one who was close enough to him now and for that he made her suffer.

It was something he knew he had to work on. But for now he was just worried about what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok so from here on out, it gets intense, sweet, angry, loving, fatal and all the other emotions you could expect from our favorite couple! You might hate Daryl or even love him because you hate him. Or I'm hoping I give you all those emotions when you read further on. But for now I hope Chapter 5 left you all wanting more?**

**So tell me what you all think; I'd greatly appercaite it a bunch. All of your positive feedback has left me breathless and it honestly is what keeps me going. I enjoy this story very much and not just because I'm writing it –but I'm writing it as though I think it would be on television. I'm trying my best to stay IC and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. So again I hope I'm doing a good job for all my loyal readers.**

**Want Chapter 6? Let me know!**

**Hitting that Review button and telling what you all think would be awesome!**

**Love to you all! xox**

**P.S. I'm TERRIBLY sorry I haven't given my reviews lately, I have A TON of stories to catch up. My alert list is on red ;) I got a lot of readin' to do in the next few days so I do apologize to everyone I haven't reviewed yet. But I promise you'll get commenty goodness from me soon! Thank you all again!**


	6. All we have CH6

**Here we are again; Chapter 6!**

**I know it's a little short and I apologize for that!**

**But I hope that it's good considering!**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!**

**I hope this chapter leaves you wanting more!**

* * *

Chapter: 6

All we have;

Carol ended up falling asleep on the couch –she didn't mean to but her body was just so tired from everything they had done that day. When she woke up in the morning she felt the blanket she had brought down for Daryl wrapped around her. She couldn't really remember the last few things they talked about before she passed out but she remembered it being a nice evening of talking with him. She just wished he wasn't so hard on her like he was sometimes –she got that enough from Ed when they were married. But she knew that was just how he was, and even though he had that tough and mean exterior about him –she felt so safe with him and knew he would never do anything to hurt her.

"So do you think it will be safe to stay here?" Glenn asked as the guys stood around the small kitchen table.

Carol ran her hand through her growing short hair as she stood folding the blanket up and placing it on the couch. It was light out but she could tell it was still early –early enough for everyone else to still be asleep. She quietly made herself known in the kitchen as everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. She hugged herself and smiled faintly at everyone as she walked towards the sink leaning back against it just a few feet from Daryl. She looked over and smiled at him seeing him nod to her before averting his attention back to the group.

"Sorry if we woke you," Hershel said looking up at her from the table.

Carol smiled at him and shook her head, "you didn't," she said softly listening as the boys carried on about their plan for the rest of the day.

"Hershel, Daryl and I will head north to see if there's a town there." Rick sighed softly, "see if there's anything we can bring back."

"So this it then," Glenn said seriously, "we're going to stay here?" he asked getting a nod from Rick.

"For now at least."

T-Dog and Glenn were going to stay behind to watch over the rest of the group and do some more working around the house to make it safer to stay in. Just before everyone started to head their separate ways to get ready for the day, Carol spoke up.

"Let me make you guys breakfast before you head out."

All the guys smiled at her with hunger.

"You aint gotta do that," Daryl finally said peering over at her.

"I want to." She said quickly and that was her final word on it. Although Rick and Glenn offered to get the other girls to help her she refused and just made a small breakfast for the guys with what they had.

After they all ate and thanked Carol they all headed in different directions to get their supplies for the day.

Daryl surprisingly helped her clear off the table –which Carol appreciated more then he realized.

"I'm sorry," she finally blurted out seeing him reach down to pick up his crossbow that was leaning against the now working refrigerator.

"What for?" he said furrowing his brows leaning up slowly placing his crossbow around his shoulder.

"I fell asleep on the couch," she said softly with a frown.

Daryl waved his hand and shook his head, "the floor was fine… 'sides I didn't sleep much anyhow." He watched her nod her head licking and biting her bottom lip on the side. He cleared his throat and looked away from her quickly –it was time to go. He nodded to her and adjusted his crossbow heading towards the doorway to leave for the day.

When he turned around to look at her once more he saw her looking back at him over her shoulder. He cocked a half smile which faded quickly, "thanks for breakfast." Was all he said before walking out of the kitchen for his journey for the day.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Hershel and Rick took the blue truck out while Daryl led them on his motorcycle. He wasn't sure what they were getting their selves into now by staying at that house or riding up the road to see if there was a town –but he knew that was all they had for now so he wasn't going to voice his opinion about anything. They rode north for about an hour before they found their selves in a small town; maybe a dozen houses within a few miles of each other. They all stopped in the center of the town and looked around cautiously –it was deserted much like they expected it to be if they had found anything.

They drove through the town slowly and on guard at all times before they finally stopped in front of a strip of stores that was on the "other side" of the small town. There were clothing stores, an auto shop and hardware store, a small grocery store and pharmacy. Everything they would possibly need was right there –unless it was all ransacked out like they expected it to be.

"Looks like somethin' out of a movie," Daryl said with a chuckle as they walked towards the strip of stores. There was a festival banner that hung above the four-way stop at the end of the road –it was like Pleasantville or something.

"This is one Georgia's experimental towns," Hershel said as they looked through the windows of the stores.

"Whadda mean?" Daryl asked eyeing around him with his crossbow in hand waiting for anything to pop out at him.

"A few years ago the state decided to take acres and acres of deserted land and make small towns out of it, it was apart of some government project," Hershel said with a sigh remembering the day he was offered money to leave his land. "They offered to buy me out –but my farm means –meant too much to me and my family that I couldn't let that happen."

Rick and Daryl just looked to one another then to Hershel who seemed to be hurt by the memory.

"Why didn't we hear anything about it –if it was through the state?" Rick said furrowing his brows as they all moved towards the end shop –the auto and hardware store.

Hershel shrugged some, "my guess is as good as yours?"

With that said they all moved into the store carefully –it was ransacked like they expected but not the way they thought it would have been. There were necessary things taken but not as much as they thought there would be. Then again it was a small town with probably a total of fifty people tops and when the outbreak happened no one expected it to be this bad.

It took them a few hours to go through all the stores thoroughly before they gathered supplies. Medicines, food, clothing, tools and ammo; they left spare if anything of the supplies they got. Although it seemed greedy at the time –in this world it was survival of the fittest now and whoever survived were the smarter ones and they couldn't risk someone or something else coming into the small town and swiping it out while they were miles away in need.

Daryl couldn't take much on his bike, he packed his saddle bags with guns, ammo and some arrows that he found, as much as he could and a few extra things that could come up later on. Yeah those few extra things made him such a pussy once he thought about it –and he hated it. He hated it so much that he almost tossed away his secret stash of things –but he didn't.

They filled the truck up with what they could and knew they would be back later on for the rest of the things if they really needed them. They had been gone for some time –the sun was starting to set at this point. They decided to not go into any of the houses –not yet anyways. They were saving that for another time because right now they couldn't risk walkers following them out.

They really hadn't seen any when they entered the town, just a few corpses along the sides of the road but when they were driving out of the town to head back to the house Daryl spotted a walker. He slowed his motorcycle quickly before hopping off and kneeling down to the ground. The walker was walking in the opposite direction from them –which was a good thing probably, it would cause less chaos. Daryl peered through his target and pulled back as his arrow whistled through the air hitting the walker right in the back of the head.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Everyone back at the house had their work cut out for them; although the house was well taken care of –they had to secure it better in case anything was to happen. Glenn and T-Dog started a fence tunnel that would take a few days to finish. It led down to the river –it was in case anything was to happen they had somewhere to escape without making their selves too obvious. They agreed to keep the gassed up bronco back there –it would more then likely hold all of them if need be. But they were building in hopes that they would never have to use the tunnel or the truck for that instance.

Night had fallen at this point and they could all hear the truck and Daryl's motorcycle pulling up. They agreed earlier to not use any of the lights during the day if they could help it, so at this point there was light on in the house as they started to pile everything in.

Rick and Hershel updated everyone on what they found when they traveled into the small town and what their plans were for the next few days, while Daryl brought in the things he had in his side bags of his bike. When he noticed Carol was no where around the others –instead of opening his mouth sounding like an overprotective idiot, he went and looked for her himself.

Making an excuse to go upstairs was a loss because she was no where up there. He talked himself out of being worried –he had no reason to be worried. She was a grown woman and could take care of herself –she even told him that.

But even though he was trying to mentally tough himself out; he knew deep down inside he cared too much about her to not be worried.

After hearing everyone talk about what they had done around the house and how they were going to operate things for awhile it was then he realized Carol was down in the basement with Carl gathering up firewood for the fireplace they were finally going to put to use tonight. Daryl gathered up a few things to take down stairs before he headed towards the basement doors.

Daryl carefully pushed the door fully open with his foot before he silently made his way down the steps. He stopped himself though when he heard the two of them talking –he wasn't being nosy but he didn't want to interrupt them either.

"You know what I said about, Sophia…" Carl said looking up at the worn out woman.

Carol swallowed hard and nodded to the young boy, "yes, I remember," she whispered softly leaning down to pick up some more wood.

"I –I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said about her," he said with a frown.

She nodded to him –she understood why he said what he said. He was just a child and Sophia was his only friend –she knew what it felt like to lose her daughter and no one amongst the group would ever know that feeling –but she never took into consideration on how Carl felt about losing his only friend.

"It's ok," she finally said giving him a soft smile.

Clearing his throat to let himself be known, Daryl dropped the box he had in his hands down on the ground before they both looked back to see the gruff looking man walk towards them.

"Find anything good?" Carol asked him rubbing her hands on her pants as she watched Carl pick up some more wood to take upstairs.

"Small town, a few stores," Daryl said with a shrug leaning against the banister of the steps. He eyed her carefully seeing how tired she looked –from the looks of the place everyone who stayed behind busted ass today and he had seen her hard at work before so he knew she was probably running on fumes. He moved his attention to Carl at this point, "I got that," he said walking over taking the wood from the boys hands. "Go on," he nodded up towards the steps as Carl smiled at him and Carol before running up the basement steps to the others.

"Did you… did you run into any walkers?" she asked him suddenly as he leaned up from piling the wood up against the wall. She looked him up and down carefully making sure he wasn't bit or hurt in anyway and when he appeared to be physically fine she finally looked him in the eyes seeing the curious look on his face.

"Just one," he said walking over to the box he had brought down. He bent down and lifted the box up onto the worktable. "Found lots of ammo and guns," he said before rummaging through the box pulling out a long box. He smiled quickly, "found me some more arrows, too."

Carol came up to stand next to him looking into the box seeing a few other weapons he had packed into the box. "All those yours?" she said reaching into the box pulling out a knife.

Daryl watched her carefully seeing how gentle she was with the blade.

"No," he said taking the knife out of her hand slowly. "Just the things I'm gonna be trainin' you with," he said as a matter of factly.

Carol swallowed hard and watched as he pulled everything out of the box and placed it on the table. She was glad he was going to teach her a few things but apart of her was scared too –she was scared because it was a reality she would have to face some day and she knew it. She would have to fight sooner or later and it was something she knew she would screw up on. Chances were she would be the first in the group to get bit if they were all stuck in the house and it was attacked by Walkers. Fear struck her features as she looked down blinking a few times before she felt Daryl nudge her slightly.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" he said to her casually- yet his words were on the cusp of harsh –so Daryl.

She shook her head, "I'm fine," she bit her bottom lip and wrapped one arm around her waist backing away from the table some as Daryl spread everything else out more. She rubbed the back of her neck some with a sigh, "now that everyone's back I should start dinner," she said softly. All the girls had a meal planned for the evening –so each of them would be taking a certain duty in the kitchen. Carol stood there for a moment longer before she started to make her way to the steps, "will you be joining us?" she suddenly asked hugging herself feeling a small draft by the bottom of the steps.

Daryl started to remove his jacket when he looked over at her frail form. He nodded slightly, "just holler down when it's done, I'll be up," he said casually getting a nod from her. For some reason this whole conversation with her seemed so comfortable –all they talked about was the weapons and things he saw in town and she spoke of making dinner and asked him if he was coming up to join them all –it was so domestic of them –of him. He never had a woman make dinner for him like that –granite it had been like that for almost a year now since they all had been together –but for some reason it just hit him now that this was their future together.

Whether it was in this house or their next destination –this group they had now –it was a family. Daryl shook his head trying to clear his thoughts –why the fuck that all just popped into his head was beyond him. It disturbed him that he had those thoughts –but he let them go for now. He focused his mind now on making a target for practice when he trained Carol how to shoot his crossbow –the guns would come later.

* * *

**So it was short I know, but it was a lot of Caryl fluff and this chapter sets things up for the coming chapters.**

**The town will have a huge role in the next few chapters, there will be tragedy and love –all wrapped up in the coming chapters. I know it may seem like I'm taking things slow with our favorite non-couple but I don't foresee Daryl just being nice to Carol all the time and changing who he is to confess how he feels for her.**

**So I know it seems like it's taking forever but no worries, we'll get there. I'm just trying to stay IC as much as I can and keep it cannon with the show as much as possible.**

**I hope I'm doing an ok job at that so far for you all!**

**Besides that the Caryl moments we get are so sweet and innocent right now, I want to keep that going to build their relationship more –I hope that makes sense?**

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely. I hope to break over 70 on this chapter and if I do –I'll post Chapter 7 on Friday =) or sooner!**

**Love to you all and I'm getting to my PM's ASAP –I'm sorry if I missed anyone in my thank yous. If I have I'm TRULY sorry! You're all just so wonderful, I love my loyal readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

****I know I keep saying the SMUT is coming.. and it is.. no worries, I'm just building these two up. It's worth the wait -there will be teasers I promise! ;)**


	7. Scars on target CH7

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story consistently!**

**I truly appreciate you all; you're the reason I'm still writing and thank you to all my new readers as well. I hope I continue to please you all with my coming chapters. Sorry the last one was so short and it probably kind of sucked too, I don't feel like it was my best work?**

**Anyhow, I hope you like Chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter: 7

Scars the target;

Daryl felt like such an idiot after dinner last night; he waited up for Carol to come back downstairs. He knew sometimes she had trouble sleeping but he figured after the events of yesterday the woman was worn out. He looked forward to their talks together at the end of the night –it had become a daily routine for them. Of course he would never admit that he enjoyed that time with her. That would bring up a whole new set of questions he just wasn't willing to answer right now –or even admit for that matter.

He saw her this morning when she came downstairs all fresh and rested after her shower; he liked it when she looked relaxed and happy. They all ate breakfast together like usual and then they got to work for the day. They had a lot to still do around the house, they figured as long as they tackled a few projects every day they would get it done sooner or later. On the plus side no one was bored –they had plenty of things to do for the next few weeks.

It was late afternoon when Daryl made his way outside to see Carol helping Glenn and Hershel in the garden –well what was left of one anyways. Although nothing was locked up inside of the fenced in back yard –the weather and bugs had ate away at the majority of the food that was still good. Luckily for them there was some corn and green beans they saved and would freeze for later use.

Carol leaned kneeled up from the ground as she arched her back some and brought her hands up to rub her shoulders. She had been working out in the yard for a few hours straight now –they all had been –and her body was starting to get stiff; the cold weather didn't help either. She wrapped her sweater around her body more and hugged herself turning around to see everyone else starting to slow down for the day. She sighed softly and got a nod from Hershel to let her know that she was ok to rest for the rest of the day. She stepped over the small rocks that were formed around the garden and looked up to see Daryl watching her every move. She swallowed hard and smiled at him faintly seeing him nod to her and look away.

The way he watched her gave her chills and not in the creepy way either –they made her tremble. She took that moment and walked towards him watching him pound the last nail into the wood fence. The tunnel was a good idea she thought –just in case anything were to happen they could get out fast without being noticed.

Daryl looked over at her as she hugged herself from the cold. The sky was getting dark quicker then normal –he could smell the rain coming.

"Gonna rain soon," he said to her rubbing his forehead with the back of his forearm.

She furrowed her brows and looked up at the sky shaking her head, "we could have used that a few months ago," she said with a soft chuckle remembering the dry days on the farm.

"I think that's enough for today," Rick said to everyone seeing the relief on their faces.

Daryl chuckled some –he felt like he was apart of a chain gang at that moment; hearing the Sheriff tell them all to stop working for the day.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After the woman made dinner and everyone ate, they all separated into different parts of the house to get small things done and relax finally. Carl helped Lori feed the wood into the fire as Carol, T-Dog and Glenn all started to load a few things down in the basement. They had set up a safe zone in the basement as well –or they were starting to anyways. Aside from the outside tunnel and the bronco that was filled up with supplies –everything the boys brought back from the small town they visited they were stocking some of it in the basement for safe keeping.

"That's a lot of alcohol!" Glenn said with a chuckle as T-Dog lifted the box up onto the top shelf of the basement wall.

"That aint all of it," Daryl injected standing on the other side of the steps looking over his shoulder seeing the three of them. "Got more in the kitchen," he said turning back to his task at hand.

"Yeah … well it's gonna stay up there!" T-Dog said with a small laugh in his voice seeing Carol and Glenn smile at him.

They all walked around the steps to Daryl seeing him load up his crossbow. Carol bit the side of her lip and watched him carefully –she was trying to get the mental image of what he was doing in her mind so when they started training she could try to impress him with what she did know. But with his head tilted down and his eyes moving up to look at her –her train of thought was lost. The seductive and dangerous look he possessed at that moment almost made her melt but instead she shivered noticeably.

Watching her closely, Daryl gave her full attention seeing her body tremble slightly. There was a small draft in the basement but it wasn't that cold he didn't think?

"What's with the crossbows and the target over there," Glenn asked suddenly nodding his head towards the target across the room as he put his hands casually on his hips.

"Woman's gotta know how to defend herself," Daryl said without looking up at him.

Glenn's eyes widened a little as he looked to Carol seeing the somewhat scared yet comfortable look in her eyes.

"I think we're good for the night anyways," T-Dog said softly. He figured he would give Carol and Daryl their time to train –he knew how the tracker could be sometimes and if things weren't comfortable enough for him to concentrate on what he was doing it wouldn't be good.

Carol removed her sweater and balled it up laying it on top of his jacket that was on the table he was working on. She remembered him saying that sometimes his jacket got in the way of his shooting –whether that was true or not she just wanted to be prepared for it.

"We have one more box of stuff," she said suddenly remembering the box she left on the table.

"I'll bring it down," Glenn said.

"It's ok, I'll get it," she said softly seeing T-Dog and Glenn start to head up the steps. "I'll only be a minute," she said with a quick smile disappearing up the steps into the kitchen.

The rain was pounding on the roof hard as she stopped and looked out the kitchen window. The rain would be good for the few crops that were left and the ones they had planted. Although with the weather changing like it was the crops probably wouldn't grow in the way they should have but they had to at least try. Plus Hershel knew his farming and he did the best he could in the garden earlier with what they had.

"We're turning in for the night," Lori said with a smile rubbing her arms up and down. "Fire's still going," she said softly.

Carol turned around and smiled at her, "thanks, have a good night," she said softly seeing the woman nod and turn to walk up the steps with Carl.

Carol sighed softly and turned the kitchen light off using the light that came from the fire in the living room and open basement door as she picked the box up and turned to walk down the steps. But something caught her eye as she looked out the kitchen window again seeing something flapping back and forth. She set the box down on the kitchen counter before looking closer through the back door window –the side fence door was open flapping back and forth from the wind.

Carol opened the door quickly and took a moment to see how fast the rain was coming down before she bolted outside to get the fence door.

Daryl was so caught up in his thoughts and what he was doing before he realized Carol had been gone a long time. With a sigh of frustration he put his crossbow down and made his way up the steps. If she didn't want to learn how to defend herself that was fine with him, but he wasn't going to wait around anymore for her to waist his time by lollygagging around either. When he got into the dark kitchen he noticed the box sitting on the counter and the door was open, when he walked over to close it, it was then when he saw her out in the pouring rain trying to latch the gate shut.

The wind was stronger then he thought it would be as he jogged out after her seeing her struggle to get the heavy door closed.

"… 'the fuck you doing out here? Are you crazy?" Daryl shouted over the rain seeing her squinting her eyes from the rain and wind. "Move," he said getting in front of her using his strength to pull the door towards him and finally latching it closed. "Com' on!" he said to her ushering her in front of him as they both rushed into the kitchen.

Daryl closed the door behind him seeing her standing there hugging herself shivering. Her short hair was dripping wet along with her clothes –she looked so vulnerable and strangely attractive in that moment. Daryl ran his hands through his soaked hair and stepped closer to her opening his mouth to speak before she interrupted.

"I… I was on my way down when I saw the gate door was open," she said with chattering teeth. "Anything… c –could have got in through during the night," she said suddenly.

Daryl sighed and calmed himself then –she was right; he didn't think of that. He was too busy being pissed off because … well he wasn't sure anymore. He was just usually pissed off at the world anyways so he really couldn't comb through all his anger to pin point why he was in the first place. Seeing her shiver he nodded behind her to the living room and when she turned around to go he found himself behind her lightly touching the small of her back guiding her into the living room. He felt her hesitate in her steps as he quickly dropped his hand –he didn't know where that came from but for some reason he felt the need to touch her –to make sure she was ok.

Carol felt a shiver crawl up her spine from his small touch. Sure she was cold –but even when she was warm this man made her body tremble to no end with just a look. When he dropped his hand she frowned –the moment was short lived but it was a nice one at that. When they both got into the living room she knelt down in front of the fire seeing him do the same thing as he threw another log into it.

"Where's everyone?" he asked without looking at her.

"They all turned in for the night, I guess," she said shrugged her shoulders rubbing her hands together in front of her.

Daryl look at her from the corner of his eye seeing her shivering at this point, rolling his eyes some he stood up and walked to the corner of the room rummaging through his bag until he found a clean shirt and sweats he usually wore to bed. He walked over and stood beside her seeing her look up at him, he could see beads of water travel from her neck towards the vale of her breasts. Swallowing hard he looked up and handed her his clothes, "here, before you catch somethin'," he said feeling her take his clothes he was offering.

She smiled and slowly stood with his clothes in her hands, "what about you?" she said softly seeing him already fingering the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm fine."

With a nod she walked away into one of the small storage rooms of the downstairs, she didn't want to risk waking anyone. She knew everyone was tired from the events that took place during the day and frankly she was tired too but she knew Daryl was dead set on teaching her how to use the crossbow. Carol quickly removed her wet clothes feeling the cold air hit her shivering body as she slipped on Daryl's oversized sweats and his white under shirt. They smelt of soap and sweat –they smelt like Daryl after he showered, the smell engulfed her completely leaving her lightheaded momentarily as she walked out of the room and quietly into the living room holding her wet clothes.

Daryl stood with his back to her as he slipped off his wet button up shirt and laid it out in front of the fireplace. He had already changed into another pair of sweats he had before she got back when he sensed her near he turned around quickly to see her in his oversized shirt and sweat pants. She looked beautiful standing there as the light from the fire caressed her face perfectly. All the worry and sacredness that she possessed seemed to be gone in that moment as she stepped up next to him and laid her clothes out by his to dry. When she leaned back up he could see small pebbles underneath her shirt –her nipples were hard straining against it as he looked away quickly with a loud swallow feeling his dick start to stir in his sweats.

Carol looked up at him and furrowed her brows wondering what got him so tense at that moment. When he turned his back to her she could see all his scars more closely now –he had way more then she did. Sure she had a lot of scars not just physically but mentally as well but she wondered what his were from? With a shaky breath she hesitantly reached out her hand and traced the big scar along his shoulder and when he jerked his arm and hand back she flinched on instinct covering her face stumbling back some.

Daryl's eyes widened in fear –she thought he was going to hit her?

"I'm… I'm sorry," she said with a squeaky whisper as tears formed in her eyes.

Swallowing hard he stepped back from her and reached down to pick up a dry shirt as he slipped it over his head –his eyes never leaving hers. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I… I just… your scars … I wanna know how you got them?" she finally asked wrenching her hands against her chest seeing him eye her carefully.

"No, I mean what are you doin' flinching like that?" he said ignoring her question.

"I thought you," she paused with a soft breath.

"I was gonna hit you?" he said with apparent anger in his voice. "I might be a mean som' bitch to some of you guys but I would never hit a woman, 'specially you," he said quickly and seriously shaking his head. That last part of his sentence wasn't meant to come out like that but it had –damage was done and now he could only hope from all that she didn't hear that last part.

"I know you wouldn't," she said with a deep sigh sitting down on the ground. "I acted on instinct. Ed –he… he would get so mad sometimes if I touched him or if I…" she trailed off thinking of the memories looking down at her hands in her lap.

Daryl licked his lips and slowly sat down next to her, "yeah well like I said before, there aint no real loss when it comes to that man, but I aint him. Like you," he said looking into the fire, "I acted on instinct. I would never," he sighed trailing off for a moment before whispering his next set of words "lay a hand on you. I told ya before –I aint gonna hurt you, and I wont let anything happen to you if I can help it."

She smiled faintly and looked at him seeing him avoiding any kind of eye contact with her. She sighed and looked into the fire too and they stayed silent for a while before she broke the silents.

"Will you… will you tell me what your scars are from?" she finally asked him with a broken, scared tone.

This was what he was dreading –telling her about his past and who he was. He wasn't willing or ready for that matter to tell her where his scars came from. They weren't just on his back they were all over but she would never see them all just like he was sure he would never see hers. Although he sort of knew her story –how Ed treated her anyways –he, too, wanted to know more about her scars –the physical and mental ones. But he knew if he asked she would be expecting him to tell her his stories too and he wasn't doing that tonight.

"Aint nothin' I really feel like talkin' 'bout," he said softly.

She nodded and dropped the subject. She knew the boundaries and knew not to push him if he didn't want to tell her something. It was rare he was calm and nice to her like his so she wasn't going to push her luck with him right now.

"Will you teach me how to shoot tomorrow?" she said softly with a side smile.

Daryl chuckled and nodded his head, "didn't get that target set up for nothin'," he said running his hand through his somewhat drying hair. He would make sure that tomorrow they trained for sure, from the looks of it they wouldn't be doing much outside anyways so they would have all day to get her pro. Or at least to hit the target so she would have a descent shot.

* * *

**Just a bunch of Caryl fluff with a hint of angst in there as well –there can't be fluff without the angst when it comes to our favorite couple. =)**

**The next chapter is where the feelings really start to pour in for them both –we're a few chapters away from the tragedy and anger –the love and lust… but there will be a little bit of teasing on the way!**

**Like I said I wanna take it slow with them to see how it develops –its much more interesting that way I think?**

**Reviews would be lovely, thank you again to everyone!**

**I hope to have CH 8 up soon, let me know what you think!**

**Love to you all! xxx**


	8. Fool for you CH8

**You guys make me so happy you know that!**

**You're reviews have blown me away… and with that said I hope I've blown you away with this chapter! =)**

****Slightly RATED M!**

* * *

Chapter: 8

Fool for you;

Without a word this morning Daryl took off to hunt. It was wet and cold outside and the sky threatened more rain but only a few drops fell. He knew he probably wouldn't catch much but he needed to get out of the house –especially with what he woke up to this morning.

He and Carol had a nice talk last night –it was intimate and casual –and it felt so right. They didn't talk about their pasts or anything personal really for that matter but it was nice to just talk to her one on one without any of that emotional shit coming up. He wasn't good with expressing his feelings about things –or explaining himself for that matter. The good thing about Carol she didn't push him, well she pushed him –in more ways then one and she knew she did –but when it came to his personal shit she didn't push it with him and he as thankful for that.

But this morning; this morning was a mess.

He woke up on the floor with his arms around her as they slept. Her back laid against his chest as he held her from behind with nothing but his erection separating their bodies –spooning was what some people called it. It wasn't really sure since he had never slept with a woman like that –he wasn't sure what it was called but he was sure 'spooning' was the word for it. It took him a moment to realize this morning where he was –but it was when he smelt her hair and felt her move a little, pulling his arm tighter around her body –he was aware he was in the living room with her.

He knew they didn't do anything last night but he didn't remember falling asleep with her like that either. But he remembered her falling asleep before him and he put a blanket over her watching as her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing –she lulled him into a deep slumber and he didn't want to admit to himself that he was fully aware of how he fell asleep last night.

Lucky for him it was still a little dark out when he woke so he was sure no one saw the two of them like that and he was sure –hoping at least, she didn't know that was how they slept last night. But now none of that mattered, he was focused on the hunt –or he was trying to focus anyways. There had never been anything or anyone to ever distract him when he was tracking or hunting but she did for some reason. Just one thought of her drove him insane and sometimes he really couldn't fucking stand it. He didn't like to think of her when he was angry either –even though sometimes she was the one to anger him. But right now he was angry at himself for the stupid shit he woke up to this morning –he had no right to touch her like that. But apart of him knew if she was aware of it –she wouldn't mind it. Honestly; he didn't mind it either –he didn't want to move from his position this morning but he knew he had to.

He was such a fool.

D/C/D/C/D/C

It was the middle of the afternoon when she saw the back door of the kitchen open and a soak and wet Daryl stood there holding two squirrels he had killed. She watched as he closed the door behind him and walked to the counter laying the animals down. She walked into the small laundry room down the hall and grabbed a towel and handed it to him before he started to walk past her to go up stairs. Lori, Rick, Beth and Hershel were all in the living room going over some plans while the others did some odd jobs around the house.

Carol frowned when Daryl didn't even look her in the eyes or say anything to her but just rushed up stairs. Then again she knew every moment with him wouldn't be the sweet ones she got at the end of the night when everyone was settled down and they got to talk. She shrugged it off and finished up the small lunch she and Maggie were making for everyone. They usually only ate twice a day to save on food and whatnot but today they decided to prepare a small lunch for everyone.

Maggie set the table for everyone to grab what they wanted –it wouldn't be one of their normal breakfasts or dinners but something quick and easy.

Carol made her way upstairs to get Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl and let them know if they wanted something to eat there was food on the table for them when they were ready. She crossed her arms over her chest casually hearing Glenn and T-Dog bickering back and forth about who got the bed tonight.

With a chuckle she spoke out getting their attention, "there's some food in the kitchen if you boys are hungry," she said seeing both of them grin at each other and nod to her. "Glenn why don't you stay with Maggie and Beth?" she suddenly asked seeing Glenn blush slightly.

"I don't think that will go over too well with, Hershel," he said quickly laying down his hammer and wood. They decided to block some of the windows in the house; it would be safer for them in the long run if anything were to happen.

"She's a grown woman, Glenn, I don't think at this point Hershel would mind." She smiled to the young boy, he was crazy in love with the girl and she knew the feelings were mutual from Maggie's end.

"What made you decide to take the attic by the way?" T-Dog asked Carol as the three of them started to walk down the hall.

Just as he said that Daryl opened the bathroom door buttoning up a clean shirt running his fingers through his damp hair.

They all stopped in front of the bathroom door as she spoke out, "no one else is staying up there and besides it will give Maggie and Beth their own room." She hugged herself looking past them all towards the attic door. It had a set of steps that led up to it and a small hallway –she had gone up there this morning to check it out. It was a big attic and there wasn't much up there but some old furniture and an old slay bed that needed to be put together. She was the only one who really wasn't grouped with anyone, sure there was Daryl and T-Dog but they were guys it was different for them; they didn't care where they slept.

She on the other hand was a woman –she liked her privacy. She didn't have much of it when she was married because Ed controlled everything –so now was her time to try it out.

Daryl watched her as she spoke out about staying up in the attic, although it would be no different then her sleeping in the same room with Maggie and Beth –he didn't like the idea of her being so far away from everyone. It was like she was trying to isolate herself from everyone –which made sense to him because she had done that little by little every since Sophia. He really couldn't say much to her because it was none of his business but now he felt the need to worry about her more then he usually would.

"Anyways," she said licking her lips putting her hands in the pockets of her sweater. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry," she said looking at Daryl as T-Dog and Glenn raced down to the kitchen. She noticed the cross he had around his neck as he buttoned up the rest of his shirt –it brought a smile to her face that he still wore her necklace. As she turned to walk down the steps she felt him at her side in an instant walking down with her and when she looked at him, he was looking at her like he wanted to say something –but of course he said nothing.

Carol watched as the boys dug into the small meal they had made for everyone, she picked up a piece of one of the cut up apples that was on the table and put it to her lips softly biting into it. As she chewed the small piece she looked to see Daryl watching her closely –his eyes were like sex –so inviting –so hot –so much did she want him. She had no trouble admitting to herself anymore –she wanted this man –she wanted every last bit of Daryl Dixon.

But she knew it was the opposite for him; she knew he was probably only nice to her because… well she wasn't sure why at this point but she would take his friendship anyways. He was a good man whether he thought so or not and she was going to prove that to him one day.

She was so caught up in her thoughts at that moment that she barely felt anyone brush past her. But when she came too she realized it was Daryl walking past her towards the basement doors. When she looked to him he nodded to her and headed down with a heavy loud step.

D/C/D/C/D/C

He figured it was now or never to get this started; he was going to make her the best shot she could be. He knew she was no fighter and probably would get herself killed if she went out with the rest of them but he was going to do his best to make sure that if there was ever a time that he couldn't protect her that she could defend herself.

Killed.

That thought killed him instantly; the thought of her not being around anymore made him angry and sad. If she was ever bitten by a walker he didn't know how he would handle it –especially if he could have prevented it himself. But the thought that killed him even more inside was the thought of one of them putting her down for good. He would be damned if he let Rick or T-Dog shoot her in the head …

_Get a grip! You're a Dixon; she aint dead or nothin' and even if she was to die why do you care so much._

He thought to himself before he caught himself speaking out loud, "because you're a damn fool!" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Carol said walking up behind him as he turned around quickly to look at her.

"Talkin' to myself woman," he said pausing turning back to the table. "You ready?"

She swallowed hard seeing the target he had set up on the wall as she walked up beside him seeing him swing his crossbow in his hand. She stepped back some seeing him stand before her putting his crossbow out in front of him eyeing his target before releasing the arrow making it dead center. She smiled faintly to herself watching the satisfied look on his face as he walked over and pulled the arrow out.

"Alright," he said pulling her out of her thoughts. "I'm gonna let you practice with my crossbow first," he said handing it to her without caution. Usually if anyone touched his crossbow he would throw a fit but he knew she was probably too scared she would break it or something –so she would be extra careful with it.

Carol took his crossbow quickly and swallowed hard feeling the weight of it change her stance a little. She put it up eye level trying to get a feel for it some; it was a lot harder then she thought it would be.

Daryl watched her for a moment and chuckled to himself. He could see the determination in her eyes and he appreciated how cooperative she was with it all so far.

"Stand here," he said pointing down at the small tape line he made on the basement floor. When she obeyed he carried on seeing her standing there with the crossbow out in front of her. "Get a feel for it first, get in a comfortable position –if you don't yer' shot will be off," he said softly seeing her fumbling around with the crossbow and her stance before she finally seemed suited with one she was comfortable with. "Ya won't always have this time," he said circling her as he spoke. He watched her body, how skinny she was and how long her arms were as she held the crossbow out in front of her.

Carol could feel his eyes on her as she stood there stiff as a board looking through the target hole. She swallowed hard feeling the brush of his fingers on her forearms as he stood behind her now; his body towered over hers. He was just a few inches taller then her but she felt so small being with him like this. Her body tensed up more feeling how close he was to her, his lower half, his chest pressing gently against her back as he moved her arms down some.

Daryl moved his body away quickly once he realized how much she was aware of his closeness –and how much_ his_ body was aware of her closeness.

"If you don't loosen up you'll only hurt yourself," he said stepped away from her now seeing her body finally start to relax. "That'da girl," he said walking over to the table grabbing one of his arrows. He took the crossbow from her hand and showed her step by step how to load the arrow, "is' simple to load," he said loading it twice before taking the arrow out and handing it to her to do.

Carol took the arrow from his hand and loaded it into the crossbow before putting it up in front of her again. She remembered to be relaxed like he said –although she wouldn't mind him showing her how to relax again. The closeness of him was so inviting, but maybe that was just her.

"When you pull back don't pull too hard," he said standing right in front of her as she started to lower the crossbow. He shook his head and moved to grab her hands to lift them back up.

"But I -," she started before he interrupted her.

"Jus' listen to me," he said seriously releasing her hands as she stood nervous again looking through the target hole seeing nothing but the tip of his nose standing feet away from her. "When I say release, do it," he said to her sternly.

He stood there for a moment seeing the worry wrinkles on her face increase, once she got this first shot over he knew she would be ok. But for now he had to make her realize this isn't as hard as she thought it was.

"Do it," he said to her finally catching her off guard as she stood there stalling. "Carol," he said her name seriously.

There he went saying her name again –it drove her crazy. She swallowed hard seeing him still standing in front of her –she wasn't going to release the arrow while he was standing there, was he crazy?

"Daryl I -,"

"Do it!" he said a little louder this time as the arrow released and he moved quickly out of the way to see the arrow hit the wall far from the target.

She lowered the crossbow with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. She looked to see Daryl with a faint smirk on his face as he walked over to the arrow ripping it carefully from the wall.

"We got a lot to work on." He said walking back over to her handing her the arrow preparing her for another shot.

D/C/D/C/D/C

She defiantly wasn't a natural for all of this; but Daryl knew sooner or later she would learn to the best of her ability and that was fine with him as long as she could defend herself the way she needed too. He could see how tired her arms were because every time she cocked the bow her arms shook. They had been at it for a few hours now, Lori had called down to them about forty minutes ago that dinner was ready, but they worked right through it anyways. She didn't make the target once in those few hours they had practiced but this was her first time so he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Lemme' show ya a trick," he said to her finally seeing her stance be more announced as she stood there looking at him over her shoulder.

She felt him behind her again, this time his body was closer against hers and his breath was hot on her neck as he stretched out one hand to her forearm and the other on her elbow that carried most of the crossbow weight. She swallowed hard feeling his body tense up hard as he moved her body back some against his lowering her elbow a bit against her side.

"It's not always easy to hold this thing up," he said gently into her ear watching her close her eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to be so close to her right now but after hours of watching her he was jealous that the crossbow was so close to her and he wasn't. _Fool! _"If ya tuck your elbow in like this it makes it easier to hold it up," he said to her softly seeing her nod doing as he instructed to her. He suddenly pulled away from her –it was too much for him to be that close to her. It reminded him of this morning and how close and comfortable they were with each other while they slept.

Carol frowned as he moved away from her body; it was all too soon for her liking. But she eyed the target and shot the arrow –of course it landed elsewhere but she was getting better and that new trick he showed her helped out a lot too.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," he said to her nodding to the arrow as she lowered his crossbow handing it to him while she walked over and pulled it out of the wood.

When she turned around she watched him for a moment –he was so delicate with the way he handled the crossbow. She never thought she'd use his name and the word delicate in the same sentence but it suited the moment. It made her think about how gentle he could be sometimes –she wanted to feel his delicate touch so much even if it was just for comfort. She smiled to herself when he spoke out finally glancing over at her knocking her out of her daze.

"What?" he said watching her out of the corner of his eye as she walked towards him, "Why you stairin' at me like that?"

She chuckled placing the arrow down on the table he was working on. "What did you do before all this?" she said softly and cautiously.

Daryl sighed taking a few moments before he spoke out to her finally, "I worked on bikes at a shop," he said shrugging a little. "Nothing special."

She smiled at him. He actually told her something about himself and didn't hesitate about it –maybe they were getting somewhere.

"What 'bout you?" he said now curious.

"I was going to college when I met Ed," she said swallowing hard seeing him look up at her finally. His eyes were like glue, she couldn't look away. "I was an English major," she said softly. "I never finished my degree," she sighed and furrowed her brows looking away from him now as she sat down on one of the crates that were next to the table. "Wasn't aloud to," she chuckled faintly looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

Daryl watched her closely as she spoke out about her past, he could see her being a teacher of some kind; she just had that look about her. But the sadness on her face spoke volumes as she looked down at her hands. He leaned against the table standing in front of her seeing her finally looking up at him. "And?" he said quietly.

"I worked at the school library for a few years … then…" she paused with a deep sigh feeling a few tears well up in her eyes. She swallowed hard standing up looking away from him before she hugged her sweater close to her body.

Daryl watched her closely –she seemed so uncomfortable and scared. He wasn't one to open up to anyone about anything in his life –but for some reason he felt the need to know everything about this woman –he felt like there was some way he could protect her from her past, even thought that wasn't possible.

"The principle threatened to go to the authorities when my bruises and broken bones became visible and started to affect my job," she cleared her throat whipping a tear away quickly from her cheek. Her eyes whipped to him quickly seeing the intense and pissed look on his face, "so I just quit and I wasn't aloud to have job after that." She took a long breath after her confession and frowned some seeing him do the same.

He wanted to say so much to her right now; but he didn't know how to get the words out. Instead something stupid came flying out of his mouth; "I bet ya were good at your job," he said feeling stupid until he saw a smile finally appear on her worried lips.

"I missed the students the most," she said faintly seeing him back away from her now to continue cleaning up the table they where working with. She watched as he cleaned up the small mess they made, "how did you get into fixing motorcycles?" she asked him without hesitation.

"Merle," he said quickly. "I'm not good for much and that was something I knew how to do," he said shrugging once more.

Carol sighed softly –she hated when he put himself down like that. She hesitantly reached her hand out and put it over top of his feeling him stiffen up by her movements. When his eyes snapped up to match her gaze she found the strength in herself to not hold back in that moment. When she didn't feel him pulling back she cautiously took a step closer to him leaving little space between them.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" she asked him softly seeing his shoulders tense up and his hand start to slip from hers.

"Do what?" he said removing his hand from her warm touch.

"Put yourself down," she said seriously.

"I'm not," he said shaking his head. He always spoke about himself in that manner –it was what he was used to hearing so he knew it had to be true. "Jus' stating a fact," he said quickly seeing her opening her mouth to speak out before he cut her off. "I'm starvin' com' on." He nodded to the steps slinging his crossbow around his back heading towards the steps.

Carol sighed and walked next to him up the steps quietly –she was going to say one last thing then drop the subject and if he wanted to talk about it anymore she would leave it up to him.

"You're wrong by the way," she said stepping in front of him on the steps as she put her hand on the handle of the door but not opening it yet. She watched him step up on the same step as her standing closer to her then they were earlier, his breathing was shaky and unsure and she knew hers was too. "I think you're good for a lot of things, Daryl Dixon –there's more to you then just what everyone sees." She swallowed hard pausing before speaking again. "I've seen what kind of heart you have," she said softly. "Give yourself a little more credit." With that she opened the basement door leaving him standing there speechless.

* * *

**Was it good -Yes. No. Maybe so? I was really proud of this chapter actually, just enough teasing to keep it interesting without breaking character. That's a big deal for me; not to break character and I hope thus far I've done a decent job at it for you all. I want to keep that slow pace I've had it at so far but add a little kick to it every now and then. It's just how I see the characters growing on the show and I want to do the same on here without rushing them into anything!**

**I've been reading some great stories on here as well –I'm so happy Caryl is catching on!**

**Anywho –as I said in the chapter before this chapter (8) was the start of the "Caryl Moments" even though we've had them all along –it will get intense from this chapter on. So I hope you all stick around to read and let me know what you think! **

**By the bye -I LOVE description so if I describe things in detail it's because I'm a freak when I write. I just want my readers to get a feel of what I'm seeing in my head while I'm writing. Haha, I hope that makes sense? ;D**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**Love to you all!**


	9. Mind in overdrive CH9

**You guys rock my little world!**

* * *

Chapter: 9

Mind in overdrive;

"Let me go with you guys today," Carol asked Daryl as they stood in the living room waiting for Glenn and T-Dog. The boys were heading back into the small town to see if they could get a few more things that were needed.

"No way," he said to her quietly. After her words to him last night his mind had been in overdrive with thoughts. Who was she to tell him those things? She didn't know him –he didn't even know her… or he was trying to convince himself of that anyways. Believe it or not –although they didn't know much of each other's pasts –they knew a lot about each other and Daryl was afraid to admit it. "One day of shootin' my crossbow don't make you Annie Oakley!"

Carol huffed a little, "I know that," she said softly looking over her shoulder seeing the boys coming their way. "I can help though, I can get the things we'll need if -," she was cut off by him.

"That aint workin' with me this time, the answer is no," he said sternly pulling his crossbow forward some to make sure he had his arrows in order.

"I'm a big girl, Daryl, I think I can make decisions on my own, I don't need your approval!" Her voice was anything but sweet –bitter to the very last word.

His nose flared seeing Glenn and T-Dog in the corner of his eye stopping in their tracks as Daryl got in Carol's face. His face moved close to hers and his voice was a pleading whisper, "you're right ya don't need my approval," he said quickly seeing the surprised look on her face. "But I'm askin' you to stay behind, jus' this time, alright?" He pulled away seeing her brows furrow –she looked like she wanted to cry and that … well it sort of broke his heart a little.

_Fucking pussy!_

But he knew if he asked nicely chances were she wouldn't argue with him about it and he could be on his way. It was a mean thing to do knowing that was her weakness but he had to do that for now –even if that made him more of an evil bastard he didn't care. When she didn't argue with him he walked away with the guys before anything else could ensue.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Who did he think he was talking to her like that? One minute he was an ass to her –then the next he was sweet. She was used to that of course –with Ed. At least in the beginning he was like that and then as the years went on and the few slaps and hits became more and more –the excuses ran out and it was more of an everyday thing for them. Only thing was she knew Daryl would never hurt her physically but emotionally –whether he knew it or not –he was messing her up inside.

These feelings he was causing her to have were feelings she had never felt before and apart of her hated it. The last thing she wanted was to be hurt again by someone –she had lost everything in this world and he was the one thing she had to hold onto. She wanted to cling to him more then she did now but he always found a way to keep her at arm's length. She never expected a happy ending out of life –she was never going to have it anyways, especially with the world gone to hell and all.

All she wanted for her and Sophia …

Sophia.

Carol hadn't thought of her daughter in days, she felt the guilt overcome her body. How could she forget her daughter like that? Sophia was the one thing she had left in the world and now that she was gone it was hard to think of her sometimes. But the last week had been rough on them all –leaving the farm and finding this house –her and Daryl becoming… closer in some way. When she looked at him sometimes she couldn't help but think of her daughter and how hard he tried to find her. That meant so much to her that he cared as much as he had to go out and risk his life everyday to find Sophia. Ed would have never done that –Daryl did more for her little girl then her daddy ever did and for that Carol was grateful.

Letting her thoughts of her daughter escape her, Carol helped the other woman around the house do the weekly laundry. Although they had running water they were never sure when or if it would run out so once a week was all they would risk using the electricity on the washer and dryer they had. She took a basket filled with her and Daryl's dry clothes. Maggie and Beth took care of theirs, Hershel's and Glenn's of course and Lori took care of Rick's and Carl's. T-Dog was actually picky about doing his own laundry which Carol found funny but they left his things alone so he could do them when they got back from town.

Daryl never said anything to Carol before when she did his laundry so she figured it would be ok to keep on doing it. She took it into the living room and started to fold it all with the rest of the girls.

"Are you sure about sleeping up in the attic all alone, like that?" Maggie finally said breaking into Carol's thoughts.

Carol smiled to her as she folded one of Daryl's long sleeved shirts holding the warm cloth against her chest. "I don't mind it; it will be nice to have the space." She bit her lower lip thinking about actually being up there all alone –it didn't occur to her until now that she would actually be all alone up there. But it didn't bother her –she would be out of everyone's way. She would just stay up there when they had nothing important to do so she wouldn't be burdening anyone.

"Maybe one of us could stay up there with you some nights," Beth said with a sweet smile. "Might be nice for all of us to just have girl time without actually having to do work around here," she said sweetly.

Carol smiled watching the young pretty blonde fold her laundry. She wondered what it would be like if Sophia were there with them –they would all be happy together. She would grow up in a devilish world –but she would be alive and well. Carol felt the tears well up in her eyes at that moment as she turned her head and finished up her laundry quickly.

"Maybe once I have everything set up, we can have that girl time, huh?" Carol finally said picking up her laundry basket and walking past the girls towards the upstairs.

D/C/D/C/D/C

The boys hadn't made it back before dinner so everything was still sitting out for them for when they returned. Luckily it was still light out when they got back and everyone was sitting in the kitchen and living room just talking amongst one another. They had brought back more tools and supplies they would need to finish up the fence in the back as well as secure the house better. Food and clothing was provided too for everyone –they had gotten a lot more this time around that was for sure. Daryl found tracks when they were out there; he would tell Rick of it later on. He might have found a lead on Andrea –if his instincts were right –she was still alive and close by.

Daryl ate and showered quickly before he went to the basement, he figured since Carol was no where in sight she was down there waiting for him since they were going to continue their training. But when he got down stairs the lights were off and everything was still the way they had left it last night. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his damp hair and quietly made his way up stairs and knocked quietly on the bedroom she was staying in.

When no one answered he peeked in to see the room empty. It was then he remembered her saying she was going to start staying up in the attic. But they hadn't set anything up, up there so he wondered what she would be doing up there.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After helping with dinner, Carol made herself scarce from the rest of the group. She ate some food and grabbed a bottle of red wine that was stored in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Carol never drank usually but she just needed something to relax for the night –her mind and body were on overdrive now. She tried her best to get some of the bed together but all she had done was move the mattress on the ground and put the sheets she wanted over it. She drank her wine slowly as she started to clean the upstairs a bit. She opened the window to let it air out after she replaced the bulb in the lamp to give herself some light. It was a nice little space she had going on –she knew once she wasn't drunk like she was now she would get more accomplished.

She sat on the bed Indian style drinking from her bottle as she pulled her bag close to her and opened it up to pull the book out she had. The picture Daryl had drawn of her and Sophia had been the first thing she had seen when she opened it. The tears filled her eyes more as she looked at it carefully examining every detail of it. It was almost like she could touch her daughter again from the picture. Taking a few moments to look at it some more she finally sat up stumbling some as she walked over to the table by the window and picked up a picture frame she had taken from down stairs.

She fumbled to open up the frame feeling the edge of the glass cut her slightly as she hissed walking back towards the bed bringing her thumb up to her lips sucking on the small cut. She plopped right onto the bed again picking up the bottle taking another long swig of the warm red.

"Carol?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice that echoed in the room. She looked behind her seeing Daryl at the top of the steps and smiled faintly before returning her attention back to her task at hand. She finally got the other picture free from the frame as she laid it out in front of her pulling the drawing out to look at it.

"Yer' drunk," he said to her walking to stand in front of her looking down. When she said nothing to him he watched her carefully suck on her thumb while trying to put the drawing he did for her in the frame. With a grunt he sat down next to her on the bed and took the frame from her hands carefully watching her follow his motions with her pale eyes.

"Does it make me a bad mother… 'cause I haven't though about Sophia?" she suddenly asked with a slight slur.

Daryl furrowed his brows putting the picture fully in the frame and sealing it before holding it in his hands looking down at it. He shook his head some and looked over to her seeing her put the bottle up to her lips before he snagged it from her carefully seeing the look of disapproval on her face. "That doesn't make you a bad mother," he said to her softly with a deep sigh. He put the bottle to his lips and took the rest of what was in the bottle down. He hated wine usually but he figured he would save her from drinking any more of it tonight.

He placed the bottle down on the ground at the edge of the mattress and looked over to see her crying silently to herself. He looked away from her and rolled his eyes slightly –tears were one thing he couldn't handle. Not because they annoyed him but because he found it to be a weakness of his. He hated to see a woman cry and instead of showing his concern in the past he just put up this asshole persona so they would leave him alone. But when it came to her –he couldn't do it. He had seen her cry a lot in the past and it was hard for him not to comfort her –but he didn't know how to.

This would be the test thought he supposed because he found himself wanting to hold her. He didn't know if that was the right thing to do or not because he had only seen it in the movies and never actually done it himself.

"You try movin' this stuff on your own?" he said trying to change the subject making a quick mental note that he couldn't bring himself to coddle her the way he knew she wanted.

Carol swallowed hard and nodded her head whipping her tears from her cheeks. "I would have too, if that bottle didn't get in the way," she said slowly running her hands through her short hair looking around the room some before she decided standing was the best thing for her right now. She crawled forward on the floor on the hands and knees seeing Daryl standing up watching her before she stumbled forward feeling him catch her by her upper arms.

Daryl couldn't hide his smile as he watched the determination on her face as she tried her best to stand on her own. "Well tomorrow I'll help ya out; right now I think ya need to sleep." He said feeling her start to stand on her own better but seemingly pulling him closer. The sweet smell of her breath hit his chin as he looked down at her –she looked so vulnerable and lost in that moment. Daryl moved one hand around her thinning waist to steady her while the other hand hesitantly reached up and brushed some of her longing hair from her forehead. The way she was looking at him drove him crazy, it was lustful and loving –a look _no one_ had ever given him before.

Feeling the brush of his fingers on her forehead and the tight grip he had around her waist, it was all over too soon for her liking as she opened her eyes to see him pulling away. He held onto her by her forearm and pointed for her to lay down on the bed. It was then Carol decided she was done trying with Daryl Dixon –she was never one to make moves on anyone. She had only ever been with one man in her entire life and that was Ed –so the whole flirting and seduction thing was not something she knew how to do. She wasn't really trying that now either –but she was trying to let him know that she needed him right now. He was the only one she trusted to let touch her or talk to her the way he did and he still didn't understand it.

Without hesitation Carol finally fell onto the bed pulling the sheets up on her body as she curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. She didn't make any noise to speak just the sounds of her breathing were heard as she closed her eyes. She could hear the sigh come from him as he hesitated to walk away.

When he didn't see her open her eyes or make a move to say anything to him he walked away towards the door. He looked back once he hit the top step and didn't see her move one bit from where she was –just her back turned to him. He figured she would fall asleep soon enough and forget about her thoughts of being a bad mother –he had seen her with Sophia and knew how scared and worried she was when she went missing –he knew what kind of mother she was –one he never had.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After Daryl made his way downstairs he went into the living room and changed into his sweats and shirt for the night. He sat on the couch for a good while trying to rid of the feeling he had in his chest –it was a heavy feeling almost like he couldn't breathe. He never had this feeling before and it made him anxious to think of the possibilities as to why the feeling was there. Finally he laid down on the couch but his eyes never closed, he just looked up at the ceiling with his mind in chaos.

Needing a distraction he got up and headed up the steps to take a piss. He flipped the light on in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he was exhausted but his mind wouldn't let him sleep. As he turned to the toilet the cross around his neck caught his eye. Sometimes he forgot that he had it on –it just felt natural to wear it even if it was a woman's necklace –it was always tucked under his shirts anyways.

Forgetting what he came to the bathroom for he flipped the light off and walked out and towards the attic door. He saw Beth walking out from the bedroom with a worried look on her face.

"She's been crying up there for sometime now, I was going to check on her," she said softly pausing in her stride to see the tracker shake his head some then nod behind her.

"Go on, I got 'er," he said seeing her hesitate for a moment before he put on a safe side smile to let her know everything was alright. Once the girl disappeared back into the bedroom she came from, Daryl took a deep breath and opened the attic door carefully.

He took the steps two at a time until he made it to the top seeing her still in the same position he had left her in awhile ago. Only this time he could hear her shaky breathing as she cried softly. Bringing his thumb up to his lips to bite on it, he stood there for a moment unsure of what he should do before he heard her sniffing some. He walked over to the mattress and knelt down on it slowly so he wouldn't scare her. When she didn't make a move he leaned down and gripped her upper arm to turn her over to look at him, when she hesitated he lowered himself more feeling his body finally being taken over by this weak woman.

Carol didn't care what was said in the morning –all she wanted now was this moment with him. Whether he knew what he was doing or not she wasn't going to give him a choice right now, he was there and she needed him. But his movements weren't stiff or hesitant like they normally would be, instead they were warm and inviting and she knew this might be a once in a lifetime thing so she was going to take it. She turned her body fully into his as she laid her head on his chest balling his shirt up in her hands and cried softly feeling his arms stay at his sides for awhile. It was a few minutes later when she finally relaxed and felt him relax when he hesitantly put his arms around her and pulled her closer to his upper body.

She sighed happily through her tears feeling the softness of his touch as his fingers ran up and down her back. She had cried a lot over Sophia after she had lost her –but these tears were from everything that had happened in the last year. She lost her daughter, lost her husband –but as Daryl told her, there really was no loss there –but what she was angry about was she wasted all those years with him. The only good thing he had done was give her Sophia and for that she would always be grateful. The people they had lost on the journey to where they were all now; Daryl.

Her tears for Daryl were tears of joy –anger –happiness … love. Every emotion the man had ever made her feel was coming out now and she wasn't about to stop. She needed this moment and he needed to be there with her through it all –he was all she had anymore and she hoped he saw that.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl didn't get much sleep during the night and he was ok with that. He was more concerned about Carol right now. Alcohol always brought out emotions in people and he knew Carol had said before that she wasn't much of a drinker anyways but he knew it was something she needed to do. He was just happy he thought with his heart this time and not his brain. His heart told him to go to her and hold her close to let her know she wasn't alone –his mind on the other hand told him otherwise. Doing this would only leave open questions for later on –feelings would arise and he wasn't sure he was ready for all that just yet.

He wasn't sure what this would all change between them when morning came and right now he really didn't care. He was in the moment and when the moment passed it would pass and he would say nothing more about it.

As much as he tried to tell himself this meant nothing; he knew deep down he couldn't have been more wrong about it all.

* * *

**So was there enough angst and fluff in this for everyone? I took it too a new level but yet still pulled back enough to make it still IC. =) I tried to anyways.**

**I'm hoping to post CH 10 (titled _Losing you_) sometime this week. It's been a rough week and a half so far, I'm battling this cold or flu or whatever it is I have. (Doctors appointment Thursday) so I'm sorry if it's affected my writing in any way. I'm not up to "par" I guess and I apologize for that.**

**I've been also trying to read more of the stories and comment as much as I can. I usually do it from my phone so I can't really PM anyone or answer any of the PM's I have. I have a cool phone, but it's not that cool! Ha!**

**Anyhow, I do hope this chapter leaves you wanting more? Please let me all know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated! xoxx**


	10. Losing you CH10

**Ok, I have to explain myself really quick; this chapter might be a little aggressive on Daryl's part and a little dark as well.**

**It hasn't been a good week for me at all, I went to the doctors Thursday morning and found out I have an Upper Respiratory infection and Bronchitis. Then Thursday night I was struck with something devastating. (may sound silly to some of you but it's serious to me) My cat is almost a year old and he got loose a few days ago and he usually comes back home after a day or two and this time he didn't. I found him outside my barn Thursday afternoon crying and he couldn't stand, someone had smashed his pelvic and spine and his little bladder… needless to say –I took him to the vet and I had to put him to sleep. I've never had to put one of my animals down so I'm still not cooping well. Coming from someone who will never bare children, my animals are my babies. I see them as my kids (I know I sound like a total nut job right now, but it's true) anyhow, I'm sorry to pour my sob stories to you all but it explains the "feel" of this chapter.**

**It may be dark and angsty a little and I apologize for that but I'm not having a good week right now.**

**Thanks for all the support and awesome comments, you guys are amazing!**

**I hope you are all having a great holiday weekend!**

* * *

Chapter: 10

Losing you;

_Everything is quite since you're not around –I live in numbness now in the background. I do the things we did before, I walk Haight Street to the store… and they say where's that crazy girl don't get drunk on red wine and fight no more, I don't see you anymore –since the hospital…_

Carol didn't move much in the night –she was never one to toss and turn when she slept anyways. She didn't remember falling asleep really –all she remembered was crying and holding onto Daryl as if he was her lifeline. He never said anything to her last night; he just moved onto the bed and held her close to him. She never thought she would see the day when he finally got the hint and comforted her the way she needed to be. She was awake for a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open to hear the softness of his breathing and the gentle touch of his fingers rubbing up and down her arm. Her position did change in the night apparently because now her head was rested on his shoulder and the rest of her small body was pressed against his side.

Daryl knew she was awake –her breathing pattern had changed and he felt the tenseness of her body all the sudden. It caused his body to tense now –things were alert in his pants and now he was worried she would notice. He swallowed hard and felt her move finally as her head shot up slowly to look at him –her grip on his side was deadly. It didn't hurt or anything but he figured she was holding onto him because she feared he would get up and leave now that he knew she was awake.

She smiled at him faintly and blinked a few times –her head was pounding. She moved her head back down on his shoulder closing her eyes tightly feeling her headache increase. She felt his fingers stop moving along her arm as she frowned opening her eyes a little to see his hand move up to her upper arm to move her a little. She knew this was all too good to be true, but the night was nice feeling him this close. She knew it would all end as soon as he had time to think about what he was doing.

_The plans I make still have you in them cause you come swimming into view and I'm hanging on your words like I always used to do. The words they use to lightly I only feel for you, I only know because I carry you around in the background…_

"How's your head?" he said softly moving his body to sit up so his back was against the wall while he pulled the blankets up more around his waist. The frown on her lips was enough to make him sigh –why –why the fuck did she have to do these things to him? Why did she have to give him these feelings he had avoided his whole life?

"Spinning," she said closing her eyes bringing her hand up to her forehead touching it softly wincing in pain. She felt the bed move some as she opened her eyes to see him in motion to get up –yes it was all over too soon.

"Lemme' get you somethin'," he said feeling her hand on his forearm to stop him.

"Just…" she trailed off some shaking her head a little. "Can you… can you just hol –stay a little longer?" she choked out softly with fear in her voice.

Daryl swallowed loudly looking down at her –without a word he moved fully back onto the bed with his back against the cold wall feeling her hesitantly moving against him. She laid her head on his chest again as he pulled the blankets up around her shivering body. He hoped he was doing this all the right way –he had never held a woman in his life –this was his first time and he hoped that it was the way she wanted him to hold her. Of course he would never tell her that he's never really been with a woman –if anyone found out about that he would only be made fun of for it. A grown ass man who had never experienced those sorts of intimate things was only found in the movies and on television –it wasn't real life.

"Thank you," she finally whispered without moving.

"Don't mention it," he whispered back.

"I… I mean it," she said with a frown moving her head up to look into his tired eyes. "No man's… ever held me like this before," she confessed seeing his eyes widen a little.

"Whatda mean?" he said confused.

"Ed never once held me like this," she confessed once more.

"None of yer' other boyfriends…" he trailed off hearing a sigh come from her lips. Why did he even ask that question? He didn't want to know the answer to it –he wasn't the jealous type by far, he had never had a reason to be jealous but hearing about her past endeavors with other men didn't really play too keen on his curiosity either.

"Ed was the only man I had ever been with." That was the truth.

Daryl felt his breath hitch a little – they had way more in common then he ever thought possible.

"… and I… oh God!" Carol started to speak out when she put her hand over her mouth stumbling out of the bed quickly feeling Daryl do the same. Carol took no time as she stumbled down the steps and down the hall into the bathroom. She caught glimpse of the light outside and it was still slightly dark out, so she really only slept a few hours but it was much needed.

Daryl heard her regurgitating in the toilet as he slowly made his way into the bathroom to see her head ducked inside of the porcelain bowl. He stood there for a moment not sure what to do –she didn't have hair to hold back or anything. He held her most of the night even if she didn't ask for him too, he knew it was what she wanted –but now he didn't know what to do.

"Uh, ya… ya alright?" he asked her softly standing behind her seeing her lean her head on her forearm that was leaned against the seat.

"Everything alright in here?" Lori said suddenly appearing in the doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw Carol on the floor leaning against he toilet. She went to her on instinct and leaned down next to her looking up at Daryl, "what happened?"

"Woman had too much to drink," he said quickly rubbing the back of his neck. He started to back out of the bathroom when he noticed Lori motioning with her hand at the sink.

"Could you wet that wash cloth for me?" she said rubbing Carol's back.

Without a word Daryl ran the cloth under the cold water and rang it out before handing it to Lori. He watched as Carol leaned back some and Lori put the cloth to her forehead. Carol didn't usually have much color to her anyways but right now she looked so pale –it worried him. But he kept telling himself it was because she had a hangover and it was normal. When neither of them spoke out he made himself scarce and walked out of the bathroom leaning against the wall next to the door. He figured this was girl time or some shit –he did his part –he comforted her and that was all he was going to do.

_So what now you go back to being an ass hole to her? She aint yer' woman or nothin' so why should it bother me so much when she's hurting… teach her the crossbow and leave her be. Don't get attached to her… no sense in doin' that._

He chuckled at his thoughts rubbing his eyes from exhaustion before hearing Lori laugh slightly as she spoke.

"I'm the one whose supposed to be throwing up, not you!"

Daryl furrowed his brow and peaked inside the bathroom to see both women on the bathroom floor. One was lively and smiling while the other… she looked so pale and sick. Daryl wanted to rush to her and comfort her again, his feet wanted to move but his brain restrained.

_No way. No way in hell I'm gettin' attached to her! This emotion bullshit is too much._

D/C/D/C/D/C

After throwing up in the bathroom this morning, Carol felt like a fool for last night. She had made such an ass out of herself in front of Daryl. But one thing he never did was make fun of her –if anything he stayed quite and held her. That was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced –it was more intimate then she could have ever imagined. Daryl Dixon was gentle and sweet –he never spoke or made fun of her –he was just there for her doing what she never thought he had in him.

But now he was avoiding her.

She sort of expected it from him –she knew from the moment he put his arms around her and held her last night that once it was over he would go back to being his old self again. She hated to think she was right because she thought she was making progress with him but as suspected –it was too good to be true, just like everything else in her life.

She was slacking slightly on the house work that normally was done during the morning hours but luckily the other woman understood. It was when she rounded the corner to the living room she stopped in her tracks and heard the men talking about what happened yesterday when Daryl and the others went into town. Daryl had tracked a few steps and it wasn't from Walkers, it was from humans and they were fresh. Maybe a few days after they had originally went to the town, but it was getting late and Daryl didn't want to risk searching without more men out there with them.

Carol was happy that there were signs of Andrea –she had saved her life and she wanted more then anything to tell her how grateful she was to her for that. She only hoped that when they found her she was still alive and well. But she wondered what the other tracks were that Daryl had found –there was no one else from the group missing. Jimmy and Patricia were both taken out by Walkers back at the farm; that didn't leave anyone else.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl jogged down the steps of the basement to get his crossbow and arrows. Usually he would have gotten it first thing in the morning or it would have been with him while he slept –but last night he was distracted. He did the unthinkable and now he … well he didn't regret it or anything but it brought up a whole mess of questions he didn't want to answer right away. But the more he thought about it the more he wanted to ask himself all those questions and get the answers.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath at his thoughts before grabbing his jacket and jogging back up the steps. The plan for the day was for him, Rick, Glenn and Hershel to all set out to the town and investigate. When he got to the empty kitchen he opened the back door and stepped out running right into Carol.

He had been avoiding her all day; he didn't want to hear anything she had to say about last night. He wasn't in the mood to be made fun of for what happened –he knew he was no good at comforting people. Although she was fine with it this morning –and so was he even though he wouldn't admit to it –he knew it would only take little time for it all to set in.

"Hi," she said softly hugging her sweater around her body. Daryl watched a little color come to her face as the wind blew.

"What are ya doing out er'?" he said with concern seeing her smile faintly.

"I needed some air," she whispered rubbing her arms up and down as she hugged herself.

"How are you?" –after a few minutes of silents they both spoke out.

Carol smiled at him seeing the irritated look on his face.

"I feel much better, thank you," she said sweetly seeing him nod.

Behind him he could hear the other men coming out the door with their weapons. Rick nodded to Carol seeing her faint smile fade quickly, "Lori said you were sick this morning, feeling better?" he said trying to sound concerned.

He had nothing against the woman –or anyone in the group for that matter. He just wished some things didn't happen the way they did. The CDC, Sophia, Dale, Shane… everything that went wrong he wished he could fix it all to gain some of their trust back.

"Much better, thank you, Rick."

He smiled quickly and nodded to her then looked to Daryl seeing the confused and concerned look on his face. He didn't know what was going on with him lately but Daryl was the only one in the group he knew he could turn to, too have his back. Sure he had the others but Daryl was now his right hand man and hoped he could continue to count on the hunter.

Without a word the men started for their vehicles.

"Wait," Carol said quickly biting her lower lip seeing everyone turn to look at her. She noticed the sour look on Daryl's face when he narrowed his eyes to look at her. "Let me come this time," she pleaded seeing all the men wear the same defensive look.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hershel said concerned.

"You'll need an extra set of eyes," she said truthfully.

Daryl growled softly biting his tongue –he wasn't going to say shit to her this time. If she wanted to play stupid and come along –then let her. He wouldn't tell her what to do; he had no right to anyways. He was done trying to play nice –it wasn't his style.

"Let 'er!" Daryl said finally as Rick and Glenn looked back to him with wide eyes. "She's shot a crossbow… once," he said motioning his hand towards her seeing the hurt look in her eyes. He wanted to be sorry for what he was saying but he couldn't be –he was angry because she was so bold to actually want to go out there with them. Spite his words and thoughts –he knew deep down inside no matter how hard he tried to deny it –he would do everything he could to protect her. He even told her that once or twice before –he didn't want to go back on his word now; but he also didn't want her challenging him either. "She knows how ta' defend herself, let 'er come along," he said turning his back to them all.

Carol felt her bottom lip and chin quiver slightly –he was such an asshole sometimes to her. Lucky for her she was immune to having a mean bastard in her life –Ed was the perfect example. She wasted years with his abusing, sorry ass –he was never once nice to her. She shook her head at her thoughts –comparing the two of them was like comparing apples and oranges –they had one thing in common and that was it; nothing more. Daryl was so much more –he was so much of everything she wanted.

The others said nothing to her as she slowly stepped towards them all. They took Glenn's car and T-Dog's truck. Daryl slung his leg over his bike and glanced to Carol who stood a few feet away unsure of herself. The plus side of her coming along –he could keep an eye on her. The downside of it all; he would have to keep an eye on her.

It was a double-edge sword either way.

He huffed throwing his jacket at her seeing her flinch slightly as she caught it.

"We aint got all day," he said revving the engine watching her hurry towards him.

_Words they come and memories all repeat, I lift your head while they change the hospital sheets and I would never lie to you no, I would never lie to you no… I felt you long after we were through, we were through. The plans I make still have you in them cause you come swimming into view …_

D/C/D/C/D/C

Once they got to their destination in town, they all parked the vehicles close by in case they had a run in with any Walkers. They picked up a few extra things they would need back at the house; every time they came into town they got a little bit of everything. It was the safest way of getting in and out without staying for a long period of time.

"This house up ahead is where I tracked 'er," Daryl said as the five of them walked in a circle up the deserted street. "Signs of life everywhere –but none as resent as this," he carried on. He could feel Carol at his side watching him closely –he wished she didn't look at him that way. This was not a time to be distracted –and the one thing that always distracted him was her. "I'll take the back end of the houses, Glenn and Hershel you take these streets," Daryl said nodding up ahead.

"I'll stay close and keep an eye out," Rick said as they started to split up.

Carol instantly went with Daryl whether he liked it or not. He didn't say a word to her until they got to the back of the fenced in houses. "Take this," he said handing her a gun without looking at her. It was the small pistol he got last week when they first found the house.

"I can't shoot," she said quietly.

Daryl turning and glared at her shoving the gun in her hand, "aim for the head and pull the trigger," he said quickly turning away from her keeping her behind him. He knew if worst came to worst she would do as instructed. He had faith in her –although they only had one day of training he knew she had it in her if need be.

Daryl lost track of Andrea after a few houses until they made it to a smaller house towards the end of the street. He stopped in his tracks after a few steps hearing a clanking noise up ahead of them. He looked back to see Carol scared to death holding the gun with both of her hands. He wanted to comfort her –but it wasn't the time for that and he knew it. He motioned for her to get closer behind him and as she did so he turned his attention to the fence in front of them. He peaked through a broken slat to see the unthinkable; two Walkers chained up to the fence.

They had no arms or mouths.

"... 'the fuck?" he whispered hearing Carol's breath hitch as she looked through the fence with him. He pulled his crossbow forward and looked through the fence hole, "follow me and stay quite," he said softly breaking more of the fence getting the attention of the Walkers.

Carol took Daryl's hand when he held it out for her to cross the broken bottom part of the fence. He let go of her hand quickly as they got closer to the Walkers seeing them pulling on their chains that were wrapped around their necks. Although they had no mouths their human scent probably roused them in some way.

"Who the hell would chain these things up?" he said softly more to himself then to her as he examined the Walkers from a far.

"Do you think whoever did it is still around?" she asked looking around quickly.

Daryl shrugged and pulled his crossbow out eyeing the target as he motioned for Carol to stand back. As she stepped back she watched Daryl get into his stance before she watched him get tackled to the ground. She hadn't even blinked and someone was on top of him –it happened so fast!

Carol acted on instinct and leaped forward to the cloaked person on top of Daryl and before she knew it she felt the sharp pain penetrate her side. Her eyes widened as she dropped the gun moving her hands to her bloody side.

"Carol!" Daryl yelled out punching the person in the face sending them back as he pulled his crossbow off his shoulder and crawled to Carol who had just fallen to her knees holding onto her side.

"Michonne, no!"

Andrea yelled out rushing towards Daryl and Carol. She watched the horror on Daryl's face as he put his hand over top of Carol's adding more pressure to her wound while he cupped her face with his other hand.

"Don't you die on me, woman!" he yelled at her looking into her paling eyes. "Com' on, damnit! Stay with me!" he yelled out some more hearing the others in the distance scrabbling to get close to see what was going on.

What the fuck just happened?

…_and I'm hanging on your words like I always used to do… the words they use so lightly –I only feel for you, I only know because I carry you around… In the background._

* * *

**I added the song at the last minute… I just thought it fit the chapter? It's by 3EB-The Background –very good song!**

**But I hope you all liked the chapter, sorry for the cliffy at the end but the next few chapters will tie it together. It's not my best work I will admit that and again, I apologize for that suckiness that is this chapter –but I tried my best. I think I stayed in character and I hope I didn't make anyone hate Daryl for being such a jerk but it suited my mood and where the story is going.**

**Chapter: 11 will be coming soon I promise. Thank you to all that have stuck by me so far with my story –it's got a long ways to go and I hope to continue to keep you all interested in it.**

**Reviews would be nice, they're ALWAYS greatly appreciated!**


	11. I'll stand by you CH11

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with my story, it means so much to me!**

**Your kind words about my situations lately were very sweet and nice of you all, I honestly do appreciate it and I appreciate all of you!**

**You're all so encouraging and you all are the reason I'm still writing this story!**

**I hope you enjoy it. It's not as dark as the last chapter I don't reckon but I could be wrong, I'm still having some personal issues, but I let it affect my writing… in a positive way of course. It helped me with Daryl in this chapter!**

**By the bye, the title is from a song and the lyrics appear in the story as well. I'll Stand by You, by The Pretenders. (one of my favorites)**

* * *

Chapter: 11

I'll stand by you;

Daryl ran through the front door of the house with Carol's weak and frail body in his arms wrapped in his jacket. It was an hour drive usually back to the house when they went into that town but with Glenn behind the wheel of his car, Hershel driving the truck and Rick on his bike they made it back to the house in no time. He held her as close as he could feeling his legs buck under him as he marched up the steps towards one of the bedrooms, she was a lot lighter then he imagined and that angered him even more knowing she was so undernourished. Hershel, Rick and Lori all rushed up after him as Glenn grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen and ran up the steps.

"Andrea?" T-Dog said seeing her running through the front door. Guilt washed over him quickly –he thought for sure he saw her go down by a Walker. He looked past her to see a beautiful dark skinned woman standing outside alone. "What happened?" He said seeing everyone rushing up the steps.

Daryl kicked the bedroom door open with his foot and collapsed onto the bed with Carol held against him. He had taken his jacket off of her when they got into the car and wrapped her body up in it. He knew that when someone was shot or stabbed that their body could go into shock and keeping them warm was the best thing. He looked down at her in worry, her blood was everywhere on him –all he saw was red and not just because he was angry –but the blood –there was so much of it. He felt the panic rise in his body as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head. He watched as Hershel came in too the other side of the bed.

"I need you to lay her flat, Daryl," he said quickly.

_Oh why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry let me see you through, cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do nothing you confess will make me love you less… I'll stand by you wont let no body hurt you, I'll stand by you._

Without hesitation he lifted her once more and laid her limp body onto the bed. He watched with wondering eyes as the doctor pushed her sweater up around her upper body and ripped her shirt open on the side. Daryl saw the deep wound and her milky flesh being painted by her blood.

"Who the fuck was that?" Daryl yelled to Andrea seeing her rushing through the bedroom door with Glenn and Maggie.

"Andrea!" Lori and Carl both said her name at the same time as she glanced at them quickly walking to the bed.

"We thought you were -," Maggie started to say hearing Daryl cut her off again.

He stood from the bed, "who was that?" he yelled once more in anger.

"My name's Michonne," he heard the clocked woman say as she slowly walked into the room with T-Dog behind her.

Daryl stalked forward seeing Rick get between them, "oh yeah, was those yer' Walkers you had chained up back there?" he yelled out trying to get nose to nose with the woman but felt Rick hold him back.

Rick furrowed his brows giving the woman the same look everyone else was; what did Daryl mean by the Walkers that were chained up?

"This yelling isn't helping any, take it outside!" Hershel yelled out to everyone.

"Come on, let's leave Hershel be," Lori said directing everyone out of the room. Everyone started to file out of the room but Daryl and Andrea; they both wanted to help in any way they could.

"Does anyone know her blood type?" Hershel called out quickly seeing everyone stair at each other dumbfounded. "She's losing a lot, she could die!" he said getting a reaction out of Daryl.

"Use mine!" he said rolling up his sleeves.

"That's too dangerous, you'll risk killing her sooner or turning her into one of those things," he said putting pressure onto the wound. He watched as Beth gathered more things for him to help stop the bleeding and if need be to pump more blood into her system.

"I'm type O," Michonne finally said looking at the doctor.

"Ya might've killed her and now you want to help 'er?" Daryl said quickly.

"It's the only way," Michonne said flatly not backing down from him.

"Get over here," Hershel said to the woman seeing the disapproving look on Daryl's face. "It's the only way, she's right!" he said quickly hearing the tracker growl slightly.

Daryl knew it was the only way to save her life but that didn't change the fact that, that woman almost killed Carol. He was beyond pissed at this point as he stalked out of the bedroom past everyone. It was a stupid choice because he wanted to stay in the room with Hershel to help out in any way that he could –but fuck it, he had everyone else's help he now, his wasn't needed.

_So if you're mad, get mad don't hold all inside come on and come to me now. Hey what you got to hide, I get angry too… I'm a lot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose let me come along cause even if you're wrong; I'll stand by you. _

D/C/D/C/D/C

Once Daryl was alone he had more time to think about what happened out there –he blamed himself. He knew better then to let her dumb ass come along –he should have told her no. But instead his anger got the best of him and he badmouthed her while she was trying to show that she was useful to the group in some way by being their extra set of eyes. It wasn't his job to protect her –but these last few months he had made it his job and sometimes he wished he could take it all back. It would make this pain he was feeling now so much less.

_Take me into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you. And when the night falls on you baby and your feeling all alone and wondering on your own, I'll stand by you… I'll stand by you; wont let no body hurt you, I'll stand by you. _

He didn't bother to check on her once Hershel was done giving her more blood and patching her up, everyone else kept going in and out of the room and he didn't want to face or be around anyone at that time. Especially Michonne –that bitch almost killed Carol and if he was left alone with her all hell would break lose. Sitting there stewing in his thoughts he looked down at his bloody hands and shirt, he was still covered with her blood and scent. He stalked to the living room past Andrea and Lori who were talking in the doorway and went to retrieve a clean shirt from his bag. When he noticed his bag was empty he grunted. Then it dawned on him his things were probably with Carol's upstairs in her new found hideout.

Without a word he made his way up the steps taking them two at a time seeing T-Dog, Hershel and Glenn at the top of the steps talking amongst themselves. He walked to the attic door and swung it open heading up the steps to see everything still in place from last night. He took a moment and looked at the messy bed –the thoughts of her body pressed close to his –the way she smelt –the softness of her skin –the wetness of her tears soaking his shirt –Daryl felt a sudden edge of emotions overcome him. They were much like the emotions he felt when he first found out Merle may have been dead when they went back to look for him –he could feel the tears well in his eyes.

He never cried and he wasn't about to start now.

Whipping his cheeks quickly he walked to the basket of folded clothes and dug through it finding his clean clothes. Taking out a pair of pants and shirt he flung the basket against the wall seeing the clean clothes scatter everywhere. He wanted to scream but held it in –he was so angry at Carol –at Michonne –at himself.

He was angry at the whole damn world right now and he prayed no one got in his way for the next few hours or they would be in his path of destruction.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After Daryl took a quick shower he calmed down a little; he was tired and worried. He wished he wasn't so damn worried right now; he wished Carol didn't make him feel the way he was right now. He didn't even know what the feelings he was feeling –he had never experienced them before and it scared him.

As he walked out of the bathroom he noticed the house was completely quite; he peaked down the steps and saw T-Dog and that bitch sitting on the couch talking to one another. Why the fuck they let her stay in the house was beyond him –he held his tongue because if he didn't she would be dead right now. Shaking his head he backed away running into Andrea who was changed into some of the pajama's one of the other girls had given her. His nose flared when he looked at her –she looked exhausted just like the rest of them –and scared too.

"What happened to ya out there?" he asked her faintly. He didn't really care at his point what happened to her –he tracked her down and although he didn't necessarily find her himself she was still alive like he suspected and that's all that mattered to him now.

"Same that happened to everyone," she said crossing her arms over her chest leaning against the furthest wall. "We were attacked, I saved Carol and one of the Walkers took me down." She licked her lips and chuckled at the memory looking down, "when I finally got up everyone was gone, so I ran into the woods," she said with a sigh looking up to see him biting at his thumb slightly. Whether he was listening to her or not she didn't know but she carried on anyways. "If it wasn't for Michonne I'd be dead right now," she said swallowing hard knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Daryl dropped his hand and laughed out loud shaking his head as he started to walk past her towards the room Carol was in. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her again, "what's with the Walkers she had chained up?" he asked curiously.

Andrea sighed softly walking towards him, "one is her brother and the other was her brother's friend." Was all she said before Daryl started to walk again.

"Crazy bitch," he spat meaning Michonne. As he approached the door he took a deep breath before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and pulled back sort of like he did with Carol that day when he scared her. "What?" he said angrily.

"I can stay with her tonight, Daryl," Andrea said softly.

"I'm sure ya could," he said flatly. Seeing the look on her face he sighed, his anger wasn't directed towards her because he knew it wasn't her fault but he was just so pissed off right now. "Look, go on get some sleep, I got this." With that he opened the door and walked into the quite bedroom.

Daryl stood by the closed door and walked slowly to the foot of the bed. This was the room Hershel, Glenn and T-Dog fought over every night. But tonight it was hers –it was his –he was going to stay with her to make sure nothing happened to her in the night. It was the least he could do for being such a bastard to her earlier today. He swallowed hard and walked around to the side of the bed and noticed she was just left in her bra and her side was wrapped up all the way around her thin waist. This felt wrong to be staring at her like this but this was the way they left her after Hershel patched her up.

He felt like a pervert when his eyes traveled to her breasts, even in her off white bra while she laid flat on her back they were perfect. He sat down on the bed slowly and noticed more then just her breasts and bandaged up stomach –he noticed scars. They were wrapped around her sides and he was willing to bet they wrapped around her back too. He reached out and softly –hesitantly – and touched one of the bigger scars. He wanted to know where they were from –what happened to her that these were left on her perfect body.

It hit him then that, that's why she was so curious about his scars –she had them too.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself with a sigh as he lifted the blanket up more around her body so her breasts where so exposed. He figured it was easier for them to leave her like this then to move her around a lot and change her –it would only create more of a problem. His eyes traveled her face –he looked at every curve and wrinkle she had –she wasn't an obviously beautiful woman –but once you looked at her you knew she was something special. To Daryl she was a thing of beauty –she was a plain Jane and he appreciated that.

He figured she was probably like that most of her life –or until she got with her asshole dead husband. He wondered what color her hair was and if it was always long or did she always keep it short. He was willing to bet she only cut it short so Ed couldn't pull it when he was beating the living fuck out of her. He growled at his own thoughts and found himself tracing her face with his fingertips –he wondered if before all of this happened if she ever wore makeup –not that she needed it but he still wondered.

Daryl removed his fingers from her face and jumped up off the bed the moment he heard the door open. He reached for his crossbow realizing he had left it out in the truck before he realized it was just Lori walking into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here," she said softly crossing her arms casually over her chest as she walked to the other side of the bed looking down at Carol. She glanced up at Daryl seeing him looking down at her as well, she half smiled at the look on his face. The man was in love with this woman and probably didn't even know it yet. "Are you staying with her for the night?" she asked suddenly seeing his head snap up.

"Figured I aint gonna get much sleep anyways, mys' well," he said quickly.

Lori nodded to him and started to back away towards the door; "if you need anything or if anything changes with her during the night…" she started to say hearing him speak up.

"I know," he said without looking at her.

She nodded once more and started to head out the door before she turned with her hand on the door knob. "It's nice to see you so worried about her," she said softly seeing him glare at her. "We all are… but I've seen the two of you these last few weeks and it's more then obvious she cares for you," she said softly. "It's nice to see she's getting that same care in return." With that Lori left the room before Daryl could say a word –by the look on his face she knew he was going to let her have it and honestly she wasn't in the mood. She knew she was right about it and she knew deep down he knew it too but just wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Daryl chuckled angrily –damn woman didn't know shit about what he was feeling!

Hell… he didn't even know how he was feeling.

Daryl moved himself back to the bed and this time he leaned his back against the headboard with his feet stretched out in front of him. Her body was small so she didn't take up much space. He looked down at her –her breathing was steady but she didn't wake up or even move.

"I don't like admitting my feelings…" he whispered softly for her to only hear –even if she couldn't right now. "Hell I've never been given reason too," he carried on moving his hands in his lap. "But ya better make it through this, ya hear me?" his voice was anything but angry at this point, it was sweet and loving even if he was trying to sound mean. "It's yer' fault… I feel the way I do for ya, and I'll be damned if I let you give me these feelin's then you die on me," he said feeling a sting in his eyes. He really did hate this emotional shit –but right now it was just them and even though she couldn't respond to him, he was ok with that –actually he preferred it that way for now it was easier for him to say what he had to say to her.

"Even though I don't understand these feelin's I got, they're there," he said shaking his head with a chuckle. He looked away from her and rubbed his face, "Ima' fool," he said to himself glancing back down at her.

He was a fool alright.

Daryl Dixon was a fool in love.

* * *

**So was it ok? I hope so, I wanted to do a total chapter on Daryl's POV of what his thoughts and feelings were towards people of the group and the way life in general is for them all now.**

**I hope I did a good job of expressing it?**

**Please let me know what you all think!**

**I love my loyal readers and the ones who always review thank you so much for that. And to the new people that have been leaving me commenty goodness, thank you all so very much!**

**Chapter 12 should be up soon, please read and review!**

**_Update;_ so I posted this chapter then hoped to read and reply to my PM's and PM a few others to say thanks and I keep getting an error message. Same goes when I try to go in and read updated chapters of stories? This sucks! If anything PM's will have to wait :-( and I'll have to read and review from my cell phone if I can get through? No worries, I'll get to my PM's and reviews, just as I always do!**


	12. Wonderwall CH12

**Ok so it's not as long as I wanted it to be but that's only because I cut it in half. Which means Chapter 13 is done and I would like to post it here like maybe tomorrow or Thursday?**

**Let me know what you all think –wink wink, nudge nudge- =)**

**Thank you again to all my readers and the people who have reviewed!**

**Please continue (sounds selfish sorry, hehe)**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!**

**Song; Wonderwall**

* * *

Chapter: 12

Wonderwall;

_Today's gonna be the day, that they're gonna give me back to you. By now you shoulda' somehow realized whatcha gotta do. Now I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. Back beat the word is on the street that fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before but you really never had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now… _

It had been four days now and she hadn't flinched or even opened her eyes. It was obvious she was in a coma state and that worried Daryl no end. What if she never woke up? What if he never looked into her pale hues again or got to hold her like he had that one night –or if he never got to tell her how he felt. Even though he told himself that first night, he wouldn't tell her his feelings –he found himself bargaining with God now. If she woke up he would tell her or maybe he wouldn't tell her –but he just wanted her to wake up, that was all he wanted right now. There wasn't much any of them could ask for anymore –the world had gone to shit so what was there to ask for these days.

He was the one who took over watching her during the night –the others took shifts during the day while he went out and hunted or helped with the things that needed to be done around the house. The tunnel fence was finally finished now and everything they would need in case something happened was set up.

Within the four days he never once talked to Michonne or asked her what was going on with her brother and his friend she had tied up back in town. As far as he knew they were still back there –lucky for her thought, Daryl was too worried about Carol to actually leave the house for a long period of time because if he did the first thing he would do was put an arrow through those fuckers' eyes. She did apologize to him once or at least he remembered her saying something too him –but he ignored her because he had no use for the words that parted from her mouth.

It was late afternoon when Daryl got back from his hunting –he caught two squirrels within the few hours he was gone. There wasn't much out there anymore but they would make due with it anyways. Besides they had plenty of food now stored away from the trips they made into town plus what the people had stored before them.

He opened the bedroom door slowly to see Beth sitting at the side of bed with the first aid kit in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder to him with a faint smile before speaking.

"Mind helping me?" she asked him softly seeing him close the door a little behind him before he walked carefully over to the bed setting his crossbow against the night stand.

"What you doin'?" asked her seeing the blankets stripped back from her body just barely covering her pelvic area. He looked away a little seeing Carol's wrapped body and with only a bra on.

"I have to change her bandages, it's been a few days and it's not sanitary," Beth said softly.

"What is anymore?" he said seeing the woman smile. He made a small joke to lighten the moment –besides he was right, what was sanitary anymore? The air they breathed reeked of death. "What do ya want me to do?" he asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I need you to lift her up a little while I unwrap these," she said watching his hands hesitate as he lifted the back of her neck and held her body up a little as Beth cut and unwrapped the bandages. She made a face at the blood that was soaked through the bandages.

Daryl looked down at the wound that was stitched up –the image of the look on her face when she was stabbed –the way she felt to her knees holding her side –the memory never left his mind. Every time he thought of it, it pissed him off. But he held his anger back this time; he didn't want to scare the girl.

"I hope she wakes soon," Beth said suddenly breaking into Daryl's thoughts.

He nodded to her and looked down at Carol as he slowly lowered her down seeing Beth finishing up wrapping her mid section. "She will, woman aint as weak as she looks," he said trying to convince the young girl and himself. "How's bout we put a shirt or somethin' on 'er?" he said suddenly. Although he didn't mind the view when he came in every night –he felt like a damn pervert or something because it just wasn't right to look at her like that even if he really didn't.

Without a word he stood up and walked to the door of the attic. He had kept his clothes up there and everything else for that matter from the last time he stayed up there with Carol. It was suggested that Maggie, Beth and Glenn stay up there for the sake of more sleeping room but Daryl put his foot down on that. Carol had worked hard up there to get her own space and he wasn't going to let them take it away that easily. He grabbed himself a shirt and one for Carol as well but before he walked down the steps he saw his bag sitting there. Even though he didn't stay up here he brought his things up stairs because even though he didn't have much he didn't want people going through his shit.

Grabbing his sketch book and pencil he wrapped his shirt around it so no one saw what it was. He wasn't comfortable with people knowing his hidden talent –he was sure to be made fun of for it. Once he made his way down stairs to the room Carol was in, he helped Beth put one of his long sleeved shirts on her and button it up before lowering her back onto the bed once more.

"Are you in for the evening?" she asked him softly holding onto the first aid kit.

"I got 'er for the rest of the night," he said answering her question before she even asked.

Beth smiled at him, "thanks." She bit her bottom lip and headed for the door, "I'll bring you some dinner when it's done," she said quietly getting a nod from him before she closed the door behind her.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl knew taking a shower everyday was a big no, no for them so he just washed up quickly before making his way back into the room with Carol for the night. He saw a bowl and a glass of juice sitting by the bedside when he returned. The food smelt great and he couldn't wait for the day when Carol was back to herself again to start cooking in the kitchen. They didn't have a lot to work with when it came to preparing meals but the woman sure knew how to cook when the supplies was limited.

With a sigh he placed himself on the bed much like he had for the past week and began to eat the food that was left for him. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he finished all of the soup that was left for him in the bowl. Licking his lips he placed it on the bedside table and leaned back crossing his arms over his chest looking down at her. He knew when she was awake she would be hungry and he wanted to be the one to take care of her when she was able to get about.

Daryl had dozed off a little in that time and what woke him was the pain he had in his shoulders and neck from the way he was sitting up. He growled softly and opened his eyes bringing his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it a little. He looked down to see Carol in the same position she was in every night. With a sigh he cranked his neck some and leaned down to pick up his sketch book. He doodled for a little while before he finally found himself engrossed in his work on the page in front of him. He was drawing Carol again –much like he did most of the time when he drew. It was just her face this time, every curve of it was perfect to him and he wished now more then ever her eyes were as lively as they were on the piece of paper he was drawing on.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead the way are blinding and there are many things I'd like to say to you but I don't know how._

It was then he looked down at her to see her chest rise high as though she was taking a deep breath. He shuffled on the bed some to sit up on his knees as he looked down at her to see her eyes bat open quickly as she took in a deep breath. He watched the tears pour from her eyes as she looked up at him.

…_and I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. After all you're my wonderwall._

If he wasn't such a hard ass he would cry right now –scream for happiness that she was awake. He watched her carefully as she blinked a few times licking her lips trying to find her voice.

"D –Daryl?" she croaked out with a sigh. His face was the last thing she saw before she passed out from being stabbed and he was the first face she saw when she woke up.

"Ya had us all worried, woman," he said with a smile on his face seeing her squint her eyes to smile and possibly laugh before her face grew to pain. "Shh," he said softly finding himself placing his hand on her cheek whipping a stray tear away with his thumb. He frowned at how cold her skin was before he spoke out again, "don't talk or try ta' move jus' yet, I'll get Hershel," he said softly leaning up off the bed seeing her move a little.

He leaned back down some seeing her trying to move her body, "h –how many days have I been out?" she whispered softly seeing him frown a little.

"Five." He licked his lips and leaned up again removing himself from the bed this time walking towards the door.

She wouldn't tell him this just yet, but she heard most of what he said to her. Most of it could have been her imagination and the rest was probably true –it was still fuzzy to her. But one thing she knew –he was with her every night she was in her coma. She felt his little touches and listened to his words –he was the one thing that kept her going. She knew she had to pull through this and wake up –she couldn't leave this world without telling him how she really feels.

…_and all the roads we have to walk are winding and all the lights that lead the way are blinding and there are many things that I'd like to say to you but I don't know how. I said maybe you're gonna be the one the saves me, you're gonna be the one that saves me… and after all you're my wonderwall._

* * *

**So how's 'bout it folks!**

**Good? Not so good? Please post the next chapter like… now!**

**Like I said it's not that long... so I'd like to post chapter 13 ASAP!**

**Review please!**

**Commenty goodness would be greatly appreciated by this girl!**

**Sorry if it seemed OOC for Daryl but after all they have been through so far, I could see Daryl being this way with her in that moment. I don't foresee him always being a complete dick to her! =)**


	13. Old ways CH13

**It looks like I'm picking up new readers? I've seen a few new faces in my reviews –thank you all much! **

**I hope you all continue to like my story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**And of course thank you to everyone whose stuck with me through all these chapters, I hope you stick around for the others, it's gonna be ONE HELL of a RIDE! **

**Okies enough babbling…**

**Enjoy!**

**(**I hope you like the lengthiness -I had to cut CH12 in half ;)**

* * *

Chapter: 13

Old ways;

It had taken several days but Carol was finally up in the bed and walking around a little bit. Her body ached all over from the sword she had taken to the side, she was lucky it didn't puncture anything. Hershel said that her coma was from the blood loss and the woman who stabbed her was the one who saved her life. Carol didn't know Michonne –she had only heard about her and heard about what happened from Daryl and from Andrea. Of course their stories were the same but Daryl's was a little more violent –it was nice to see how much he cared for her. The pissed off look on his face and the anger in his voice when he told her what happened explained so much without him even admitting to anything.

For the last three days she had slept mostly, there still wasn't much she could do. It was hard enough to walk on her own without getting help from someone and her apatite wasn't much of anything either. After she woke up and Daryl told her everything that had happened she didn't see much of him. He didn't stay with her during the night like he had when she was in her coma. But then again she didn't really expect him to anyways; there was no reason for him or anyone else to stay with her now that she was awake.

With Andrea back and Michonne staying with them now the room situation was going to have to be rearranged. She figured since it was just her and now there were two more people she would give up the attic, it was big enough for several people and she knew it would be selfish of her to stay up there when others needed it. Since Rick, Lori and Carl all shared the master bedroom; the attic would go to T-Dog, Michonne and Andrea. The room Maggie and Beth were staying in would still stay with them and Hershel and Glenn would sleep in the room she was in now. That left her and Daryl and she knew Daryl liked his privacy so she knew his couch arrangement would stay and she would take the basement. Although it wasn't her first choice and after several minutes of arguing with the girls about it she decided that would be her final destination.

D/C/D/C/D/C

It wasn't that Daryl was ignoring her or anything –it was just hard to face her now that she was awake. He had promised God so many things if he let her wake up again and now he didn't know how to keep those promises. People would say anything to the heavens to get someone they loved…

_wait! Love? You don't even know how to love anyone! This aint love; it can't be!_

He shook his head at his thoughts –but it was true when someone you cared about was in a hard situation like Carol was –you'd say anything to get them back and that was what he did. A part of him felt guilt for going back on his word but once he really thought about it there was no reason to up and tell her how he felt. He wasn't the relationship type –he wasn't someone, someone could love and he sure as hell didn't know how to love someone back.

People never missed something they didn't have and Daryl Dixon never had the love he was sure she was willing to give him.

Letting his thoughts escape him he walked into the house just before the sun started to go down. He went hunting again and this time came back with nothing –it was a boring hunt and he went further out then he normally did. When he saw Glenn and Michonne in the living room he nodded to Glenn and walked past them both towards the stairs. He took the steps two at a time and headed towards the attic doors. When he walked up there he frowned seeing the bed missing and all of Carol's things.

He spun around to see Andrea walking up the steps with a box in her hands, "what's going on?" he said concerned.

"We've switched rooms," she said softly setting the box down putting her hands in her back pockets. "Michonne, T-Dog and myself took the attic," she said getting cut off by him.

"Where's that leave Carol?" he said defensively.

Andrea couldn't hide her smile at the tone of his voice, when she got a disapproving look from him she bit the inside of her cheek and spoke out, "she took the basement … willingly!" she said to let him know it wasn't them pushing her out but she recommended that they all switch.

Without a word Daryl walked past her looking around for his things and when he didn't see them he took the stairs down to the kitchen. He couldn't really be pissed at the situation because he was no one to tell her what was good for her –besides that he really didn't speak to her since the day she woke up. He was an asshole and he knew it and so did everyone else so he didn't really feel so bad.

He swung the basement door open and thudded down the steps turning the corner in time to see Carol doubled over holding onto her side with a box that was tipped over in front of her. On instinct, Daryl took his crossbow off quickly and was at her side in an instant. He felt her lean into him as his hand instinctively went over top of hers where her wound was and when she looked up at him all the pain that was on her face was enough to make him worry as though she was stabbed all over again.

"What the hell you think yer' doin'?" he said angrily. He saw the frown on her face and knew he shouldn't be so hard on her. "You could bust one of them stitches," he said to cover his previous tone.

She smiled faintly and sighed feeling him walk her back a little as she sat down on one of the crates that was by the work table they were using when he trained her. She watched as he crouched down on his knees in front of her and without hesitation lifted the side of her shirt a little. She swallowed hard and hissed in pain feeling his finger slightly poke her side –she knew he didn't mean too but it still hurt. She looked down to see a little bit of blood that soaked through the bandages but it wasn't as much as it was a few days ago and Hershel said she would have some bleeding if she did anything to strenuous.

"What were ya doing?" he asked her again but this time in a calmer voice watching as she lowered the side of her shirt again.

She watched as he stood up in front of her looking over at the mess she had made, "I was just moving some things, I took the basement so everyone else could have a room of their own."

Daryl sighed walking over to the box that was tipped over and picked it up setting it on one of the shelves. He saw the bed was brought down but the headboard and other pieces still needed to be put together. He glanced over at her seeing her start to stand, he jerked forward towards her before stopping himself.

_Stop caring so damn much!_

"Don't worry, Rick and Glenn moved it down here. I didn't help," she said reading his face as he nodded to her and looked back to the bed.

"Not really homey down 'ere," he said looking around at the large space.

She shrugged some and moved to stand next to him, "what is anymore?" she said with a weak side smile that faded quickly.

He chuckled at her words; that was true –nothing was home like anymore.

"It's ok that I took the basement right?" she suddenly asked seeing him looking at her with his brow cocked.

He shrugged his shoulders and moved to the head of the bed picking up a large piece of it. "Why you askin' me?" he said turning his back to her as he pulled the mattress up and leaned it against the wall.

She swallowed hard and watched him as he started to piece her bed together for her; she smiled at the sweet gesture before speaking out. "Because that leaves you to the couch," she said softly.

"I've slept on worse," he said without looking at her. "Hand me that screw driver would ya?" he asked her quickly nodding over to the tool box that was on the middle shelf of the wall.

She walked over and dug through the tool box pulling out the flat head before walking over and handing it to him. His fingers brushed hers as he took it from her without looking at her. She stood there for a moment feeling a pain hit her side, she hissed out slightly closing her eyes tightly feeling her balance knock off a little. But as soon as she opened her eyes to see what she could grab to keep her balance Daryl was right there with one arm around her waist and the other holding her upper arm. His touch was gentle and his face was worried –she smiled faintly.

"Go on," he said nodding behind her to the chair that was laying face up on an abounded table. He held on her hand feeling her squeezing it slightly as he leaned out and pulled the chair down for her guiding her to sit down on it. "Stay put and quit tryin' to do so much," he demanded before going back to his task at hand.

Carol noticed he was having a hard time looking at her –or maybe it was just her imagination? "I could get one of the others to -," she started before he cut her off.

"Don't need no help," he said pulling the headboard up leaning it against the wall so he could put it the peg holes it would need to stay up.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol watched him for a while then felt a wave of exhaustion over come her as she leaned her elbow on the table and placed her head on the inside of her upper arm. She felt her side pull a little but it wasn't too much pain. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in but she had been in worse positions the last few months with the places they had been.

After Daryl put the mattress on the box spring and put it into place against the wall he whipped his brow from the small bead of sweat it was collecting. He looked behind him to see Carol sound asleep; he tilted his head watching her for a moment. She looked so peaceful when her eyes were closed –she looked like she didn't worry about anything. Although he knew that to be untrue because he remembered times back at the farm she would wake up screaming or just wake up crying from a nightmare she had, had about Sophia. With a frown he walked over to her and shook her shoulder some, "hey," he said to her carefully not to startle her.

When her eyes rolled under their lids and fluttered open to look to see him standing in front of her with a worried look on his face. She leaned her head up and winced feeling a kink in her neck. She looked past him to see the bed put up completely now; "thank you so much," she said softly bringing her hand to the back of her neck rubbing it slightly.

"I don't do sheets and shit, I figured I'd leave that to you," he said nodding to the folded sheets that was in the corner of the room. He heard her laugh slightly which caused a small smile to form on his lips, he hid it quickly and walked over to pick up his crossbow.

She frowned seeing him in motion to leave, "you must be starving," she said softly to get his attention as she walked a little closer to him.

He thought about it for a moment and realized he really hadn't eaten anything today. "I'll be fine," he said turning to walk up the steps not looking at her.

"Daryl?"

She said his name so softly he almost didn't hear it, but the tone of her voice is what made him stop in his stride. He could hear her walking closer to him and this time he knew she wouldn't let him walk away. He didn't turn around until he felt her hand go over his as he kept his grip on the stair railing –he regretted it when he did because her icy hues looked so vulnerable at that moment.

Her eyes searched his face momentarily before she looked into his eyes finally seeing the scared look on his face.

"Will you … stay with me?" she said seeing him pull his hand back from under hers as he fidgeted with his crossbow strap. "I mean just for a little while… to talk?" she said hugging herself.

Daryl wanted to do everything he could to avoid _talking_ with her. The quick conversations they were fine with him, it was the long in depth conversations they had that bothered him. They were always left with unanswered questions and he was left with feelings he didn't want. He was doing pretty good at avoiding it all until now –lately so much had happened between them and it wasn't nothing major but it was more interaction he had, had with a woman in … well… ever.

"Uh," he said looking around quickly trying to avoid any type of eye contact with her he could. He didn't want to admit to it but it was hard for him to be around her –it was hard for him to even look at her. He had a string of guilt rush through him when he did, that's why he had avoided being around her like he had the last few days. "I gotta get my things and shower and I'll come back down," he said without a promising tone. As he turned again he watched her from the corner of his eye seeing her grabbing his bag he didn't even notice was there.

"Here are your things," she said softly holding his bag out to him as he took it.

"Thanks," he said with a nod before heading up the steps for the night.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl wanted to ask himself why she wanted him around all the time or why she wanted to be around him so much; but he knew if he asked that question his answer would follow sooner then he wanted.

_She probably wants me down there to hold her again and shit! I aint doin' it again, aint my responsibly to comfort her! She needs to just leave me be!_

Even with his thoughts Daryl found himself at the top of the basement steps a few hours later. His heart was betraying his mind at that moment –he went with what his heart was telling him he _needed_ to do instead of what his mind was telling him he _shouldn't _do. He opened the door carefully to see a small light emit from the bottom of the steps, there was no sound but the sounds of her heavy breathing. He stood there for a moment before he heard a creaking noise behind him and he closed the basement door to see Andrea walking into the kitchen behind him.

She didn't say anything to him at first; she just walked to the sink and turned the faucet on putting her cup under the water.

Daryl huffed a little realizing going down there now as a mistake so he turned to walk back into the living room before he heard her speak up finally.

"It's ok you know?"

Daryl stood feet away from her seeing her drinking from her cup before setting it down on the table.

"What's ok?" he said confused crossing his arms defensively.

She chuckled slightly, "to care about someone," she said softly seeing him roll his eyes.

"I don't know whatcha talkin' about?" he said playing dumb now.

"Right," she said with a sigh, "I've seen the way you look at her, everyone has…" she said softly.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talkin' 'bout!" he said defensively dropping his arms turning on his heal to walk back into the living room.

Andrea was right on his heal as she spoke out again seeing him poking at the dying fire. "It's more then obvious she cares for you," she continued, "and you obviously -," she started getting cut off by him.

"I what?" he said loudly.

"Care for her too," she finished. "We all looked for Sophia… everyday, but not the way you did and Carol is grateful for that." She watched his face fall knowing she was right with everything she was saying.

"I know she is," he said with a deep sigh. "But that don't mean I got feelin's for her!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Daryl." Andrea said with a smile turning on her heal to walk back up the steps. Without looking back to him she spoke out once more, "we all need someone," she said with a soft sigh thinking about Shane. Lori had told her what happened to him and why Rick had to shoot him, although they were just fuck buddies –it still didn't change the fact she had feelings for the crazy cop. "This is all we have now, don't let her be one of the things you miss out on."

"Hey!" Daryl said quickly seeing her hitting the first few steps as she looked at him over her shoulder.

They exchanged glances for a moment before she saw him quickly smile and nod to her. She smiled back and headed back to the attic for the night. Whether he did what she suggested was one thing –but at least she got to tell him that everyone noticed how they were with each other. It was no secret that Carol had feelings for the bad ass with a crossbow –but it was him that tried so hard to deny it. With the world they lived in now –tomorrow wasn't promised for any of them and they had nothing more to lose anymore.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl hated women sometimes –especially when they were right about something. He couldn't fucking stand it! He didn't ask for these feelings he had for Carol –he never wanted to feel this way and not just about her but about anyone for that matter. He was no good at loving someone –or comforting them. All Daryl was good at was hunting, tracking, and occasionally putting an arrow through a Walkers head. There was nothing else the man knew how to do and at this stage of his life he wasn't willing to try anything or learn anything knew.

_Yeah… keep tellin' yer'self that!_

When Daryl got to the top of the basement steps he heard a soft moan below him. He quietly walked down the steps and looked to his left to see Carol curled up in a ball. She was laying on her good side but her face had pain written all over it. He swallowed hard walking over the table and grabbed the candle she had lit and placed it on the floor next to the bed. He didn't want to scare her but he wanted to make sure she was ok too. He noticed she made the bed and cleaned up a few things as well –she had plenty of time to do all that because he never came back down like he said he would.

He wanted to be mad at her for doing so much work knowing that it was bad for her to be doing anything that might harm her body. But then he realized that maybe she was doing all of this to keep her mind off things –he knew when he didn't want to think about shit he did everything he could to distract himself.

He reached out to touch her shoulder when he heard her whimper in her sleep and coo Sophia's name softly. He pulled his hand back and frowned –she was still having nightmares about her little girl. Daryl had to admit it –he had, had a few of his own and she wasn't even his.

"Carol?" he whispered softly touching her shoulder seeing her jump as her eyes shot open to look at him; he could see the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"W…what are you doing down here?" she asked him quickly whipping the corner of her eyes pulling the sheet up more around her body as she tried to sit up some.

Daryl frowned –the tone of her voice was anything but happy to see him. She had every right to be mad at him for not coming down earlier when he said he would. "Ya was cryin' in yer' sleep," he said softly seeing her look down at the small space between them. When she didn't say anything to him he sighed and spoke out once more, "ya said S -Sophia's name," he whispered watching her face fall to sadness. The candle light cast a beautiful hue on her face that made him look away for a moment before he caught himself staring at her.

Carol sat there for a moment trying to process what was going on –just a few minutes ago she was with her daughter. They were holding hands and walking through the woods –she was happy, she knew where her daughter was and she could keep her safe. She had no worries in the world and now it was all gone –she wanted to be angry at Daryl for taking her away from her Sophia.

But it was just a dream.

It was a reminder that she was all alone in this world.

When she still didn't say anything to him but sat there just staring down at the space between them he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't form his words. It was more then obvious she didn't want him there so he wasn't going to stick around if he wasn't wanted.

_Fuck this…and fuck feelings. I'm done trying!_

Daryl made no hesitation to get up and leave as he stood he looked down at her quickly and walked slowly towards the steps. "I'm done tryin'," he mumbled to himself hearing a soft whimper come from behind him. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes tightly leaning his head back as though he was looking up at the ceiling. "Fuck," he mumbled once more rubbing his hands over his face. He turned to look at her and this time his heart broke; she sat up in the bed with her hands covering her face as she wept softly.

Andrea's words played softly in his head –don't let her be one of the things you miss out on. Although the woman was right –he still wasn't willing to admit she was right.

Without another thought Daryl walked towards the bed and stood there for a moment before he lowered himself onto the bed finally getting a reaction from her. He caught her eyes finally seeing the sadness in them; he frowned and leaned back against the headboard with one leg slung over the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally.

Daryl furrowed his brows in confusion, "what for?"

She chuckled softly feeling her arm give out a little as she tried to move herself up better. She felt weak still and she knew she would for awhile but she was slowly trying to build her strength back up because with the world they lived in now there was no time for her to be weak like she was.

"For… for," she sighed shaking her head. She wanted to say sorry for pushing him so much like she had. All Carol ever wanted to do was show him that someone cared for him and that it was ok to care back and after having the day to think to herself about it all she realized that maybe she wasn't what Daryl wanted after all. Maybe he didn't want her friendship –or want her for that matter. She would deal with it, after all why would Daryl Dixon want someone like her anyways.

Daryl watched her struggle to sit up on her own as he leaned up some and offered himself to her with his arm out to let her know it was ok to lean on him. When she didn't he wasn't surprised really but instead he took action and moved his hand slowly and hesitantly to her cheek. When she flinched he swallowed hard rolling his thumb on the crest of her cheek catching a stray tear that was falling. He stopped breathing for a few moments feeling her cuddling her cheek into his touch as she closed her eyes. Daryl watched her closely and felt her hand go over top of his –he let her guide it to wherever she wanted as she squeezed it opening her eyes to look at him.

Carol was surprised by his advances but was happy nonetheless. She just hoped it wasn't one of his usual sweet moments that would soon be forgotten with the sun rose tomorrow. She would never get tired of these moments with him, but the thing that would get exhausting would be doing this every night and it not go anywhere.

"Daryl," she whispered softly dropping his hand in hers. He looked so scared right now –much like she felt.

Daryl watched as she got closer to him finding her place at his side, she fit so perfect in his arms. He felt her head rest on his shoulder as his arms instantly wound around her –this time he didn't hesitate. He made sure to be cautious of her side as he moved one hand up around her shoulder softly stroking it. When she moved her head up to look at him, Daryl felt his breath hitch for a moment –she was so close to him. There faces were mere inches apart –her lips twitched slightly as his eyes watched closely. He was scared now –terrified –if something happened tonight he would be surely made fun of tomorrow. He hadn't kissed a woman since he was seventeen or he thought he kissed her–he had never really been with a woman and not that he expected anything from her tonight he hoped nothing did happen –he wasn't prepared, emotionally.

Physically his body was responding in more ways then one; but he couldn't bring himself to make a move –he had gotten this far tonight and that was as far as he was willing to go.

Virgin.

He had to take things slow.

He felt her hand go on his cheek; her breath was sweet against his face as she searched his eyes for any sign of him pulling back. He closed his eyes feeling her lips softly touch his; it took him a moment to respond as his lips pressed to hers. He wasn't quite sure how to go about this, he had seen guys kiss woman on TV all the time but for him to actually do it was another story. Luckily for him she pulled away before his nerves got the best of him and the smile on her lips let him know that, that small peck was good.

Daryl looked at the satisfied look on her face and finally found his voice as he spoke out in a broken whisper, "w –what was that for?"

When she didn't answer right away and a faint frown formed on her lips he pulled back from her some seeing her frown deepen even more.

_You dumb ass! Open your mouth and ruin the whole damn moment why don't you!_

Daryl felt like such an ass now; he told himself he was no good at these things and there he went proving himself by opening his mouth and asking stupid questions. He started to pull away more –he was ready to run at this point. While he was in motion to get up and leave he felt her hand to go the side of his face, she caressed his cheek for him to look at her. When his eyes sought out hers he saw the soft smile on her lips and he couldn't hide his famous faint side smile.

_This woman will be the death of me, I swear it!_

"You should get some sleep," he finally said seeing her nod a little unsure. He motioned for her to scoot over a little as he brought his other leg up on the bed and scooted down a little under the blankets. He watched as she struggled in pain to sit up a little to get comfortable –but the look on her face told him she was worried about something. He knew Carol and knew what her problem was. He felt as she hesitantly leaned into him, he wanted her to know he wasn't going anywhere so he put his hand gently on her back pulling her closer to him.

"I aint goin' leave ya," he whispered into her hair. Without even thinking he kissed her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. Daryl wasn't sure what this all meant –but for tonight it meant he would be holding a woman … a woman he cared about, a woman that pissed him off beyond anything else, a woman that he wanted to keep close to him and never let go –a woman that made him feel things he had never felt in his entire life –she was truly someone amazing.

* * *

**So I can handle the truth….**

**Was it good? Bad? Please post the next chapter soon? Or post like…. Now?**

**Hehe, comments would be greatly appreciated!**

**I hope you like where I'm taking this, I wanted to stay in character so I didn't want too much to happen, and no hot kissage …. Just yet anyways! –wink wink-**

**She's still healing and so is he if that makes sense? Their moment will come soon enough, but this is the best parts, them figuring it out what it all means and Carol will address what she heard. I promise! **

**There will be more tragedy -love -confusion -everything you want to see with this two! I hope I do it justice just as I've been trying too all along!**

**Please let me know what you all think, I have to be off to work now.. before I'm late! EPPP!**

**(I wanted to give you all something for your Friday!)**

**Love to you all! =)**


	14. For cryin out loud CH14

**The title of this chapter is the title of one of my favorite songs: For Crying out Loud. After listening to it again and again, I realized the lyrics fit Daryl and Carol so well! I'm proud of this chapter if I do say so myself, it's a taste of what's to come for our favorite damaged couple!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 14

For cryin out loud;

_His body trembled from her nails digging deep into his flesh. He was on fire –the way her naked body felt beneath his –the way it felt to be deep inside of her –her sweet-raw seductive mewls that filled the air –her smell engulfed him -everything about this moment was well waited. He felt shy for some reason –he felt like a fool –but for crying out loud did this moment feel like a dream –one he had waited his whole life to make come true. _

"_Daryl," she breathed out throwing her head back against the pillow feeling his girth stretch her completely as his hips bucked and slammed into hers. _

_He wanted to be soft with her –nothing about this woman screamed 'fuck her' –she was delicate and that's what Daryl loved about her. _

_He moved his hands to hers linking their fingers together as he held them above her head moving his hips at a steady pace. He looked down into her eyes seeing the passion in them, he was sure it mirrored his own at that moment. _

"_Fuck," he mumbled against her lips feeling her tight cavern walls cling around him as he stilled himself for a moment. He could feel his release coming quicker then he hoped –that was the last thing he wanted was to cum before her. He wanted her to feel it with him –he wanted to share that orgasm –that exploding feeling together. _

_Moving his hands from hers he felt her nails did into his shoulders as he cupped her cheek looking deeply into her eyes. "Carol… I…" he started before he felt himself start to release inside of her. _

Daryl woke up quickly as his body jerked from his intense and erotic dream. He swallowed hard feeling his dick throb in his sweats –that was pure torture to him at that moment because he was finally brought to reality that he wasn't alone when he felt Carol at his side move suddenly. He could see the sun peaking through the windows in the basement and he knew the others would be up soon –if they weren't already and that included her.

Her seeing him with a huge erection was not the ideal 'good morning' he had in mind. Carefully he removed her arm from around his chest and pulled the blanket up around her more. He took a moment to watch the calmness on her face –she really was a woman of beautiful, even if it wasn't obvious.

Letting his thoughts escape him at that moment Daryl turned to gather his things for the day; hunting was the one thing he usually did when he was sexually frustrated at himself. When he didn't see his things he growled inwardly –he left all his shit up stairs in the living room last night. With a quick glance to her once more Daryl darted up the steps and into the kitchen. He saw Glenn and Maggie standing by the pantry doors talking before he went into the living room to grab his bag and crossbow. He didn't wait around to speak with anyone or to notice if anyone else was awake yet.

He needed to get out of the house and the sooner he did, the better he would feel knowing people didn't know about his obvious 'happiness'.

D/C/D/C/D/C

_I was lost and you were found… and I never knew how far down I was falling before I reached the bottom. I was cold and you were fire and I never knew how the pyre could be burning on the edge of the ice field. _

When Carol woke up this morning she woke up alone –she was a little upset knowing that Daryl had taken off on her. She half expected it to be that way anyways –why would he stick around in the morning after last night. She made a move on him and kissed him –his lips were so soft and so unsure of what to do. She figured he was just scared or regretted doing it when it happened.

She wasn't sure but she knew that small peck to his lips was incredible.

She wanted more.

She wanted him.

More then words could say; Daryl Dixon was everything she wanted in man. Of course he wasn't the ideal man to most women probably –just like she knew she wasn't the ideal woman to most men. They were perfect for each other –they had so much more in common then they were both probably willing to admit.

_Oh I know you belong inside my aching heart… and can't you see my faded Levis bursting apart. And don't you hear me cryin' "Oh babe don't go," and don't you hear me screaming "how was I to know?"_

The more she thought about him the more she found herself not being able to be mad at him. She looked forward to their times together but what she didn't like was the next day when it seemed to be forgotten on his end. She couldn't handle anymore disappointment from him but decided to keep her lips sealed until it was the right moment to say something to him.

"Are you sure you don't mind me taking the bed down here?" Carol said to Andrea who looked over her shoulder at her and smiled.

"I don't mind. Besides I know the boys were talking about gathering some more supplies when they went into town today, a mattress or two is on that list," Andrea said to her helping Carol put the rest of the things in order in the basement.

Carol nodded and smiled to the blonde, "thank you, Andrea."

Andrea put some of the blankets that were folded up on the top corner of one of the shelves. She usually didn't due this sort of 'house wife' kind of thing and help cook or clean –but right now she had no choice. Everything they had set up was more or less done now in the weeks they had been there.

"Don't mention it," she said putting her hands in her back pockets walking over to the injured woman who just sat on her bed. "Besides you shouldn't be doing anything anyways," she said softly pointing to the woman's side.

"No, I mean thank you for saving my life. Back at the farm if I'd known you were still," she started before Andrea shook her head cutting her off.

"You guys didn't know, I don't blame anyone," she said truthfully sitting down next to Carol. "It was scary out there," she admitted looking down at her hands in her lap. "If Michonne hadn't come along, I would be dead right now."

Carol shivered at the mention of the woman who almost killed her and yet managed to save her life. Daryl told her to stay away from her because there was no reason for her to be around Michonne. Honestly the woman rubbed Carol the wrong way anyways so she was happy to stay away. What kind of person kept Walkers chained up and took them with them wherever they went?

She could never do that to her Sophia.

It made her sick just thinking about it –she could feel the bile rise in her throat even though she hadn't really eaten anything today as she covered her mouth from a gag reaction.

"Hey," Andrea said putting her hand on Carol's shoulder. "Are you ok?" she said suddenly worried.

"I'm fine," Carol whispered softly clearing her throat. It was silent for a few moments before she spoke out again, "how could Michonne do that to her brother and his friend?" she asked suddenly swallowing hard.

Andrea sighed and shook her head, "I don't know?" Andrea knew that Michonne's brother and his friend were both bit around the same time and she cut their mouths and arms off so they wouldn't hurt anyone but she never told her why really. "I could never do that to … Amy," she said softly. She hadn't mentioned her sisters name in months –but every time she thought about her, her stomach turned at the thoughts of when she lost her.

Carol nodded, "seeing Sophia…" she whispered and trailed off feeling a welt of tears start to build, "I just couldn't carry on knowing she was with me all the time… as one of those things," she said softly closing her eyes tightly to stop her tears from falling.

Andrea frowned –she felt for the woman. She lost her daughter and there was no bringing her back just like there was no bringing Amy back. She wanted to say something to the woman but no words formed at that moment. Andrea looked around the now set up basement area and noticed the table across the room. She stood up and walked over to it to see a few arrows and things along with a target.

"Dixon teaching you how to shoot?" she said picking up a stray arrow looking over at Carol.

Carol blushed faintly, "something like that," she said with a soft chuckle. She was thankful the mood and subject was changed. She had spent too much time being sad and upset and it was enough for one day.

"Did he stay down here with you last night?" Andrea asked with a small smile.

Carol felt her cheeks flush again as she looked away hearing a soft sigh out of Andrea. She opened her mouth to speak out again before she heard someone coming down the steps, she looked up in hopes to see Daryl but instead she saw Michonne. Carol felt her stomach turn slightly seeing the woman standing at the bottom of the steps.

"The others are back from town," Michonne said to Andrea before looking over at Carol. She nodded to the woman getting a nod in return before there was a heavy sound that hit the steps again.

This time it was the pissed off hunter.

_I'm in the middle of nowhere, near the end of the line. But there's a border to somewhere waiting and there's a tank full of time. Oh give me just another moment to see the light of the day, and take me to another land where I don't have to stay… and I'm gonna need somebody to make me feel like you do and I will receive somebody with open arms, open eyes open up the sky and let the plane that I love shine through._

"You aint welcome down 'er," Daryl said brushing past Michonne looking her up and down as he held his crossbow at his side. He didn't go into town with the others –instead he went hunting like he intended and just happened to get back the same time the others did.

"We were just leaving," Andrea said pulling Daryl back by his arm a little to walk ahead of him seeing Michonne head back up the steps herself. Andrea stopped her stride midway through and peaked down the steps to see Carol, "if you need any more help, let me know ok?" she said softly.

"Thank you, I will," she said back to her softly. Once Andrea was gone she looked to see Daryl putting his crossbow on the training table.

"I don't want that bitch anywhere near you," he said suddenly not making any attempt to look at her just yet.

_For crying out loud, you know I love. For crying out loud you know I love you. _

"There really isn't many places we can go, it's inevitable we'll run into each other here," she said seriously hearing him chuckle slightly. "Besides, you can't tell me who I can and can't be around," she said softly.

Daryl's head snapped back to see her slowly standing from where she was sitting on the bed. "Yer' right I can't, it's not my business anyways… forgive me for givin' a shit!" he said with anger as he picked up his crossbow ready to bolt out of the basement.

Carol's breath hitched slightly; did Daryl Dixon just say he cared about her? Ok maybe he didn't say it in so many words –but he said it in his own way. When he started to walk towards the steps she hurried her stride and grabbed his forearm to stop him. She gasped slightly at her sudden movement feeling her side pull some before she felt him stop and his face fall.

_I was damned and you were saved and I never knew how enslaved I was kneeling in the chains of my master. I could laugh but you could cry and I never knew just how high I was flying._

"What did you just say?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he said confused feeling her cold hand drop from his arm.

_For taking in the rain when I'm feeling so dry, for giving me the answers when I'm asking you why… and my oh my for that I thank you._

"Did I hear you right just now… you… you care about me?" she said surprised. Sure he had shown it –again in his own way –but for him to confess a feeling like that to her was a huge deal to her and she knew it was a huge step on his end as well.

_For taking in the sun when I feel so cold, for giving me a child when my body is old… and don't you know for that I need you._

"I didn't say…" he started before he cut himself off knowing if he denied it, it would be a lie. "What of it?" he said trying to keep a cocky tone.

She smiled at him and stepped closer to him seeing him lean back a little when she slowly reached her hand up to press it to his cheek. When she finally felt him relax she spoke out to him once again. "It's nice to know someone cares about me," she whispered rolling her thumb slightly on his cheek.

_For coming to my room when you know I'm alone, for finding me a highway for driving me home, and you got to know for that I serve you._

"Ya got a whole house filled with people who care 'bout ya," he said shrugging feeling her drop her hand from his cheek. He frowned slightly at the loss before he watched her shoulders slouch some and she start to back away from him. He found himself walking towards her as she sat down on the bed again; he stood a few feet from her seeing a smile pressed to her lips.

_For pulling me away when I'm starting to fall, for revving me up when I'm starting to stall and you got to know for that I want you. _

"It's not the same," she said shaking her head some. "It's just nice to hear you admit it to me is all," she licked her lips seeing him roll his eyes slightly in defense. "I care about you too, Daryl," she whispered.

_For taking and for giving and for playing the game for praying for my future in the days that remain… Oh Lord for that I hold you…_

"I kinda' picked up on that," he said suddenly –he didn't even expect himself to say that. Usually in situations like this with her he did everything he could to avoid this kind of talk with her. But this time it didn't seem as bad. Daryl sighed and finally gave up as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He watched as her hand went into his own –her fingers lacing with his much larger own. He swallowed hard looking down at their hands before looking up to see her looking at him.

"What does this all mean?" she asked him faintly.

"Does it have to mean something?" he answered seeing a small faded smile on her lips.

She shook her head, "no, not now anyways," she said knowing that was the answer he was looking for.

This was progress for them and what it all meant at this moment she had no idea. She was just going to take it one day at a time with him like she had been the last few months. This was the first real progress they had made in months and Carol had a feeling it wasn't just one of their regular things they did almost every night –this moment with him wouldn't be forgotten tomorrow –if anything it would only get better here on out.

_Ah, but most of all … for crying out loud for that I love you._

* * *

**So was this chapter worthy of reading? Did you stop half way through or did you go on long enough to get this far to read this? Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you'd like to see in the coming chapters! I hope I stayed in character as well with as far as I've taken it.**

**I tried to keep Daryl gritty and rough around the edges and to keep Carol sensitive yet with a little zing to her!**

**I love positive feedback! You all are what keep me going on here and I truly mean that! I've been catching up on reading stories I've alerted and commenting on them. Again I'm sorry for them being so slow but no worries you'll never lose me as a reader/reviewer! I also have to catch up on my inbox as well, eppp is this girl behind!**

**I hope I don't lose any of you all because of my lack of getting my ass in gear! LOL**

**Chapter 15 is coming soon (psstt, it's already written!)**

**So please press that review button and let me know what you all think and I'll be posting CH 15 sooner then you think! –wink wink-**

****PS: how about that song huh? Fits them pretty well I though! :)**


	15. Fade into you CH15

**Thank you all so very much for the love on my last chapter! It truly means so much to me that after all these months I'm still doing an ok job of keeping you all interested in the story!**

**Because the last chapter was so short I made this one extra long and extra special. ;D**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter: 15

Fade into you;

Her eyes traveled along his bare chest as it rose and fell to the beat of his breathing. He looked so relaxed and happy at that moment. It had been several days since their confession to each other in the basement and although it wasn't brought up in the last few days; Daryl had been a lot more patient with her. He took care of her more then she ever expected –he stayed with her during the night –much like he was now.

Carol leaned up a little better to look down at him as her body pressed closer to his side. The sun had just risen and there wasn't much planned for the day –what was there to do really now days.

There was surviving.

But they were doing that everyday of their lives now; they were prepared for the worst –as prepared as they could be anyways. The day's like today were always boring at least to her anyways, she was still healing so Daryl training her was out of the question and anything else that required her to do any type of hard work was off limits. She sighed at her restless thoughts and leaned up some more, she didn't want to wake him just yet because he was up late last night doing some maintenance on his crossbow.

Her eyes traveled along his naked chest –she could see a few of his scars on his abs.

His abs.

His body.

It was sexy beyond belief –he had a natural cut to him and she knew it was from all the hard work he had done over the years. She was surprised when he came to bed last night with just his sweats on and no t-shirt on. Usually he kept his top half pretty covered but she wasn't going to protest by any means.

Nothing happened between them in the last few days since their confession. He never made a move on her –which she wasn't surprised because it wasn't like him –and she never made another move on him either. Not that she didn't fantasize about kissing him again because she did; every night she thought about it when his arms went around her. She wasn't going to complain about anything that was happening between them now –there was nothing to complain about. He held her every night when they went to sleep –she didn't push him for anything more and he didn't push her away.

So progress was being made and at this point things were going slow and she could handle it. She'd rather it be this way anyhow. She wasn't sure what they were doing –friends comforted each other like this she supposed –they cuddled in bed at the end of the night and talked for a few hours until one of them fell asleep and nothing else happened. She knew they weren't a couple or anything and she was ok with that –it was just nice to feel something again and have it being returned.

"I can feel you lookin' at me woman," Daryl finally said breaking into Carol's thoughts.

She jumped slightly feeling his hand run up her back some as her eyes went to his seeing him open them to look at her. She felt her face turn hot as her hand paused its pace on his chest. She hadn't noticed it but her fingers were tracing his abs as she looked at him with her mind wondering.

"How did you -,"

"Instinct," he answered before she could even get her question out.

Daryl moved his hand from behind his head and stretched his arm out some feeling her move from his side a little. He felt the warmness of her body drift as she sat up some –honestly he didn't want her to move, he was perfectly comfortable with the way they were laying.

But he would never admit that to her.

He finally started to sit up on the bed leaning his back against the cold headboard rubbing his eyes with his fingers. When his eyes adjusted he watched her carefully for a moment seeing her slow movements as she lifted the side of her pajama shirt to check on her bandaged side. She had been healing pretty well, she requested to keep it bandaged on because she was afraid something would happen to the stitching. He tilted his head a little and furrowed his brows hearing her sigh as she looked back at him with a faint smile.

"You alright?" he asked her suddenly.

She nodded and leaned back some, her shoulder brushing his as she leaned her back against the headboard mimicking him.

"It itches a little," she said scrunching her nose.

Daryl chuckled some, "that's when ya know it's time ta' take the bandages off," he said averting his eyes to her hand that covered her side.

She shrugged a little and lifted the side of her shirt some more exposing the bandage and her pale flesh.

Daryl watched her carefully pick at the tape around the bandages. He heard her hiss some from the tape pulling at her skin before he reached out putting his hand over hers. He did it on instinct without even thinking –the pain on her face and in her voice was enough for him to take control now.

Carol's breath hitched some feeling the gentle touch of his fingers on her stomach and side as he looked at her for permission to lift her shirt up more. She nodded and leaned back on her hands as he hovered over her some to peal more of the tape off. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would –he was gentle and patient and those were two words you would never use in sentence to describe Daryl Dixon.

After he pulled it off completely she watched as he fingered around the healing wound and balled up the bandages. As she went to put her shirt down she felt his hand stop her as he touched her side once more but this time he traced a thick scar that outlined the fresh once she would soon have.

"Tell me about your scars," he suddenly said to her without looking at her face.

Carol swallowed hard and put her hand up some and put it on his back tracing the big scar she had touched the night she thought he was going to hit her. She remembered asking him about his scars and he wasn't ready to tell her –but maybe he was now. After all he wasn't the same defensive man he was with her months ago.

Feeling her hand on his back tracing his own scars caused a shiver to crawl up his back –goosebumps formed on his flesh as his eyes finally met hers.

"Well… you gonna tell me?" he said keeping his rough tone to sour the sweet moment.

"Which one?" she asked softly.

He shook his head slightly with a small frown, "all of them," he said gently leaning up feeling her dropping her hand from his back.

"We'd be here for days," she said with a soft chuckle.

He motioned his hand in a circle, "does it look like I got anything better to do? We got all the time in the world now," which was the truth.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They talked for what seemed like forever when really it was only an hour or so. She had told him about her scars and what she had done wrong for Ed to beat her like he had. Every time she saw him get an upset and angry look on his face she would try to change the subject but he would ask more questions to carry on the conversation. It was like he got off on being so pissed off about a situation that neither of them could control –nonetheless a situation that was no more.

"The worst scar of all," she carried on pushing the blankets down watching him sit up more as though he wanted to run from the conversation. She swallowed hard moving her shirt up more and pushing her sweats down a little to show just above her pubic area. There laid a ridged, thick scar all the way across the bottom of her stomach area.

"... 'the hell?" Daryl whispered furrowing his brows reaching his hand out to touch the scar before he snapped his hand away realizing how close it was to her most intimate area.

Carol took his hand feeling him jerk it slightly before she caught his gaze to let him know it was ok and she put his fingers along her pelvic area. She took in a deep breath to disguise her moan from his touch that was so close to her private area.

After a moment or two of tracing the thick scar, Daryl moved his hand way quickly. That was too much for him –it was hard enough to hold her every night feeling her body pressed so close to his –her smell invading his senses and knowing that at any moment the woman could plant another kiss on him –he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts clean even in his moment.

"When Ed found out I was pregnant with Sophia, he…" she swallowed hard looking down at the scar before pulling her sweats up around it. "He beat me so bad –he was so angry at me," she whispered shaking her head at the memory. "He tried to… to…" she started as her voice cracked. She choked back her tears and finally said it, "he took a knife and tried to cut her out of me," she said softly closing her eyes feeling a throbbing pain not only at her side but around her lower stomach area where the memory remained.

Daryl felt the anger in himself rise at that moment. Ed was a sick son of a bitch and sometimes Daryl wished he wasn't dead so he could kill him, himself. He looked to see how white her knuckles were as she gripped the sheet tightly, he reached his hand out and brushed his fingers along her knuckles feeling her flinch from his touch. He flinched too at her reaction not expecting her to do that. He knew it was just because she was so caught up in the memory and not because she thought he was going to hit her.

When she opened her mouth to say something more he shook his head and squeezed her hand some, "we aint gotta talk 'bout it no more," he said softly nodding to her to let her know that, that was enough for now. Daryl found himself wanting to tell her about all his scars now –his physical and mental ones but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her at that moment.

One was because he never opened up to anyone so he wasn't sure how to go about it and the other was because she looked so fragile now from the stories she told him.

He didn't want to make things worse for her so he kept his mouth shut.

_Stupid fucking feelings!_

He chuckled at his thoughts and saw her eye him curiously. He knew any moment she would ask him about his scars –although he wanted to tell her –now wasn't the time for it.

Sensing how uncomfortable he was, Carol spoke up finally. "I should start breakfast," she said softly seeing his face fall in relief. She knew he was worried about her asking him where his scars were from and she wasn't going to push the issue. That would only push him away and at this point that was the last thing she wanted to do to him.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"How many more times do you need to go out there?" Lori said softly to Rick as they stood in the corner of the living room. "Can't you just stay in with the rest of us, you've gone out there almost every day –it's dangerous!" she said softly putting her hands on her sides.

Rick looked at her for a moment and sighed rubbing his hand over his forehead –they had all gone out almost every day to the small town they discovered. It had supplies they needed and although the town was almost cleaned out there were still more things that needed to be brought back to the house.

"It's dangerous if we stay," he said softly with a little anger in his voice. "I'm doing this for us…" he said reaching his hand out hesitantly putting on her stomach, "for everyone, we need supplies –we need to figure out where to go to next."

"What's wrong with staying in one place?" She sighed and placed her hand over top of his. It was the first real time he touched her in awhile, even at night when they slept in the same bed with Carl, he didn't put his arms around her anymore. "We haven't been attacked," she said seeing Carl walk into the room. She glanced over at her son and smiled quickly, "why don't you see if Hershel can use your help outside?" she said nodding behind him.

"Are you guys fighting?" Carl asked absently.

Rick and Lori looked at one another then back to their son seeing Carol walk up behind him.

"Hey, Carl," she said peering up at the couple arguing in the corner of the living room. "We could use your help outside," she said softly letting her voice sound as important as she could. The boy didn't need to listen to his parents argue at that moment –or ever for that matter. She knew Lori was still taking things hard since their departure from the farm weeks ago –she didn't put her nose in their business but she knew from what she could tell the couple was still having troubles coping with their emotions.

She waited for Carl to avert his attention to her before she smiled quickly to Lori and Rick to let them know she would take the boy away so they could finish what they were talking about.

Once she got him outside Hershel called the boy over to the small garden they were trying to work on. The weather was changing and resources were low but he was a farmer nonetheless and he knew how to make things work even under the circumstances they faced.

Carol smiled hugging herself closely as she watched Beth and Hershel tell the boy what to do to help them out. She watched as Maggie and Glenn worked on the other side of the yard where things were trying to grow. They were trying to establish some kind of life here and she was happy about that but she hoped what Rick and Lori were talking about wasn't true –he wanted to leave already just when they started to get things in order? With a sigh she turned on her heal to head back into the house when she ran smack into Daryl. His hands grabbed her upper arms as she put them up in defense.

"Whoah!" he said softly releasing her arms watching as she wrenched her wrists in her hands. "Didn't mean to hurt ya," he said seeing her holding her arms against her chest now.

She shook her head quickly, "you didn't," she said softly with a faint smile to let him know he didn't hurt her.

They stood there for a few moments in awkward silents. She wasn't quite sure what to say and obviously neither did he or he would have spoke up. Without a word Daryl just nudged her some and nodded to her before heading out to the other side of the fence where T-Dog and Andrea were. Although the tunnel was made there was still some maintenance work that needed to be done on it.

Carol watched him walk off to the other side of the yard before she walked back into the house to see if Lori needed any help with anything. Hopefully for her, she and Rick were done arguing –they had enough of that amongst the group she couldn't handle anymore.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Since everyone was working most of the day, Carol and Lori got started on an early dinner for everyone. The sky threatened rain once again but it didn't look as though anything was going to fall. Once everyone was in and ate they all sat around the living room around the fireplace and spoke about the upcoming plans. Rick announced what he thought was best for the group –leaving in a few days was his plan. He didn't want to stick around any longer then they had too in case they were attacked.

The house had been set up in case something like that was to happen but nothing was guaranteed. He just wanted to take precaution because at any time anything could attack and he wanted to prevent it before it happened if he could.

Carol wasn't sure how she felt on the matter –how were they supposed to have any kind of life if they moved around every few weeks like he wanted to. Without being noticed she snuck into the kitchen and down into the basement. She felt exhausted –her mind was overrun with thoughts and her body did too much today. Carol lit a few candles to light up the basement before she walked over to the other side of the basement and grabbed some pajamas off one of the shelves. She slowly slid her pants down and slipped on the pajama pants before removing her sweater and her shirt. She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra before she heard a creaking noise behind her. She jumped and covered her breasts with her pajama shirt seeing Daryl rounding the corner of the steps.

"Fuck," he said quickly seeing her standing there half naked looking as beautiful and vulnerable as ever. He turned around quickly and put his hands on the back of his head feeling his cheeks get hot. "Damn woman," he said loudly hearing her behind him as she shuffled around some.

Carol felt her cheeks and body flush from the thoughts of Daryl walking in on her like he had. She dressed quickly and walked over to stand behind him seeing him turn around quickly. She flinched slightly at his sudden movements seeing how close they were now. Swallowing hard she gazed up into his eyes feeling his breath against her face as he looked down at her.

"Sorry, 'bout that," he said softly with his famous faded side smile.

She shook her head, "it's alright," she whispered sucking in her bottom lip watching his eyes avert to her lips. She could feel her cheeks get hot again as she looked down at the small space between them. "I was just gonna turn in for the night," she whispered softly slowly lifting her eyes to look up at him. His stair was like sex –that look he always gave her when he thought she didn't notice him watching her –it was like fire –it burned her but in the best way possible.

Daryl had to look away from her –so badly did he want this woman but he was afraid to make a move.

_You're such a pussy, Dixon!_

He mentally scolded himself seeing her eyeing him carefully, he knew the look he had on his face must have worried her because her brows furrowed in wonder and he saw her hand come up from the corner of his eye. His eyes traveled with her hand as she placed it on his forehead then his cheek –he never flinched –not once.

"Are you ok?" she finally asked him letting her hand linger there for a moment longer before she dropped it.

"Fine," he said finally finding it in his feet to move past her. He could hear her sigh behind him as he sat his crossbow down leaning it against the bottom bed post before he started to unbutton his shirt with his back to her. When he finally shucked his shirt off his shoulders he felt her presence closer then before as he turned around quickly causing a small jump from her.

"Daryl," she whispered his name delicately. She looked over his chest and saw the scars she had become obsessed about knowing about over the last few weeks. She reached her hand up hesitantly without looking him in the eyes and when her hand got close to his chest she felt his hand go up and grab her wrist delicately. She swallowed hard and looked up at him seeing the scared look in his eyes as she moved her hand closer with his fingers still attached around her wrist before she placed her hand on his naked chest.

He was on fire –not fever hot either –just hot.

"My mama died when I was young," he started to tell her. She hadn't asked him any questions yet and Lord only knew why he was starting to tell her all this now –but he started and there was no stopping him now. He watched her face, it looked like she wanted to smile but she didn't she just listened to him.

"Cancer got to her before my father could…" he said shaking his head some. He moved his eyes away from hers as he started to speak again, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Remembering his father beating his mother the way he used too made it harder for him to look at Carol at that moment knowing of her past with Ed. "Merle is –was five years older then me so he wasn't 'round much," he swallowed hard closing his eyes for a moment.

Carol watched how careful he was not move or to look at her –she trusted him and wasn't about to open her mouth now to say anything in fear he might close back up on her again.

"When the old man wanted to tie a few on, I was his whippin' boy," he said with anger, his nose flared at the memory. He felt his fists clinch at his sides but was brought back to reality when he felt her other hand go on his chest. It was then Daryl looked down at her and he could see the tears threatening in her eyes –but none fell. "I was a littl' bastard I'm sure, but no kid should be beat like that," he said shaking his head. "Som' bitch cut me with his knife –he always had that damn thing attached at his hand if there wasn't a beer in it," he said with a loud tone. When he felt her flitch against him he took in a deep breath and searched her face one again and this time she started to move her fingers along his scars.

Carol could sense his anger and although he didn't tell her a whole lot in that moment, from what he had she could piece everything together pretty much as to where his scars were from.

"Daryl," she whispered softly but heard him go on.

"Fucker always wanted to fight… tryin' to toughin' me up he said… pft," he said with a chuckle. "I was tough; ya had to be to live with that ass hole!"

Sensing more of his anger and seeing the tears… yes tears starting to form in his eyes she finally made the move and put one of her hands on his cheek. It was then he finally looked at her –she saw something in his eyes –something she had never seen before.

Daryl was scared –like a lost child who had no one or no where to go. She felt for him in that moment and felt a tear slip from her eyes. She regretted the moment it fell because she knew the last thing Daryl wanted was someone to feel sorry for him. She stayed frozen the spot she stood and when she dropped her hand she closed her eyes ready to be yelled at by him. Her face jerked a little when he put his hand on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open –he had a smile on his face.

"I start to tell ya my fucked up life stories and you cry," he said with a soft chuckle seeing her frown a little. "I aint cryin' over em' neither should you," he said sucking back any anger he had.

His scared look was gone now –it was replaced by that tough Dixon look always had.

"I'm sorry that h –happened to you," she said with a broken tone feeling his hand drop from her cheek to her neck. His hand rested there for a moment while his thumb traced her jaw line a little. She licked her lips and stepped an inch closer to him –she was close already but she felt as though she couldn't get close enough. When his face got closer to hers she swallowed loud and hard getting a reaction from him.

"Don't laugh," he whispered so faintly against her lips moving his hand to the back of her head pulling her close to him as his lips finally touched hers.

Laugh why would she laugh at him?

Carol melted into his body as his other hand wound around her thin waist pulling her flush against him. She could feel his erection restraining against the confines of his jeans as he pressed hard into her. She finally found the strength in herself as her hands ran from the bottom of his back up to his shoulders as his tongue parted her lips hesitantly. His kiss was soft and unsure –she hadn't been kissed like this since… well… _ever!_

He was being as gentle as he could with her –he had never been this soft with anyone. Not that he was in these situations all the time or anything because honestly this was his first intimate moment with a woman. When he was seventeen that was wham-bam thank you –now get the fuck out of here kind of deal. The girl was anything but patient with him and he came before he was even supposed to. He didn't even remember kissing the girl –he probably hadn't –but that didn't matter now. What did was the woman he had in his arms at that moment.

Daryl felt scared again –where would this go?

Did he really want this?

_Fuck yeah ya want this! Quit trying to deny it you little pussy, this woman is somethin' special… obviously she feels the same for you. Why the in blue hell she does, I dunno –but I know I want her…. Fuck do I want her!_

His thoughts were cut short when he found his hands running up under her shirt. The roughness of his fingers against her pale skin that he had come to admire recently felt heavenly. He felt her moan into his mouth as she pressed closer to him –he could have came right then and there. He walked her back a little and kept his arms tightly around her before he felt himself falling on top of her.

Carol gasped a little feeling her back hit the cold sheets and the weight of Daryl Dixon on top of her. She threw her head back feeling his lips travel along the front of her throat and his tongue flicked along the hollow of her shoulder. She weaved her fingers through his hair softly pulling it before she felt one of his hands run along her good side as it came under her shoulder to cup her breasts.

Daryl moaned as his lips came back up to meet hers –she was hungry for his lips again because this time her kiss was still as gentle as before but with more ambition. He ground his hips into hers feeling her legs spread more as he laid between them. With a gentle yet rough touch he moved his hand up her other side and that moment he felt her stiffen a scream into his mouth.

Daryl pulled back quickly and looked down to see the pain on her face.

_Fuck. You did it now!_

"Fuck," he whispered leaning up off her seeing her do her best to sit up with him.

"It's ok," she said softly with a tremble in her voice. When he touched her healing wound it stung a little –it hurt but not as bad as it probably seemed. He just took her off guard was all –she was filled with all this pleasure then a twinge of pain hit her –not a good combo. She saw him in motion to get off the bed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back some. "I'm fine," she whispered once more feeling his hand gently cover her side.

"Ya sure?" he said softly with a huge sigh.

She smiled and ducked her head a little to get his attention as it was on her side. When he looked at her she nodded, "just caught me off guard is all," she said quickly to let him know it was ok. She could see by the look on his face he wasn't convinced –the look also told her this moment wasn't going to continue. They stayed silent for a few moments before she made the first move to sit up better it was then she felt his hand pull away from her and he leaned up more as well.

She pushed the blankets back and watched him stand up off the bed. She frowned in fear that he was going to leave and as she pulled the blankets up around her she reached for his hand.

"I…" he started to say feeling her tugging at his hand.

"Don't go," she whispered looking up at him with her head tilted.

That damn look she always gave him –she looked so scared and innocent and so fucking sexy. How could he say no to her now? He nodded to her to move over some as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his legs up over the blankets. He kept his jeans on for the time being –no use making more of a fool of himself by showering her he had a huge boner even though he was sure she could feel it. He felt her body come closer to his as she cuddled into his side. He felt her breasts press against him and her cheek rest on his chest. This woman was something else that was for sure –they shared an intimate moment –one that Daryl would never forget –and if she wound him up this much already he could only imagine what it would be like if they had gone all the way.

Carol felt his arms cage around her tightly but not too tightly as she snuggled against him more. Neither of them said anything to one another as she started to close her eyes. Her body felt tingly all over –she and Daryl had kissed –no pecks on his forehead or on the lips –but a full blown, hot –seductive kiss. No man had ever kissed her like that before –he was a natural that was for sure!

So the question came into her mind at that moment; why would she laugh at him?

* * *

**Ok so it's not really a cliffy but close enough right? Was it good enough to continue on? I sure hope so; please let me know what you all think!**

**I love all the new readers I've picked up as well; or the people who've been following my story but are just now reviewing it I should say ;D you guys rock my little world and so do the ones who have been with me from the start. I hope to keep you around until the very end!**

**Chapter 16 has a lot of fluff and action for everyone, much like I tried to do with this chapter. I hope I did the characters justice with Daryl and Carol's backgrounds. Just seemed to fit them both –they're damaged people and they can relate to one another with their pasts. That's why I love them so much together! Sorry for the tease as well, but hey –I have to keep you all on the edge of your seats right? Hehe. I hope I stayed IC as well! -fingers crossed I did a good enough job for you all-**

**I'm also catching up on a few stories as well, sorry I take forever, but you'll never lose me! ;D**

**Review please, I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	16. Dead or Alive CH16

**Here we are again my loves, another LONG chapter!**

**Thank you all so much on the reviews so far, you all are truly amazing and I hope I continue to please you all with this chapter and the upcoming ones as well!**

**This has some fluff and angst to it so let me know how you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 16

Dead or Alive;

Neither of them said anything to one another the next day. Carol woke up in his arms and he seemed to be as normal as he ever was –just as mean and tough as he liked people to think but he had that softness to him when it came to her. Carol was thankful for that –that he wasn't mean to her or pushed her away. If anything his famous faded side smile he always gave her was brought forth when he looked at her –but a frown was attached each time he looked down at her side. He suggested she wrap it back up this morning so nothing else would happen to it.

Of course she protested but he won.

He always won.

It was a pleasantly nice day out, which was odd because lately cold weather was all they felt. Even with the chilliness of the wind, the sun made it better. Carol stood outside with her eyes closed loving the feel of the sun on her face –it was so warm and inviting. For a brief moment she forgot where she was –who she was –all that mattered was the warmness that touched her face. She moaned faintly and when she opened her eyes she could see Daryl across the yard watching her. She blushed under her heated cheeks and looked down at the ground crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's the point of doing all this if we're going to be leaving in a few days?" Andrea finally said walking to stand next to Carol.

Carol frowned and looked at the blonde who was shielding her eyes from the sun, "I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders some. "I don't ask questions anymore," she said with a meek tone.

Andrea eyed her up and down and frowned, she hated that Carol didn't stick up for herself like she should have. The woman had her moments but Andrea knew deep down inside of her there was a woman waiting to scream and get every emotion out of her that she could.

"Well… you should," Andrea piped in finally seeing Carol furrow her brows looking at her.

"What's the point?" she said softly dropping her hands, "doesn't get me anywhere… it doesn't get any of us anywhere when Rick's running the show," she said softly. Rick had been nice to her the last few times they had spoken, but that mean demeanor he had was starting to show through again and she wondered if it was because he was frustrated with Lori or the group as a whole. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she was just going to keep her mouth shut and go with whatever was asked of them.

She was done arguing with people –she wanted to be happy and for the first time in a real long time she was. She found her happiness staring at her again from across the yard; she smiled faintly that time and looked away from him.

Andrea couldn't hide her smile, "what's with you and Dixon?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest nudging Carol with her shoulder some. When she started to ask her before they were interrupted and Andrea wasn't one for gossip but what was there to do these days.

"W –what do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Come on," she said with a chuckle, "don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you? And he's been staying with you almost every night," she carried on getting a reaction from Carol.

She shook her head, "honestly," she started and looked at the blonde, "I don't know," and that was the truth. She really didn't know what was going on with them and she didn't think Daryl did either.

"Well whatever it is… I'm happy someone in this group found happiness," she said genuinely nodding to her friend before touching her shoulder and walking away.

Carol was happy she found happiness too. It seemed odd to have it now that she had gone so long without it. She wasn't even sure what she and Daryl were doing –they hadn't slept together or anything. Although last night they were on the verge of… she wasn't sure what –but something major happened between them and although she wanted to ask herself questions of what more was to come she didn't.

Asking questions led to more difficult things and pushing him away was one thing she didn't want to do.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Since the day was so nice Daryl took it upon himself to go out for a hunt. It had been several days since he had really been out of the house and had a decent hunt. Whether he caught anything or not it was still nice to get away from everyone. Not Carol of course, actually the moment he walked out the front doors of the house he found himself wanting to turn around and go right back to her. He didn't like leaving her –he felt safer when she was around and not just for his safety –because he had faced it she couldn't defend him in any way –but he could protect her and that gave him a sense of relief.

Taking his thoughts and pushing them away he crouched down behind a tree stump and scanned the area for the Walker that he was following. Before he shot it he wanted to make sure there weren't anymore around –the small sound of the arrow would cause chaos and it was chaos Daryl didn't need right now. Seeing the Walker stumbling about alone Daryl got close to it and stood a few feet behind it. He picked up a stray rock and chucked it at its head before seeing it slowly turn around to meet his gaze.

"Nasty lookin' som' bitch," Daryl mumbled to himself before he eyed the target hole on his crossbow seeing the Walker come for him. In one quick release of the arrow the Walker went down quickly. Daryl stepped closer to it looking down at it putting his foot to its head and pulled the arrow out before looking around for anything else.

As he geared his bow up for another round he heard a loud rusting noise behind him.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol sat in the living room looking out the boarded window. They left spaced between the boards so they could look out for any signs of trouble. Of course she was just looking out to see if she could spot Daryl coming up the hill. They had all come in for the day after a few hours of working outside –it would be getting dark soon and after Carol thought about it; Andrea was right.

What was the point of getting things fixed up around here if they were going to be leaving soon anyways?

With a sigh she looked around the living room area, Michonne was sitting feet away from her talking with T-Dog about their pasts. If Carol didn't know any better she would say that T-Dog had it hard for the cloaked warrior –maybe she was rusty at noticing things like that because Lord knew she never noticed the way Daryl looked at her like everyone was telling her he had but she noticed this. She didn't really speak to the woman –no one did really. She didn't spend much of her time with the others –actually the only time she recalled seeing her was at dinner and all other times she spent up in the attic or in the shed out back.

Carol just figured it was because she was a loner and didn't want to be bothered. Not only that she was sure the woman didn't feel wanted when Daryl was around. He could make anyone feel bad for something and although Carol knew that Michonne stabbing her was an accident, she or no one for that matter could tell Daryl any different. Rubbing the back of her neck she stood up and passed Glenn as he walked past her in the door way.

"Is it just me or do you feel antsy too?" Glenn asked her suddenly as she chuckled some.

"No it isn't just you," she said softly with a frown. "Do you think it's a good idea to just pick up and leave?" she asked him softly looking around for any signs of Rick.

Glenn sighed and looked around as well before shaking his head, "I don't," he admitted. "We have something good here, and although we're at risk of being attacked because we're so out in the open –nothing's happened yet, I think it's a mistake," he said with a soft whisper.

"Rick's only doing what he think is best," Hershel interrupted from the dinning room. He sat there looking down at his riffle as he cleaned it before looking up at the two in the doorway. "It may be a plan we don't all agree with, but it's all we got for now," he said quietly.

Carol and Glenn looked at one another and then back to Hershel with a nod.

"We stay we risk getting another herd on us," Hershel continued.

"But we haven't seen any Walkers for days," Glenn said as matter of fact.

"Doesn't mean they're not out there, we didn't see them comin' when we were at the farm either," he said seeing Glenn nod his head. "Rick just wants us to find a safer place, we can board up all the windows and lock the doors and build fences that lead us out of danger –all we want," he carried on as he put the last piece of his riffle together before pulling the lock back causing Glenn to jump slightly. Hershel chuckled and stood from his chair and walked towards them, "but that won't stop dozens of those things getting up here and ripping everything to pieces like it did my farm." With that Hershel nodded to them both and made his way out of the dinning room area.

Glenn looked back at Carol and sighed as she patted his shoulder and smiled at him faintly before walking into the kitchen.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Glenn walked towards the living room and put his hands in his pockets as he looked out of the boarded windows. He could see something in the distance coming up the walk way –he opened his mouth quickly to say something then shut it. If it was a Walker then he just put his foot in his mouth about the house not being attacked. He waited a few more minutes before he walked to the front door opening it carefully to finally see Daryl coming up the walk way with a bloody doe on his shoulders.

"Ya gonna help me with this thing or are ya gonna just gonna stand there 'in watch me carry it?" Daryl said with a grunt watching as Glenn rushed towards him.

In the kitchen Carol took a sip of the water that was in her glass as she looked out the kitchen window into the back yard. The sky was still lit up enough to where she could see all their progress they had done the last few weeks in the back yard. It was a shame they would have to leave something they had worked so hard to make their own. When she sat her glass down she watched as the lights began to flicker in the kitchen. She knew the generator must have been running low on fuel at this point; they had been good about saving it the last month or so. This would be the first time they would have to fill it up with gas since they had been there. Lucky for them not only was there another generator (one in which they loaded up in their safe haven down at end of the fence tunnel if something were to happen,) but they had gas to fill them with as well.

"Looks like we'll need to fill up the generator," Maggie said walking into the kitchen staring up at the flickering lights.

"I'll get the gas from the shed," Carol said softly.

Maggie shook her head, "I can get it," she said softly.

Carol smiled at the young girl knowing she was still worried about Carol doing anything to hurt herself any more, "I'll be fine, Maggie. It's not like I'm bringing a gas pump back to the house," she said with a wink to the young girl.

Out front Glenn grabbed the hind legs of the doe as Daryl got the front of it carrying up towards the front door of the house.

"Damn thing almost got away from me," Daryl said with a grunt. "Com' on short round, it aint that heavy!" he said watching Glenn struggle to keep his end of the doe up. Daryl had to admit it was one of the heaver does he had caught which was a good thing –it meant more meat for them all.

Glenn grunted in frustration, "you run into any Walkers out there?"

"Just a few. They was staggerin' 'round like a bunch of -," Daryl was cut short by a blood curdling scream. He only had to hear that scream once to know it was Carol –he dropped his end of the doe and bolted towards the back of the house.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol had made her way to the shed out back and when she opened the doors she stepped inside plugging her nose. There was a rotten stench that came from inside, she knew there weren't any corpses in here –at least she didn't think there was. Carol left the door open to get a little more light on the inside as she walked in and turned the corner of one of the separating walls and just a she did two Walkers stood there moaning towards her.

She screamed and screamed hard.

It wasn't until she turned around and tripped over her own feet onto the dirt floor that she realized they were chained up.

It was the Walkers Michonne had.

Even though they were chained up it still scared the living hell out of Carol as she crawled a little ways and stumbled to get to her feet when she saw those familiar boots by her face and felt that rough yet gentle touch as Daryl lifted her up off the ground. His shoulders and back were covered in blood and he was dirty but he didn't care he wanted to make sure she was ok.

In the distance they could hear everyone else start to pile outside towards the shed.

Daryl pulled her closer to him and stepped towards the doorway –his hands roaming her body.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her seeing her shaking her head quickly. Even though she gave him confirmation she was ok that wasn't good enough as he checked her over once more this time putting his hand to her forehead to make sure there was no fever. She didn't appear to be hurt –just scared and that made him worry just as much.

It was then Daryl heard the moaning from inside of the shed that he looked back to everyone then pulled Carol completely out of the shed and he went in. He saw the two Walkers he almost shot the day Carol was stabbed.

"What the fuck?" Daryl shouted coming out of the shed.

"Daryl calm down," Rick said put his hands out to gesture for him to calm himself.

"Fuck that, calm down my ass –you knew those things were in there?" he shouted.

"Please tell me you didn't," Lori started as she looked at Rick. "You told me you and Michonne left them chained up back in that town." She said pulling Carl back against her from his shoulders.

"It's … just let me explain," Rick started hearing the chaos that was starting between everyone. "After I spoke to Michonne about it she made a valid point… if we keep them around when we start to travel there's less of a risk -," he started before he was cut off.

"Of what?" Glenn said with a high pitch voice. "They're Walkers Rick!"

"Exactly, if the other Walkers sense them around they'll more then likely leave us be!" He looked directly at Glenn sending him a stair of remembrance when they were back in the city all those months ago. They had Walker guts and blood all over them so they could get through the herd quicker.

"Ya've gotta' be kiddin' me," Daryl said with a flare of anger.

"They have kept me safe this far," Michonne finally spoke up feeling everyone look at her as she carried on.

Carol blocked out everyone talking as she looked to Andrea, "please tell me you didn't know about them?" Carol asked her in a whisper.

Shaking her head quickly, "I swear I didn't," she said to Carol. Although Andrea knew why Michonne kept the Walkers around she didn't think Rick would be ok with it so when he said they decided to keep them back at that town she wasn't surprised.

But surprise, surprise –they were there.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After the chaos that ensued outside everyone separated leaving Rick, Daryl, Hershel and Michonne outside to discuss what the next steps were. Carol knew Daryl was upset that a man he called his friend and the rest called their leader would keep something like that from them. It brought a thought about in Carol's mind –what made Rick any better then Shane?

Sure Shane had lost his damn mind and went out to kill Rick –but Rick was starting to act the same. Sure he didn't take any of them out to kill them –but he was lying to them all. Carol shook her head quickly –no Rick and Shane were two different people and she knew that. She felt a small twinge of guilt sore through her with that thought –she would be keeping that one to herself.

Dinner was quick that night, none of them really ate together and the doe Daryl caught was being skinned and cut up for tomorrows and the rest of the week's supper. Carol made her way up the steps silently after gathering a few things to take a shower. She closed the door behind her and turned the shower on –she waited for it to get warm before she stripped off her dirty clothes and got inside. She moaned faintly at the feel of the hot spray that covered her body. She knew taking long showers wasn't aloud but she wanted to enjoy the moment as much as she could.

She jumped at the sound of a knock at the door, "yes," she said softly peaking her head out of the stained glass door.

"Ya descent," Daryl said softly with a hesitant voice.

Carol closed the shower door and felt heat rise on her cheeks as she found her voice, "c –c –come in, yes," she said feeling like a stuttering idiot.

Daryl carefully opened the door to see the silhouette of her thin body through the glass. Luckily for him the steam and the stained glass mixed so he couldn't see much, he'd feel like a damn pervert if he could see anything –then again she knew what you could and couldn't see when she told him it was ok to come in.

When he didn't say anything and all she heard was the bathroom door close she figured he walked away since it had been silent for a few minutes.

"Daryl?" she whispered softly.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he suddenly asked leaning against the sink with his hands out as he looked down at the drain.

"I was just startled is all," she said softly washing her body slowly. She had to get out soon and she knew Daryl knew shower time was limited so she wondered how much longer he would talk to her while she was under the water. Of course she didn't mind it –she loved the fact that he was so concerned about her but she didn't want the others being mad at her for using up all the hot water either.

"Daryl."

"Carol."

They said each other's name at the same time which caused Carol to laugh lightly –she loved when he said her name.

Daryl hadn't really ever heard her laugh before and that small giggle was cute he thought –caused a damn smile to come to his lips.

"Ya wanna sit up with me tonight, I got first watch," Daryl said softly. Usually he wouldn't ask her to stay up with him because he wanted her to rest but it was a reason in itself for him to keep a better eye on her. Daryl heard the water shut off at that moment and his body stiffened –he felt a little panic rise in his body as he reached for the door.

"Can you hand me my towel?" she asked suddenly.

With a shaky hand and deep sigh he grabbed the towel she had hanging up a few feet from the shower doors and handed it to her through the door she had opened a little. The bathroom smelt like honey and vanilla –it smelt like her and it was driving him crazy. Just as he reached for the door again he heard the shower doors open and heard her step out onto the cold floor. He didn't dare turn around or look to his left because the mirror was there and even though it was foggy he could see everything.

Carol dressed as quickly as she could and was surprised at how guarded and respectful he was to not look at her.

"Daryl," she said reaching out to touch his arm. "I'm dressed you can look now," she said softly watching him nod with his back to her before he turned around looking from the floor to the length of her body before he met her eyes.

He was stuck in a gaze for a moment before he watched her tilt her head in wonder looking at him. He didn't feel like sharing his feeling's right now so he did the best thing he knew how, "answer me woman," he said with an angry tone.

Carol looked down to hide her smile –that angry tone of his didn't work anymore –his tone was laced with sweetness whether Daryl wanted to admit to it or not.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Fine," he said nodding his head. "Now get outta' 'er so I can shower," he said brushing past her removing his bloody shirt.

"Hey I was in here first, you came in when I was -," she paused seeing him look over at her with a smile –it was a faint smile –one he wasn't trying to let come through but it had. She chuckled, "I'll bring you up some clean clothes," she said shaking her head taking her dirty clothes with her. She could hear him start the shower as she opened the door and walked out; Daryl Dixon drove her bat shit crazy. He was such a hard ass; but Carol found herself loving every minute of it. It was just who he was and she got to see another side of him now that no one else got too.

It made her feel special.

Daryl made her feel special.

* * *

**Was this a good chapter? Does it leave you wanting more? More importantly did I stay in character? I'm always so worried about that, because as I've said a million times before –when you all read this I want you to picture it all in your head like I do when I'm writing it. (as though you are watching it on TV)**

**I love detail and I hope I'm being descriptive enough for you all and I hope the character's feelings and dialoged is IC. The next chapter will be… hot and angry. No worries it will be addressed too, "why would she laugh at him?" There's a lot of good and bad –sad –things to come in the next few chapters.**

**I want to post one more time before Thursday for as I am leaving the state to spend the weekend with my future husband… Norman Reedus =) hehe. I'm going to Fright Fest next weekend so I wont be able to update from next Thursday through Sunday. But I have chapter 17 and more then half of 18 done already –wink wink-**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated everyone! Thank you all again so much!**


	17. All I wanna do CH17

**Whoa! Thank you ALL SO MUCH for those reviews on my last chapter! Those were amazing! Just like all of you! ;D**

**Enough chat-chitting (yes I said it backwards, hehe) from me I'll let you all read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 17

All I wanna do;

"They've been fighting up there for awhile," Carol said softly leaning down to make the bed. From what she could gather Rick wanted to leave first thing in the morning and Lori was still trying to reason with him that leaving was a bad idea.

"_What if we leave and we don't find another place like this? We have everything we need here," Lori said trying not to shout. _

"_It's too risky Lori, I told you," Rick said back to her trying to keep his voice low. "We can get blinded by a herd and lose everything," he said trying to reason with her. _

"…_and we may not get attacked, why can't you just go out there and look for something before deciding we should all up and leave," she said a little calmer. "Please… Rick," she said softly –pleadingly. "Take Daryl and T-Dog with you, leave first thing in the morning and go a few miles out -," she started as Rick cut her off. _

"_If we find something better -," she cut him off now. _

"_I won't argue with you about it no more."_

Carol spread her hands out over the bed sheets and stood slowly with a deep sigh. Daryl looked up from his crossbow from across the room to see her standing there with her shoulders slumped and her back to him. Setting his crossbow down carefully he silently made his way over to stand behind her.

"Wha's the matter?" he said softly seeing her turn around slowly with her head down looking at the small space between them.

"N –nothing," she said swallowing hard.

Daryl grunted slightly not getting a reaction from her, he furrowed his brows. "Doesn't sound like nothin'," he said waiting a moment. When he still didn't get a reaction from her he moved his hand up and tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet her worried eyes. "Tell me," he said softly letting his finger linger there another moment before he dropped his hand.

She shrugged some and looked away from him before averting her eyes back to him, "I'm just tired," she whispered seeing him open his mouth before she cut him off. "Tired of running all the time, and I know its something we have to do to survive but…" she sighed trailing off looking down once again. "I agree with Lori," she whispered looking up to him. "I don't think it's a wise idea to just up and leave without at least going out to see what is ahead," she said softly.

"Ya heard him," Daryl said stepping back a little to walk back over to the training table. "We'll go out tomorro' mornin' and look for somethin' else," he said surly.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest casually as she spoke out, "yeah I know," she said softly walking over to him to watch him clean his crossbow. "I worry about you when you're out there, Daryl," she blurted out not meeting his eyes just yet.

"I told ya before, you aint gotta," he said quickly continuing what he was doing. "I can handle myself," he continued.

"I know you can," she said nodding her head. "Doesn't mean I won't still worry about you."

Daryl chuckled a little and glanced up at her to see her watching what he was doing, "how's 'er side doing?" he asked her to change the subject. He wanted to tell her that he worried about her –all the time –but he was sure she knew that without him telling her.

"Better," she said knowing his tactic of changing the subject. She had become accustom to him doing that to her a lot when he didn't want to express his feelings. But little did he know that she caught on to it and even when he didn't physically speak his feelings –his actions spoke volumes.

"You feelin' good enough for me to teach ya a few things?" he asked her holding up his crossbow.

She smiled at him and nodded. She felt pretty good for the most part; she was stabbed a few weeks ago and was healing pretty well. She knew though if Daryl saw otherwise he would stop whatever training they had started. If they were all going to be leaving in a few days it would be best that she trained a little more –just in case.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol stood over the stove stirring the stew they were making for dinner –they took some of their canned veggies and some of the deer that Daryl had caught yesterday and made a large pot that would last them a few days at least. She added some pepper to it and watched as it boiled some before turning the burner down and capping it for it to heat up more. She glanced over her shoulder to see Beth and Maggie buttering up some biscuits they made from scratch –it made Carol sad to think in just a day or two they would be leaving this all behind to go to their next destination –where ever that was?

Whipping her hands on the kitchen towel she had on her shoulder she walked into the living room to hear the boys along with Andrea and Michonne talking about their plan for the morning. Andrea and Glenn both had a look of relief on their faces when Rick announced they would be taking his plan with caution now –they may or may not be leaving in the next few days. They were just going to take it a day at a time until they found something better –something more secure.

Carol could respect that –they all wanted to be secured in a better place but they also had something good here at this house and pulling up everything they had worked hard at just to leave was pointless to her.

But she said nothing; it wasn't her place to.

"Dinners almost ready," she said softly interrupting Rick as everyone turned to look at her. Seeing only one set of eyes on her that mattered she smiled shyly and turned around quickly to finish supper for the evening.

After they all ate they decided who would take shifts for the night and since Daryl, Rick, T-Dog and Michonne would be heading out tomorrow morning they were let off the hook. That left Glenn with first shift and then Hershel and Andrea. Before Daryl could make his way down to the basement, Glenn stopped him quickly giving him that look –the one Daryl knew all too well when Glenn needed something.

"I told ya, to take the whole damn box the last time," Daryl said a little louder then he intended.

Glenn looked around with rosy cheeks and put his finger up to his lips, "shh," he looked around once more. "I just need one," he said softly. "Come on, it's not like you're using them!" Glenn said quickly getting a growl out of Daryl.

With annoyance Daryl walked away from the boy and towards the back door of the house. He went outside to pull out a few things from the side bags of his bike. The green box that looked all too familiar to him, but he never used in his life –a box of condoms he knew the boy would need. He got them and a few other things the first day they had went into town. And like he thought –they were being put to good use.

Daryl walked back into the house and tossed the box at Glenn just as soon as Hershel and Maggie walked into the kitchen. "Got a few left, have fun," Daryl said seeing Glenn's face light up like Rudolph's nose.

As they all fussed over who would go first for the night, Carol made herself scarce and went to the basement for the night. She pulled the blankets back off the bed and walked over to take her clothes off. As she did she could hear the basement door open and close with the sound of the lock being turned. She swallowed hard and tried to hurry what she was doing; dropping every piece of her clothing she had in her hands.

"Damnit," she mumbled faintly to herself hearing his footsteps stall. "Daryl?" she said softly hearing him groan a little.

"Don't worry I aint gonna look," he said keeping his stance on the steps folding up the small chain of gold he had in his hand and putting it into his back pocket. He was up high enough to still see the wall and nothing but the shadow of her body –that body he remembered feeling up a few nights ago. He groaned again at his thoughts.

Carol sighed hearing the noises he was making –she figured it was just him getting impatient with her for taking so long. After slipping on her baby blue pajama pants and tank top she walked slowly to the bottom of the steps looking up at him.

His nose flared slightly at the sight of her as he came down quickly towards her. She smiled at him rubbing her arms up and down as she walked towards the bed pulling the sheets back more.

"What ya think ya doin'?" he said eying her carefully as she started to sit down on the bed. Seeing the confused look on her face he chuckled and walked towards her, "we got some trainin' to do," he said standing a few feet in front of her with his hands on his hips.

Carol looked up at him and stood slowly, "you need your rest for tomorrow," she said carefully.

"I'm fine," he said turning away from her to walk back over to the training table. He picked up his crossbow absently loading it before seeing her stepping closer to him. "It's been 'while," he said placing the strap of his crossbow over his shoulder before he hesitantly touched her hips turning her around.

"I…" she started to tell him she remembered the stance and what to do but now that he was so close to her –touching her –she couldn't do it. She didn't want to lose this contact with him.

"Jus' listen to me," he cooed softly pressing up against her a little.

Carol took in a shaky breath and nodded looking over her shoulder at him as he brought the crossbow forward with one hand taking her other hand guiding it to the neck of the bow to hold it.

"Remember now, tuckin' your elbow in will help," he carried on watching as her other hand went to the spot it needed to go. He realized then she knew what she had to do –but if she was going to pretend like she didn't know then he would play dumb to it as well.

He still hated that he had these feelings for her like he had –but they were there and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about them now. He knew he would be gone most of the day tomorrow and although holding her in bed all night would be a good memory to carry with him tomorrow –this was much better.

Apart of him was hoping to rekindle what they had started a few nights ago –but if she wasn't ready he wasn't going to push her either. Lord knew he didn't know what the fuck he was doing anyways so if something would to start she would have to be the one to get things going. He was never good at these sorts of things and that was only because he was never put in these types of situations before. And that was fine with him –he never knew how to express his feelings anyways –he was never shown love so he wasn't sure how to show it back.

_Stop thinkin' so damn much!_

Carol realized how still he was at that moment –she was almost afraid to breathe. "D –Daryl?" she said softly feeling him finally start to move behind her. He was moving away from her body which caused a frown to form on her thin lips. She kept her stance as he moved out in front of her and then circled her like he had before to make sure she was in a comfortable position.

"How's 'bout that side?" he said softly looking at her seriously now.

She loosened up her stance some and lowered the bow a little in front of her. "I'm fine," she said softly with a quick reassuring smile. With that she put the crossbow back into position watching him step aside as she eyed the target hole looking at the bull's-eye releasing the arrow.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Yer' getting better at this," he whispered.

She shivered feeling his hot breath tickle the back of her neck as he stood closer behind her now taking on most of the weight of the crossbow. It had been a few hours now and she had gotten better at her shooting. Her shots were a lot closer then they were the first time she shot a few weeks ago with him. She knew these last few hours wouldn't make her pro but she felt more confident then she had before tonight. She could feel her body start to relax with him standing behind her –her arms hurt and so did her legs. She wasn't so much worried about her side anymore, although there was discomfort in the wounded area her body felt like putty.

Daryl felt her body start to relax against his as she leaned back into him some. He held onto the crossbow tightly watching as her arms loosened their grip and her back pressed against his chest. He pulled the crossbow back and slipped it around his shoulder as he placed one arm around her waist holding her back against him.

"Tired?" he whispered softly against her neck hearing her moan faintly and nod her head.

He didn't mean to tire her out like this but his mind was in overdrive with what was to come tomorrow. Sure they had been out on trips a lot before but he knew this trip might take all day –a whole day without her –that was torture for him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered lazily hearing him chuckle as he tightened his grip around her thin waist.

"Com' on," he said pulling away from her a bit to direct her towards the bed. He watched as she instantly laid down with her eyes slit open to watch him. Daryl leaned his crossbow against the side of the bed and flipped the lights off in the basement. Only using the ambient light from the moon that came through the windows he walked over to the bed and kicked off his boots and pealed his pants away. He kept his boxers on and slipped his shirt off. He walked towards the shelves and pulled a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt and slipped them on before making his way towards the bed.

The instant he hit the bed he felt her curl up next to him –on him –as he smiled to himself wrapping his arm around her body tightly.

"We might be gone for 'while tomorrow, ya know that right?" he whispered hearing a faint moan come from her lips.

"I know," she whispered faintly against his neck.

"Do me a favor and stay in the house –don't do nothin' to get yer'self hurt," he said softly feeling her lips curl into a smile against his skin.

"I won't," she said leaning her head some to look at him through the moon light. She saw the worried look on his face as he looked up to match her gaze. She wanted to joke with him about how sweet she thought it was that he was showing his care and concern for her –but the look on his face told her that now wasn't the time for jokes. She ran her hand up over his chest and moved her hand to cup his cheek watching him close his eyes a little.

She took advantage of that moment while his eyes were closed and leaned down a little to press her lips to his. She could tell she caught him by surprise by the way his body jerked but responded to the kiss. She felt his hand come up to the back of her head tangling his fingers through her growing hair. She separated their lips with her tongue at this point feeling him hesitate much like he had the first time they had kissed.

His words of _"don't laugh"_ played in her head again.

She sighed into his mouth feeling him pulling her body closer to his to the point where she was almost straddling him. She felt his hands on her hips before he trailed them up her back holding her closer to deepen the kiss.

It was then she pulled her lips away and rested her forehead to his to catch her breath. Their breathing ran ragged together as he cupped the side of her neck licking his lips.

Daryl felt his cock stir the moment she pressed her lips to his –but now he was fully alert that her body was straddling his.

"Why," she whispered faintly against his lips.

Daryl brought his thumb to her bottom lip tracing it as he caught a glimpse of her face in the moon light, "why what?" he whispered against her lips kissing them quickly again.

"Why would I laugh at you?" she said softly feeling his body stiffen at that moment. She froze with him afraid she had said something wrong and when he didn't respond right away she knew she had said something wrong. "Daryl?" she said touching his cheek feeling him jerk it away.

She leaned up quickly looking down at him as he took a deep breath covering his face with his forearm. She stayed still on him for a few minutes –she didn't want to move away from him and she knew if he really wanted her to get off of him he would make an attempt to move her himself. A few minutes later when he made a move to get up she sat up more and removed her body from his. She sat up in the bed next to him and watched as he turned on his side with his back to her.

How the fuck was he supposed to tell her he was a damn rookie at all this shit. That the first and only girl he had ever been with lasted him all of two minutes and he didn't even remember kissing her. He felt like a fucking idiot right now and there was no way in hell he was going to tell her all this –he was too tired anyways.

Carol frowned and sighed deeply moving to lay behind him with her face to his back.

"Good night, Daryl," she whispered frowning as she closed her eyes for the night.

She was so confused at this point with him –there were so many _moments_ with him and each time she felt like she had to walk on egg shells with him. This was the perfect example of that –he just turned her back on her and said nothing.

What was Carol to think now about _them_?

* * *

**Ok, so I'm SUPER DUPER sorry to leave you all with a cliffy! I had to cut this chapter in half because CH 18 and even CH 19 will be long –that's how much this chapter was going to be. I couldn't stop myself once I started that's how into this I am!**

**I hope this chapter was ok and will leave you all wanting more until I come back from this weekend? I'm going to try really hard to post CH 18 tomorrow before I leave to see Normy, but I can't make any promises. ;( It's a long drive for me so I'm leaving super early!**

**I did my best to stay in character with this one as well, I felt like I was straying away from it for a moment there at the beginning but I thought I came back with it in the middle. I don't know… what you do you think?**

**I promise goods are to come… like soon –hint hint wink wink- Let me know what you all think about this chapter, please. Your reviews always make my day and they are what keep me going knowing I have so many loyal readers.**

**I've been reading some awesome Caryl fics on here lately and although I'm a little behind on some I still review each time I read a new chapter so I'm super sorry to those I'm behind on!**

**Also I'll take pictures this weekend and put them up on Tumblr so you can all see them ;D**

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you all think! I love reviews! Love to you all!**


	18. Is make love to you Ch18

**Wowza! Here I am with the next chapter as promised! I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend and I hope this chapter helps you with the work week! I hope to post another chapter this week as well… but that depends on if you all like this one or not?**

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 18

Is make love to you;

Daryl didn't sleep much last night –he felt Carol tossing and turning most of it. She even mumbled a few things in her sleep which worried him. She hadn't really had any dreams of Sophia lately and although he knew it was wrong to think this –he was grateful for it because when she had a dream about her little girl she was always a mess the next day. He woke up face to face with her –sharing the same pillow and their legs wound together tightly. It was hard to put himself from her because he knew of the hard day he was about to face –but the longer he waited around the later they would return.

The good thing about being a hunter, Daryl knew how to stay as quite as possible so when he finally did pull himself from Carol this morning he covered her back up with the blankets and quietly dressed himself. He put on his jeans and boots along with a long flannel shirt and his leather jacket and vest. He gathered his arrows and crossbow along with his gun and knife before swinging the crossbow on his back he walked back over to Carol. He watched her move to his side of the bed hugging his pillow close to her body. His lips twitched into a small smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the thin gold chain with a cross on it.

It wasn't her necklace she had given him to wear –she never asked for it back and Daryl kept it, never taking it off knowing it had special meaning to her. But he wanted to give her something special in return and although the picture he had drawn of her and Sophia that sat in a frame across the room on a table –was a nice thing, he felt like he needed to give her something more.

That first day they headed into town to gather supplies he had grabbed a few things that would be necessary and a few things he wanted. The condoms were just those things he knew would be needed by someone in the group –Lord knew they didn't need anymore babies. It was nothing against Lori and Rick… or Lori and Shane –whatever… but bringing a baby into this world was a bad idea.

As far as he knew Glenn and Maggie were the only ones fucking –and if that girl got pregnant, Hershel would have the Asian's head for sure.

Letting his thoughts slip by him Daryl straightened the necklace out and laid it flat on the empty space of the bed. He figured when she woke up she would see it and know it was from him. It was sort of his apology too –for last night. He didn't mean to shut her out like he had but he was scared and that moment came so fast –he panicked.

With a deep sigh he leaned up and looked down at her sleeping form before reaching his hand out to touch her cheek. Only he stopped himself mid way –closing his hand up into a fist he turned around quickly and headed for the steps. He glanced over her one last time before quietly making his way upstairs. He had to leave –any moment longer there he would have changed his mind about going. She was his biggest distraction and although she would in some way or another distract him today he had to keep some distance.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol had woken up a few hours after Daryl left. It saddened her to think he didn't wake her before he left –but she knew him and whether he said it or not he worried about her and wanted her to rest. What she woke up to find took her breath away –a beautiful gold chain with a cross. It resembled her mothers –the one he wore around his neck –but it was a little smaller. She sat up in the bed slowly and fingered the chain admiring it before she reached behind her and clasped it around her neck. Maybe that was a sign he wasn't mad at her after all?

After turning his back to her last night she knew she had done or said something wrong to him for him to be upset with her. That was another reason she knew he didn't wake her –she would have asked him what got him so frustrated and she knew Daryl he wasn't ready to tell her.

She was fine with that.

When he got back she would ask and this time she would make sure he told her –no running anymore.

She was frustrated with him –emotionally and sexually.

Every time something was about to happen between them physically something happened and they had to stop. Apart of her wondered if it was a sign of some sort that they weren't meant to be doing what they were doing.

But it felt so right with him; she never had moments in her life like she had with him that made her feel the way she did now. Just the thought of him revved her up beyond belief –her body trembled and her mind went blank. He consumed so much of her and she never realized just how much until now.

Letting her thoughts go Carol finally got up from the bed to start her day. None of them really had anything planned –which was a bad thing. Sitting around waiting all day was not a good thing. It just gave them all time to think and nowadays that only led to trouble.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They had been traveling for hours now; they all took Glenn and Maggie's car and Daryl decided to travel alone on his motorcycle. He didn't want to be cooped up in a car with Michonne. He still hadn't forgiven her for what she did to Carol. Even though the kind hearted woman tried to talk some sense into him; he was a Dixon and Dixon's held grudges. At least he did –for all the bad shit that happened to him when he was growing up –why trust anyone, it only led to dangerous things.

He knew that was one of his reasons for pushing Carol away like he had –he trusted her and he didn't know why? The woman had something about her that he knew was special; he had never seen it in another human being in his entire existence. It would always probably bother him that he was prone to these feelings he was experiencing for her. Thirty –eight years was a long time to go without love and care –why at this point in his life would he even bother considering taking on such a huge thing?

He wasn't sure why…

All he knew was he wanted to try; his gut told him this was the right thing to do. Not only to do right by her –but to himself. He had no one left in this world –Carol was the closest thing he had to a family anymore –the whole group was for that matter. The world sure as hell wasn't going to get any better anytime…ever so why the fuck not? He just needed to do it and stop thinking so damn much –thinking only led him down a deserted dirt trial with nothing to hunt. He didn't like to admit when he was scared but this was a time he would admit it to himself.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing; not with a relationship, not with sex, not with love –not with anything that had to do with what that woman deserved.

_You told yourself you wouldn't think 'bout this shit while you was out 'er! Now stop it, it's only distracting ya!_

With a grunt of frustration, Daryl let his thoughts go as they approached another road. The one they had been traveling on was the one that led them to the house they were at now. The only other road that was linked to it was the road that led north –the road that led to the town they found a few miles from where they were camped out. This road veered off northwest of where their vehicles were stopped now. Daryl kept his bike running as he stopped in the middle of the intersection putting both his feet out to steady the bike.

Rick pulled up in the car next to him; "how far along you think we're out?" Rick asked him seeing Daryl squint a little from the sun.

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest before looking back behind him, "about 30 miles?" he said squinting again looking down at Rick. "Think we should split up?"

Rick sighed and looked ahead of them, if they split up they would cover better ground that way but they were also at risk of losing one another since they didn't know the area too well. But he trusted Daryl and knew that his tracking instincts were usually pretty dead on spot.

"Let's keep going up this way," Rick said pointing out ahead of him to the main road they were on. "We'll head up about another two miles and if we don't find anything then we can backtrack to the other side… Hershel said there was a prison somewhere around these parts," he said surly.

"Well lets hope we find somethin' before somethin' finds us," Daryl said revving his engine before pulling forward to lead the way for Rick and the others. They went a little longer then two miles –there was a trail of dead Walkers once they started traveling the road more. It plagued them all because that meant there were other people out there. When they got in eyeshot of what was ahead, Daryl stopped his bike and turned it off instantly to kill the sound.

Rick watched ahead of him and turned the car off as well, T-Dog and Michonne followed him as he got out of the car and walked towards Daryl.

"We got a problem," Daryl said nodding ahead of them.

It was then the others noticed the Walkers hanging from the trees –they were dead… well dead as in bullets to the brain dead. They had seen a few Walkers on the sides of the road that were killed as they traveled up this way but nothing as gross as this.

"Who would do this?" Michonne asked gripping her katana tighter in her hands.

Daryl chuckled; "this comin' from a chick who travels with two geeks," he chuckled again seeing her glare at him from the corner of her eye. Ignoring her now he spoke out again, "think it's more then obvious if we travel any further up we're goin' to run inta' more trouble."

Rick nodded realizing now why Lori was so adamant on him and the others finding another place before they just took off. He had to admit his plan was stupid and his wife was right but when the thought originally came to mind he wasn't thinking straight –his tunnel vision took over and looking straight ahead without looking on the sidelines was the only way his brain would work right now.

"Think we should head back in the other direction? See what's that way instead?" T-Dog asked putting his hands on his hips.

"It's our bes' bet," Daryl said looking around them carefully. He put the kickstand of his bike out and slowly reached for his crossbow before he heard Michonne start to speak up.

"It would -," she started hearing Daryl shush her.

He nodded ahead of him as he put his eye up to the target hole of his crossbow before stepping a few feet forward watching a Walker stagger for them. Before the thing could take another step he released the arrow hitting it right between the eyes. Stalking forward he put his foot on the Walkers head and pulled the arrow out cleaning it off before loading it again.

"Daryl," T-Dog shouted rushing forward with his axe seeing two more Walkers stagger behind the trees. T-Dog rushed forward swinging the axe out in front of him cutting one of the Walkers head's clean off.

"We're surrounded," Michonne said sensing something behind her as she spun and swung her katana taking a Walkers' head clean off. There were three more geeks coming up beside them as Daryl loaded up his crossbow and let the arrow go hitting one more. The moaning got louder as a few more seemed to come staggering forward.

Rick took his gun out ready to shoot before Daryl whistled slightly getting his attention; he pulled his knife out of his back pocket and tossed it to him. The shots would only bring more geeks towards them and whatever or whoever else was out there –it was too risky.

"I'll lead these som' bitches out of 'er," Daryl said watching Michonne and T-Dog take charge and take out a few more geeks.

"What?" Rick said ducking to miss the grasp of his Walker as he plunged the knife in its eye.

"I'll meet ya'll back at the intersection, it's the only way we're gonna get out of here alive," he continued as he stalked towards his bike. He turned the key instantly revving the engine getting a reaction from the geeks. Daryl slung his crossbow on his back watching as few Walkers got a few feet from him. "Go on I said," he said shooing them away from him as he crept the bike up a few feet ahead of him to get their attention more.

Michonne took out another Walker just as her small herd started to go in the direction of the redneck. She sighed watching their direction –not that she wanted them to get Daryl but because that meant they would get out of their safely.

"Com' on you nasty –rotten bastards!" Daryl said revving the engine more as he glanced behind him to see Rick with terror in his eyes as he and the others got into the car and turned it on. After noticing he got the attention of the dozen Walkers that were left, he revved the engine a little more before taking off slowly up the road. Daryl knew he would have to cut through the woods somehow so he wouldn't go further up the road. There was no way in hell he was going to risk going any further up alone –it was too obvious there were other's out there.

D/C/D/C/D/C

The night had fallen upon them and they still hadn't been back yet. To say that Carol was worried was an understatement –she was beyond worried at this point. Now was the time she wished they had some form of communication –the wait was killing her and she knew it was for Lori too. They all didn't say much to each other today –everyone kind of kept to themselves. Lori and Carol with the help from Beth and Carl all made a dinner for everyone –they made plenty of leftovers for the others when they came back. They had been gone for hours according to Dale's watch and if Glenn had wound it at the right time Dale used too, the time would say it was getting close to ten o' clock.

"I see headlights!" Carl said from the window as he rushed towards the door to open it.

Hershel grabbed the boy just in time as Lori was in motion to grab her son. Carl looked at the old man confused.

"Not just yet, son, it may or may not be them!" he said silently.

Glenn and Andrea looked out of the windows on either side of the front door. The moment she saw one headlight she knew it was Daryl's bike, with a smile she looked back to everyone –her eyes more focused on Carol's – "it's them!" she confirmed.

Carol stood there holding onto the necklace Daryl had given her before she felt her heart race –she swore it didn't beat the whole time he was gone. She dropped the cross back onto her chest before watching the door open and the others flood back into the house –she could see the exhaustion and frustration on all four of their faces.

"So…" Lori was the first to say something as she stood in front of Rick.

Carol watched as Lori tilted her head looking up at her husband –she could tell Lori wanted to reach out to him but she held back. It made her sad to think they were so bad off like this –but she understood where Lori's hate came from; it mirrored a few of the others. Of course hers was a little deeper since he killed her once lover too.

"We found another road," Rick said getting everyone's attention. "We stayed on the main road and was gonna backtrack if we didn't find anything a few miles up, instead we found ourselves in the middle of a herd."

Carol put her hand up over her mouth seeing Daryl flinch a little towards her but he stopped himself.

"It was a small one," T-Dog injected. "There were Walkers hanging from trees," he said shaking his head.

"From the trees?" Andrea said quickly.

"There were others out there," Michonne said. "There had to be and lucky for us we didn't stick around long enough to find out," she said softly.

"We're heading back out tomorrow to take the other road by then the Walkers should be cleared out." Rick got a disapproving look from his wife but it was the only way. There was no way they were going to waist anytime now knowing what else could be out there.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Knowing that everyone was back safely everyone started to get ready for bed. Rick, Michonne, T-Dog and Daryl all ate their dinner hungrily. Daryl didn't get a chance to speak with Carol when he came back; even when he sat down to eat dinner she had only made a few glances over to him. He noticed the necklace around her neck and was thankful she liked it enough to wear it. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before heading down into the basement.

He didn't want to give himself anymore time to think –he knew what needed to be done and if he sat around to think about it anymore –he would chicken out.

Daryl quietly opened the basement door to hear Carol singing to herself. He took one step down before he stopped to admire her voice –he never noticed how beautiful she sounded until now. He had only ever heard her hum before –it was a habit she had when she cooked he noticed. She hummed a lot and it was always a different song, some he knew and some he didn't. Running his hand through his damp hair Daryl walked down the steps to see her already in her pajamas for the night. Her back was to him as she stretched on her toes to put something away on one of the top shelves of the wall.

Without another thought he stalked over to her, he stood inches behind her before he put his hand on her waist spinning her into him. His lips crashed to hers instantly, he could hear the slight "oh" come out of her mouth because he knew he had taken her by surprise but he wasn't giving her time to speak.

His arms wound around her tiny form pulling her close against his chest as her hands hesitated for a moment before they found their way into his messy damp hair. She pulled his hair softly to her pleasure as she felt his hands go down boldly and cupped her ass. She moaned into his mouth feeling his tongue dominate hers –he was aggressive with her right now. He was like an animal but his touch was nothing but gentle –only his intention appeared to be rough.

Pulling her closer to his body he walked her backwards to the bed while his hands explored her milky flesh. She was so soft to touch on the outside and Daryl could only imagine how soft she was on the inside. That thought made his cock grow harder –if that was even possible at that moment.

When the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress she fell back bringing him down on top of her. She felt him break lip contact with her as he looked down into her eyes carefully –they were filled with something she had only seen once –maybe twice. There was fear and lust scorching in his irises. His hand came to rest on her healing side; she could feel his fingers gently run along the forming scar as his eyes matched hers once more.

"It's ok," she whispered cupping his cheeks –she knew he was worried that he was going to hurt her.

"But I -," he was cut off by her mouth this time. Her teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip tugging at it as he ground his hips down into hers. He heard her purr as she threw her head back causing his lips to seek attention lower. He brushed his lips down along her throat and the small space that occupied her chest that her pajama top didn't cover. When his lips fell over the cross she had on he stopped himself slightly seeing her move her head up to look down at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her gently. Watching her smile slightly he carried on, "I'm no good at this," he confessed. He leaned up a little more hovering over top of her but making sure to not put much of his weight on her. "I aint no good with expressin' my feelin's." He paused taking in a deep breath slouching a little feeling her hands slide up his back.

"Daryl," she whispered seeing him look up at her slowly. She was contemplating how to say what she wanted to say to him –it was hard because she knew if she said one wrong thing he would just push her away like he usually did.

"I … I don't know how ta' go 'bout all this, it's new to me." He confessed seeing her furrow her brows in confusion. "I've only been with o – o –one woman before," he said with a shaky breath looking away from her as he moved his body a little feeling her arm wrap around him quickly to keep him from leaving.

Carol couldn't believe what she was hearing –Daryl Dixon had only slept with one woman –ever? He was such a good looking man –she wanted to ask herself how this could be –but she sort of knew that answer. He didn't like to get close to anyone; he didn't trust anyone and he sure as hell made it more then obvious that he didn't like expressing his feelings. He ran before things got to be too much for him –he had done it with her more then his fare share of times.

"I was seventeen," he whispered fingering the necklace around her neck feeling her hand go to his cheek. He finally looked down at her seeing the tenderness in her eyes. He chuckled softly, "don't even remember kissin' the chick it was over that fast… and Merle he-," he trailed off with a sigh.

"Shh," she said softly cupping the back of his neck pulling him down to her as she brushed her lips against his. It was sweet that he shared this all with her –he had already known that Ed was the only man she had ever been with.

It made this moment that much more special knowing that about each other.

Daryl brought his hand up her side and cupped her cheek brushing his thumb along her bottom lip. When he realized she wasn't going to laugh at him he relaxed a little more –he should have known better anyways. Carol wouldn't do that to him cause if she wanted to she would have many times before.

"I would never laugh at you, Daryl," she confirmed kissing his thumb. He was being so sweet and gentle with her –it was a whole other side of him she never thought existed.

That's all it took for him –he crushed his lips to hers once more feeling her respond instantly. He felt her hands go to the bottom of his shirt as he broke lip contact and slipped it off over his head. Daryl made a move at that moment to slide his hands up her shirt from underneath to remove it when he felt her break lip contact.

Carol was more then ready for this moment –she had been for some time now but now that she knew it was happening she felt her insecurities kick in. Ed never made her feel beautiful –he made a point to point out all of her flaws. Would Daryl do the same?

"What's wrong?" he asked her stopping his hand just beneath the swell of her breast. The first thought that came to his mind was –what did he do wrong already?

"I –I might not be what you… expect… w –what you want?"

Daryl frowned and ran his other hand up to brush some of her hair from her face. "Stop bein' so insecure," he whispered tenderly. "You're s'xactly what I want," he finally confessed. With that said he didn't give her another moment to respond before he kissed her again running both of his hands under her pajama top pulling up over her head in one quick motion. He pressed down against her feeling her breasts press up hard into his chest. He hesitantly felt her body stiffen as his hand weakly came up to cup her breast, "perfect," he whispered between kisses.

Carol couldn't believe this moment was actually here –they had tried so many times before but it never happened. She was a firm believer now that everything happened for a reason –it was the last bit of hope she had to hold onto when it came to the ways of the world.

"Daryl," she breathed with raw seduction feeling his lips travel down the vale of her breasts. She arched up into his mouth throwing her head back against the sheets bringing her hands to the back of his head urging him further along.

Daryl smirked against her breast as he took her nipple into his mouth softly sucking on it. He glanced up with his eyes and saw the look of pleasure on her face –he could have came right then and there. It was so hard for him not too –he hadn't done this since he was seventeen and even then it was quick, fast and in a hurry so there was no pleasure involved. Letting that bad memory escape him he lathed his tongue between her breasts and licked his way up to the hollow of her throat before moving one of his hands down to the brim of her pajama bottoms. He leaned up to look down at her seeing her cheeks flush with anticipation –it was a beautiful sight.

Carol arched her hips up seeing him lean up on his knees between her legs as he started to remove her pajama bottoms to reveal her black boy short panties. She flushed even more with the look on his face –she swore his eyes were about to bug out of his head. She watched as he looked her body up and down softly touching her stomach with his fingers before looking down into her eyes.

Who would have thought underneath her sweaters and layers she always wore –even in the summer sometimes –there was a beautiful woman underneath? Her face was beautiful of course –so plain and so much of what he loved about her –but her body matched the rest of her –outstanding. How could she be so insecure with herself? That was a dumb question to ask himself –he knew it was her worthless dead husband that made her feel this way –Daryl would make sure to change that. He got her down into her panties but he wasn't sure if he should take his pants off now too? His dick was ready to be released he knew that much but he wasn't sure if there were rules with all this –or if she was ready for it or not?

He did what he thought would be best at that moment and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Her mouth was hot against his as he ran his hands down her sides and hooked his fingers along her panties slowly bringing them down as his lips traveled down her throat once more. He kissed, sucked and licked his way down her stomach and stopped himself when he hit her large scar that was just above her pubic area. He looked up at her with his eyes and saw the soft frown form on her lips. Her hand came down to cover herself suddenly and Daryl wasn't having it. Instead of shooing her away he took her hand and kissed her finger tips before removing her panties completely from her body.

He saw her completely naked now –beautiful wasn't even the word to describe her –it was beyond that but he couldn't find the right word. He had seen naked woman in magazines and whatnot but those didn't even compare that's how perfect she was to him.

Carol took that moment to watch his actions; he was unsure of himself and it took everything she had to hide her smile. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced and they were only just getting started. Carol watched as he lowered himself, his lips kissing her belly button and he stopped at her ugly scar. She frowned once more but felt his lips kiss along the scar at that moment –he was so gentle with her.

She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she closed them throwing her head back and tangling her fingers through his hair as he went further down and clasped his mouth around her hot cavern. Ed had never gone down on her –not once and she had never really gone down on him either. He had forced her to one time just like he had most of them time when they had sex –but according to him it was so bad that he didn't want her anymore. Carol was fine with that too, because sex with Ed was nothing but dangerous anyways.

"Daryl!" she cooed out with a moan forgetting all her previous thoughts.

Daryl had never done this before so he wasn't quite sure how to go about this without hurting her but from the sounds she was making he was doing something right! He didn't know what possessed him to do this now –but his instincts were telling him this was what the woman wanted and it was a good way to start things off.

He flicked his tongue along her slick walls and licked his way to her clit slowly moving his tongue in a circular motion closing his lips around the small nub before he started to suck. He heard her whimper slightly and pulled back quickly –did he hurt her?

Carol let out a deep breath and moved her head up to look at him seeing the scared look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly breathless as she leaned up on her elbows to look at him better.

Daryl saw the tears in her eyes, "fuck," he mumbled moving his hand out to touch her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt ya," he whispered with a frightened tone.

She shook her head, "you didn't!" she said quickly.

"Why…. Why ya cryin' then?" he said furrowing his brows catching a tear with his thumb.

Carol fell back onto the bed and looked up at him with a small smile. She watched the confusion play on his face before she leaned up slightly and grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him down against her.

"Make love to me," she suddenly said taking them both by surprise. She could hear Daryl swallow hard before trying his best to shimmy out of his sweats. Carol moved her hands down between them and pushed them down the best she could before she felt him pull them completely off. She jerked feeling his thickness lay against her wet folds now.

Daryl knew what happened from here –but he didn't want to just enter her and have it be over because he was so worked up. He wanted to make sure he did this right –this was _their_ first time together and although it sounded girly of him –he wanted it to be memorable just as he was sure she did too.

* * *

**EPPP! Don't be mad at me for leaving it there! It's eleven pages long already so I had to cut it in half…. But did it leave you wanting more?**

**Yes? No? Give me more now before we riot?**

**So tell me really was it ok and in character so far? The next chapter brings even more steaminess to it all. In more ways then one I might add!**

**I want their first time to be something special –it's a huge deal when I write a story like this trying to keep every in character –to have a sex scene be played out just as well as when their in regular character!**

**This past weekend was incredible! I hung out a lot with IronE Singleton (T-Dog) during the convention and after hours –that man is amazing! So sweet and cool! Norman and Sean were the same –got to drink with them again and had a little dinner on Friday night. Anyone who is on my Twitter/Facebook knows everything that happened since I posted everything; pictures and all. Don't mean to gloat about it –but it's not everyday I get to see and hang out with these guys and they remember who I am from past meetings.**

**It was incredible and I hugged them all for us on here! I even told Norman about my fanfic and a few of us others who write on here. He thought it was so cool! ;D I even met a few people I've chatted with on Twitter/Facebook and they were amazing! Especially one person in particular (DG)!**

**Anywho enough of that… reviews would be greatly appreciated on this chapter and I promise to post the next one soon… that is if you all want me too? ;D**


	19. Out of this world CH19

**Hot damn you're all amazing with your last reviews!**

**Thank you so much, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!**

**I'm a little scared for y'all to read this!**

**-hides- Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 19

Out of this world;

_Make love to her?_

Daryl knew that was the romantic term for what they were both about to do. But he always thought people had to be _in love_ to call it that? Then again he didn't know the rules when it came to all this shit –he was always thought it was called _fucking_. At least that was what Merle called it when he had a woman he was… well… fucking. It didn't matter to Daryl now –all he knew was that he was happy in the moment he was in right now and if it was called _making love_ to her, then by God that was what he was going to do.

He was surprised at himself; by the noises she was making and the looks on her face he was doing something right. This was all new to him because he had never once in his life ever tried to be romantic with a woman or tried anything else with them for that matter. Maybe all those years going without caused him to be like this –he wasn't quite sure but he felt like he wanted to ravage every part of her right now. He controlled himself though because that wasn't something he really wanted to do to her.

He didn't think he could ever do that to her.

Even if this wasn't just a one time deal for them and they decided to do this more often –he could never be rough with her. Which that thought surprised him as well because his demeanor was everything but gentle. But one look at her his whole attitude changed –he was either pissed off and angry or as sweet as he could be. This woman definitely brought out more emotions in him then he ever thought he possessed.

He watched as Carol wiggled beneath him a little while he sat up some to get a better view of her face. She smiled up at him which caused a faint smile to play on his lips as well. So he wouldn't make a fool of himself Daryl moved one of his hands between them and gripped his cock in his hand. He bucked his hips back some rubbing his tip along her wet folds –the looks that played on her face at that moment were amazing. She seemed so pleased in that moment and he hadn't even entered her yet.

He stopped rubbing himself against her because although he knew he was teasing her –he was teasing himself now. He wanted to be inside of her like –now!

Daryl pressed his tip at her entrance feeling her shutter against him as he lowered himself on top of her more. He slowly pushed himself inside of her; she was so tight and wet at that moment. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he entered her completely feeling her hands going to the back of his head holding him in place. Her breath was hot against his ear as she moaned faintly feeling him start to move his hips at a very slow pace.

Daryl wanted to unglue at that moment –he was actually inside of her and it was mind blowing and they were only just getting started.

Carol felt him lean up hovering over top of her as she ran her hands up his sides feeling his hips take on a steady pace. Her walls clinched around him hard with his every thrust causing him to whimper and slightly collapse into her as she moved her hands to his shoulders from underneath pulling him down against her. His hips continued their motions as she pulled her knees up more feeling him sliding into her deeper. She felt his lips brush against hers as he kissed her softly moving one of his hands up her side to knead her breast between their touching chests.

Daryl moved his tongue along hers deepening the hot kiss –her mouth tasted like heaven at that moment. He was still having a 'moment' because he couldn't believe this was really happening but with every motion of his hips –he could believe it then. Breaking the kiss, he leaned up thrusting harder into her and when she smiled faintly he knew it was ok to do that and he wasn't hurting her. The thing that got him more worked up was every time he pushed harder into her –stretching her completely –he felt her tight pussy walls cling harder around him causing him pain when he entered her again.

But the pain was anything but painful –it felt fucking wonderful!

This woman worked him up beyond anything he ever imagined.

"Daryl," she breathed out breathlessly running her hands up his chest looking up at him.

It was the first words either of them had said since he had entered her –he wasn't quite sure if it was ok to say anything during a moment like this. Although he wanted to tell her how fucking great this felt he didn't –he wasn't sure if he would sound like an idiot or not. Feeling her hand on his cheek he turned his face into it, kissing her palm slightly picking up his pace now. He watched as her throat exposed itself to him as she threw her head back against the pillow arching up into him now.

Daryl pistoned his hips and slammed into her a little harder causing her moans to get louder and louder with his every thrust. He swallowed hard knowing they were moans of pleasure but he didn't want her to be too loud in fear the rest of the house would hear them. He slowed his pace up a little with that thought feeling an unfamiliar feeling build at the pit of his stomach –he knew his release was close.

Carol felt him slow his pace a little as she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him deeper inside of her. When he had the look of surprise on his face she smiled hearing him chuckle slightly.

"The things ya do to me, woman," he whispered seductively running his hands up her arms and lacing his fingers with her own holding them above her head. It wasn't a dominate move –but more of a passionate suggestion. He felt her breasts jiggle against his chest as he picked up the pace of his hips again. Daryl moved his mouth along her chin and jaw line softly kissing along it as his hips continued to move at a steady rhythm.

Carol could feel her body temperature rise at that moment –she was ready to release –it had been a long time coming. Carol had never had an orgasm before –not even her vibrator could make her feel the way she was feeling now. Carol clinched her inner walls hard around Daryl's cock feeling him sliding in and out of her quickly as he released her hands bringing his up under her back and cupping her shoulders. She ran her hands up his sides stopping at the small of his back watching as he leaned up a little looking down into her icy hues.

"Fuck," he cooed against her mouth picking up his pace watching the emotions play on her face. The headboard banged against the wall at this moment –he didn't realize how hard he was going until just then hearing that. But she never told him to stop –if anything the way her hands clung to his ass now she was enjoying every moment of it. "Carol…" he whispered closing his eyes feeling her tight walls cling so hard to him he almost stopped his thrusts.

"I … I …" she started to say feeling his mouth come down onto hers kissing her hard –yet with soft passionate lips. Carol moaned into his mouth hard moving her hands up his back to the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away quickly looking down into her eyes, he had a little bit of fear on his features. He had only came once in his life and it was a hot mess he didn't want it to be another repeat. He saw the tears in her eyes again but before he could say anything he heard her scream out his name as she coated his cock with her cum. Daryl released at that moment as well filling her completely with his hot seed.

"Oh God!" Carol moaned loudly after she screamed out his name. There was no holding back with her –there were fireworks going off right now in her mind. She had never experienced something like this before.

"Shit," he breathed against her mouth as he started to slow his motions. He could still feel her walls contracting around him as he started to still himself inside of her. They're breathing matched as they both tried to catch it –their hearts raced against one another's chest and Daryl looked down into her eyes and saw a smile play on her lips as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I didn't hurt ya did I?" he asked in fear like he had earlier.

She shook her head against the pillow, "no," she whispered softly finally catching her breath. "I –I've never had an orgasm before," she finally admitted seeing him taken aback a little.

"Never?" he asked her slowly leaning up some to pull out of her. They both groaned when he did and Daryl felt his cock throb at the loss of the warmth it was just surrounded by. He pulled back from her to lay back on the bed seeing her pull the blanket up around her some so she could lay next to him. He leaned his back against the head board and saw her prop herself up on her elbow as she laid on her side looking at him.

"Sex and foreplay was always forced with Ed, I never had time to enjoy it." She said bluntly getting a small reaction from him. He looked pissed now –it was the wrong thing to say to him right now.

"He forced you?" Daryl asked confused looking down at her as her eye lashes cast a shadow over her cheeks while she looked down.

"After awhile I stopped fighting him, it only made the sex more violent. If I just laid there and let him do what he had to do then it would be over and the possibility of bruises would be less," she whispered with a sigh finally looking up at his brutally handsome face.

Daryl shook his head with a sigh looking away from her for a moment –is this what people did after sex? They talked about the sad shit of their pasts? He didn't like it although he was grateful she told him about it he still didn't want to talk about all that now. He scooted down into the bed watching as she opened the blanket for him to slide in next to her as he did so he thought he'd feel her cuddle in next to him like she normally would but she didn't.

Carol wasn't sure if cuddling would be ok with him right now. Ed never liked to cuddle with her –not ever and that was fine. But she and Daryl had cuddled a lot in the last few weeks –but after what she just told him she could tell he wasn't happy with her. Maybe he would look at her differently now after she just told him she more or less let her dead husband have his way with her.

"Come 'er."

She looked up at him in surprise when he slid his hand between her chest and arm pit to pull her against him. He didn't even give her a moment to respond as he pulled her against him and kissed her softly on the lips. His hand clasped around the back of her neck holding her in place as he deepened the kiss. He broke it quickly putting his forehead to hers with his eyes closed. He moved his lips up and kissed her forehead gently before feeling her cuddle into him this time. His chin rested on top of her head as he pulled the blankets up around them both more.

Neither of them were really sure where this was all going –Daryl didn't really want to know at that moment. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with her now –he wanted her to know that he wasn't like her ex husband. He would never force her to do something she didn't want to do –if anything he would continue to protect her like he always had. He was sure what they just did would change their relationship in some way and he wasn't quite sure how it would change but that didn't matter tonight. All that did was they were both going to bed with tingly bodies and smiles on their faces.

D/C/D/C/D/C

The next morning Daryl woke up with his arms around Carol and her back pressed against his chest with only his erection separating their bodies. He was surprised at himself; he was never one for telling people his feelings, or cuddling or really being nice when he should be but for some reason he felt the need to be all those things when he was with her. He couldn't fucking stand that he was turning into this kind of person –but he would make sure she was the only one that saw that side of himself. Not that he was ashamed or anything –it was nothing like that because on the contrary he liked being this way. But this side of himself was reserved for Carol and no one else.

After untangling himself from her this morning he quickly got dressed and got his things for the day. His body was like a time clock, he knew usually what time it was and since it was still dark out he knew it was close to morning and the sooner they left today and better chances they had of getting back at a better time then yesterday.

Other then him, it was Rick, Andrea, T-Dog and Michonne who went out this time. Andrea knew her way around a knife and gun so it would be good to have that extra power if they ran into any trouble. Daryl rode his bike leading the way back to the fork in the road they had come to yesterday. Hopefully the other way found them something good and they didn't run into a gaggle of geeks. They didn't stop to ask questions they just drove up the road seeing nothing but trees and woods. Luckily for them there were no Walkers hanging from the trees or laying on the sides of the road like they had seen yesterday. It made the chances of others being present much less and maybe something good for them.

After driving a few more miles up the road they spotted the prison that Hershel had been telling them about. There were no live Walkers in sight; but that didn't mean anything, they could be staggering around the back and they didn't even realize it. They stopped the vehicles at the front gates and approached them with caution.

"It's too quite out here," Andrea said holding out her gun looking around the area. It was then she spotted a pile of orange out of the corner of her eye. It was pile of walkers that were stacked up –inmates at her guess seeing how they were wearing orange jump suits.

The prison walls were so high the only thing they could see was the cloudy sky and the tops of the watchers towers at the top of the prison building.

"…_they don't look like the walking dead, two woman and two guys, they all have weapons."_

"_Got it, I'll check it out."_

They all froze where they stood hearing two men talking –from the sounds of it they were on a CB or walky talkies? Before anyone could react there stood a tall Hispanic man at the other side of the gates wearing a sheriff's outfit holding onto a shotgun.

"You can put that thin' down Padre' we aint here to cause no trouble." Daryl said keeping his crossbow up.

The man gave Daryl a curious look, "doesn't look like it," he said seriously.

Daryl rolled his eyes and lowered his crossbow watching Rick step forward extending his hand through the gate bars to shake the other cops hand.

"Names Rick Grimes," he said carefully.

"_Manuel… what's going on down there?"_

Manuel grunted and looked up over his shoulder at his deputy at the top of the left tower looking down at them through the scope. He turned his attention back to the group eying them carefully not shaking Rick's hand just yet. Rick had already pulled his hand away as he started to speak, "this your whole group?"

Rick shook his head, "no we have others." He said quickly, "no ones infected either," he said even quicker letting the man know right off that no one in their group was in trouble.

"Any other woman… besides them," he said nodding towards Andrea and Michonne.

"Yes, my wife and three other women –my wife, she's pregnant and we have son as well," Rick carried on.

Manuel stepped back and eyed them all again, contemplating what to do. "Are you in need of shelter?" he asked them.

"We have a place to stay," Andrea spoke up quickly.

Rick sighed, "it's best we move on before the Walkers sniff us out." He paused for a moment squinting as he looked up at the tower, "that your deputy?"

Manuel furrowed his brows and nodded, "Tyreese," he looked the man up and down noticing his gun holster and the small emblem at the hilt of his gun. "You a cop, too?"

"Sheriff."

"How about the rest of ya?" Manuel said nodding to everyone.

"I'm the only one." Rick said firmly letting the others know this wasn't the time for explanations or to bring up Shane.

"Open the gates," Manuel spoke into the walky talkie.

Everyone stood back quickly as the gates started to creak while they were being opened.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Manuel and Tyreese had explained to the group that there were three others inside; but they were inmates. They informed them that they weren't locked up because they had better man power that way. Two of them were in for gang murder and the other man was in for rape. Tyreese and Manuel were just dropping off other inmates the day the outbreak got worse. They didn't really know much about the inmates before the outbreak but thanks to their cell block ID's they still had files to tell them who these remaining people were. They could tell a lot of the inmates had turned because once they looked around the outside of the prison there were walkers piled up everywhere from where they had killed them and disposed of the bodies. Rick suggested they burn some of them before they returned if possible; he didn't want Carl seeing all of them. Even though his son was exposed to it all before –he wanted to try his best to keep it at a minimum.

The north end of the prison was still being cleaned out by all the men but there was plenty of room for others. Both cops let them know it was ok to bring the others aboard and Rick requested that the inmates be locked up the first couple of days they were there until they could figure something out. He wasn't so much worried about the two gang busters it was the man that had raped several woman that he was concerned about. They all looked around the prison to get an idea of what it was like inside before they left for the evening letting Manuel and Tyreese know they would be back tomorrow evening with the others.

"Is it just me or did Rick seem uneasy to you?" Andrea said softly to Daryl as they all headed to their vehicles.

Daryl shrugged, "man's got a wife probably jus' worried 'bout that bastard who raped all them girls," he said quickly. Carol popped into his mind at that moment –it made him uneasy now too, to think that they would be all together with someone like that. He thought he had to keep an extra eye on her now, he knew for a fact his eyes would have to be glued to her once they got back to this place. There was no fucking way he was going to let some sick bastard get a hold of _his_ woman.

_Yer' woman, eh? Such a pussy Dixon!_

Daryl chuckled at his thoughts and shook his head, "sides' makes sense if he was."

Andrea sighed and nodded her head as they got to their vehicles. She knew Daryl was probably uneasy too because of Carol –whether the fast talking redneck admitted it or not he was all about that woman. But Andrea had a feeling it had to do with Manuel and Tyreese and not because he didn't trust them but because it reminded him of how he and Shane used to be. She remembered some of the times how they would joke around with each other –or the way they would handle situations. Rick was the serious one most of the time and Shane was too but he had jokester side to him as well.

Manuel was the Sheriff and he had an ease about him Andrea liked –he was serious but he had a sense of humor and the group needed someone like that. Comic relief was something they all needed actually. Tyreese had a good sense of humor about him too but he was more serious about things.

All she knew was this was going to be a big change for them all and she only hoped everything went as well as they intended it to go.

But something told her otherwise; with the way the world was now –something terrible was bound to happen.

* * *

**Ok, I can handle the truth… was it good or no good? I got worried with this chapter and the next few. I have a one shot I wanna post too but I'm not sure yet… Kat and Karla have put me in pressure mode –I have this guilt hanging over my head and now I think I have to post it… haha! –wink- hehe. No seriously I might post it though, I haven't decided.**

**Anywho off topic; please let me know what you all think of this chapter so far. I've had terrible internet connection as of late and my wireless isn't working so I'm sorry if my posts are far between =( it totally sucks!**

**But I hope this chapter satisfied everyone in more ways then one and I met up to everyone's expectations on our two favorite lovers! I hope it was in character for everyone and I didn't stray too far from the real deal.**

**Please review and let me know what you all think! I'd appreciate it a bunch!**

**I'd like to have CH20 up sometime early this week! -wink wink-**

**Love to you all!**


	20. Starting Over CH20

**Bad news; I have no computer at all.. every bit of writing, pictures, files.. EVERYTHING I had was swipped clean from my laptop and my home computer hasn't worked in some time... I'm very upset about this. I was lucky enough to save my Caryl story on my USB drive but I have no microsoft word to finish. When I say EVERYTHING I mean everything, my background is even gone on my laptop.**

**Needless to say I'm not a happy camper right now and I feel like I'm letting you all down :(**

* * *

Chapter: 20

Staring over;

After the group had gotten back it was still early enough for everyone to have a small dinner together; their last dinner together in the house they tried to make their own the last month and a half. It was set that everyone would get up first thing in the morning and load the vehicles up with everything they could so they could head out before dusk. There was actually a lot of things they would need to take with them –they had accumulated so much over the period of time that it was things none of them wanted to part with now.

Maggie, Beth and Carl all took the kitchen and living room to pack up a few things. They knew they couldn't take much but they needed some of these things to remind them that they were still human. The lives they were living now were lives they hadn't chosen but they were going to make the best of it anyways. It was all any of them could do really at this point.

Glenn and Michonne took the shed out back for any tools they would need. Glenn was a little uneasy with her walkers moaning about but he did his best to avoid them.

T-Dog and Hershel helped Lori and Rick as they started to load a few things and keep watch at the same time. Andrea was the one to keep an eye out on everything as everyone did their part –they needed at least one set of steady eyes on the area around them.

That left Daryl to keep his eye on Carol as she started to gather a few things up in the basement. He stood there and watched her carefully as she gathered a few things into a small box. They actually hadn't spoken a word to each other since last night –he honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"Sucks we won't be able to train anymore," she said softly breaking the silence as she folded up their clothes and placed them into the box she had in front of her.

"We will," he said quickly. "Jus' have'ta set up somethin' at the prison," he said softly seeing a smile come to her lips as she carried on folding her clothes.

"That will be nice," she said softly not looking at him.

It fell silent again and she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he started to gather up all the arrows and weapons they had accumulated over time and put them into a duffle bag. They had gathered up a few of the major things they would need and saved the rest for tomorrow. Everyone in the house needed their rest, it was a long trek to the prison and it would be even more once they got there.

It was decided that everyone would take their final showers tonight or early in the morning as well as finish up the rest of the laundry. As Carol started to gather her things for her shower, Daryl watched her closely –it had been silent between them for too long now.

"Hey," he said softly.

Carol hugged her pajamas close to her chest as she stopped at the foot of the steps looking over at him.

"We're gonna be ok, ya know that right?" he said suddenly not really sure where he was going with his words.

She nodded to him and bit the side of her lip, "I know that," she said softly watching as he started to walk towards her a little.

"When we get there I don't wantcha' going anywhere near them guys," he said firmly watching as she looked up at him carefully. He knew she knew what he was talking about –he didn't want her going anywhere near the inmates if she could help it. He stood a few inches from her now and his body started to get hot –he wanted to reach out and touch her but he stopped himself. Keeping his fists balled up at his sides he nodded up the steps, "go on, take yer' shower," he said backing away from her.

Carol sighed –she felt like he was closing up again. She could tell there was so much more he wanted to say to her but he didn't. It made her sad that after the progress they had made last night he would clam up on her again –but it was just a cross she would have to bare.

It was Daryl Dixon after all –the man had more emotions then _he_ realized.

D/C/D/C/D/C

The next morning everyone got up and started packing their things in the vehicles. They gathered as much as they could knowing there was no coming back to this place once they left. T-Dog and Glenn offered to go into the town one last time to gather any gas they could from the abandoned vehicles but Daryl insisted he go. While Carol slept last night he had packed the rest of their things up. He felt bad for not helping her pack the few things they both had still. Not only that he wanted her to sleep in a little so while he was packing up the truck she had finally woken up to see that almost everything they had was gone. There were a few things he was careful with –well actually only one thing that needed to be taken with them on the bike and that was the picture he had drawn of Carol and Sophia. He wrapped it up in one of his shirts so the frame wouldn't bust before he tucked it into the side bag of the bike.

Carol was pleased that he packed everything up and put it into the cars like planned, it gave her more time to help the others with a few things… or so she thought.

"Com' on," Daryl said softly grabbing her upper arm dragging her with him towards the back door of the kitchen.

"Where we going?"

"Into town," he said quickly feeling her stop in her stride once they got out the back door. "Wha -," he started before he paused seeing the worried and confused look on her face.

"Daryl." Her voice was just above a whisper as she looked up at him carefully.

He shook his head, "I won't let nothin' happen to ya," he promised with a gentle tone. "Just stay close to me," he said almost smiling.

She watched as he nodded for her to follow him to the truck and as they walked she could see Glenn putting the gas cans into the back of the truck.

"I can go with you, Daryl," Glenn said quickly smiling faintly at Carol.

"We're fine." With that he opened the driver side door and whistled a little to get Carol's attention before motioning with his hand for her to slide in. It was silly really because she was more then capable of walking to the other side and opening the passenger side door and getting in herself but he just wanted to go and get back.

Carol obliged and quickly slid in from the drivers' side and settled herself into the passengers' side watching as he got in beside her and started the truck up before taking off down the hill.

It was a silent ride –neither of them said anything and it wasn't unpleasant it was actually more peaceful then anything. But once they got into the town and drove towards the houses Carol spoke up not being able to hold her tongue anymore.

"Why did you ask me to come along?"

Daryl glared over at her and chuckled removing his thumb from his mouth. "Yer' always begging ta' come along on these little trips and now yer' complainin' I let you come along?" He started to slow the truck down once they hit a parking lot filled with a few cars and trucks.

"I'm not complaining!" she corrected him as he stopped the truck. "Just curious is all."

He chuckled taking the keys out of the ignition, "don't worry 'bout it." With that they both got out of the truck and gathered up the supplies to get any gas they could. One of the main reasons he asked… well told her to come along was because he wanted to keep a better eye on her. Not only that there was something he wanted to show her.

Carol held the gas cans as Daryl siphoned the gas out of the tanks. She stayed close to him the whole time they were out there –she remembered what happened to her the last time they had came into the town. She was stabbed and nearly died and although she knew that situation was different it still didn't ease her mind any with the memory.

They had gathered at least fifteen gallons of gas out of all the cars –it wasn't much but it would be needed later on so they took what they could get. Daryl glanced over at Carol seeing her shivering and hugging herself after putting one of the cans in the back of the truck. He quickly removed his jacket and looked around quickly before draping it out over her shoulders. He watched as she smiled at him and put her arms through the jacket wrapping it tighter around her.

"You ready?" she asked him softly.

"Not jus' yet," he said softly nodding for her to follow him.

Carol walked quickly after him catching up to him as she grabbed his hand quickly, stopping his stride a little. He flinched a little at the quick movement and looked down at their hands as she laced her thin fingers with his own. When he looked up at her he rolled his eyes slightly and squeezed her hand letting her know this was ok with him.

They still hadn't spoke about what happened the night before and Daryl knew it would come up sooner or later but not right now.

"Why are we here?" she asked him as they entered into the hardware and hunting shop.

Daryl stopped their stride and looked over at her before walking again.

"Damn woman, what's with the twenty questions today?"

Carol giggle slightly as they entered the weapon section of the small shop. She felt him remove his hand from hers as he walked around the counter and bent down to get something. Hugging herself, she turned around and looked around the deserted building before she heard Daryl clear his throat behind her. When she turned around she smiled seeing him holding up a small white crossbow.

"Kept it hidden," he confessed walking around the counter to hand it to her. "Couldn't bring it back on our last few runs so I hid it jus' in case." He watched as she admired it and held it up to her face eyeing the target hole just like a true hunter would. It made him a little proud that the few sessions they had was rubbing off on her now –she was learning more then just how to shoot.

"Thank you," she whispered softly looking down at the crossbow in her hands –it was the perfect size for her and it wasn't as heavy as his which was nice.

"Now ya can practice with yer' own," he said quietly. He felt his cheeks burn slightly as he watched her admire her new gift. He chuckled at his thoughts as she looked up at him with a small smile.

_What the fuck ya blushin' fer'?_

Without a word Carol leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips. Seeing the small look of surprise on his face she pulled back with a blush of her own.

"We should get back," he suddenly said. But neither of them was making a move to leave at that moment. They weren't looking at one another –Carol was admiring her crossbow and Daryl was looking around them.

It was a moment later their eyes met when he crushed his lips to hers pulling the crossbow from her hands placing it behind him –their lips still attached. He cupped the back of her neck pulling her in close deepening the hot kiss. He had no idea where this was all coming from, all he knew was they both acted at the same time and it felt like one of those damn "movie moments" that never really happened in real life. All he knew was he was proud of her for being so brave the last few weeks –he was appreciative of her too –she never laughed at him when he told her he had never kissed a woman before or that the first time he had sex it was over in less then two minutes.

Carol gave him so many emotions it was hard for him to pin point just one that he was feeling right now.

Carol moaned into his mouth moving her fingers up to tangle in his messy hair before she felt him pull her closer by the waist. She threw her head back with her eyes closed feeling his lips travel down her jaw line and neck then back up again. It was then their lips matched once again and this time they both broke apart by a loud noise. Carol's hand instinctively went to her chest from fright as Daryl reached for his crossbow. It was then they both realized that they had knocked something off the counter in their heated moment.

Daryl chuckled slightly shaking his head before grabbing the crossbow and handing it to her. "We should get back," he said quietly seeing her nod. He knew if they didn't leave now things would ensue again and that would be bad especially because the rest of the group would throw out a damn search party for the both of them.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Once they had gotten back to the house everyone was almost packed up and ready to leave. It was Michonne that was holding them back –her Walkers had no place in the vehicles. Rick suggested that they leave them there and come back for them later and much to her dismay she finally agreed with him. They took all their vehicles that were jam packed with their things and finally headed out later that afternoon. Everyone took one last look at the house before it became another distance memory for them all. Whether anyone wanted to admit it –it was a sad day for them all. It wasn't their home per say but it was one they had tried to make their own and it was just another place they had to leave behind.

It was just something they would have to get used too. No matter what they did anymore –no place was ever going to be safe for them.

Including the prison.

It had been some time later that they actually made it to the prison. The sun had set over an hour or so ago and everyone was running on fumes by the time Tyreese and Manuel had greeted them at the gates. They unloaded a few things they would need for the night and first thing in the morning and left the other things in the cars to unload the next day. The prison was secure for the most part as long as someone kept watch at all times they would be ok.

Tyreese and Manuel were thankful now they didn't have to spend all their time switching back and forth between shifts –they had more man power now. The inmates didn't help them out much because they couldn't really be trusted –they were criminals only looking out for number one and that was themselves.

Rick offered to take watch that night with Manuel –not only to get to know the fellow Sheriff better but to let everyone else in his group rest for the big day they had ahead of them tomorrow.

No one explored the prison, it was too late and everyone was exhausted mentally and physically. The cafeteria had been set up for them all to sleep in that night until everyone found their own places to sleep. The prison had plenty of cell blocks but it also had a lot of offices and a few rooms the regular cops would sleep in when they had long shifts. They would all explore it tomorrow but for right now everyone wanted to get some sleep.

Daryl watched as Carol moved around in the corner of the large cafeteria, she was making a small area for herself for the night. He noticed she had taken the sheets and blankets from the bed they shared and spread them out over a foam place mat. He eyed her carefully seeing her contemplating to whether she should take his jacket off or not. He chuckled to himself and slowly made his way over to her, "if yer' gonna be sleepin' in yer' cozy little spot here, then I want my jacket back. It's gonna be cold tonight," he said carefully seeing her eyes wide in surprise.

Carol moved to take his jacket off before she realized he was joking with her. That wasn't something Daryl Dixon did every day so she wasn't quite sure how to take it. At least she hoped he was joking with her?

"I'm sorry," she whispered unzipping it fully until she felt his hand go over hers quickly to stop her. When she looked up at him he had a coy smile on his lips and moved the strap of his crossbow over his head.

He looked behind him seeing everyone settling in for the night. The lights were dim at this point and not that he was ashamed of sleeping with her –because he was sure everyone in the damn group knew by now that he had stayed with her every night back at the house –but he still felt a little uneasy about showing public affection. He didn't really know how to approach the issue so he hoped she understood that. He looked back to see her settling down into the makeshift bed she had fashioned looking up at him.

"If yer' gonna keep me warm yer' gonna have to scoot over, woman," he said quickly seeing her sigh with a smile before moving the blankets back for him to join her. He lowered himself down onto the makeshift bed as she removed his jacket placing it beside her. He watched as she curled into a ball facing him as he laid back moving one of his arms out letting her know that it was ok to curl into him. When she didn't make a sound and just rested her head on his side he curled his arm around her from under the blankets and pulled her closer.

Yeah he was turning into someone he never thought he would –but at this point of his life and this point of where the world was going, what did it matter anymore. He was happy to say the least and it was a great feeling. They were all starting over again and this time he wanted to do it the right way.

* * *

**Not my best work I know... sorry If I disapointed anyone with this chapter. I have Chapter 21 done thankfully but when I'll be able to post again I'm not sure. **

**Let me know what you think if you'd like. I love reviews -it lets me know if I'm doing a good job or not. As for catching up; I believe I'm all caught up with my reading and reviews with my stories, I have to work from my phone and it doesn't always let me log on to review and I'm sorry for that. **

**But I hope this was a good update for everyone, thank you all so much for still sticking with my story everyone and thank you to those who have read and reviewed my Caryl One Shot; Fireside Confessions. That one I wasnt sure on but the reviews so far have been awesome so thank you so much!**

**I hope to update this soon for you all.. please.. let me know what you all think of it. **


	21. You're like a drug CH21

**As promised; Here is Chapter 21... I hope you all enjoy it. I still have no computer, I'm on my aunts right now. Haha, I'm so lame but I wanted to make sure I have an update for everyone. I don't like to keep you all waiting!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon for everyone. I do hope you enjoy this one. It's not long and I apologize for that :( no computer is really bringing me down. It sucks having all these ideas and I can't write like I used to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 21

Your like a drug;

The next morning Daryl and Carol had woken up before anyone else in the group. He helped her pack up the bedding they had and stacked it in the corner where they had slept. Just as they were exiting the room they could hear some of the others start to stir as well.

"Ya didn't have to get up with me, ya coulda' slept in," he said glancing over at her as he moved his crossbow over his shoulder.

She smiled faintly and shook her head holding onto his jacket as she hugged it close to her chest. "I'm fine." She licked her lips and looked ahead still feeling his eyes on her as she looked away, "besides, I want to explore the place a little," she said walking through the doors as he opened one for her. They entered the lobby area of cell blocks; it was where most of the guards kept watch on the inmates.

"I don't wantcha' explorin' this place alone," Daryl said without looking at her.

She furrowed her brows at his sudden overpowering protectiveness. He had mentioned something to her too back at the house before they had left –he always showed signs of protecting her but he was becoming a little … she couldn't quite find the word for it just yet. Maybe possessive? Then again it was Daryl Dixon –she had to remind herself of the emotional rollercoaster he could sometimes be with her.

Deciding changing the subject was best she carried on, "we –we're you going to," she swallowed hard pausing for a moment seeing the irritated look on his face.

"Spit it out," he said carefully looking at her.

"Did you want to share a room with me?" she asked boldly. She didn't know why she was so shy about it now –he had held her almost every night for the past few weeks. He'd felt her body up, kissed her senseless and made love to her –why was she so shy now to ask such a simple question? She wasn't quite sure –but she knew everything that happened back at that house –the good and the bad –were memories she wanted to keep. They had less privacy here now and she wasn't sure how he was going to react to people actually knowing that they were sharing a room.

Daryl sighed with a chuckle hearing T-Dog and Glenn talking with a few of the others as they walked towards them to the lobby.

"After we settle who takes what shift for the rest of the week, I'll explore the place with ya." When she finally looked up at him he gave her a quick faded smile, "we'll pick a room…t –together," he said quickly seeing her lips curve upward, "maybe even find us a room to train in." He left it at that and turned his attention to the others as they all gathered in the small room together.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They decided there were enough people now to switch their shifts every other day. There would be at least four different people on watch at different times each day. It was easier to do it this way now because everyone would have a day off and at least get some rest when they were off duty. Of course Maggie, Beth and Carol all offered to stay with some of them during these times as extra sets of eyes in case anything were to go wrong.

Daryl agreed that would be a good idea and the only extra set of eyes he wanted out those three was Carol. But Lord knew that woman was a distraction for him enough as it was so he didn't know how that was going to play out when and if the time ever did come. He didn't worry about it now though he got lucky and didn't have his first watch until later tonight so that meant he could do as he promised to Carol and look around the place with her.

Once their shifts were assigned and everyone started to bring their things in he found Carol in the kitchen with Lori. The good thing about the prison is it had its own water system and generators that still worked. The kitchen was still stocked with plenty of things and with the things they had brought along they were set for a few weeks at most. It was coming up on dinner time and almost everyone had their own places for the night –or better yet the rest of their stay there at the prison.

Daryl felt kind of bad for waiting for so long because he knew their room choices would be slim pickin's now. But it was just the two of them and he really didn't care either way, as long as it was safe and comfortable enough for her that's all that mattered to him. Daryl had done a quick hunt and just returned, he placed two of the rabbits he had caught on the counter seeing Lori covering her mouth with her hand. He winced slightly with a quick mumbled "sorry" to her as she waved her hand to let him know it was ok before she rushed past him.

He had overheard Andrea talking to Glenn one day and they said the woman was more then likely four months along now. He didn't understand the puking thing or the mood swings but all he did know was the woman had enough of both to make them all go crazy. Chuckling at his thoughts and shaking his head seeing Carol coming towards him he watched her glance up with him quickly before taking the rabbits and turning to take them to the sink.

"Glad ya don't get like that," he said suddenly with a small chuckle seeing her look at him over her shoulder.

"I did at one time." She sighed and put the rabbits in the sink, "I never got as sick as Lori does, my Sophia … she never caused me much trouble during pregnancy," she said almost quietly with a tremor in her voice.

Daryl frowned and slightly rolled his eyes –not at her but at himself for bringing it up. He walked up behind her and reached his hand up to place it on her shoulder much like he had that night in the truck when she was crying over her daughter after they left the farm for the last time but then the kitchen doors swung open and it was Beth and Maggie. Daryl quickly moved his hand away before he even touched her and backed away from her a little. He nodded to the girls and stepped back a little adjusting his crossbow over his shoulder. This time he did reach out again and brushed his fingers over Carol's forearm when he got her attention he put on his famous faded side smile seeing her smile back at him.

"After dinner." Was all he said nodding to her before he made himself scares from the kitchen and out to cafeteria area.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After they all ate dinner together Glenn went up to the watch tower and Maggie joined him. Daryl had gotten Carol's attention to let her know that he was ready whenever she was to go scope the place out. Manuel had let them know once again to stay away from the south end of the prison –that was where they had the inmates locked up. The three men didn't like it because what little freedom Tyreese and Manuel let them all have, was gone now.

"Where's everyone else stayin'?" Daryl asked her as they walked slowly down the west end, shoulder to shoulder.

Carol let him know that everyone had already had their things set up in some of the offices and that there was two of the "weekend rooms" left. Those were the rooms the cops and guards had for the long shifts they sometimes had when they stayed overnight at the prison. They had a total of ten throughout the prison but there were only six at this end of the prison. The others were around the south end which they were informed to stay away from for the time being.

"I feel like we're house huntin' or somethin'," Daryl commented surprising himself for the second time today. Lately he had just been saying what was on his mind –which he usually did anyways but these times were different now –he was more aware of his emotions.

Carol chuckled, "enjoy it because we'll never get to do it again," she said with a soft sigh.

Daryl knew she was right about that –he was sure once Rick got the itch to move on again they would be finding another place and knowing their luck it wouldn't be a farm or a prison or a house that was set up like the one they had before. They would be on the run and to where –none of them would know. Although it sounded stupid –he kind of liked doing this with her. He never really had anything of his own –when he was a kid he had to share a room with Merle and the only times he was ever alone in it was the times Merle had taken off for a few days. Any other time he usually had to sleep on the hallway floor –one was because Merle had one of his many women in the room and two was because the couch wasn't an option. He would rather die then have to sit next to his father on the couch while he drank.

Shivering at his thoughts he stopped for the hundredth time tonight, "this room looks good 'nough?" he said peaking in real quick. They had made a lot of stops in the last hour or so but that was to talk and not really look at any of the rooms or offices.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest peaking into the weekend room. It was about half the size of the basement, maybe a little smaller. Walking into the room hugging herself, Carol examined the room, it had a single window that looked out into the court yard, one bed, a lamp a dresser and a table with a few papers and things on it.

Not giving her a chance to answer him Daryl spoke up, "com' on, lets get our things. I wanna get some sleep before I take watch tonight," he said quickly.

D/C/D/C/D/C

While Carol got their clothes out and put a few of them into the small dresser, Daryl dragged one of the other twin beds into room. He put them together and helped her put the sheets and blankets over them. He loaded his crossbow setting it on the desk as he looked over at her seeing her digging through one of the bags frantically.

"Carol?" he said softly getting her attention. He never said her name but the moments he did they were usually serious ones.

"Where is it?" she said frantically walking beside him to look through one of the boxes that was sitting on the table.

"What?"

"The picture."

Daryl sighed knowing it should have been the first thing he gave to her when they had arrived but he didn't think about it until just now. "Hey, hey," he said quickly grabbing her hands to make her stop and look at him. "I got it," he said nodding to her. "It's in one of my side bags on the bike," he said reassuring her.

Carol calmed herself and sighed slightly rubbing the back of her neck with her hands glancing up at him then to the ground with a slight nod. "Sorry," she whispered with a deep sigh finally looking up at him. "Been a long day," she said softly once more.

"Gonna be an even longer night," he said walking over to sit down on the bed as he pushed his toes to back of his heal to take his boots off. He had watch tonight and although Carol never mentioned coming along with him something told him he would have her company sometime tonight.

"You should rest," she said quietly.

"I aint the only one, get yer' ass over 'er!" he said quickly with an angry tone –well it would sound angry to most people but Carol knew how he could be sometimes. He scooted back onto the bed watching her crawl onto it as well dimming the lamp beside them. The only light they had now was the moon light that shown through the window above the bed. Daryl felt her fidget around on the bed for a few minutes before she finally laid on her side getting comfortable. When she looked over her shoulder at him with a faint smile, Daryl took that as his cue that it was ok to put his arms around her. He slid one hand over her waist and pulled her back against his chest while his other arm laid out above his head.

He wasn't going to really sleep right now, he just wanted her to calm her ass down and rest for awhile. No one knew what room they had taken so he had to be alert for when Glenn came off his shift for the night.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol had woken up a few hours later alone in the bed, the ghost of Daryl's arms wrapped around her still lingered. She longed to feel them caged around her once again and she knew soon enough they would be. Without another thought Carol got out from the bed and grabbed Daryl's jacket slipping it on as she made her way down the hall of the prison. There were a few lights on so she could see for the most part and she noticed yesterday that some of the halls had censored lights so when something was in the censored area the lights would come on. That was the hall she was in now as every light within a few feet came on to her walking.

Carol walked a little ways before she hit a flight of steps that led her up to the watch tower. She climbed all of them seeing the door open and Daryl sitting in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the desk. She stood there for a moment hugging the jacket to her body as she looked at the mini screens he was looking at. She remembered Glenn going on earlier about how the security system still worked on the north end but they only turned the cameras on at night to save on electricity. During the day it was easier for them to see so it came in handy during the night.

"You jus' gonna stand there all night?"

Carol jumped at the sound of his voice and chuckled walking to stand next to him as he dropped his legs and moved to stand up from his chair.

Daryl pushed his chair towards her letting her know it was ok to take it. He wasn't going to argue with her about being up here with him seeing how he only had an hour or two left on his shift anyways.

Carol smirked sitting in the chair, "you're not going to argue with me about being up here?" she said suddenly as though she was reading his thoughts.

Daryl growled a little and made a small disapproving noise, "only got an hour or so to go, 'sides I can keep a better eye on ya if yer' up 'er with me," he said seriously. The smile that came to her lips was a mocking one and caused him to growl slightly again. Ignoring her a little, he continued his watch as it fell silent between them for what seemed like forever.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" she finally said after about twenty minutes of uncomfortable silents.

Daryl furrowed his brows looking over at her, "talk about what?" he asked seeing her stand dropping her hands to her sides. The look on her face made him want to pounce on her and rip his damn jacket off of her –do things to her again that he had wanted to every since the moment he made love to her.

"Us… what happened," she confirmed. "I'm not asking anything from you," she started to explain herself before he took what she was asking the wrong way –Daryl was good for that –the man assumed way too much without getting the hard facts. "I don't want you to think I'm one of those women who expects something from you just because we… we…" she paused hearing him complete her sentence.

"Made love."

She nodded her head fidgeting with her hands in front of her, "I don't want you to think you have to share a room with me or… even hold me every night or kiss me… at those random moments when we seem to kiss…" she was babbling and that was something Carol never did. She noticed now she was seriously nervous and she hated this feeling because everything that was coming out of her mouth was coming out wrong.

Daryl took a few steps towards her looking at her, "you think I do all those things not wanting to?"

She didn't say anything all she did was look down at the space between them. Daryl wanted to be angry with her right now for thinking such a damn fool thing –but he couldn't be mad at her. He was almost questioning the same things as well –he figured those were the things he was supposed to do after people did what they did. He still wasn't sure on the rules of it all but he was trying and now she was taking it all the wrong way. Daryl moved his hand to her chin cupping it for her look up at him and when she did he swallowed hard seeing the loving… yes … loving look in her eyes.

"I don't express my feelin's well… I jus' wanna do right by ya and … I guess I'm going 'bout it the wrong way?" he said dropping his hand backing away from her a little. This was the insecure and defensive Daryl coming out again –he hadn't seen this side of himself in months and it was because of her he had changed. For the better? Probably –he would admit it –he liked the "softer" side of himself, of course it was reserved for her and her only.

Carol shook her head and walked towards him, "no… I mean… yes… I mean what you're doing Daryl is sweet, I'm not … I'm not used to a man like… like you," she said softly.

"And I aint used to doin' all this, I don't show affection like other people do. I aint never had it so I don't know how to show it. I aint gonna be like Glenn and hold yer' hand and kiss you in front of everyone…"

"I'm not asking you to, I just want you to be yourself."

"And that's good enough?" he asked almost bashfully.

Carol smiled and stepped closer to him moving her hand out to cup his cheek. She watched as he closed his eyes from her touch and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, Daryl, that's good enough… your good enough." Her voice was just below a whisper as Daryl opened his eyes and crashed his lips to hers not letting her get another word out.

By God did this woman drive him fucking crazy! He hated the way his heart was feeling right now, it felt like it wanted to bust right from his chest… love… he wasn't sure how love felt but if it felt anything like the way he was feeling now he damn near wanted to overdose on it.

It was like a drug…. She was like his drug.

* * *

**I've found a way to start writing.. through my email, it's the only way for me to do and it kind of sucks because I have do to it from here (my aunts house) or whoever's house I am at and use their computer. I don't like doing that but it's the only way for me and that's how determined I am to post these chapters for you. **

**I'm sorry about the sucky -status of this chapter, but I'm kind of proud of it in a way because I felt like I stayed in character for the events that were happening.. or maybe I didn't? What do you all think?**

**You're reviews have been so amazing lately (and have ALWAYS been) you have absolutely NO idea how much it means to me to see that I have review alerts on my chapter updates. You all, your reviews... keep me going, they really do. I love being told how good I'm doing or your thoughts on where my story is going and I only hope this chapter leaves you all wanting more. **

**Sorry it's so short too, but the next chapter.. CH 22 ... some of you will be ... well I can't say, but I was biting my nails writing it... so maybe that will give you a clue as to what's to come?**

**Read and review please! I'd aperciate it a whole bunch!**

**Love to you all!**


	22. Going South CH22

**Guess what I did?**

**Went out and bought myself a new computer; I was going slowly insane without one. I mean that in the literal sense too! Ha. Writing lets me escape for awhile and when I couldnt do that I thought for sure I was going to have to be put away! ;D**

**Anyhow I hope this update is a good one for you all. Sorry for the long wait on it and I'm sorry it's not that long. Once I looked at it I realized I had to cut it in half again. I don't stop writing and it turns into pages and pages of one chapter. Epp! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 22

Going south;

After Daryl's shift ended last night he and Carol went back to their room and slept. He had other things on his mind and he knew she did too but after their talk he didn't want to press his luck. There were so many things he wanted to tell her but he couldn't get the words out –he didn't want her to think that she was a last resort because the world had gone to shit and woman were slim pickin's. Hell he could be without a woman for the rest of his life and he could give a fuck, he had gone all these years without one so it wouldn't really matter to him now.

But now that he had a taste of her… literally – he didn't want to let her go. The emotions he had because of her were enough to damn near make him crazy –when she was around him she drove him insane beyond anything he could explain. No one had ever had a hold of him like she had, but then again he never let anyone get that close to him until now. He was happy about that too the more the thought about it, he couldn't imagine being with another woman now.

_What the fuck… you are turning into… such a…. well yer' turning into Glenn with all yer' lovey dovey shit! Face it Dixon; yer' in love with this woman whether ya want to admit it or not!_

"Well fuck!" he said out loud to himself with his thoughts consuming his mind.

"You alright?" T-Dog said coming up behind him.

Daryl reached for his crossbow on instinct but settled himself hearing the big mans voice. "I'm fine, what you doin' up here, your shift isn't fer' another hour?" He had taken on Andrea's mid afternoon shift so he wouldn't have to do it tomorrow morning. He wanted to spend the evening with Carol and get some more training in with her. They had been at the prison for two days now and it was time to get down to business. Geeks didn't care what time of day it was or who you were –they would attack at any time and he wanted her to be prepared for it.

"Ah, I don't mind sitting up here. Besides you took on last nights shift, you gotta be tired?" T-Dog said setting down his coffee cup as Dixon gathered up his crossbow slinging it over his shoulder.

Daryl shrugged some holding onto the crossbow strap, "I'll sleep when I'm dead," he said shrugging again hearing T-Dog chuckle. "I'll let em' know yer' up here now," he said with a nod to him before exiting out of the watch tower. He and Carol had to scope out a room today for their training. He wanted it to be a private thing for them –not just because he wanted that alone time with her but because when he went hunting or when he was tracking he took it serious. A clear head is what you needed to do such things and distractions were a no go if he was going to teach her to shoot.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl had offered to take on Andrea's mid shift watch so Carol took that opportunity to look around the prison some more. She knew they would be there for awhile so she had to get used to the place sometime. She and Carl had scoped out the library which was nice –it brought back memories for her when she was the school librarian at Sophia's elementary school. It was filled with books and magazines –they could all read for weeks and still have another book to pick up after they were done. They had also came across the screening room of the prison she had forgotten that sometimes prisons had "movie nights" when the inmates were good. It was connected with the weight room and gym area. They had a wide selection of movies but only a few would be appropriate for Carl and she felt bad when he asked her if they would ever be able to watch them.

She couldn't answer that because although she thought it would be a nice relaxing thing to do during the Zombie Apocalypse she was sure some of the others would protest. She knew there were more important things that needed to be done around the prison but she would suggest later on that maybe they have a movie night every once in a while –only of course if it didn't take up too much power. She knew they had plenty of generators to keep the place going but she didn't know if it would be worth the risk for later on.

After she had left Carl with Lori she took off to another wing of the prison. She didn't realize she was going to forbidden territory until she got turned around down one of the south-west halls. She tried to back track her way out from where she was but that only left her in another direction. She could hear people talking but it wasn't familiar voices to her, so she listened and walked towards the end of the voices. She figured she had to be in the basement of the prison because it was like a tunnel she was traveling through. It was more then known she was claustrophobic, and Carol could feel the panic start to rise in her chest as she kept her hands out against the walls as every step she took the sensor lights came on.

She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes now –she was doing everything to mentally talk herself out of having a break down right now. As she continued to walk the voices got louder and louder and when she finally came to a fork in the tunnel she listened carefully and heard three different people talking. It dawned on her now that she was somewhere near the south end where the prisoners were being held. With a deep breath and sigh Carol took the left hallway and jogged slightly down it. She felt a few tears slip out of her eyes as she came to an open door and a flight of steps.

She ran up them quickly and pushed through the door that was in front of her and as she did she ran smack into someone.

"Whoa there, honey!" the man said grabbing her wrists to stop her stride. "Where's the fire?" he said with a coy smile feeling her snatch her wrists from his grasp.

Carol swallowed hard seeing three men stand before her –she knew she was in deep shit now. Manuel and Tyreese had told them these men were locked up –but apparently they were able to roam free like the rest of them.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Where the fuck is she?" Daryl yelled out walking down the hall of the main lobby. He pulled his crossbow in front of him as he pushed the doors open.

"What's going on?" Rick said standing up from where he was sitting next to Carl and Beth.

"Carol, where is she?" he said quickly. "I aint been able to find er' since I've been relieved from watch!"

Rick stood up quickly and nodded for Daryl to follow him.

"Manuel and Tyreese say there are camera's all over this place," he said in a rush as they both headed towards the tower. "If she's anywhere inside or out within camera distance we'll see her."

Daryl growled at Rick's words and took the steps two at a time as they busted through the doors of the tower seeing T-Dog, Andrea and Tyreese standing there talking.

"What's going on?" Tyreese said quickly.

"Carol's missing!" Rick said, "we need every camera on, now!"

Tyreese went to the main board and flipped on all the cameras as all the TV's lit up this time letting them see every square inch of the prison.

"Fuck!" Tyreese said quickly rushing out the door and down the steps.

"Where is she?" Daryl called out right on his heal as he loaded up his crossbow.

"She's in the south end!"

That's all it took for Daryl and he bolted past Tyreese and the others towards the south end of the prison. This was no good –why the fuck would she go down this way knowing it was off limits! He was so furious right now –but all that mattered was getting her ass back to the group. He'd yell at her later all he wanted to do now was find her.

"This way!" Tyreese said quickly taking Daryl down the short cut that Carol had crossed through.

As soon as they hit the fork in the hallway they heard a scream and Daryl pushed past Tyreese and Rick Daryl ran up the steps and flung the door open quickly just in time to see Carol cornered by the three inmates, one of them had a hold of her wrist and had it twisted up behind her back. He could see the tears in her eyes as the look of shock appeared on her delicate features.

"Let er' go!" Daryl said putting his crossbow out in front of him.

"Looks like you're missed after all, darlin'!" the inmate that was holding onto her said.

Daryl didn't think twice this time as he released the cord seeing one of the arrows soar through the air just barely missing the guys head. He reacted this time letting go of Carol as she quickly got away from him.

"Next time I wont miss!" Daryl said angrily. He turned his attention to Carol who was now whipping her eyes standing next to Rick who was trying to comfort her. "What the hell you think yer' doin' comin' down er' like that!" he scolded her loudly before turning his attention to Tyreese just as Manuel, Glenn and Hershel came rushing through the door with their guns. "And I thought you two said these fucks were locked up!"

"They are!" Tyreese said quickly trying to gain control of the matter. "These doors can only be locked from the outside so when she opened it, there was no way for her to get out without the key," Tyreese said nodding to Manuel as he grabbed the keys from his pocket and tossed them to him. "It's easy to get turned around in this place." He was trying to defend the woman now knowing that once they all left the room; the redneck would let her have it. He didn't know everyone too well but from what he could tell Daryl and Carol were a couple –or something –he wasn't quite sure and honestly didn't care as long as everyone was safe now.

"And you three, what the hell do you think your doing?" Tyreese said sternly.

"Bitch slapped me!"

Daryl growled jerking forward as Tyreese put his hand out to stop him.

"You deserved it!" Carol spoke out quickly getting a glare from Daryl before she saw him march to her grabbing her wrist for her to follow him. His touch was rough yet gentle enough not to hurt her. Carol pulled away from him wrenching her wrists in her hands as they walked silently down the forbidden hallway. She felt her body tense as she walked slower behind him.

Daryl didn't feel her at his side now as he turned to see her with tears in her eyes as she looked down slowly walking behind him. He stopped and stood in front of her, "did he hurt you?" he asked with a loud swallow.

She shook her head, "no," she said quietly. "When they wouldn't let me leave, I got scared… he tried to grab me and when he did I slapped him."

Daryl wanted to smile at her confidence for at least trying back there –but he restrained. He was still pissed at her for coming down this way –but he had to remind himself of what Tyreese said –it was easy to get turned around down here. Without a word he reached out and took her hand in his own examining her wrist. He brushed his fingers over it lightly, "ya sure yer' ok?" he said softly now seeing her looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

She nodded to him hearing the others coming from behind them. "We need to get out of here …. I can't handle small spaces," she confessed.

Without a word he directed her in front of him –he had remembered her saying at the CDC that she was claustrophobic.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They had gone back to their room after the incident earlier, she didn't say much as she laid down on the bed. Daryl slipped his shoes off and joined her feeling her cuddling into his side. He was definitely getting used to being like this with her when they had gone to bed –it was nice to be able to just relax and have those few hours even if they were sleeping. Neither one of them slept this time it was more of a resting thing but with no talking. He felt her fumbling with her necklace he had on and he ran his fingers up and down her back feeling her wiggle every now and then when he hit a ticklish spot. He found that to be cute she was so sensitive to touch like that –of course he would never admit to it though.

"I had no intensions of going down there today," she said softly finally breaking the silents. "I got turned around down by the offices."

"I know," he said softly looking up at her as she leaned up looking down at him. "I jus' don't want ya roaming this place alone, remember what I told ya before we came here?" he said quickly seeing her nod. "I'm glad yer' ok though," he said softly feeling her rest her head on his shoulder now. He wanted to be mad at her but seeing that look on her face when they busted through the doors and the look on her face in the hallway earlier-he couldn't yell at her even if he wanted to.

It fell silent again but this time for not as long.

"How's yer' wrist?"

She sighed and held her hand up for them both to look at then she felt his hand go to hers as he pressed his palm and fingers against her palm and fingers as well. She watched him carefully lacing their fingers together as one –he took her by surprise sometimes at these random moments. He was right; he wasn't the one to hug and kiss in front of others and she was ok with that because Ed wasn't like that either so she was used to not having public affection. But in moments like these she wondered about him –he was so gentle and sweet with her –a total turn around from three months ago. But again she would say nothing about in fear he would pull back from her again.

"I though you said when we got here you'd start training me again?" she said suddenly with a chuckle in her voice.

Daryl grunted, "and I though we agreed you'd wouldn't be wonderin' off on yer' own either once we got here," he retorted getting a small rise from her as she sat up and looked down at him with a death stair. It was then he sat up bringing her along with him as he smirked seeing her finally start to smile. He wasn't one for teasing or making jokes but every now and then he would –why? Just because he could. "Ya sure yer' up to it?"

"I'm fine, Daryl," she said musingly shaking her head slightly. She moved unwillingly from his grasp and slipped her feet off the side of the bed standing. She arched her back some to crack it before she felt him standing at her side. She reached for her crossbow and saw him doing the same before they both walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to find the prefect hide out to train.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After only a few minutes of searching the rooms they found a medium sized room that was off the gym, it was an old storage room that was apart of the locker rooms but was left empty with only a few chairs inside. Daryl decided it was the perfect spot because the room had just enough distance and space for them to work with. They had worked then for the next hour or so setting the target up inside and dragging one of the tables over so they could have a small work station. Daryl made marks on the floor that was different distances away from the target so he could show her different angles and things.

Once everything was set up Carol watched as he loaded up his crossbow, she had already loaded hers when they were walking down the hall. She wanted him to know that she took this seriously and was willing to learn anything he was willing to teach her about surviving.

Daryl chuckled seeing her out of the corner of his eye watching him load his crossbow. He had seen her load hers up when they were searching around for a permanent place to set up.

"Alright…" he said holding his crossbow up to his eye. He stood at a weird angle and released the arrow watching it hit dead center, "show me whatcha' got!"

Carol chuckled slightly and stood at the center mark before she held her crossbow up to her face and released the arrow. It didn't hit the center but it made it closer then she had been every since they started. She watched as he walked over and took his arrow and hers out of the target before she started to load hers again. This time she took a step back from the floor marking and felt Daryl right behind her. She bit her lip at his sudden contact as he placed his hands on her hips to stop her from moving.

"Did I do something wrong?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No," he said quickly placing his hands on her cheeks from behind making her look forward. His body was hard against hers as his breath tickled the back of her neck when he spoke. "Yer' stance and arms are too wide," he said softly moving his hands to her elbows bringing them down to her sides a little. "This crossbow is smaller … lighter then mine, ya don't need to be as stiff with it," he carried on running his rough fingers along her forearms seeing the goosebumps rise on her flesh. He moved his face closer so his lips just barely brushed her ear –he knew he needed to stop this because training would not be done with the position they were in. "Try it now," he said almost seductively into her ear watching her hesitate before she released the arrow watching it hit way off target this time.

He heard the grunt in her voice as she looked over her shoulder at him as he started to back away. "You're a distraction!" she said carefully seeing him laugh slightly.

"Now ya know how I feel sometimes!" He said quickly with a smirk on his face letting her know that he could be a distraction to her just like she was to him. It wasn't always a bad thing but it wasn't a good thing either when it came to a life or death situation.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They had practiced for a few hours and by time they stopped they were both pretty tired. Daryl was proud of her though, the last dozen shots she made they were on target and the satisfied look on her face made him smile every time. He walked beside her now with his crossbow in hand as they made their way into their room. He watched her set her crossbow down on the dresser next to the picture she was so worried about yesterday. It made him proud that she was so protective over something he had made for her –granite it was a picture of her and her daughter –but it was something special to him and it was nice to know it was something special to her as well.

Carol watched as he kicked off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt to get ready for bed. She bit her bottom lip and gathered up her pajama's and a few other things to take a quick shower. As she gathered everything up in her hands she heard Daryl make a disapproving noise from behind her. She turned around to see him standing right behind her.

"Where ya think yer' goin'?"

She chuckled cocking her brow, "I'm going to take a shower… a quick one!" she said so he knew she wouldn't be in the shower rooms all night.

"Jus' wait til' morning!" he said quickly seeing her shake her head. He knew the bathrooms and shower rooms were only at the end of the hall but it still didn't ease his mind any with what happened earlier today.

"Daryl!" she said coyly narrowing her eyes at him.

He sighed and motioned his hand towards the door, "go on, then, and hurry it up!" he said with a laugh in his tone. He was making sure she knew he meant business with the "hurrying it up" part but also letting her know that he wasn't being a controlling prick either.

Carol liked that he was so worried about her –she always knew he was before but now he showed it even more and it was a nice feeling to know someone cared about where she was all the time. Carol flipped on the bathroom light and walked further into the shower rooms. She could see the lights were already on and hoped no one was in there –especially one of the guys.

"Hello?" she said softly walking slowly towards the open showers. Only two of the shower stalls had stained glass doors the others were left out in the open. She didn't want to risk the open showers so she made her way over to the nearest shower stall.

As she slid the shower door back she turned the water on she slipped off her shoes and started to rip away her clothes. Carol felt the water for a moment and then stepped in closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes and moaned at the warmness of the water before her eyes flickered open to the sound of the furthest bathroom door opening.

"Um," Carol called out loudly. "If it's one of you guys, I'm in here!" she said quickly to warn whoever it was.

When she didn't get an answer –that's when her panic started to set in.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger... but as I said I had to cut this in half but I figured this would leave you wanting more right? I hope so anyhow. Sorry if this was a little OOC but for me for the way I've tried to stay IC I feel this is how they would be together after everything they've been through in my story so far. **

**What do you all think? Is it good enough to post the next chapter in a day or two or should I hold off. Or should I never post again? Ha, just thought I'd ask. You're reviews always blow me away and I hope you all continue to do that :)**

**This is the part were I ask something from you all; I don't want to get into religion or anything but for those of you who believe in God and pray... please say one for me. Wednesday I go to the doctors to see when I have surgery; not to get too personal but my mom had and might I proudly add beat overian cancer and now I'm having some woman issues with it. I pray to God that it isn't cancer but I'm scared nonetheless and your thoughts and prayers would be greatly aperciated. Sorry if I got too personal... but you all mean a lot to me, because you read and review my chapters when I post and as silly as it sounds its a treat for me to know how well I'm doing. **

**Anyways enough of that. I have to stop before I start crying again, been an emotional wreck the last two weeks. I'm getting to my reading and reviews as well as PM's on here. Sorry I'm so behind!**

**Commenty goodness would be fantastic! Love to you all!**


	23. Risky business CH23

**I just want to say to everyone –thank you so very much! From the bottom of my heart, thank you! I've gotten a lot of tweets –and PM's on here about my situation and I can't say enough how much it means to me to have everyone's support through this difficult time in my life. I've had a set back with surgery and it's got me really down… I hope it doesn't reflect in my writing and if it does I want to apologize for that.**

**Again, thank you all so very much! I hope this chapter pleases everyone –we have a long way to go still –lots of trouble on the way –in more ways than one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 23

Risky business;

Carol bit her bottom lip as she reached out for the handle of the door to peak out to see whoever it was. When she did she watched as the door flew open and Daryl stood there with a smirk on his face. She shrieked loudly surprising him as her hand instinctively went to her chest from fright.

"Daryl!" she said with a shaky breath.

"I didn't mean to scare ya!" he said with a small laugh before he started to take his clothing off.

"What are you doing?" she asked the obvious hearing him chuckle.

Daryl didn't answer her right away as he stepped into the shower fully naked and closed the door behind him. "Conserving water," he answered her sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him now –he had only seen her naked once and she had only really seen him naked once as well. It was dark then when they made love (the first and only time) and although she had seen him completely nude and he had seen her –the lights were on this time and her insecurities were setting in again. She swallowed hard and reached for the soap on the corner deck before feeling his fingers lightly touching her back. She stilled her arms in front of her and felt him trace the scars she had on her back and hips.

"Don't hide from me," he said as though he was reading her thoughts.

She glanced over her shoulder at him quickly, "I'm not."

He sighed and ran his fingers along her sides before moving one hand to her stomach pulling her back flush against him. "You are," he corrected brushing his lips against her ear. He used his other hand now to take the soap bottle from her hand and place it back where it came from before placing that hand on her stomach as well. He ran his rough hands up her sides pressing his erection against her ass.

He heard her coo softly with his advances before he moved his hands over her perfect mounds. He kneaded her breasts softly and pinched her nipples between his fingers feeling her hand come to the back of his head pulling his hair slightly.

"S –someone could come in," she said suddenly breathless.

Daryl smirked and kissed her shoulder, "stop worrying so much," he said suddenly with boldness. At that moment Daryl could give a fuck who came in and caught them –he wanted her and by God he was going to take her –right there in the shower. Rolling his tongue along the hollow of her neck and shoulder, Daryl pressed up harder against her from behind. He ran his hand up along her chest and throat, spreading his fingers he cupped her jaw line and turned her head so he could kiss her. He felt her moan into his mouth as he pushed against her feeling her move them forward. He watched one hand of hers brace itself on the wall while the other occupied the back of his head, pulling his hair to her pleasure.

She felt one of Daryl's hands slide down her abdomen and his fingers spread in a V as he took her clit between his fingers softly rubbing it. She bucked her hips and purred softly throwing her head back against his shoulder while his lips occupied her shoulder. "Mmm," she moaned out feeling one of his fingers sink lower as he inserted one of them into her tight cavern.

Daryl pumped his middle finger in and out of her feeling her inner walls tightening with his every thrust. He nipped at her ear lobe gently before pulling his hand away and nudging the back of her knees apart with his own. He took a small step back into the hot water and gripped his cock carefully before putting one of hands on her hips to steady her. He got close to her ear again while slowly sliding himself up inside of her. "Is this ok?" he whispered softly hoping he wasn't hurting her.

Carol made a noise of pleasure as a tiny smile crawled at the corner of her lips. She expected dirty talk from Daryl Dixon –although he had confessed to her that he had only had sex once in his life –he wasn't rough with her their first time together and he wasn't rough with her now. He was so gentle and loving –a total change from what she was used to. Ed was always rough with her and it was pleasant to have someone like Daryl be so caring and passionate about what they were doing.

It was so unexpected –which only made her appreciate him even more.

Carol nodded slowly feeling him slip all the way inside of her now, she felt him still inside of her as her walls clamped around his girth. One thing about Daryl was –for someone who wasn't an expert at this he sure new how to make her feel good. His length and thickness was surrounded now by her stretching walls as he started to pump himself slowly in and out of her. She felt his hands go to her breasts again as he messaged them gently thrusting his hips in and out of her.

Daryl picked up his pace after a few minutes feeling her moving her hips now to his rhythm. He felt her ass bounce against pelvic as he moved his hands to her hips now holding her in place as he thrusted his cock in and out of her wet pussy. Her moans filled the bathroom along with the steam and Daryl didn't really care if anyone heard them or not. Apparently she didn't either because he never would have thought Carol was a screamer but she proved him wrong the first time they made love. The way she screamed his name out loud and the way she clinched her tight walls around him when she came –Daryl had to stop his thoughts because he found himself pounding into her harder now. But she never protested she just braced both of her hands against the wall and hung her head low moving her hips with his.

Carol shivered the moment he slightly pulled out of her, she then felt something hot and slick run up her back and she realized then it was his tongue. She shivered harder feeling his mouth now invade her shoulder as he nibbled on it slightly sliding himself back inside of her without caution.

"Daryl!" she moaned out breathlessly bringing her hand back again to cup the side of his cheek this time as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. The look on his face mirrored her own she was sure –nothing but pure pleasure. She felt him nip at her bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth and then finally kissing her. She felt him pull out of her again before he turned her around so her back hit the wall. She threw her head back feeling his teeth scrape the hollow of her neck and shoulder before he kissed his way down to her breasts.

Daryl took her nipple and made love to it with his mouth, admiring it with his tongue and teeth. When she moaned moving her hands to the back of his head he smirked a little before moving his other hand to twist behind her thigh. He brought her leg up to his waist and moved his face up to look into hers. Her face was flush much like the rest of her body as he cupped her cheek and smiled faintly.

"Yer' so beautiful," he whispered delicately before assaulting her mouth with his own again before she could utter any words to respond. He pressed his lower half into her again and moved his other hand up to go under her other knee before he lifted her feeling her legs wrap around his waist. She was a pleasantly light woman so it made this moment all the better. He jerked slightly breaking their kiss feeling her small hand wrap around his length, he looked down at her hand then back up to her face seeing her bite the side of her lip.

"I n- need … want you inside … of me, please," she breathed out pleadingly before feeling his hips push forward and she guided him into her. This position made him sink deeper then he was before and they both let out loud guttural moans as he buried his face into her chest. He took a moment before he started to pump himself in and out of her again while she moved her hands to his shoulder to brace herself better she felt his hands on her ass gripping it hard as he started to pound into her. "So good," she whispered breathlessly into his ear as she kissed along his neck.

It didn't take long in this position for Daryl to feel his release start to rise in his body. He trembled slightly feeling the buildup at the bottom of his stomach. He threw his head back to look into her eyes as he gripped her ass harder hearing the approving mewls part from her lips. By the look on her face he knew she knew he was ready to release but he didn't want this to end unless she got to have hers too. For some reason it didn't seem right for him to get off and leave her hanging –at least to him it didn't feel right.

He wasn't quite sure if there was a rule about that or not but if there was –then he was changing it because he wanted this woman to be pleased every time he entered her.

Daryl moved one of his hands up to cup her cheek at this point rolling this thumb along her bottom lip –he seemed to be in a trance as his face scrunched a little looking into her eyes.

Carol smiled feeling him pounding his hips harder –his cock spreading her wet folds with every thrust. She could feel her orgasm starting to rise in her body as well and it was then she saw him bite down on his bottom lip and his body tense before he crushed his lips to hers before she felt his cold seed spit inside of her. He never stopped his thrusts as he kissed her hard and passionately.

In the distance they could hear someone walking in but neither of them cared.

Daryl parted their lips for a moment feeling her walls start to painfully contract around his dick as her face scrunched together as well. He watched her mouth fly open and before her scream could be heard he assaulted her lips with his own feeling her moan his name into his mouth as he pounded away inside of her hard feeling her cum around him.

"Hello?" Rick called out at the other end of the showers.

Daryl had started to slow his hips at that moment and broke the kiss –they were both breathing so hard they were sure Rick could hear them over the running water. He put his forehead to hers closing his eyes feeling her walls still tightly clamped down around him. He opened his mouth to tell Rick he was in there but she beat him to it.

"Rick?"

"Oh! Carol, I'm so sorry!" he said quickly.

"I'm almost done; I'll only be a few minutes."

"No, no, take your time!" he said quickly as he hurried out of the shower room with loud steps. He had to relieve the next person for watch in about an hour and he wanted to shower before then. But now he was a little embarrassed walking in on her like that.

Carol smiled feeling him slowly put her to her feet as he slipped out of her. Her body was soaked and it wasn't just from the spray of the water –it was sweat –her body was on fire at that moment because of him. She felt him gently pull her under the water with him while he grabbed the soap and poured some into his hands rubbing it along her body.

"You ok?" he said finally breaking the silence as he watched his hands travel along her now soapy body.

She smiled and cupped his cheek to get his attention and when his eyes matched hers she saw him smile too.

"More like pleasantly satisfied!" she said getting a small smirk out of him as he playfully rolled his eyes at her.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"I want to apologize for last night," Rick said to Carol as they all sat down for lunch.

Carol felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her plate and glanced up at Daryl who was sitting right across from her.

Luckily he wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear, just the three of them.

"You're fine Rick," she said with a quick smile.

Rick felt Daryl's eyes on him as he looked at him quickly, Rick knew there was something between the two of them but neither of them came out about it. He expected that though because Daryl didn't seem like the type to show his feelings or express them too much to the public.

"I accidentally walked in while she -," he was cut off.

Daryl chuckled quickly, "she told me," he said quickly. He was there he knew what happened and it was completely harmless.

Rick nodded to him and kept his lips sealed for the remainder of their lunch.

After lunch was over, Daryl had afternoon watch. With a small smile to Carol and a frustrating talk with Rick and Michonne about her walkers back at the house, (which his argument won –they would not be going back for them) he made his way up to the watch tower to relieve Glenn and Maggie. He wondered sometimes about them; Glenn was young –well they both were –young with hormones so he wondered if some of those four sometimes five hour watches they all pulled in, if he was actually watching out for Walkers. He had heard the two a few times during the night back at the house, hell even at farm and even he swore the first night they came to the prison. Those two fucked like bunnies and he was sure that he and Carol weren't the only ones now that had christened the showers.

He wondered what they did for protection now too seeing how Daryl gave him the last of the condoms weeks ago. Daryl shook those thoughts from his head as he looked around the area from where he stood –their sex life was none of his business. As long as they were being careful that's all that mattered. Lord knew with Lori pregnant that was all they needed was another mouth to feed.

Daryl sat down with his crossbow in hand and scanned the area before a thought suddenly came to his mind. His breath hitched at the thoughts of him and Carol together – not just because they got him worked up but because they never used anything the two times they did something. He stood suddenly with a growl pacing back and forth in the small watch tower. She usually came to visit him, his last hour of watch and when she came to see him today he would ask her first thing. This was some serious shit and he couldn't believe that it was only just now coming to mind.

When Carol was around though the only things he could think of was her –she clouded his judgment on most things and that wasn't always a good thing.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They still had a lot of work to do around the prison; it needed cleaned out and even though everyone was settled in their own rooms they still had little things to do. It wasn't like they were going to get a bunch of company any time soon and the place needed to look spotless –because they faced it –the world had gone to shit so who really cared what the material things looked like. But for them (the woman at least) it gave them something to do and while Lori was teaching Carl his school work again the other woman took different odd jobs around the prison.

Michonne and Andrea walked the perimeter of the prison to keep an extra watch while Daryl was up top keeping look out. It was a nice routine they had now, not everyone was on long shifts and they switched every four to five hours.

Every since the little incident last night with Rick walking in on her and Daryl it was suggested they make a schedule for when the showers could be used and at what times. The woman would take mornings and the men would take evenings and whoever was on watch during the night or early mornings had access to it anytime they needed. Really they all had access anytime they needed it but as long as they followed the schedule of it for now everything would fall into place later on.

Carol was making herself busy by rearranging her and Daryl's room a little. There really wasn't much they could do anymore to make things "homey" but they had to try. She found an old rectangular mirror in one of the offices that was full of dust that was hidden behind one of the shelves. Luckily it wasn't too heavy as she dragged it to her and Daryl's room. It was a full length body mirror which was nice –not that she worried about what she looked like (and there were mirrors in the bathrooms) but it just made the room feel like a real room –something of their own. She knew it was silly because it was just a material thing but sometimes they needed that to remind themselves that they were human.

She leaned the mirror against the far wall and slid the dresser next to it; she kept her and Sophia's picture in the frame on top of the dresser. She folded up the rest of their clothes and put them into the four drawers that were available. Luckily for them they didn't have too much clothing so the heaver stuff, like the few sweaters she had and the two he had along with his jacket were just folded up and put on top of the desk that was in the room. She hung his jacket up behind the door before walking over to smooth the sheets on the bed out.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and chores that she didn't realize that Daryl was probably off his shift already. She sighed and glanced at herself in the mirror quickly, her hair was growing a little and it was almost covering her ears at this point. She ran her fingers delicately through it before hugging herself and walking out of the room. Just as she rounded the corner of the hall she ran right into Daryl.

He didn't look happy.

He looked pissed and a little worried.

"We need to talk!" he said quickly adjusting his crossbow on his shoulder as he grabbed her wrist pulling her along with him to their room. He took a quick glance around seeing she had changed things around a little –it had her touch which was nice. Nothing fancy at all but then again nothing was fancy about the world anymore.

"Daryl, what's going on?" she asked confused pulling her wrist from his grasp as he closed the door behind him.

He watched as she rang her wrist with her free hand and then he realized he might have hurt her. He noticed she did that a lot when he grabbed her there –he knew it was probably from years of being pulled and pushed around by Ed. He jerked towards her to say he was sorry but stopped himself; he needed to speak with her now about the matter that was on his mind.

"You didn't come up today." He said more of a statement then a question. "Carol," he went on seeing her bite the side of her lip. He noticed she did that when he said her name –maybe she didn't like it –then again it wasn't often he said her name unless it was serious. "When we… when you and I…" he started getting tongue tied. He slapped his hands at his side pulling his crossbow off his shoulder before laying it down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a worried tone. He was taking to long to ask her what he needed to ask her and now it was scaring her.

"We haven't been usin' nothin'… I gave all them condoms ta' Glenn," he blurted out feeling his face get hot. He saw the surprised expression on her face before he spoke out again. "What I'm askin' is…" he trailed off not knowing how to say what he was asking.

Carol took a step towards him and frowned looking down; she knew they should have covered all this before they did anything. She looked up at him seeing him stepping closer to her with a concerned look on his face. She shook her head and spoke out, "I'm not able to have anymore children, if that's what you're worried about."

Daryl let out a loud sigh of relief. He wanted to smile but saw the frown still pressed to her lips. Did she want more children? If so, this was getting too deep for him –he knew he cared about her –hell he knew he loved her but he hadn't confessed that to her yet.

"Do ya… want more kids?" he asked surprising himself.

She shook her head, "no, my Sophia was all I ever wanted," she confessed.

It was then Daryl knew why she had a frown pressed to her lips –she thought about her daughter in that moment. He reached his hand out and brushed his fingers along her arm carefully seeing her finally look up at him with a faint smile.

"I didn't mean ta' disappoint you wit' my question, I just … I needed to know," he said carefully seeing her stepping into his body now. Daryl wrapped one arm around her small waist feeling her head rest on his shoulder. He brought his other hand up to stroke the back of her head slightly before he heard her talk again.

"After Sophia was born, they had to do an emergency hysterectomy. If they didn't I would have died," she finally confessed lifting her head to look at him. "I was angry at first, and then the more I thought about it, I realized it was for the best. Brining another child into this world with Ed would have been hell… and leaving Sophia with him alone would have been," she paused feeling tears well up in her eyes –but she never let them fall. "It would have been so much worse."

Daryl frowned slightly seeing the tears threatening in her eyes –he was proud of her for holding them back, it was showing how much stronger she was becoming as a person. They stood like that for a few more minutes until they both broke away slowly –it felt weird to be so domestic with her like they were. He never would have thought he could be a little sensitive to certain things but in the last year or so –well since Merle and more so Sophia he had changed as a man and he had to admit as much as it was out of character for him, he liked it. She brought out that side of him and he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would, just as long as it didn't get around to the others he would be fine.

He watched her pull herself together finally as she walked over to the desk and grabbed her crossbow turning to look at him with a faint smile. It was time to get back to business –he was determined to teach her how to defend herself –but he was even more determined now. (if that was at all possible) He wanted her around for a long time –for as long as the world let them live and he would do anything to keep her safe –he was a better man because of this woman and the warm "fuzzy" fucking feeling he had inside was ridicules.

But it was one he appreciated nonetheless and he was going to show her just how much.

* * *

**So what does everyone think about this chapter? Was it good or no good this time around? I tried my best to stay in character and the next few chapters have been written, I'm still going through editing them. I have not been in my Daryl and Carol state of mind as of late and I don't want it to reflect in my writing and if it has –again, I apologize for that.**

**I have been a mental wreck the last week or so and it's only going to get harder from here –but I know my girls (they know how they are) have been pushing for me to think positive. It's hard to do that right now –but I'm trying. I really am. I also want to thank IronE Singleton for all of his support he's been giving me –he's been great just like my ladies have been!**

**Enough of my babbling… I cry every time I write anything about it. Until I get word I'm going to be ok, I'll be in depression mode so I apologize again for that.**

**Thank you all so much who have stuck by me with this story –your reviews have blown me away and so have the stories I've been reading. (to which I will be getting to my reviews ASAP!) The next chapter 24 will be… well… depressing in some ways. The next few will be in fact.**

**But I hope you all want me to keep going?**

**Let me know what you all think, reviews would be greatly appreciated right now! Love to you all!**


	24. Close call CH24

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone; you've all been so supportive lately and I can't thank you all enough. I honestly can't. You're thoughts and prayers are much needed right now and I appreciate every bit of them. Everyone on here, on Twitter, Facebook and Tumblr –you're all amazing to me. So again, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!**

**I've been going through a lot lately –doctors appointments and what not. I can't wait to find out a surgery date –and for the day my cell count is normal. It's nerve wrecking to say the least.**

**But I hope this depression doesn't show too much in my writing; although this is a dark chapter. Sorry for it –but I'm in a dark place.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 24

Close call;

"Yer' getting' good," Daryl said circling Carol a little as she drew back her arm and released her hundredth arrow for the day. It had been a few days since their little talk and although they hadn't made love since that night in the shower he was ok with that. They had gotten closer as a couple.

_Yeah a couple… you aint gotta tell er' that's what yer' callin' it unless she brings it up._

Carol smiled at his encouraging words before she held her crossbow at her side watching as he retrieved a few of the arrows from the target. They had been practicing for a few hours, it was late. They ate dinner with the rest of the group then she and Daryl came right down here to practice. She wanted him to rest up before his watch tonight because at first light he would be going out to hunt for the group. It would be his first real hunt since they had arrived at the prison; he had only done quick runs and sometimes came back with nothing. But this one was going to be an all nighter and Carol wasn't sure how she felt about it now that they were serous about each other.

"Daryl," she said softly seeing him look up at her quickly with her meek tone. "Let me…" she trailed off for a moment finding her voice finally. "Let me go out with you tomorrow."

"No." He said quickly not even giving it another thought. He walked over to her and took her crossbow from her hands before placing it on the table and loading her arrows back on the holders.

"Why not!?" she protested silently walking beside him.

"I can't have ya distracting me while I'm huntin' that's why!" he said seriously handing her, her crossbow.

"I won't distract you!" she said seeing him look her up and down with his eyes narrowed in her direction. She blushed faintly at the double meaning behind their words and the looks he was giving her. "You don't have to teach me to hunt necessarily! I can just watch and learn and maybe -," she was cut off by him.

"Yer' not ready for that!" he said seriously throwing his crossbow over his shoulder nodding for her to follow him.

"You don't know that!" she protested walking beside him.

"Listen," he said carefully stopping their stride seeing Manuel and Hershel heading down the hall towards them. "I'll take ya out… but just not yet," he said trying to make her understand that it was him that wasn't ready for her to cross that bridge yet. He watched the sadness in her eyes remain but anger formed around them as she stalked off brushing past him. Daryl growled turning around watching her walk in the opposite direction they were originally headed.

"Daryl!" Hershel called out to him finally getting his attention. "Why don't I take your watch this evening, you get yourself some sleep… you got a busy day tomorrow!" he said with a caring tone.

Daryl bit his thumb nail quickly looking back over his shoulder seeing Carol completely out of sight. Fuck it, if she was going to be mad at him for trying to keep her safe then let her be mad. She'll get over it eventually and if she didn't then that was her damn problem! He stood there and dropped his hand looking at both men staring him down wondering what his problem was. He wanted to give in and let Hershel take his shift, he was tired and Lord knew he had to keep a steady eye on his hunt but he didn't feel like going after her now.

"Is' alright… I got it, thanks anyways!" he said nodding quickly to the men before walking past them.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Who was Daryl to tell her she wasn't ready to go out there with him? She was ready –more then she realized. They had been training for weeks now and she was more then confident that she could go out there and hunt with him. Maybe she wouldn't catch anything but she would learn nonetheless by watching him hone his skills like she had a few times before. Carol was proud of herself –for the first time in a long time –or better yet –ever, she felt confident in something. She felt confidence in herself and that was a new feeling to her –one she wanted to keep.

But he shot her down by not having any faith in her.

Or maybe he did and he just wasn't showing it; Daryl Dixon was good for that!

But she had hoped they had passed all that "not showing my emotions" stuff because he had progressed so much over the last few months and she hated to think he was pulling back again. She wanted to scream –she wanted to cry –but neither of those emotions came out at that moment, she just sat there in silents and watching the candle flicker across the room. She knew Daryl's shift would be over soon and she hadn't gone up to see him like she usually did. She wondered now if he would even come to see her before he left for his hunt or if he would just take off.

She was betting on the latter.

With a heavy sigh she stood up and blew out the candle before opening the bedroom door. She walked down the hall watching as the lights came on with her every step before she rounded the corner down the hall to the library. When she was restless like she was now, reading was something that always calmed her. She walked towards the room seeing the lights inside were already on, she could see someone standing with their back to her and it was then she realized it was Tyreese.

She carefully walked inside seeing him turn to face her with a small smile, "hi," he said quickly closing the book he had in his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," she said softly hugging herself.

"You're not," he said nodding to her. He took that moment now to apologize to her for what happened a few days ago. They hadn't spoken much in the last few days, everyone was off doing their own thing and it was a little hectic. "Hey, I'm sorry about Axel," he said seeing the confused look on her face at first. "These men haven't seen a real woman in years," he said seeing her faintly blush looking away.

"It's ok, he …he just scared me is all," she said quickly with a faint smile.

"Still, it doesn't make it right. I promise that won't happen again, and I tend to apologize to Daryl as well."

The sound of his name brought her out of her shy thoughts as she stood tall swallowing hard, nodding to him. Without a word she walked past him and to the other side of the wall looking through sci-fi section. It was the last place she wanted to look for a book but it was sectioned with a few fantasy books and that was the closest thing she could get to what she really liked to read. She pulled a few out before hearing Tyreese speak up again from the opposite side.

"Rick and I have been talking…" he said quietly. "He thinks the guys might help us cover more ground with watch…. And I… I agree with him," he said swallowing hard. They promised not to tell anyone until it was thoroughly discussed but he just felt like she should know after what happened.

Carol hugged the book to her chest and swallowed hard walking around the corner to stand in front of him. "R –Rick suggested this?" she asked a little shocked.

Tyreese nodded. "Only to cover outside ground, in shifts like we do now…they won't be near anyone inside, I promise."

Carol swallowed hard once more and rested her chin on the top of the book looking down at the ground, "why are you telling me this?" she asked softly.

He shrugged a little, "I want to prepare you is all," he said quickly not really sure why he told her.

She nodded and sighed softly before walking towards the doors of the library before hearing him talk again.

"I don't mean to scare you with all this, but … just think about it, it will help us all out in the long run." Tyreese in no way wanted to scare the women of the group or anyone for that matter but if they had more ground coverage on the outside it would relieve a lot of stress for the others on the inside. Besides the inmates helped them out before when it was just him and Manuel –then again there weren't woman then either.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After her talk with Tyreese, Carol felt uneasy now. Not because of him but because of what he told her about the plan he and Rick had conjured up to keep the place safer. That man, Axel or whoever his name was –really scared her that day. No man had ever man handled her like he had –at least not since Ed. It brought out a whole mess of old memories she was working so hard to store away and with him running about –it scared her more then she realized. She found herself curled into a ball on the bed now crying herself to sleep. She had every intension of going to see Daryl before he left for his hunt but she found herself too exhausted to even walk up all those steps.

She knew he would be in to see her before he left –he couldn't have been that mad at her.

But she was wrong….

When she woke the next morning her cheeks hurt from her dried tears. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times looking straight ahead of her. She was alone in the bed and nothing had changed –Daryl didn't come to see her and now it would be hours before she saw his face again. She wanted to tell him of Rick's and Tyreese's plan before they announced it –she knew Daryl along with a few others would be against it. But she didn't even get to express how scared she was to him because he never showed up last night or this morning before he left.

It took her awhile before she finally pulled herself out of bed. She took a quick shower before making her way to the kitchen to see, Maggie, Beth and Carl all making breakfast for everyone. She ruffled the boys hair a little as she walked past him seeing him pouring some instant juice into one of the pitchers. It was rare that they all ate breakfast together now; everyone seemed to be off doing their own thing. Dinner was usual their social time and that was ok, it was less for them all to clean up. Not that she had so much to do now anyways, but with Daryl gone she found herself being bored. He was usually around now when he wasn't taking watching and they were always doing something together –of course it was for the group as a whole but they were together nonetheless.

She had to chuckle at her thoughts now because if this were them before the world had gone to shit she wondered what kind of things they would do together. Would he take her hunting then or would she stay at home and cook and clean sort of like she did now. Or would he even give her a second glance? Lord knew there were plenty of women like Andrea, Beth, Maggie and Michonne before the world ended and three of those four women weren't taken. Or at least she didn't think they were now? So why stay with someone like her.

_Carol, you need to stop thinking like that! You're past all this now, you know Daryl cares for you… he's showed it more then his fair share of times, so stop doubting it. You have too much time on your hands with all this thinking!_

She mentally scolded herself now for thinking such thoughts. She had to push them from her mind right now but every time she tried either Sophia, Ed or the fact that those inmates were soon to be released to help them all came into her mind. And although Sophia was the best thing off that list of things to think about, it still hurt to even think about her daughter anymore. She was still healing from that wound that would be open forever –but would possibly close in time.

Letting her thoughts go Carol found herself in the washroom of the prison with Lori as they started to wash a weeks worth of clothes from everyone. They had washers and dryers there but they took up a lot of energy so they substituted. Every other load was either washed in the washer and dried on the line or washed by hand and dried in the dryer. It made things easier for them so they weren't using as much. Carol could see how worn out Lori was getting at this point so with a quick nod to let her know that she would finish up the rest she continued on alone.

Carol took a rolling basket outside with her as she started to hang the clothes on the line that Hershel and T-Dog had put up. It wasn't out in the court yard but in the sitting area that was sectioned off on the outside. It was covered so none of the bad weather would get to any of the clean clothing but it would air dry them nonetheless even though the air was crisp today.

"Let us help you!" Maggie said tapping Glenn across the stomach nodding for him to help Carol with the laundry.

"Oh I don't mind it," she said softly watching as they helped her hang the rest of the clothing up on the line.

Once they were all done they stood around admiring the sunny day before Glenn spoke out.

"Why didn't you go with Daryl today?" he said suddenly. "I've seen you with your crossbow, you're pretty good!" he said with praise seeing her smile in thanks.

"According to him, I'm not ready," she said with a shrug and sigh.

Glenn could see the disappointment in her eyes, so he wanted to lighten the mood. "Are you sure it's him that's not ready?" he said seeing her furrow her brows at him in wonder. "He might be afraid you'd out do him out there, that's why he didn't take you!" he said hearing both woman laugh and Maggie give him a wink.

D/C/D/C/D/C

It was getting later in the evening and Daryl still hadn't returned yet, it was getting colder outside and Carol's worry had shot through the roof at this point. They all ate dinner together and it was silent before Rick announced their plan. She was shocked he didn't wait for Daryl to say anything to the others –then again she knew if he did, Rick wouldn't be able to handle Daryl's protests. That thought made her smile –because spite it all Daryl still stood up for what he believed in whether Rick liked it or not.

All three men were introduced to the group, Axel –which Carol got to know quite well a few days ago. He was in for rape and attempted rape; of course he was still denying it even though there was no reason for him to anymore seeing how it didn't matter since the world had gone to hell in a hand basket. But she knew it was because there were other women around and he wanted the groups trust. All three of them did but they weren't going to get it fully.

Andrew and Justin were the other two boys, in their late twenties maybe mid thirties, Carol suspected. They were in for gang murder –they were both from two different gangs but nonetheless they were still proud of what they had done. It made her chuckle slightly to think these three men still seemed to think they needed to act like hard asses to get attention from the group. They were intimidating to Carol at least but she could see Andrea and Michonne not taking any shit from them.

Especially Michonne, when Justin approached her all she had to do was show him her sword and point it to his crotch and he backed down real quick. Carol even caught the smirk that came from T-Dog's lips when she did that –she was glad he found something that made him happy.

Everyone needed that now a days and that's why she was so grateful that she had Daryl in her life. Even if he did piss her off to no end sometimes.

Leaving her thoughts behind after she helped clean up from dinner and making a plate for Daryl for when he returned she made her way towards the bedroom. She gathered her crossbow before making her way outside, there was no way she was going to go out there alone knowing one of the inmates were out stalking about. She shivered as she pulled one of her sweaters off the line before slipping it on. It felt cold at first like it was still wet but she knew it was because the cold air had gotten to it finally. She started to gather everything off the line before she heard someone speak.

"Need any help darlin'?" Axel said with a smirk coming in slowly from the south end of where she was standing.

She swallowed hard dropping a few things into the basket before placing her hand on her crossbow.

"Easy, I'll keep my hands to myself," he said holding his hands up in surrender.

She took a moment to look him over to make sure he wasn't armed. It made no sense to let these men outside with no weapons if they were going to be on look out –but right now she was thankful he didn't have anything. Keeping a careful eye on him as he turned his back to her looking up at the sky, she hurried as she pulled things from the line and threw them into the basket.

"Nice night out," he said softly. "Maybe you can come down and keep me company on nights like this," he said casually.

Carol froze with his words and felt tears burn her eyes, she was scared shitless now. She thought she was before when she was first told about this plan to have these men out here but now that he was just a few feet from her –she wanted to run and never look back. She almost contemplated leaving the clothing there and returning tomorrow but she was almost done and that meant she could avoid whoever had day watch outside tomorrow. All the inmates scared her but not as much as Axel did. Ignoring him she reached for the last thing on the line and when she did she felt a hand go over hers.

She swallowed hard jerking her hand back quickly feeling him keep a hold of it for a moment until she met his eyes. When he let go of her she stumbled back feeling her crossbow slide off her shoulder onto the ground. He was so close to her at this point that she could feel his body heat radiating onto her. She knew whoever was keeping watch right now was seeing this on the cameras –so where was her help at? She knew not to take her eyes off of him to pick up her crossbow –that would only give him access to do whatever he was planning to do.

"I think you need to leave now," Carol said softly trying to hold back her tears and keep herself calm.

"I'm not doing anything," he said with a smirk.

Carol flinched to run and when she did she stumbled back feeling his hand go over her mouth to stop her from screaming and his other hand go around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

"Now you're going to listen to me and do everything I say, do you hear me?" he said into her ear watching her nod. "Good, good, girl," he said rubbing his cheek against hers. "Been a long time since I've touched a woman," he cooed into her ear rubbing his hand up her stomach to grab her breast hard through her sweater.

Carol whimpered squeezing her eyes shut tightly as a tear slipped out.

He jerked her back by the mouth while keeping his hand over it, "shh, you so much as make another noise, I'll make sure you'll never be seen again… do you hear me?" he said feeling her nod again as he squeeze her breast hard in his hand. He was getting hard already with what he was doing and he knew she could feel it. He moved his hand down more and ripped the front of her sweater off. "Take it off," he said to her in a threatening tone as he moved his hand away from her mouth for a moment to see her quickly slip the sweater off. "Shirt too," he said quickly eyeing her as she slipped the shirt off covering her top half.

"Please don't do this!" she whispered feeling him grab her face with one hand.

"What did I say?" he said almost loudly shoving her roughly back against the wall that separated the area.

Carol closed her eyes in that moment still covering her chest up, she had a bra on luckily but something told her not for long.

"Face the wall!" he said unzipping his pants.

Carol cried out softly doing as she was told before she heard the whistling of something in the air. She turned around to see Daryl with his crossbow in hand and a pissed off look on his dirty face.

Just then Carol heard the others screaming down the hall, Glenn shouting "down here" as the footsteps got closer.

Daryl slipped his jacket off quickly rushing to her side as she cried with her head down. He threw his jacket over her shoulders cupping her tear stained face for her to look at him, when she nodded to let him know she was ok he turned his attention to the ass hole on the ground who was trying his best to pull the arrow out from his shoulder. Without hesitation Daryl was on his ass faster then he could blink.

He was throwing punches left and right and before he knew it he was being pulled off by Rick and Manuel. Daryl kicked his leg out catching the guy right in his face with his dirty boot causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Someone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here!" Daryl demanded jerking away from Rick and Manuel.

To say Daryl Dixon was pissed off would be an understatement.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

* * *

**Sorry if this was terrible –I struggled there towards the end of the chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go but I know I didn't want it going any further then it had. I still wanted to stay in character. (hopefully I did) But I hope it was ok nonetheless?**

**What do you all think? Good or bad? You're comments always blow me away and I can't say thank you enough to everyone! (sorry I'm a broken record I know… but I just want you all to know how much your reviews mean to me!)**

**I hope to have chapter 25 up soon. Sorry I'm way behind again on my reading and reviews, I'm slowly getting there. I don't get to come much anymore, with work and docs apps and just everyday life it's hard for me to right now and I hope you all understand that? ;( I'm just mentally and physically exhausted over all.**

**But CH 25 will conclude this and also bring on chaos… yes… chaos. Beware! Ha**

**Anyhow, I'll stop babbling and get to my reading and reviewing and my PM's on here. Let me know what you all think about this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	25. Liars and Walkers CH25

**First off I want to say sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been going through a lot lately and just haven't had time to be online much.**

**This past week has been the worst –I've been super sick.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, it really means a lot. It became apparent to me too; that my last chapter sucked. I got some negative reviews and PM's from some people on here and I will admit, I cried a little. I take my writing very serious; it's a coping mechanism for me –especially for everything I'm going through right now.**

**Let me explain myself; I only chose Carol to be the victim because out of all the women in that group –she's the one that appears to be the weakest. Now I don't write her to be _that _weak –but to an outsider she is. Besides that this a Caryl fanfiction and the drama and suspense of it all was needed I thought. I didn't take it as far as I've seen other stories –because I didn't want Carol to be raped or anything. But the fact that there are people out there like that and I can only imagine that if the world went to shit like it did in the Walking Dead then there would be a lot more sicko's like Axel. (not caring who they could take advantage of) Anyways –this is just how I see the characters, I try to stay IC as much as I can.**

**Just my opinion though; who am I?**

**Just another lousy writer I guess.**

* * *

Chapter: 25

Liars and Walkers;

After Rick and the others explained what was going on, Daryl was even more pissed then before. Not just at the situation but at himself for not getting there sooner to save her. Even though she told him what happened –thankfully nothing too serious –it still didn't ease his mind that she was in the position she was in to get caught up in that mess. He held her for a long time once they got back to their room; he felt her shaking as she cried just like she was now.

Daryl was dirty from his hunting but he couldn't let her go, he felt like he needed to hold onto her for dear life. He was afraid if one arm slipped away from her body he would lose her –it was then that he realized he was shaking a little now too. He was scared something would happen to her even though she was safe in his arms. The hot water sprayed on their naked bodies as they stood under the shower together. His arms were wrapped protectively around her small frame as her hands were balled up against her chest and her head rested on his shoulder. He was careful where to touch her knowing that her back was a little tender from where Axel had pushed her against the brick.

All he did was hold her, it was all he wanted from her right now and he knew that was all she wanted in return. He wanted her to know how sorry he was for acting like such an asshole yesterday and even though he hadn't said he was sorry he knew she knew that he was.

He brought one of his hands up and stroked the back of her matted down hair before turning his lips to kiss her forehead softly. He felt her arms finally go around his waist as he relaxed a little now, knowing she wasn't catatonic or anything. He knew he didn't have to say he was sorry to her because she already knew he was –but he knew he owed her at least that.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly not getting a reaction from her right away. He sighed and closed his eyes squeezing her softly before he watched her head slowly lift from his shoulder. Her eyes were swollen and her face was flush from crying, he hated the feeling he was having right now because he felt like he wanted to cry along with her.

"I –I don't want to talk about it," she said softly letting him know she was over what happened yesterday. It didn't matter anyways, she was passed it and when he nodded to her she was happy he was willing to move on from it as well.

"Yer' sure yer' ok?" he asked once again with a doubtful look on his face. He watched her eyes close before she pressed her forehead to his with a soft breath. The soft touch of her hands cupped on the sides of his neck caused a shiver to sliver up his spine. "I don't know what –what I woulda' done if somethin' happened to you, Carol," he finally confessed with a shaky breath feeling her pull away a little to look at him. He wanted to tell her in that moment that he… he loved her, that he was in love with her.

Without a word she cupped his cheek swallowing hard watching his lips part slightly as though he was going to say something more. But she stopped him with a slow –soft kiss, when he responded and cupped the back of her head with one hand and ran the other to the small of her back she relaxed and melted into his arms.

She knew if Daryl was there he wouldn't let anything happen to her and she didn't blame him for what happened. All she knew was he was there with her now and that was all that mattered.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl took the day off from hunting and from playing watchman for the rest of the group. After what happened to Carol last night he would be damned if he let her out of his sights for even a minute today. It was still in the early morning hours when Daryl caught Rick coming off his night shift watch. By the look on Rick's face he could tell the once upon a time Sheriff wasn't happy to see him. Daryl didn't give him a chance last night to really explain what the little plan he and Manuel had conjured up.

"How is she?" was the first thing out of Rick's mouth as he peaked behind Daryl seeing Carol curled into a ball sleeping.

"Fine," he said quickly moving into Rick's view of her. "Listen Rick," Daryl started with a harsh tone before Rick cut him off.

"I'm sorry that happened," he said seriously. "I had every intention on telling you about what Manny and I had talked about," he said seriously again seeing the look on Daryl's face remain; pissed.

"So…" he said gesturing his hands out in front of him for Rick to carry on.

Honestly Rick didn't know how to bring the subject up to Daryl, he knew the man would be against it right off rip and it was a plan and obviously failed but sounded good at the time. Daryl was his right hand man and he knew he owed it to him to let him in on these sorts of things but he hadn't as of late.

When Rick didn't speak up fast enough, Daryl carried on. "Ya didn't tell me 'cause you knew I'd be against it," he said more as a fact then a question. He saw Rick sigh and look down rubbing the back of his neck. "I aint in this group to make friends, but I thought you and I had in' understandin' about shit," he said putting his hands on his hips defensively now. Daryl wasn't jealous of Rick's new found friendship with the other cop; jealousy had nothing to do with it. It was the fact that what Carol had told him a few months back about being Rick's Henchmen, it was starting to sink in. Maybe that was all he was to the man and he never had intensions of really letting Daryl in.

He was just his fucking lackey that did all his dirty work.

Fuck that and fuck Rick for that matter if that was all it was.

"We do, Daryl," Rick finally said getting the hunters attention. "You and I have a better understanding here then anyone else in the group," he said quickly to let Daryl know he wasn't just saying it to shut him up but because he meant it. When he saw Daryl open his mouth to carry on, he spoke out again. "We have Axel locked up in a cell just north of the cafeteria," he said putting his hands up in defense when Daryl looked like he was going to protest, "it's better this way, we can all keep an eye on him without worrying he'll try something again."

Daryl swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder hearing the faint movements of Carol. He turned his attention back to Rick and sighed with a nod, "next time ya'll decide to make plans, and ya don't fill me in," he said with a quick pause. "Yer' gonna find yer'self without me… and Carol," he said quickly without hesitation. There was no way in hell he'd consider leaving the group unless some shit like this happened again and he definitely wouldn't leave without his woman.

With that Rick nodded to him, his hand jerked to extend it to him for truce but he was sure he was already on thin ice with him. He didn't want to push his luck so he spoke one last time before walking away. "Seriously, Daryl, if she needs anything let me know."

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol was awake the moment Daryl left to speak with Rick just outside their bedroom door this morning. She heard the whole conversation and heard Daryl tell him that if anything like this were to happen again that he would take her and they would be gone. It scared her a little to think about it because she knew Daryl was serious. Not that she didn't think they couldn't survive together, because she knew they could –but it was always safest in numbers she thought. But she knew Daryl would protect her regardless and she was happy about that but she also knew that she needed to defend herself better. She knew when the moment came she would show him just how good she was on the crossbow. She had snuck a few practices in here and there when he was out hunting or on watch.

She wasn't used to just laying around all day –even when she was married she was always busy doing something. But Daryl informed her last night that they would be taking a break today and although she was secretly happy she still felt bad for making the others do all the work. She could tell Daryl was restless too –she knew for a fact he didn't like just sitting around doing nothing and that made her feel even worse. She kept her eyes closed for the most of the morning –even though she was awake. She was enjoying the feeling of his fingers running up and down her arm as he read his book. Hearing him sigh she finally opened her eyes and lifted her head from his lap to look up at him.

"How can ya read this shit?" he asked her closing the book with one hand tossing it on the table next to the bed.

She chuckled leaning up against him slowly, "well you read it for almost six chapters, it can't be all that bad?" she said looking over her shoulder at him as her back laid against his side. "Besides, there isn't much to choose from here at the prison library!" she cooed seeing him smirk slightly.

Daryl chuckled slightly pulling the blankets up around her more seeing the soft shiver of her body. He suspected she was awake this whole time but he didn't say anything just in case she was still asleep.

"I feel bad," she suddenly said looking down at his hand before taking her hand lacing her fingers over top of his.

"Hmm, 'bout what?" he said with a slight shrug.

"I feel like I should be helping out around here," she said softly looking at him over her shoulder.

He shook his head, "you… we both needed a day off," he said softly. "Don't go feelin' bad for nothin'!" That was his final word on the subject before he shifted a little feeling her raise up on the bed. He watched her with furrowed brows before he stood up seeing her walk over to the mirror that was now in the room. "Why the mirror?" he said softly watching her stand in front of it.

"Makes it homier… I guess?" she said with a shrug looking at him through the mirror as he stood a few feet from her. She could see the small bruise on her cheek where her face was grabbed and as she lifted her shirt she turned to her side seeing the forming bruise on her lower to middle back. She frowned and watched as he came up to stand behind her lifting the rest of her shirt up which caused her to flinch.

He was surprised when she flinched from his movements but he continued to lift the rest of her shirt to see the purple that ran up her back. He gently ran his fingers along the hot bruises and growled before moving her shirt down. The more he looked at them the more it pissed him off, "they have that som' bitch in one of the cell's by the cafeteria area," he said his gentle tone being left behind. "I don't want ya going anywhere near that end of the hall," he said firmly seeing her nod to him through the mirror before turning into his body. He carefully wrapped his arms around her thin frame and held her there for a few moments before there was a knock at the door.

Daryl brushed his lips across her forehead before releasing her to answer the door.

"We didn't see you guys at breakfast," Lori said leaning her head in to see Carol standing in the middle of the room hugging herself. She smiled weakly at her friend before handing Daryl a tray of food. "It's almost lunch time, there's not much here," she said softly trailing off.

"Thank you," Carol said softly walking up behind Daryl taking the tray from his hands. "If you guys need any of my help today, please let me know!" she continued hearing the disapproving noise that left Daryl's perfect lips.

Lori smiled and nodded looking at the two of them. She was happy that they were getting along so well –she gave Carol her props for sure. Daryl Dixon was not an easy person to get along with and she knew Carol's history with Ed so she figured it was just something Carol was used to having in her life. Although Lori never believed that Daryl would raise a hand to hit her –she just couldn't see him doing something like that to her or to any woman for that matter.

Once Lori nodded to them and walked away Daryl closed the door quickly and turned around to see her placing the tray on the desk across the room.

"Yer' not helpin' them today," he said firmly hearing her chuckle and look at him.

"I know, but I wanted her to know that I'm still here to help if they needed me," she said softly with a sigh.

Daryl opened his mouth to respond but seeing the distant look on her face he couldn't bring himself to scold her anymore. He noticed the last few months Carol had been doing everything she could to prove herself to the group. She wanted them know that she could do more then just cook and clean but she could more useful to the group. He appreciated that from her but on the same hand she did enough for the group. All the women did in their own way and he hoped she realized that was enough.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After picking up the book off the desk this afternoon, Carol realized Daryl was right –it wasn't all that interesting to her. She tried to read while he sat on the bed next to her just shaking his leg nervously looking around. She knew he was restless and that it wouldn't be long until he snapped in one way or another. She suggested they go to the library so she could pick out a few new books and when he didn't protest she knew then for sure that he was going stir crazy.

On their way down to the library they passed the lobby hall to hear a few of the group talking about. Glenn had asked Manny about the other side of the prison, none of them had really gone to the other side then Carol. That was by mistake anyhow and even then she didn't get too far.

It sounded like another plan was being cooked up and before he could be left out of the loop Daryl stood there with his arms crossed listening to Manuel explain to them about the other side of the prison.

"As I explained before, Tyreese and I were just here transporting inmates when the outbreak really started. The prison went on lock down the day it was announced, Tyreese and I stayed a few days and it was decided then that bringing our families here was the best thing." He explained looking around at the confused group, "I have no family here, Tyreese had a wife and daughter… but they…" he paused for a moment swallowing hard at the memory. Tyreese was his best friend; his family was like his own so he felt the knot in his throat as he carried on.

Carol frowned balling up the sleeves of her sweater in her hands crossing her arms leaning against the door frame much like Daryl was next to her. "S –so what happened to everyone else?" Carol asked softly as everyone looked up at her.

Daryl leaned up and looked at her over his shoulders, one thing about the woman she never had trouble speaking up. No matter the situation she had questions and Daryl sort of admired that about her –it was odd because he knew she wasn't aloud to do that with Ed. He was sure if she said anything to him she would get the shit kicked out of her so he was proud of her for learning to speak up for herself.

"A lot of the other cops and guards took off with their families, a lot of the inmates were let lose –and the others…" he bit his lips and sighed, "were turned," he said softly looking around the group. "We haven't encountered any others since the week before you all came here," he said quickly.

"Wait …" Glenn said shifting in his seat, "the ones that were turned are still here?"

Manuel swallowed hard not saying anything at first.

"Bes' answer the boy," Daryl said firmly.

"The south end the others were held up in was as far as we've gotten. Further down they were keeping a lot of the inmates that had been sick or bitten –we, we haven't traveled to that end of the prison."

Glenn and Maggie both jumped to their feet in reaction as Daryl growled slightly, "ya mean to tell me, we've been stayin' here with fuckin' Walkers on the other side?" Daryl finally belted out looking over to Rick who had his head down rubbing his forehead. Daryl turned his attention to Rick quickly, "you better not iv'," he started before Rick cut him off.

"I swear, I didn't know any of this," Rick said quickly and seriously shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell us, Manny?" he said with an almost hurt tone.

"We've been safe –no one's been hurt. Besides we don't really know if there are any over there!" Manny said quickly in defense.

"What about the pile up you guys had outside the prison when we first arrived? They were all inmates; did they escape from the other end?" Glenn asked quickly getting a reaction from Maggie and Carol.

Neither of the women knew about the piles of Walkers they had when the group first found the prison. Rick had requested they be burned for the sake of scaring the others.

"Walkers aint smart but they aint dumb either, they sniff us out, we're all dead!" Daryl spat out quickly seeing Carol flinch at his side from his tone. He wanted to feel bad for scaring her but this was an issue that needed to be taken care of now. He also wanted to feel bad for not telling her about the dead they had piled up outside the prison walls when they first found the place; but he knew that would come up sooner or later.

"He's right!" Rick and Glenn both managed to say at the same time.

"It's too much to risk by going over there!" Manuel said softly.

"It's a lot to risk if we don't either!" Maggie said seriously.

Manuel sighed and rubbed his forehead before motioning his hands for everyone to calm down, "alright," he said softly standing tall now. "I'll get Tyreese and we'll get the layout of the prison, we'll go in groups and check out the other end –but we have to do this rationally, carefully. I don't want anyone getting bit or scratched or hell even letting them things lose."

D/C/D/C/D/C

"So we've been lied to this whole time!" Carol said softly as she and Daryl made their way to the training room. They weren't heading over to the other side until the early morning, it gave them all time to decide the plan for when they got there. They couldn't go over there blind –they needed direction for the worse.

Daryl sighed and ignored her slightly, he knew she wasn't nagging but more or less making a statement. He was so angry right now he didn't want to blow up at her so he kept his mouth shut and let her talk for the time being.

"And what was Glenn talking about… there were Walkers when you guys first arrived?" she asked carefully feeling the tension radiate off of him in waves.

Daryl groaned faintly pulling a few arrows from the shelves and placing them in front of him to strap them onto his crossbow.

"Some of them inmates he was talkin' 'bout… they were all dead, piled up outside the prison. Rick asked 'em to burn them all," he said with a shrug. When he heard her gasp he finally looked up at her and sighed. He felt defeated and didn't want to argue with her so he decided apologizing now would be the best thing, "sorry I didn't tell ya," he said carefully seeing a faint smile on her face as she shook her head.

"I'm not mad if that's what your worried about," she said softy hugging herself. The look on his face was surprise and relief which she was grateful for, she didn't like arguing with him.

He wanted to smile but held back as he continued to set his crossbow up and gather more arrows. They had no idea what they were getting into and it was risky to go out there not really knowing what was in store for them. One whiff of their human scent and the Walkers would go crazy. That would be more to risk if they did; the whole group would be in danger then. A gaggle of them all together was powerful –much powerful then all the guns and arrows the group had put together. Daryl wasn't sure if he liked the plan or not but it was all they had right now so he would make sure it played out well for the rest of them.

"Daryl," Carol finally said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he said holding her serious gaze.

"I want to go with you guys tomorrow to the other side of the prison."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it very much. Reviews would be nice; but if their negative please keep them to yourselves.**

**I will be getting to my PM's and reviews on the stories I need to catch up on –forgive me for being so behind on everything. I honestly feel terrible for not being on here or Twitter or Facebook (places I keep in contact with a lot of you on).**

**I'll try to update this again soon; to make up for taking so long this time. Tuesday I have a doctors appointment –"the" appointment that will tell me what day my surgery is and what my cell count looks like. So prayers would be greatly appreciated again, they've helped me so far and I want you all to know how thankful I am for them.**

**Bless you all! Please let me know what you think! Reviews would be great to see. xox**


	26. Not safe anymore CH26

**After reading some of my reviews I noticed that there are others that are being targeted by hateful/jealous reviewers on here. I don't know if it's someone who just doesn't have a life or if it's someone who genuinely likes to hurt people's feelings; either way –it's not right. I really wish you'd stop being so cruel to all of us –we all work really hard –take a lot of time to write good stories for people to read –positive reviews only please!**

**With that said; I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I absolutely LOVE coming on here seeing all the awesome positive reviews from everyone. It means a lot to me that you take your time to read my story and review all my chapters that you have.**

**I also want to say thank you… again… yes again! :0) to everyone that has kept me in their thoughts and prayers. I really need them right now –those of you who know me on FB or Twitter know what I've been going through. I can honestly say you people (other then God himself), you all are my strength through all this. I've never met such caring –compassionate people in my life and I'm very grateful to have you all in my life.**

**So thank you again!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; sorry for the "lousy writer" comment before. I got yelled at for saying that… :0)**

* * *

Chapter: 26

Not safe anymore;

Daryl had two choices; he could tell her no she couldn't come with them and have her be mad at him for God knew how long or he could say yes and let her come along and prove herself like she had been wanting to every since he started training her.

He surprisingly chose the latter.

He could keep an eye on her nonetheless –even though it would be a hard distraction for him he knew deep down the woman could handle herself if need be. He knew he didn't have to look after her every minute they were together but that was just Daryl –he felt the need to protect her in any and every way he could. Even after the incident with Axel –Daryl still felt uneasy agreeing to this, but he would rather have her in his sights to know she was safe then to leave her behind knowing anything could happen.

He took a few moments to answer her when she asked but seeing the look on her face as though she knew he was going to say no made him laugh slightly. When the words came pouring out of his mouth that he approved of her coming along he saw the happiness on her face and that was a look he wanted to see all the time.

Of course there were guidelines she would have to follow and if she didn't like it then she wasn't coming along. He was about to hit her with all the rules now as she pulled her crossbow out and got ready.

They all had a meeting early this morning; it was decided that T-Dog would stay in the watch tower with Dexter. Glenn and Maggie would take the front wall of the prison gates, Hershel, Justin and Michonne would all take the south end entrances inside of the prison while Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, Manuel, Carol and Andrea all took the inside southwest entrance to cover the other side of the prison. Lori, Carl and Beth were going to stay behind to keep an eye on things on their side of the prison. Axel was still locked up and even though Daryl suggested they take him along to feed him to the Walkers his request was denied.

"Hey," he said suddenly pulling himself out of his thoughts. When she pulled her crossbow over her shoulder and looked at him he sighed and took a deep breath, "there are gonna be a few rules, if yer' comin' along."

Her shoulders slumped slightly and a frown pressed to her thin lips as she looked at him, "I figured there would be."

Daryl grunted slightly and carried on, "I want ya to stay with me the whole time and what I say goes, if shit gets bad ya need to listen to everythin' I say," he said quickly with a pause, "understand me?" he said almost in a scolding tone narrowing his eyes at her.

She nodded quietly and turned around to pull something out of the top drawer of the dresser. She pulled out the gun Daryl had given her and walked over handing it to him, she knew he would be covering her most of the time so she wanted to make sure he would be safe.

"Keep it," he said quickly pushing it back to her.

"Daryl I -," she started before she saw him narrow his eyes at her once again. She sighed and put the gun behind her tucking it in her waist band.

Without a word they both walked out of their bedroom and down the hall. Daryl could hear her unsteady breathing as they walked the silent halls; he glanced over to see her feeling himself start to shake now. He could hear the others ahead of them all talking amongst themselves about what was about to take place. With a grunt and roll of his eyes he stopped her stride by gripping her wrist and pulling her to him. He could tell he surprised her by the small noise that emitted from her lips.

"Er'thing's gonna be alright," he whispered softly seeing her nod slowly biting her bottom lip. His eyes averted to her lips before he looked into her eyes once again, "I won't let nothin' happen to ya," he whispered once more feeling her gripping the front of his flannel as though she wanted him closer. He obliged of course taking a step towards her hearing the others coming closer. Without another word he cupped her chin bringing her face closer to his pressing his lips to hers smoothly. He sighed into her mouth feeling her deepening it and holding onto the front of his shirt harder.

She was trembling feeling his hands cup the sides of her neck as she melted into him. She took a shaky breath against his lips closing her eyes feeling him cup the back of her head down dipping it slightly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and looked into his eyes, he looked scared now. She loved these sweet moments with Daryl, they were becoming more frequent and she wasn't complaining by a long shot.

Daryl could see the love in her eyes and so badly did he want to confess his feelings to her but he knew now wasn't the time for that. He could see the uneasy look in her eyes as well –she was unsure of herself and he needed to change that quickly. He couldn't have her going in there with them unsure of herself –she'd be libel to shoot one of the group if she got nervous.

He pulled her by her chin to give her a quick peck on the lips before whispering, "I believe in ya, Carol." Watching a small press to her lips he nudged her to start walking with him as they walked towards the lobby to everyone else.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"I don't want anyone to unsure of themselves today," Rick said looking at the whole group. He looked to Carol first –it would be her first time out with them when they knew there would be a gaggle of Walkers possibly ahead. He saw nothing but confidence on her face and it surprised him –but put him at ease nonetheless. "We stay quite and distant, T-Dog knows to pull the alarm if anything bad goes down, the sound will draw them away and we get out of there," he said with a deep sigh.

"Everyone knows their positions today," Tyreese said quickly. "Let's not fuck this up," he said sternly.

"Quick question," Lori interrupted. "Your plan is fine… but have any of us really thought about what is going to happen if there is a herd over there?" she said softly looking to her husband.

"This is just a quick sweep in and out," Rick said quickly.

"Nothing is that easy Rick," Lori interrupted.

"He's right, we're all just covering our asses in case something were to happen, this will be quick and easy," Manuel finally said nodding to everyone. "Alright… let's go."

As everyone started to go where they were supposed to, Daryl followed behind Carol closely before feeling someone tugging on his hand. With a quick jerk he saw Carl standing there with a scared look on his face holding a gun… his gun!

"I took it from your bike," Carl finally admitted. He had had it this whole time to protect himself and his mom and dad. Luckily for him he only had to use it once and that was to kill Shane… well Walker Shane anyways –but he knew this was a big deal and by the worry on his mothers face he knew the gun would be needed.

Daryl reached out to take the gun and stopped himself, "keep it," he said shaking his head.

"But you'll -,"

"Til' we get back at least," he said softly nodding to Lori and Beth, "sides you gotta have somethin' to protect the ladies with," he said seeing the smile on the boys face. He saw the boy nod and tuck the gun into his pants before turning around to walk away. "Hey," Daryl called out to him quickly seeing him look over his shoulder to him, "take anythin' else of mine without askin' and bes' believe it'll be the last time," he said sternly seeing the scared look on the boys face as he nodded.

Carol tilted her head looking at Daryl seeing the faint smirk on his lips as he nodded for her to walk with him down the hall to follow the others.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After everyone got into their positions the main group split up slightly once they headed further south. The doors that were chained and bolted to separate the prison were unlocked carefully and Hershel, Michonne and Justin all took their positions. Daryl and Carol took the furthest end of the prison, even though Manuel said that might be a bad idea. From looking at the maps the furthest end of the south end was the biggest –there was more room for Walkers and that could be dangerous especially with Carol never being taken out before. They were far enough apart that if anything serious were to happen they could be there for the other quickly. Andrea and Tyreese took the southwest end and Rick and Manuel took the southeast end.

Daryl was in his tracker mode now just as he usually was anyways but with Carol there he was more alert then he ever had been. He could feel her body heat as she walked carefully beside him with her crossbow glued to her hands. She was staying calm and quiet and Daryl was thankful for that. But he was the one to finally break the silents when he glanced over at her –spite her being calmer then he imagined she still looked scared shitless.

"Hey," he whispered faintly glancing at her quickly before moving his eyes ahead of them. "Ya ok?" he whispered once more hearing a slight noise that sounded like she was telling him "yes" she was in fact alright. He sighed softly and put his hand out suddenly to stop her stride and when she looked at him to open her mouth he put his finger up to his lips to shush her.

He stood still with his head cocked to the side before looking behind them carefully seeing the dim light that came from the end of the hall. He heard a hissing noise coming from the other side of the walls and tried to determine if it was the others talking and it was just balancing through the walls –but it didn't sound like it once he realized it wasn't people talking.

"Daryl?" Carol finally said gently swallowing hard and loud.

"Hear that?" he said furrowing his brows motioning for her take a few steps forward with him. He watched her nod to him as they walked side by side hitting the sensor lights now and with their every step the lights came on. He really wished they weren't on right now; it would draw attention once they got out in the open. After a few minutes of walking they finally hit double doors, Daryl stretched up slightly and looked through the top glass of the doors to see two flights of steps ones going up and the other going down.

"Stay close an' be ready," Daryl spoke out softly opening the door for her go ahead of him. He pointed up to let her know that they would be taking the steps that went up. If he remembered the map correctly they would be hitting another lobby area and a front line of cellblocks. As they took the steps carefully Daryl flinched at the smell looking over to Carol who had her crossbow in one hand and the other covering her mouth. He continued on hitting the next set of winding steps and they could see a balcony then that had blood dripping between the bars.

Carol's breath hitched at the sight and they hadn't even went all the way up to see what it was –but her imagination went wild at that moment and she really wished it hadn't. She uncovered her mouth and watched Daryl go up a few steps further as she fidgeted with her crossbow to make sure it was loaded she heard a few steps behind her. Her breath hitched getting Daryl's attention as he turned around quickly getting to her side in a hurry.

He smiled faintly seeing her putting her crossbow up in front of her ready for whatever it was. He gripped his tightly looking through the target hole before seeing Andrea's face appear with her gun out in front of her.

"Andrea!" Carol said faintly. She felt her heart thump against her chest, she felt like she wanted to throw it up and not just from the smell but from fright.

"Tyreese and I got separated," she said breathlessly. "Our end was covered in Walkers," she said quickly seeing Daryl squint.

"They dead?"

"They're piled up, orange jump suits and all… there was even an officer," she mentioned patting her stomach where his gun was tucked into the waistband of her pants. The smell finally hit her at that moment, "you going up or coming down?" she said making a face of disgust.

"Up," Carol added looking up to Daryl seeing him nodding for them to follow him.

As they made their way further up they stopped seeing a few dead inmates in orange jump suits, they had all turned and had bullet holes right through their skulls. Carol winced at the smell and followed Daryl's steps carefully trying not to walk through the blood. The door that was at the far side was slightly open with a dead Walker lying between the opening.

Daryl kicked his foot out slightly to push the door open more and noticed a small opening with another door that was all the way open. They all walked through it carefully before noticing they hit the lobby area of the other side of the prison. The rotting flesh smell was ranker then before and Daryl knew that something wasn't right. Regardless if the Walkers were walking or lying flat dead the smell remained but he also knew that a smell this strong wasn't just Walkers that were dead –there had to be a herd of them somewhere close by.

The lobby area was covered in blood and a single body had been doubled over on the desk –it was another officer that had been shot. Carol swallowed hard and noticed his gun scattered across the floor in the corner. She watched as Daryl and Andrea searched the area before she walked over to get the gun. She knew the more guns and ammo they had the better off they would all be. Checking the gun to make sure it was loaded she put the safety on and tucked it into the side waistband of her pants. As she walked towards Daryl who was just now peaking out the other door that led to the cells she heard the hissing noises again.

"Oh, fuck!" Daryl hissed out with a surprised tone.

Andrea and Carol were both at his side at that moment to look through the door window. They both gasped at the same time to see the cellblock area covered with Walkers. They weren't dead –they were staggering around groaning and moaning.

"There's gotta be a leas' fifty of them things in there!" Daryl said quickly looking to Carol then back to the window.

"What do we do?" she asked softly. The moment she asked a Walker came face to face with the three of them through the window pounding on it with its fists. Carol squealed in surprise before putting her hand over her mouth seeing that it got the attention of a few of the other Walkers that were near by.

The grunting and moaning noises became louder as they backed away from the door. Daryl cursed under his breath and ran the back of his hand over his mouth keeping his crossbow tightly in his other hand.

"I think it's bes' we head back, barricade every door so them fuckers can't get out," Daryl insisted. "They know we're er'," he said with a grunt, "Probably been feedin' off each other," he said seeing the window filled with determined Walkers now.

"They'll be even more determined to get out of there now they've smelt us," Andrea said holding her gun out in front of her. "We don't have enough ammo to take them all down!" she carried on.

"Com' on," Daryl said quickly reaching out to grab Carol's hand. He gripped her wrist harder feeling how bad she was shaking. His eyes matched hers at that moment and he saw the fear that was caked in them, running his thumb over her pulse point to sooth her he felt her arm relax in his grasp.

"Wait!"

They all froze in their positions and turned around to see the Walkers still at the doors but a few had moved away to the sound that was coming from the other end.

"Don't leave us!" a few voices shouted at the same time.

* * *

**I felt like I struggled a little with this chapter. My heads not screwed on right at the moment so this may seem a little out of character for Daryl? If it is I apologize for that –I really tried hard with this chapter.**

**The cliffy… Don't hate me for it. I couldn't help myself, I had to leave it there! There are probably 9 chapters left of this story –it's getting close!**

**I have another idea for another Caryl fanfiction; but with my current health problems I don't know when/if I'll get around to writing it anytime soon. I hope so because I have it in my head and it looks cool the way I'm picturing it.**

**Anyways off topic; I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my Caryl fanfiction. I hope to post the next chapter soon. I'm sorry if I take longer than usual lately –I've been a mental/physical wreck! I'm behind on my reading and reviews and PM's again… but that's no surprise right!? Ha! Love to you all!**


	27. Walking target

**Sorry it's been so long; forgive me for not being around!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and PM's! You guys have been so great to me and I cannot say enough how much it means to me!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; I personally like it myself. But I'll leave that up to you all to decide! :0)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 27

Walking target;

When they first heard the voices they wanted to believe it wasn't real; it wasn't until the inmates started shouting again that they saw there were several of them locked up in the same cell together at the end of the row. Daryl knew it wasn't a wise idea to go inside and save them; first because they didn't have enough man power to take down all the Walkers. Second was because they didn't know these inmates and going in to help them would cause more problems amongst the group if they didn't talk it out first and lastly was because opening that door would mean the herd of the those things getting out and attacking the three of them.

Lord only knew how many more there were beyond what they could see in that cell block row.

Without giving Carol or Andrea time to talk Daryl ushered for them to follow him out of the room and back down the steps to where they came from. Lucky for them when they got at the end of the hall Manuel and Rick were just walking by. Tyreese was still nowhere to be found and after telling Rick and Manuel what they saw they told them what they had seen on their end.

They hit a row of cell blocks as well; it was covered in Walkers that weren't dead. Lucky for Rick and Manuel when they got there they were quite enough to not be noticed by any of them. The down side of it was it would have been so easy for them to get out if they were smart enough. Rick and Manuel walked right through the gated doors that were open –the steps they took led right to the hallway they were at now.

"We can't just leave those guys up there; God knows only how long they've been locked up in there," Andrea said as they started to decide what to do with the locked up inmates that were still alive.

"We don't know them," Daryl said taking a quick glance to Carol. The memory of what Axel did to her still remained and it still didn't set easy with him. Who was to say these guys that were still alive weren't like him? Did they want to risk that?

"We can't leave them up there, she's right," Manuel finally said.

Daryl ran his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh, deep down he knew the cop was right. It would be inhuman to leave them back there –but it still didn't set well with him.

"So then what do ya reckon we do?" Daryl said a little sarcastically.

"If we can get to the other side from the outside we can lure them out into the south end courtyard," Manny said quickly thinking. "We don't know if there are any Walkers out there yet, but it's worth a shot?"

"Then what?" Rick said.

"We'll still have Walkers on our hands but not as many, maybe even clear out that end of the prison. We keep them trapped outside in the court yard until we figure out what to do with them?" Manny carried on.

Daryl scoffed, "what? You wanna keep them things as pets or somethin'?"

"No, but think about it, we use all our ammo to kill these things off and what does that leave us with? Nothing to defend ourselves with in the future, and besides that the sound will carry… we don't need to draw attention to ourselves here, we don't know what or who else is out there!" Manny said all in one breath.

Rick and Daryl looked to one another quickly remembering the other side of town when they saw all the Walkers hanging in the trees. They both knew there were others out there but for the sake of not scaring the others they said nothing.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They had never seen the other side of the prison; there were walls separating the court yards and the south end had its own watch tower. They knew when they first arrived and found out about the security systems that the south end cameras weren't working. No one ever said why and now it made sense –they were probably ripped out by the Walkers and all the chaos that ensued on that end.

Being with one less person, Andrea got Michonne and explained to her what was going on. She was the closest one around at her post and she knew her way around her weapon –it was the only way to get someone else without wasting time.

They all headed towards the south end basement, the map showed there were doors that led to the outside courtyard. It was the only way for them all to get this done and get it done quickly, they had all been gone for a few hours now and knew the others that were left behind were worried now. They knew they had to be prepared for what was to come anything could be out there and seeing the cellblock area's covered they were sure there were more outside.

Manuel turned to look at everyone, "we don't know what's out here, stay quiet and alert," he said softly before putting his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. When nothing sounded he slowly and carefully unlatched the door and opened it a crack.

Carol felt her body tremble, this was all happening so quickly she almost didn't give herself time to process it. She was shocked that Daryl didn't protest her coming along with the plan but she also didn't expect him to be ok with her coming along to explore the other side of the prison. She squinted the moment the door opened and the sun shone through the crack she shielded her eyes from the new light before dropping her hand gripping her crossbow closer to her. She swallowed hard and loud before seeing Daryl turn to look at her over his shoulder, when he nodded to her and winked she knew everything would be ok.

As they hit the outside they took every step with caution and when they rounded the corner they noticed there were a few Walkers stumbling around. Walkers were always a threat even if it was just one but there were a few more then one out there now, maybe a dozen of them or so that they could see. They all started to split up with their weapons in hand when they heard a gunshot.

Everyone froze where they stood and watched as a few walkers went down from the other side of the courtyard. There stood Tyreese with his gun in hand shooting a few geeks that were heading in his direction from another opening.

"Tyreese!" Manuel shouted over to him getting the attention of some of the other walkers.

As they started to head towards them Rick fired off a few rounds hitting a few of the dead right between the eyes.

"There are others inside," Tyreese shouted moving through the herd that was starting to form.

"We know we found them," Andrea shouted out firing off her gun.

It was then they noticed the open doorway that the walkers were flooding from, Tyreese must have branched off in another direction and had the dead follow him outside. It was much like their plan they had but he beat them to it and now they were surrounded.

"How are we going to get the others?" Carol shouted out staying close behind Daryl. Lucky for her, he used a gun and shot the walkers that were nearby; she knew risking his arrows right now wasn't a good idea.

The Walkers seemed to be flooding out faster and the doorway looked bare compared to a few minutes ago when there were a gaggle of geeks trying to rush through it.

It was then Carol knew she had to do something, she couldn't let the others just do all the work. She decided the crossbow wasn't what she needed right now so she pulled the gun out from the back of her pants and held it out in front of her much like Andrea did when she shot. She pulled the trigger hitting a Walker in the neck she cocked it back again and pulled the trigger once more grazing the walkers head. Another shot was made and it hit the walker in the head this time. Carol swallowed hard trembling seeing Daryl look over to her in amazement, sure it took her three tries but she finally killed her first walker.

"Daryl," Rick shouted jogging closer to him pulling the trigger on his gun hitting another lame brain. "Everyone," Rick shouted again getting everyone's attention. "Back inside, Daryl and I will get the others!" he shouted as everyone started to make their way towards the opening the group had just come from. The Walkers started to follow them in that direction just as Daryl pulled his crossbow out eyeing his target before hitting one of the Walkers right through the eyes.

"Here, take these," Manuel said handing Rick a set of keys. "Each row has their own set of keys, I don't know which goes to which just be quick," he said nodding to both men. Tyreese, Michonne and Andrea were already on their way to the door they had all just come there. "We'll barricade the doors once inside," he carried on.

"We left the lobby doors open upstairs," Carol injected. "We can lead them out that way," Carol continued.

"There's no we, yer' goin with them!" Daryl said finally. Sure she proved just a few moments ago she could take down a geek but it took her three tries and there was no way in hell he was going to risk her now. They stood outside for a few minutes before she had the strength to finally pull one of her weapons out to shoot –Daryl couldn't have her freezing up on them while they were up there.

Carol wanted to protest but she knew now wasn't the time for it, so before Daryl got cocky and decided to say more she just nodded seeing Manuel motion for her to follow him. "Be careful!" she said finally jogging towards the door with the others.

D/C/D/C/D/C

After they pad locked the entrances, they could hear the tussle that was going inside of the prison as Daryl and Rick got the others out of the cell block. There were still geeks inside that hadn't left and the gun shots echoed through the prison walls as they rushed out towards the lobby area with the three inmates running ahead of them. They were tired and sick looking, being inside the small cell block locked up with each other for all those weeks with no food and water could have killed them.

Just as Daryl and Rick started to pad lock the lobby doors everyone started to rush through the open doorway. Andrea fired off another round in her gun as a few geeks started to gather around them. Michonne used her katana and chopped one of the walkers heads off as Carol pulled her crossbow out in front of her. This was her moment to prove to herself she could really do this. Just as she eyed the target she heard a moaning coming from behind her. She spun quickly seeing another walker trudging up the steps towards her. She made a noise of surprise before she looked through the target hole to see the walkers' eye in view. She could hear Daryl yelling something from the top of the steps –but she was so focused on the walker in front of her she didn't hear what he said.

Without hesitation this time Carol pulled the bow back and released the arrow watching it shoot right through the walkers left eye. She gasped in happiness and was brought back to reality when she felt Daryl grab her elbow for her to come along.

"What about the arrow?" she said quickly feeling him shove her in front of him to run.

"Forget it!" he said even quicker.

She knew it was silly to think about the arrow at this moment, but she had seen him lose a few when they were outside and nowadays the arrows were hard to come by. They needed them to survive but right now she knew it didn't matter.

After they made it back to the north end of the prison they barricaded the south end open ways. Any entrance that led to that end was padlocked and nailed shut. They put everything they could up to prevent any walkers getting through. The three inmates were on the floor huffing and puffing from the run they all just had while Manuel and Rick stood above them guns in hand.

"How did you guys get locked up back there?" Manuel asked.

"One of them asshole guards locked us up," one of the men said trying to compose himself looking up at the two men.

"Took you long enough to get to us," one of the other men said.

"Hey!" Daryl said suddenly causing a startling jump from Carol who was next to him. "Be thankful we even came back for yer' sorry asses," he said quickly.

"You saw what it was like in there," Tyreese said suddenly. "He's right, we could have just kept going and left you all there…"

"Thanks," the first man said sarcastically standing to his feet slowly. Everyone backed away to let the men get to their feet.

"Got names?" Andrea said.

"Dexter," the first man said –he was the cocker one of the group. "This here is Phillip and that's Mark," he said nodding to the other men. Mark was the one who looked worse than the other two –he looked like the walking dead standing there but there were no visible bite marks on any of them.

"Any of you bit?" Andrea asked again.

They all shook their heads, "just hungry and thirsty," Dexter said eyeing the blond.

Rick sighed, "Let's get them some food and water then we'll talk more."

"Wait," Carol said suddenly getting a reaction out of a few others. She was so quiet it was almost forgotten she was even standing there. "What are you guys in here for?" she asked quickly.

Daryl's jaw tightened at that moment as he stared at her seeing the scared look in her eyes. She had every right to be worried and concerned –after what happened with Axel –they all had the right to know what the men were in for.

"Ya heard the lady, what ya'll in for?" Daryl said.

"Grand theft auto," Dexter said shrugging.

"Tax fraud," Phillip said scratching the back of his head. "I also embezzled millions from my law firm," he said with a frown.

"I killed my wife," Mark said bluntly.

Daryl didn't move but his eyes averted to Carol quickly seeing her holding her crossbow to her chest.

"Caught her cheating with the neighbor," he said flatly. He showed no remorse for what he had done.

All the men seemed harmless but Mark –he was the one Daryl would keep his eye on for sure. The other two he would keep close tabs on as well but they didn't seem to have any interest in hurting the others especially the woman. Maybe Dexter? He was eyeing Andrea pretty good but maybe it was just him? He was no good at noticing shit like that.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Once the men told their stories some more they ate dinner with the group and showered. They were all going to be on watch like Justin and Andrew –Axel was already in his own cell for the rest of… well whatever time they stayed there. The others found themselves in cells now as well until the rest of the group figure when or if they would ever be trusted around the others –especially the woman.

Rick and Hershel offered to take watch tonight in shifts while Andrea, Michonne, T-Dog and Dexter all took watch outside. They doubled up on night shift especially after all the gun shots. They were sure if anyone was out there right now they heard the shots being fired and that wasn't a good thing for the group. They couldn't risk brining any outsiders into the group right now, they had a whole prison to themselves but half of it was filled with the Walking dead. They still had no idea if their barricades would work and keep the Walkers out but they had to keep faith that it would.

"Good shot back there," Andrea said to Carol slapping her gently on the shoulder as she walked by her.

Carol's head snapped up as she smiled shyly looking over to Daryl quickly seeing him try his best not to smile. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Andrea continued walking but turned around to face them both walking backwards with T-Dog at her side, "might give Dixon a run for his money!" she said winking to Carol pushing the doors open to head outside with the others.

Carol heard Daryl chuckle as he leaned up off the wall nodding for her to follow him. She heard him and Rick talking earlier about the geeks they had on the other side of the prison. They were going to keep them alive for as long as they could –if need be they could use them if they were ever overrun by another group. With the gun shots fired earlier and what the others saw that day when they took a different route, the whole group was in danger now if there were others out there. Hanging corpses from trees didn't sound like the people were sane and only God knew what they were capable of.

Carol sighed walking into their room ahead of Daryl; she walked past the mirror and put her crossbow down onto the desk. Her back was still to him and she could hear his footsteps but he never said a word to her. She couldn't tell his mood at that moment and apart of her was worried he was angry with her for being such a lousy shot with the gun. In all fairness though –he really hadn't shown her how to shoot one –just the crossbow and she killed a walker today in one clean shot with it. She hoped that that one shot would overrule his anger at her and he would be proud of her for what she had done.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak she felt Daryl's hand on her elbow spinning her into him as his body crashed into hers –his arms wound a cage around her thinning body and he held her tightly. It felt just like the hug he had given her in the hallway earlier that day before they went to the other side of the prison. It was a gentle, tight, and yet loving hug but one that scared her too –he was holding onto her for dear life and now her worry for what was on his mind, deepened. Just as she started to lift her head to ask him if he was ok, she felt his lips crash to hers. It was a needing kiss –a hungry kiss –a loving kiss –it was one that took her breath away.

Daryl's hands rubbed softly up and down her back as he held her as close as he could to his chest. He broke the kiss gently keeping his eyes closed and putting his forehead to hers. He sighed feeling her lips brush against his and her fingers softly threading through his hair.

"Daryl," she whispered breaking the silents.

"I'm proud of you, Carol," he said seriously all the sudden.

She wanted to smile but she didn't want him to think she was mocking him or anything. Her heart soared at that moment hearing him say he was proud of her –the fluttering in her chest felt just as it had the first time they had kissed… the first time they had made love… the first time he told her he believed and trusted her. She realized then looking back at their times together, that the only time he truly held her like this was when he was worried about something –or when he kissed her feverishly he had something serious on his mind. It wasn't in his nature to be like this so she knew when they shared moments like this it was all serious business.

Then again Daryl had changed a lot over the past year or so –he wasn't as cocky as he was before. At least not with her he wasn't –she got to live and see the other side of the brutally handsome hunter. Although he kept his word about never holding her hand or kissing her in front of the others –they shared a room and it was more then obvious he cared for her. It was more obvious now then it was months ago and Carol had seen him change over the course of the last few months –every since Sophia. He had tried so hard to push her away and yet to this day she still didn't somewhat understand it.

Daryl knew this was out of character for him –but he needed this moment again. It all sank in the moment they walked into the room that he could have lost her today. But she had proved herself to him and to the group that she could hold her own. Knowing that scared him a little too –he liked that he could protect her still –he liked knowing that he was needed in more ways then just for sex. Although he knew it was never just sex with Carol –it was so much more then that. He still hated himself for the feelings that were coursing through his body –he had never felt this much love for something or someone in his entire existence

While his thoughts consumed he felt her lips brush against his again as she assaulted his mouth with passionate kisses. He responded and cupped the back of her head feeling her tongue fight for dominance; he let her have that moment before walking her back slowly to the bed. He pressed his hips into hers letting her feel just how turned on he was from her in that moment. He heard her seductive sigh as she pulled her lips away looking into his eyes –he saw a familiar look in them –one that he had seen all too often when he was with her like this. She always looked like she wanted to cry and say something to him but she never did.

Until now.

"I love you, Daryl," she whispered faintly against his lips.

Daryl's heart raced at that moment and his breath hitched from her words. His mouth felt dry –he knew he should say it back –because goodness knew he would mean it and not just say to make her feel better. He loved her and he knew he did but admitting it to himself was hard and saying it to her would be even harder right now. Daryl let his grip on her fall slightly as his eyes searched her face –she looked scared again and now this time instead of thinking she was going to cry he could see the tears start to well up in her eyes.

He opened his mouth but nothing sounded.

_Yer' a fuckin' coward! Jus' tell 'er ya love 'er already!_

Daryl's head was spinning with thoughts at that moment as he swallowed hard stepping back from her. His emotions shifted –he was angry –not at her but at himself for being such an ass and not saying it back when he knew he should. He growled softly seeing her hugging herself backing away from him slightly. Daryl's nose flared in anger as he turned on his heal grabbing his crossbow and heading out the room.

He was so angry at himself –he stopped just outside the bedroom door and contemplated if he should go back in or not. But he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet –coward –that's all Daryl Dixon was at that moment….

A scared –weak coward.

* * *

**So not much of a cliffhanger –at least I don't think it is… ok maybe it is a little. Sorry about that but I thought that was a good place to end this chapter! It's getting close to the end soon and I want to say thank you for all the readers that have stuck around since chapter one and all the new readers I've picked up along the way.**

**You guys are outstanding and I can't thank you all enough for taking your time to read my chapter updates and for clicking that little button at the bottom to leave me some feedback reviews.**

**I go this Wednesday for my surgery. I've had to reschedule it several times now and I won't go into detail because it will take forever but needless to say I'm praying nothing has gotten worse in the mean time. :0( I want to say thank you all again for all your thoughts and prayers and I hope I continue to stay in them just as you all have with me.**

**I'm caught up on my reading and reviews on here and I'm happy I am because the stories I've been hooked on are incredible –just like the writers!**

**I want to start another Caryl fanfiction. I have it all in my head how I want to do it, it will be Season 2 but done my way of course!**

**Please leave me some positive reviews; feedback is always nice. I hope to speak with you all soon again. Much love!**


	28. How does it feel CH28

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews on my story! You guys are outstanding! Thank you to all my new readers and reviewers as well, you guys are great! =)**

**I'm very sorry for taking so long to post; I had my surgery last week. There were some complications after and I'm still having a few. I got my results back… its _cancer_. But the doctor said with treatment in the next four months –it is something that they caught early enough that it may go away (with the treatment). To say I'm scared, stressed, depressed –it's an understatement. I've been an emotional wreck every since I got my results. But I want to say thank you all for your thoughts and prayers. I hope you all continue to keep me in them, as I pray for all the kind souls I have met on here. You guys have been great and I hope my journey in the next few months with my health gets better. It's very hard to deal with right now...**

**I'm sorry if it reflects in my writing. I don't know about this chapter or the ones from here in out. I hope to post CH29 on Monday, to make up from being so behind lately.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 28

How does it feel;

Carol knew she should have never said anything to him –confessing that she loved him was a mistake –she knew it would have only made him angry and that was exactly what he was. They had done so well these last few months and now she had to go and blow it by telling him how she really truly felt for him. She was so confused right now; he showed signs that he loved her –or cared about her –all the time he did, so why did he take it so wrong when she finally said those three little words to him?

Was it because he felt obligated to say it back?

She wasn't asking him to say it back; she just wanted him to know how she felt about him. Granite it would have been nice to hear him say it and actually mean it but after what just happened she had a feeling he didn't love her like she thought he had or better yet like he had made it seem.

She felt like such a fool right now and wished more then anything she could take the moment back. He would still be there right now with his arms wrapped around her body –making love to her.

Making love…

Carol sighed feeling a few tears escape the corners of her eyes as she whipped them away quickly. She knew what she was getting into when she started this whole relationship with him. Were they in a relationship or just friends with benefits? Carol had never been friends with benefits with anyone before and if that was what they were she would have to end it –her feelings were far too involved now. There was no way she was going to keep doing what they were doing if he didn't feel some sort of love for her. She was only hurting herself now by thinking that this whole time he had changed and had changed because he wanted to be a better man for her.

Then again she went into this knowing in the back of her mind what kind of man he could be. Daryl Dixon was hard and cold and so difficult at times she wanted to scream –but then there was that side of him she had seen so many times before. The sensitive and loving Daryl that she fell in love with –although he didn't let that side of himself out too often it was there and she knew it was reserved for her and her only.

So why did he walk away like that?

Were these last few months with him just a lie; did he really not feel anything for her and just filled her head with nonsense to get her to stick around for whatever sick reason?

Stop it Carol! You know Daryl cares about you –he's made it more then obvious so many times. You're just upset he didn't say he loved you back…love –I wonder if anyone will ever love me again. Lord knew Ed didn't… I know my parents did and I know Sophia… she… she loved me and I loved her. She was the last thing I'd ever think I'd love in this world …and then Daryl happened. What am I supposed to do now? I lost Sophia… did I just lose Daryl too?

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl was so pissed at himself right now. The woman told him how she felt about him and he just blew it off without saying a damn word to her. He knew Carol and knew how she could think sometimes –she was probably back in their room crying thinking he didn't give a fuck about her.

If that's what she was thinking she couldn't have been more wrong about it all.

Daryl loved her.

God did he love her… more then he ever thought he could love someone.

He's never once heard those words uttered to him much less had he ever said them himself. It was like someone learning to talk for the first time; he heard the words clearly but actually speaking them out loud was another story.

After he got half way down the hall he stopped and turned around a few times before he heard their bedroom door close. He knew he had blown it with her –and now he would have to fix it. But right now he had to let some steam off; he already walked out on her from being so angry at himself. That was the last thing she needed to deal with was him going back in there telling her how he felt when he was pissed off –everything would come out wrong then. Daryl had enough problems expressing his feelings and that would only add to how stupid he probably looked when he did show any type of emotion towards her.

Daryl stalked around the prison for awhile running into Glenn and Maggie in the lobby hall. The three of them checked the barricades that were put up to keep the geeks out on the other end. Once they realized they were still good and it didn't look like anything tried to get out, Daryl let them know that he was going out to hunt.

"Isn't it a little late?" Glenn asked him confused as they walked back towards their end of the prison.

Daryl glared at the Asian and sighed, "I aint been huntin' in a few days –and with them boys," he said nodding down the hall where the cells were holding their new inmates, "we're gonna need more food then what we got." It was true. On the other hand Daryl just needed to get away for awhile and he knew starting out his hunt at night wasn't the best time to start unless he was hunting deer. Deer were usually out this time of year, he knew it had to be late November by now and hunting season was in but he was sure there were none out there.

Glenn nodded to him watching him start to walk ahead of them alone before he stopped in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder at the two of them.

Daryl was unsure of how to word what he had to say but he knew that he had to say something to make sure she would be ok while he was gone.

"Maggie," he said softly. It felt weird saying the girls name he didn't ever remember really ever calling her by her name or really talking to her for that matter. "Can ya make sure Carol is ok while I'm gone," he asked softly feeling like an idiot.

Maggie smiled sweetly and spoke out, "don't worry about her," she said with promise seeing him nod in thanks before slinging his crossbow over his shoulder once more walking towards the front of the prison entrance. Maggie knew something was wrong the moment she and Glenn stumbled upon him a little while ago. Carol was usually in eye sight of Daryl Dixon and when she wasn't it was usually because he was on watch or already out hunting so that was her first clue knowing that her daddy and Rick took watch and it was never announced earlier that Daryl would be out hunting.

She wasn't much for gossip but it made her wonder what was going on.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Carol?" Maggie said softly knocking on the bedroom door as she slowly opened it walking in. The room was lit from the moon that shown threw the bedroom window and because of that she could see the shininess on Carol's face from her tears. "Hey," Maggie said once more seeing Carol shift to slowly sit up on the bed whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"Is everything ok?" Carol asked suddenly concerned something had happened to someone in the group.

Maggie smiled, "everything is fine," she said sitting down next to the older woman. "Daryl went hunting," she said softly seeing Carol's shoulders fall as she looked down at her hands. The woman looked so worn out and defeated in that moment –something serious must have happened. "We'll need it though with all the new people we've accumulated!" she said trying to defend Daryl even though she had no reason why she had to.

"Yeah," she said softly with a deep sigh.

"Did something happen between you two?" she asked suddenly seeing Carol look at up at her from the corner of her eyes.

Carol shook her head wringing her hands in her lap.

"Come on… you two aren't wearing the same sad and worried look for nothing! Talk to me," she pushed with a slight nudge hearing Carol chuckle.

So Daryl looked just as concerned and worried as she did –that was odd being he just walked out on her after she told him she loved him. Carol took awhile to answer her –they both just sat in the dark for a few minutes before Carol opened her mouth to speak.

"I –I told Daryl I loved him," she confessed hearing Maggie sigh slightly.

"Lemme' guess… he didn't say it back?" she inquired.

Carol chuckled and nodded. Look at this –Maggie a girl maybe in her mid twenties? Talking to her about love –Carol was a woman in her late thirties pushing forties and now she was going to get advice from a younger woman. What was wrong with this picture?

"He just walked out," Carol carried on motioning her hands out in front of her. She felt Maggie's hand go over top of hers squeezing it slightly.

"I told Glenn I loved him first," she finally confessed seeing Carol look up at her in surprise. "It took him a long time to say it back… not that it didn't hurt in the mean time. I mean I had a feeling I knew how he felt –but hearing it sooner then I had would have been better." She bit her lip and placed her hands in her lap.

They were silent again.

Only for awhile before Carol took in a deep breath –although they weren't saying much it was nice to bond with the young woman over something she had no idea they had in common. It was hard these days not talking to Lori like she used too but the woman had hormones that made her want to scream sometimes so she kept their conversations limited.

"He just looked so angry when I told him… If I could take it back I would," Carol said softly.

Maggie shook her head, "don't say that," she said carefully seeing Carol look up at her. "You love him… and you wanted him to know." She looked around the small room and smiled –it had Carol's touch just as much as it had Daryl's. "Even if he didn't say it back right away, Carol," she paused getting eye contact from Carol before she carried on. "You know…and we all know that Daryl Dixon loves you, I swear I'd melt if I ever caught Glenn looking at me the way Daryl looks at you sometimes," she said with a smile in her voice finally seeing Carol smile.

"I just wish he wasn't so stubborn sometimes!" Carol said softly with a chuckle in her tone.

"Trust me… I think all us girls wish the same thing when it comes to the guys around here!"

They both laughed lightly before Maggie stood up watching Carol follow suit. Maggie embraced the older woman for a tight hug.

"He'll come around; you just have to give him time. Keep all those negative thoughts away because trust me, you'll only drive yourself crazy!"

And Maggie knew better then anyone how Carol was feeling at that moment. She knew she had the same if not similar thoughts Carol did about Daryl as she had about Glenn when she told him she loved him and he didn't say it back. Love was a tricky thing but she was happy to know that someone else in the group had found it and she knew that the two of them would work it out eventually.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Twenty miles away;

Town: Woodbury

"We heard shots, Sir!"

The Governor looked up from where he was standing before averting his attention to one of his men. He didn't say anything at first as he fed the fire more wood before patting his hands together placing them at his sides.

"How far?"

"About fifteen –twenty miles away?" the kid said holding his riffle carefully at his side.

The Gov just nodded and looked down into the fire; shots meant there were other survivors out there. Other survivors meant there would possibly be more resources and G was always looking to expand what they had acquired since he got this group together.

"Where's Dixon?" he asked suddenly seeing the young boy shrug some.

"I'm right 'er," the one hand man said coming up behind him. Merle Dixon had found this group a few months ago –he could survive on his own but with one hand it made things difficult. The Governor took him in and showed him the operation he had running and Merle (spite the one hand) became his right hand man. (no pun intended)

Although Merle didn't agree with the things the Governor did sometimes –raping woman and torturing them –killing humans for no good reason. Sure Merle Dixon was a mean son of a bitch but when it came right down to it –he couldn't just up and kill someone or rape someone like that. Sure he talked a tough game and he had hit woman in the past –hell he'd gone to prison over it –but every since that day on the roof top of Atlanta –his view of how life changed.

It was a damned shame too it took the end of the world for it all to make sense to him.

He followed along and did his thing –Merle only looked out for Merle and maybe Daryl too if he had too; but seeing how his brother was no longer around –it was just Merle or nothing. It didn't make him any better of a man knowing what was going on around them –but what else could he do? Even with his new weapon that was attached to his stump it was hard for him to be out on his own. Sure he killed a lot of walkers with his new attachment but it wasn't something he trusted enough to be out on his own.

"We ride out first thing in the morning," The Gov said to Merle. "I want you, Alec and Paul to come with me."

"Pft," the young kid, Alec, said softly.

"You got somethin' to say fucker?" Merle said craning his neck ahead of him to see the kid squinting over the fire to look at him.

"What good is he going to be out there, G?" Alec said slapping his hand against his hip.

All the Gov had to do was give the kid one look and he backed down –much like he did now. With a shake of his head the kid turned on his heal and walked in the opposite direction.

"Need ta' get rid of these shit heal kids ya got, aint nothin' but trouble!" Merle said quickly to the leader.

Anytime a group was sent out for supplies something always happened. One of the last groups they sent out a few months ago the kids got themselves in a bind in the small town. Lost one of the group too but that kid had it coming to him; Randall was a jack ass and didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

But tomorrow he was riding along with G and the other few men he trusted to come along –whatever they found he hoped secretly there were no women involved. They tortured men and children –but the women got it worst and although he was expected to play along with the Governors games –he sat on the sidelines and watched.

It didn't make Merle Dixon much of a man at all.

"What about Madison?" Merle asked suddenly.

G looked at him over his shoulder and looked back to the fire, "she'll be taken care of, don't worry about it."

Madison –his daughter –his Walker daughter –was his pride and joy. It was a touchy subject so Merle knew not to ask too many questions about her. It was odd seeing the way they treated woman and children anyways –he had his daughter locked up to keep her safe yet he treated others that were living like shit.

Only once had a woman escaped the group and G took weeks trying to look for her –but she was never found. Bitch was a feisty one too –creepy as fuck walking around with the dead like she had when they found her. He only hoped they didn't run into her or someone like her when they went out tomorrow morning.

Merle had no idea what was in store for them …

And the group had no idea what was headed their way.

* * *

**I hope it was ok? As always I tried to stay IC with everyone. I really liked that scene with Maggie and Carol; I don't know, when I was writing it I thought who better to understand her situation then Maggie?**

**This is where the tragedy comes in. From this chapter on –it will be action packed, drama, angst, love –loss. All wrapped up in one but it will be interesting.**

**Or at least I hope it will be for you all?**

**I'm caught up on my stories –reading and reviewing. I need to catch up on my PM's now, sorry I am so behind.**

**Let me know what you think if you'd like? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Love to you all!**


	29. Goodbye's the saddest word CH29

**Thank you so much everyone for the awesome reviews. You guys are great! Thank you also for all the prayers and well wishes, they all mean so much to me.**

**I wanted to post this yesterday but I didn't get a chance. I'm super sick this evening but I wanted to get a chapter up for everyone. I hope you like it so far, we're just 6 chapters away from the end!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 29

Goodbye's the saddest word;

Daryl was gone for hours he didn't return until the sun started to rise; with a doe and four squirrels attached to him. He saw Maggie and Lori in the kitchen getting things ready for breakfast –he was surprised when he didn't see Carol, usually she was the first one up when it came to cooking for everyone. Getting the eye from Maggie made him uncomfortable –then he remembered what he said to her yesterday before he left. He wondered now if Carol said something to her about what happened. He knew she must have been ok even though he didn't see her –he knew the farmer's daughter would have said something as soon as he walked through them doors.

"This is great," Lori said smiling to Daryl as he slammed the doe down onto the prep table along with the squirrel he caught.

"Uh," Daryl started rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth looking around.

"She's doing laundry with Beth," Maggie said suddenly seeing how uncomfortable the hunter was. "Daddy's with them," she said quickly to let him know they weren't alone and it was ok for him to stop his worry before it even started.

With a quick nod in thanks he turned around and walked out of the kitchen area. Where he was headed he had no idea –he was worn out and tired from not getting any sleep in the last twenty-four hours but he was also worked up because of what happened last night before he left for his hunt. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do to Carol but he had no idea where to even start?

He was no good at these things and sharing his feelings was something he never had to do so doing it now would be a lot harder then he ever imagined. He had no idea where to even begin with her –he knew saying "sorry" was out of the question. He owed her a lot more then that –for God sakes the woman told him she loved him! He knew that wasn't a phrase people threw around very often – hell he'd never had anyone tell him they loved him before so the foreign phrase felt funny even thinking about it. If it felt this bad thinking about it, he could only imagine what it would feel like saying it out loud to her?

Daryl finally found himself back in their room –the bed was made neatly just like it always was in the mornings. He chuckled and sighed shifting his crossbow onto his other shoulder as he gathered a few things for his shower. Taking a clean black and white flannel and a pair of jeans he made his way towards the shower rooms. He didn't even bother with underwear or boxers anymore –he went commando. It seemed to make sense –it was just one less thing that needed to be washed.

He figured after his shower he would have had enough time to think things through and then he would go find Carol and talk to her. He knew it was now or never and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life knowing she was mad at him because he didn't tell her how he really felt about her.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"There are four of them," Tyreese said quickly to Rick and Manuel as they stood in the watch tower looking at TV screens.

The four men were traveling on the southwest end of the prison –they couldn't make out faces or anything but they could tell they were armed so they weren't walkers.

"I bet they heard the shots from yesterday," Rick said rubbing his forehead taking in a deep breath. "Alright here's what we do…" he said with a slight pause, "we go out the north gates and meet them on the other side, chances are they wont get there before us so we can make it look like we came from the south gates. They're high up enough that they won't see the geeks," he said with a deep sigh.

"Right," Manuel said in agreement, "we don't know who these people are… they could have men all over and ambush us, let's be cautious!" he said as they headed out towards the steps.

Rick handed Glenn the walkie talkie to keep watch and to keep them posted as they walked to the other side of the prison. On their way down the hall they ran into a squeaky clean Daryl who was stalking in the same direction they were going.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl said seeing the three men walking towards him.

"We got company," Rick said quickly looking to Daryl for help.

Daryl swung his crossbow forward and nodded to him, "lead the way," he said swiftly as they walked down the hall towards the lobby area.

On their way outside to the front gates they ran into Hershel, Andrea, Michonne and T-Dog –for a small group word spread fast threw the prison as to what was going on. They all agreed that Rick, Daryl, Tyreese and Manuel were all going to the other side as they others split up in twos covering them from the north end of the prison in case there were others besides the four they could see.

After Glenn released the gates they all made their way to the outside of the prison and jogged to the other end. It was a mile long jog for them seeing how big the prison perimeter was but they made it nonetheless seeing the four men in the distance up ahead.

"They all have guns and one has a machete or something," Glenn said over the walkie talkie. "I can't see too clear but their close, be ready," he warned them and then turned silent for the remainder of the time.

As the four men came into view, Rick, Daryl, Tyreese and Manuel all held up their weapons in defense. Daryl was the first to lower his crossbow slightly seeing his brother come into view.

"Merle? 'the fuck!?" Daryl mumbled looking over to Rick quickly seeing him wear the same look he did.

"You know these men?" Manuel said quietly.

Daryl shook his head carefully, "jus' the one with the nub, s' my brother," Daryl said seeing that Merle had a machete attached to what used to be his hand. The leather was strapped around his forearm holding it in place –Merle was smart but not that damn smart to have done something like that. He felt conflicted at that moment as the four men approached them –he had spent time waiting and looking for his brother and now that he was there Daryl didn't know how to handle it. He had changed a lot over the last six and a half months –he wasn't the same person Merle knew him as.

This was going to be interesting.

"Darlyna?" Merle said with a chuckle. "I'll be damned baby brother," he said standing a few feet from his brother. He eyed him up and down and saw that Daryl still had his crossbow in hand ready for anything, "ya gonna lower that thing?"

"Don't trust him, Daryl," Rick shot out quickly without thinking. When he got a glare from Daryl he regretted it but didn't see Daryl lower his weapon so that was a good sign.

When Daryl didn't lower his weapon Merle chuckled, "you take orders from officer friendly now?" he said shocked. "Pft, thought I taught you better than that boy!" he said moving his machete hand up knocking the crossbow aside.

Daryl growled and jerked forward to lunge at him but felt Rick's hand out in front of him to stop him. Holding his crossbow firmly in his hand he spoke out finally, "who are they?" he said nodding to the other three men that still had their weapons pointed. Before Merle could answer him the Gov spoke out to introduce the rest of the group.

"You can call me, G," he said extending his hand out to Rick. "You the sheriff?" he said with a cocky tone looking the man up and down in his uniform.

"Something like that," he said quickly keeping one hand on his pistol as the other extended to shake the mans hand.

"This your whole group?" G said casually now stepping back from the others.

"Just the four of us," Tyreese answered quickly.

Merle chuckled then and caught Daryl's eye –he knew Merle knew there was more of the group or at least the last time he checked they were with a larger group. When he got a look from G, Merle just shook his head keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to know what his brother had been up to and if there really were any others still.

At that moment the walkie talkie beeped but no words extended. Rick froze moving his hand out behind him where he had the thing tucked in the back of his pants.

"Just you four, huh?" one of the younger kids from the other group said.

The Gov chuckled and smirked slightly narrowing his eyes to Rick and the others, "it's ok, I wouldn't trust us either," he said casually.

Daryl growled softly, "don't worry we don't," he said quickly holding his bow up again watching from the corner of his eye, Manuel and Tyreese both holding up their guns.

"We heard gun shots yesterday, and figured we'd come by to see if everything was ok?" G said.

"Everythin' is jus' fine," Daryl said. "Yeh' can be on 'er way now," he said once more looking directly at his brother. Daryl had decided right then and there that his brother had become one of these men and he knew these men were bad news. There was no way there were only four of them, they had weapons and they seemed calm as fuck –no way –there were an army of them he was willing to bet.

G held his hands up in defense –he was going to play the "come back to our camp" routine but he could tell these men weren't stupid. They had more people just like he had and with that knowledge he would make it work in his favor.

"You all shacked up in the prison?" G asked cuffing his thumbs into his belt.

Merle looked out behind the others and saw two small groups of people coming from two different ends of the other side –only two he recognized –T-Dog and Sugar Tits. The other two he didn't know and Merle was willing to bet they had others inside and a small army of their own. Before anyone could answer him Merle spoke up –something inside him told him to stop G before he even said anymore. He had been around his group long enough to know what their technique was and to be honest –Merle couldn't let that happen to his brothers group.

"Com' on G, they aint got nothin' we want," Merle said quickly getting a quick glance from the Gov and a confused glair from his brother.

"We could use a place like this though," one of the younger boys said behind Merle.

Merle glanced over his shoulder at the boy and chuckled before averting his attention back to his brother and his group.

"Its ok, men don't trust us… and why should they," G said suddenly nodding to Rick and the others. "We'll be out of your way," he said suddenly.

Merle sighed inwardly knowing what was to come next –there was no way in hell Gov would just let this slip by. He was planning something and he knew this wouldn't be the last time they all saw this prison or the last time he saw his brother.

"Right," Tyreese said a little wearily hearing the Gov chuckle once more shaking his head.

"Don't worry we aint comin' back, Dog!" Merle said quickly with a mocking tone. Instead of calling him a name for being a colored man he called him by the name of the man that dropped the key to officer friendly's hand cuffs and left him up on the roof. Not only that –it was a code to warn them to get the fuck out because he could see T-Dog off in the distance with a riffle.

He wasn't sure what else to say without making himself obvious but this was the only time Merle was going to help that fucking group out. If they didn't get the hint then that was on them and whatever the Governor was planning would be in their hands if they didn't leave.

Tyreese looked at Merle in confusion then saw Daryl shake his head very faintly –if you blinked you've missed it. Tyreese was missing something that Daryl apparently understood. Without a word he watched as "G" and his men nodded to them all and started to turn on their heals to walk away.

Daryl could see by the look in Merle's eyes and the tone of his voice he knew something was up and in some way he was warning them. Why his brother did that was beyond Daryl but he appreciated it nonetheless. They all stood there with their weapons pointed watching the other four men start to disappear into the distance. Daryl spun around seeing T-Dog and the others coming out from behind their hidden space.

"Fuck," Daryl said with a deep sigh knowing exactly what Merle was saying. "We need ta' get out of 'er. They're comin' back," Daryl said suddenly. "He's got more men –an army I'm willin' to bet," he said hearing an approving noise from Rick. "Bettin' they were the ones responsible for all them walkers hanging from the trees, too," he said shaking his head. "Sick fucks!"

As they started to walk back to the others and head to the north side of the prison Rick spoke out, "why did Merle help us out like that?" he said seriously.

Daryl shrugged, "my guess s' good as yer's?"

D/C/D/C/D/C

After they got back inside the prison everyone gathered in the lobby area to talk about what was to happen. They didn't know how long it would be before they were attacked but they knew it would be sometime soon –they couldn't waist waiting around anymore. They had no idea how many men where headed their way but they were willing to bet that it was more "man power" then they had now.

Michonne had been outside with the others when they saw the men approach –she didn't get a good look at any of them really because they were so far back. Besides that her men were blocking her view of the others but as soon as Rick said they called their leader "G" she about flipped out. She stood quickly in panic getting a reaction from everyone.

"We need to leave now," she said quickly.

"Michonne?" Andrea said softly standing up next to her. When Michonne's eyes matched hers she covered her mouth in horror.

Michonne told Andrea a story of what happened to her a few months back –a man and his army kidnapped her along with her brother and his friend. Of course they were already dead at that point but nonetheless they captured her and beat and raped her. She told Andrea of how many others there were like her back at their camp they had at that time. It was far away from where they were now so she knew they had traveled a long road to get to where they were now.

After Michonne told the less graphic part of her story to the group she carried on to tell them what his technique was when he invaded new groups. She also proceeded to tell them one of the main reasons the man had so many human hostages was to feed his dead daughter who he had chained up. Michonne had only known about it because he had let it slip out one day after she was first captured.

The plan now was to split up and gather their supplies –their vehicles were still gassed up and ready to go. Luckily for them a lot of the things –like the generator they took from the house on the hill that was still inside the bed of the truck. They had no time to waist at this point and they knew they couldn't get everything they wanted to take with them but they had an hour to try.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol was sure the others were just as mortified as she was to learn what happened to Michonne all those months back. What got to her even more was to think that man had his daughter chained up and fed her human body parts. She thought Michonne walking around with two walkers was bad and doing that to Sophia would be even worse. But to keep her daughter chained up like that –one of the dead and feeding her humans –it made her sick to her stomach.

With those thoughts Carol did everything she could to not regurgitate at that moment.

She was so tired of running all the time –sometimes she didn't want to go on. If this was what life was going to be like for them then what was the point of carrying on anymore? As soon as that thought hit her mind she let out a soft curse shaking her head –she knew better to think like that. She had a lot to live for –in honor of Sophia she promised she would carry on.

And Daryl.

He was her reason for living now.

Even if he didn't love her back; that was ok, she would learn to live with that. Just as long as he was by her side for the rest of however long they all lived –then that was all that mattered to Carol anymore. Gathering everything up she could into boxes and bags she carried a few things out of the room and ran right into Daryl.

It was the first contact they had since yesterday –even during the meeting in the lobby he stood far away from her. The look on his face made her frown –he looked so distraught and confused –much like she was sure she did at that moment.

"You got everything?" he finally said grabbing the bags from her hands.

She nodded silently then looked back into the bedroom before looking back to him. He looked like he wanted to say something to her and when his lips parted her eyes went right to them. But he shut his mouth just as soon as he opened it causing a deep sigh to emit from her lips. Without a word he motioned for her to follow him down the hall towards the vehicles they were loading up. Meeting Glenn and Maggie half way Maggie took some of Carol's and Daryl's things helping her carry them outside. Carol glanced to Daryl one last time before rushing down the hall with the young woman.

Daryl wanted to reach out to her and tell her that he loved her –he didn't care who heard him. But his lips wouldn't move fast enough and his throat dried when he saw the look on her face when she glanced back to him.

It felt like a goodbye at that moment and it didn't set too well with him.

* * *

**Sorry for the slight cliffy there –but again I couldn't help myself. Chapter 29 is called Raging Carol. I think it will be very intense, at least I'm hoping it will be?**

**I loosely based this chapter off the trailers and the comic book itself. We all know Merle doesn't have a machete for his nub but I wanted to make it more dramatic with that on his hand. In the comic Michonne was raped by the Gov –I didn't want to add that in there but it seemed to fit once I was writing it. And so on and so on… I don't want to say anymore in case people haven't seen the trailers yet or read the comic.**

**But I hope everyone liked this chapter enough to leave me some review love :D I would really like to see some positive feedback from everyone.**

**Thank you all again for your support and I hope I have all your support through all this, just as you all have mine. No matter what! Much Love to you all!**


	30. Raging Carol CH30

**So here we are again; this chapter is mostly Carol. I'm sorry if it's short but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one, I liked writing it. I this this chapter is a defining moment in Carol's life!**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 30

Raging Carol;

Carol moaned faintly feeling something heavy –well heavier than her weighing against her small body. Her eyes rolled under their lids as she slowly opened them to see nothing but darkness surrounding her. Her body felt so numb at that moment –she was so cold she couldn't stand it. She struggled to move hearing another moan from across the room –or wherever she was –her lips parted but no sound emitted from them. Her throat felt horse –it burned right to the core. She coughed dryly before fully opening her eyes in the dark to see she was inside of a cellblock. She felt heavy tears hit her eyes at that moment with the memory of what happened and why she was in there.

She had forgotten the picture of her and Sophia and went back for it. Someone from outside of her group –one of the Governors men –had grabbed her up quickly with one had over her mouth shushing her. She remembered Glenn yelling down the hall for her and when he got inside of the room he was pistol whipped right in the back of his skull. It was then she realized it was more than likely him who was leaning against her. She heard another moan again and this time she jumped because it was more of a cursing moan. She recognized the voice the instant she heard another curse.

"R –Rick?" she croaked out softly.

"Carol?" he said quickly and quietly.

Carol could hear him struggling to move around before she finally found the strength in herself to pull Glenn back from her.

"Who else is in here with us?" he asked finally crawling his way to her side of the cell. "Glenn!" he said quietly reaching out for the boy.

Carol looked down at her ripped shirt and saw the blood on it, there was enough light in the room to see their faces now –her eyes needed some time to adjust.

"He was hit in the back of the head," she whispered softly moving her hand to the back of his bloody head. "Oh God!" she whispered softly looking at Rick as he felt for a pulse on Glenn's neck.

"He's still alive," he said quietly. "We need to get out of here," he said once more.

"Do you know where the others are?" Carol asked weakly.

"Daryl and T-Dog were loading everything up when I came back inside, I'm sure they're all out safely." Rick sighed thinking about Lori and Carl –he had to believe they got out fine –if he didn't he would drive himself crazy thinking otherwise.

Carol had to tell herself that everything would be ok –that Daryl made it out with the others as well. If something ever happened to him her world would crumble at her feet –she knew she couldn't live in this world without him in it. It was cruel and it was hard –she lived it every day and going a day without him now would just seem even harsher.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl thought he'd seen Carol running back into the prison but he had all hopes it was just his mind playing tricks on him the moment he saw the small figure rush inside the open gates. His mind was heartless to him sometimes –she had gone inside and his eyes saw otherwise. He felt nothing but rage and sorrow enter him the moment he realized they were about to be attacked if they didn't leave –he didn't want to leave her but he knew risking the whole group would be much worse.

Not that she wasn't important –because she was –she meant more to him than anything had ever meant anything to him in his entire life. He had to stop being so stubborn and think in that quick moment; they leave quickly the better chances he had getting out alive to go back and save her.

He had to believe she was still alive –after all this time he knew she wouldn't give up if she could help it. Rick and Glenn were the other two he knew he had to help save –Lori was with child and had Carl –although he didn't have much of a father growing up –Rick was a damn good one to Carl and he couldn't let his family down. Maggie would lose her damn mind as well if anything happened to Glenn and that was just drama he didn't want to deal with. Besides that the Asian had grown on him the last year or so and he kind of liked having him around, even though he'd never admit to it.

They were a few miles out when they all stopped dead on the highway –they had to do something and do something quick. The longer the three of them stayed inside the prison the higher risk they were for being hurt or even worse… dead.

"We have to go back for dad!" Carl said once they were out of the car.

"I know," Lori said putting one hand on her stomach rubbing her dirty forehead with the other. "We need a plan," she said looking to the others.

"I say we go back –find another way in," T-Dog said quickly.

"We can't just go back there blinded; they've got the place surrounded by now!" Andrea said quickly.

"What about Merle?" T-Dog asked.

"What 'bout 'im?" Daryl said realizing he was off in his own mental world. He honestly had forgotten about his brother when everything went down –his mind was on one and thing one thing only.

Getting Carol and the others out alive.

"Didn't you say he warned ya'll?" Maggie said suddenly with a pale look on her face. She was trembling slightly as she spoke out again, "he's your brother, can't you ask him to help us?" she pleaded.

Daryl shook his head swallowing hard, "it aint that easy," he said quickly. Although he wanted to just rush back to the prison to save the others he knew this was his time to take charge of the group and point them in the right direction. They couldn't just charge into the prison half ass –they needed a logical plan and Daryl knew it was up to him now to make one. If they went back to save the others and got their selves hurt or worse… killed then it would all be for nothing and the rest of the group would be in danger –that was something Daryl couldn't live with.

Much like he couldn't live with himself if something happened to Carol –damnit he loved her and was too stupid to tell her. But he promised himself right then and there the moment he got her back in his arms he would tell her –this was another moment of him bargaining with God. This time he would live up to his end of the deal and not run, he had done it once before and this time something told him he wouldn't get another chance.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Not long after Glenn had woken up the Governor came into view explaining to them what was going to happen here on out. He and his men were moving their things into the prison and he let it slip that he would be leaving the prison to escort his daughter to the prison as well. When Rick heard that he knew that was his time to make a move –he could tell the Governors men were too stupid to have a thought on their own and that would be their time to plan something. He knew their town they were shacked up in was maybe 20 miles away so he knew they would have plenty of time to get out. The three of them knew the prison well enough to get out or at least hide until they could find another way.

"What are we going to do?" Carol said softly to Rick seeing him pacing the cell back and forth rubbing his forehead. She averted her attention back to Glenn now who was slightly dazed still as he held a piece of Carol's shirt to the back of his bloody head.

"Cell's locked, there's no way we're getting out of here," Glenn said with a hiss feeling Carol reaching out to take the shirt from him and pat his wound. "He's got his men all around us," he said once more with a sigh.

"Let's worry about what we're going to do when we do get out of here first, we can't go running out there without a plan," Rick said sternly.

Carol and Glenn exchanged glances quickly from Rick's tone –it was the same tone he used on them the night they all learned they were infected. Rick didn't seem to be phased by his tone as he carried on pacing the cellblock.

Carol bit the side of her lip and looked outside the cell seeing some of the Governors men pacing and talking amongst themselves. She knew they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon if the Gov had his way.

"Excuse me!" she suddenly said standing to get closer to the bars of the cell.

"Carol… what the hell are you doing?" Rick whispered angrily.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Chances are they haven't been to the south end of the prison," Manny said pacing back and forth as the others surrounded them.

"There's no way we can get through those gates without being attacked by all them geeks," Tyreese said rubbing his chin. "Besides the gates are locked –there's no way for us to get in."

Daryl huffed lacing his fingers behind his head pacing back and forth. "Let me go," he said suddenly stopping in his stride. He didn't want to do this –but he knew this was the only way. "Merle… jus' lemme' get to 'em."

"That's suicide if you go alone!" Lori said holding Carl back against her.

"I won't be," he said suddenly. He waited for a moment still pacing feeling everyone's eyes on him as he chewed on his thumb nail. "Manny and Tyreese can cover the south end, Michonne and T-Dog cover me," he said being cut off by Maggie.

"I'm coming too!" she said boldly getting a disapproving look from her father. "Daddy…" she said softly shaking her head with a sigh. She wanted her father to know she could handle this –she had shot guns all her life. This adventure through the apocalypse had taught her a lot about surviving and she wasn't about to give up now; she couldn't give up. She had to save her man.

Daryl ignored the father-daughter dispute and carried on. "Andrea –Hershel I need ya' ta' get everyone else back to the house, keep it boarded up and don't let anyone in," he said with power. "I don't trust ya'll…" he said to Mark, Phillip, Justin, Andrew and Dexter. Axel was the lucky one they kept locked up back at the prison –none of them had time to save his sorry ass. "But I'm countin' on ya to have their backs out there!" Daryl didn't know how he felt about his new found position in the group. But he went along with it –they had no time to waste right now.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Lucky for Carol she got one of the Gov's less educated henchmen –she wasn't a woman of beauty but a sweet voice and bating her eye lashes got her somewhere with him. She knew woman were probably slim pickins' now days so her unknowledgeable flirting skills were put to the test when she told the young boy she needed to pee. It was the lamest and most obvious thing to do knowing they were trying to find any way out of the cell. The boy argued with her for a moment before she made a point to tell him there was no way in hell she was going to pee in front of all of them.

It sounded so stupid after the words left her mouth but for some unknown reason the boy went for it. She took one last glance to Rick and Glenn seeing the disapproving look on Rick's face before she felt the boy snatch her up by the upper arm and dragged her down the hall. She directed him to the bathrooms that were furthest away –not the ones by their bedrooms –but the bathrooms just south of the lobby.

The forbidden area she had stumbled too all those weeks ago.

"I would like some privacy!" she said boldly feeling the boy grip her upper arm tighter.

"You got two minutes lady," he said quickly with a non-convincing angry tone. He looked her up and down before releasing her arm harshly watching her go into the bathrooms.

Once Carol was inside she buried her face against the wall feeling the tears start to pour from her eyes. Asking to go to the bathroom was one thing –but what was her plan after this –she had no idea what the hell she was doing. Maybe that's why Rick looked at her like he had –she was going to get them all killed by her stupid spur of the moment plan. She took a moment and pulled herself together –she had no weapons –no protection and her two minutes were almost up. Quickly Carol looked around the bathroom for anything she could use as weapon. There was nothing in sight until she glanced behind her seeing her pale reflection –this was her chance to prove herself.

A moment later the sound of broken glass was heard and the bathroom doors were busted open. She stood behind the doors and when they closed she kicked the boy right behind the knee sending him down to the ground watching as his gun scattered across the floor. Holding onto the broken glass with her bloody hand she dove forward to gather the gun before she felt the boy grab her by the ankle sending her down face first into the ground. With a soft cry she stretched for the gun feeling her body being pulled back quickly. Carol turned on to her back watching as the boy hovered over top of her –before she could think she kicked her foot out once more sending the boy back down.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled out watching her scatter back on her hands.

Carol reached the gun finally as she stood up dropping the broken glass and pointing the gun with a shaky hand at the boys face. He started to stand as she spoke out, "Don't take another step!" she said quickly swallowing hard. She watched as the boy eye her carefully as she laid her finger on the trigger just in case. "Give me your keys," she said suddenly. She had no idea what she was doing or what she was going to do once she was out the doors but she knew she had to act fast.

"You ain't gonna shoot me," he said with a wicked smirk.

"I –I don't want to, but I will if I have to… hand over your keys!" she said trying to sound like she had some sort of authority over the situation she was in.

The boy chuckled cranking his neck slightly before putting his hands up in defense to let her know that he was going for the keys at his side.

Carol watched him carefully seeing him turn slightly reaching for the keys that were in his pocket before she could blink he was on her sending her back onto the ground. Feeling her back hit the cold floor she cried out softly before feeling the boy trying to snag the gun from her hand. She struggled against him feeling him pinning her one arm down while reaching to grab the gun. As he grabbed it, it scattered across the floor out of his hands and he was sent back slightly by the knee he got to the balls.

Crawling back on her hands and ass she reached for the gun before the boy was on her again. She wanted to scream but she knew that would only bring more attention to herself and they would never get out alive. Carol felt her jaw and lip sting the moment his fist came in contact with it. She hadn't been hit like this in a long time and at that moment a flood of memories came rushing back to her –all she saw was Ed at that moment. His big body on top of hers holding her down trying to take control and do things to her that made her feel sick. A wave of raging emotions came over her seeing his fist coming back to her face as she twisted slightly and reached above her head. Her nails scrapped against the cold floor as she reached for the broken glass.

It happened so fast.

The glass was plunged in the side of his head –Carol used all her might and dug it through quickly. She felt his blood squirt out along her face and body, but she kept digging the glass in as much as she couldn't before feeling his body start to fall onto hers. Before he could she pushed him aside and scrambled to her feet reaching for the gun out of breath. She dug through his pockets and gathered the few keys he had, not sure which went where but all she knew was she had his gun and his keys and they were getting the hell out of there.

As the tears fell on her bloody and somewhat swollen face, she panted for air and glanced at herself in the mirror.

She had just taken a human life.

* * *

**So was it good or was it bad? I know it's short and I apologize for that! I tried to stay in character with everyone once again. These last few chapters will make you sad and happy, maybe angry and excited… I hope they do! Only 5 more to go!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews so far! You all just blow me away with your kind thoughts and your sweet opinions on my chapter updates. I hope you continue to keep me posted on what you think! –wink, wink- ;D**

**Next chapter will be titled; Aim for the head.**

**Thank you all again for an amazing ride so far. It's been a rocky one on my end and it probably will only get harder –but I know I will survive! I have to! You guys have been great with your kind words, thoughts and prayers and I appreciate them SO very much! I got to see Normy again this past Saturday at the Wizard World ComicCon. 15 minutes of his time was spent with me –he was so encouraging and so sweet about everything. He even wants a set of my Domo Daryl and Merle Dixon's I'm making! He loved them! I told him what an awesome support system I have on here and he even said "those people are always great!" I thought that was awesome he said that about everyone! He had the warmest hands I've ever touched and made me cry. Epp I could go on about this but I won't because I don't want to sound like I'm bragging about my time with him! Sorry!**

**I got to meet Kay and Kat too –those are two cool –beautiful chicks right there! :p**

**Sorry to go on! I'll shut up now so you can review! (pleasey?) I'm updated on my stories to read and review which I'm excited about! I also started my second Caryl story –Season 2 my way. I got one chapter done and I hope I get to post that soon too and it's good. HA!**

**Treatment starts this week. Fingers crossed!**

**Thank you all for reading. Reviews would be lovely!**


	31. Aim for the head CH31

**Wowy! You guys blow me away every time with your reviews! Thank you so very much for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you all liked that chapter –I thought it was a good change in her character for what she did. I only hope this chapter is good enough to carry on for 4 more chapters!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 31

Aim for the head;

"Are you sure you're ok doing this?" T-Dog asked Michonne as they drove through the woods to hide their vehicles. He had an idea what happened to her all that time ago when she was a victim of the Governor, she had never went into detail but he knew it had to be bad because the moment Dixon suggested she come along she froze right where she stood as though she was suddenly scared. He had gotten close to her over the last few months and he knew her to be a strong warrior –this was unlike her and it made him nervous to think she might freeze up out there.

"I'm fine, Theodore," she said softly looking straight ahead. She was mentally preparing herself for what they were about to face and although Andrea offered to go instead –Michonne couldn't let her friend do that. She had a score to settle with G and she would be damned if she would let someone else get their hands on him and kill him.

That motherfucker was hers when they got there. He had a rude awakening when he saw her this time.

Daryl stopped the bike to let T-Dog and Manny know that this was the place to park. He couldn't see much through the trees and brush but he knew they were close enough and if he couldn't see anything he was sure they wouldn't see them parked out here. After everyone got out of the vehicles Daryl let everyone know their places. It was decided that Manny would cover Daryl alone and Tyreese would take T-Dog, Michonne and Maggie to the south end and they would fight and try to find a way in.

"What do we do if you're brother isn't with them?" Manuel asked him as they started to walk towards the front gates of the prison.

"I'm not looking for Merle jus' yet," Daryl said as they both crouched down behind a plethora of trees.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Daddy!" Beth screamed out the car window to Hershel watching her father fire off his shot gun at one of the men that was coming towards him.

When they all reached the intersection they could see a few cars lined up blocking the rest of their way towards the house they had previously came from. When they stopped they were suddenly surrounded by men with guns and knives. There was no way they were getting through without a fight.

Lori stayed in the car with Carl and Beth while the others went out to fight. They tried to pursued the group of men to let them pass but they weren't having it. They drew their weapons on them just as quick as the group drew theirs. This was going to be a fight to the death on both ends and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Beth watched as her father shot off another round at one of the boys that was racing after him with a knife.

Suddenly there were more bodies out there –dead ones.

The ones that walked.

Walkers started to come from the woods –the gun shots that had been fired the last few days were sure enough to bring them along. Lord only knew how long it took for the herd to hit the farm and the herd that had them not weeks ago on the other side of the road.

Andrea fired off a few rounds hitting not one but two walkers within feet of each other. She could see the governor's men were closing up –not knowing what to do. A few of them were attacked suddenly and the dozen and a half men the Gov had out there were suddenly down to a minimum eight if not less –that were still alive. The walkers seemed to pour in more and more –coming from every direction and they didn't have enough ammo to kill them all off.

"Hershel!" Mark yelled out watching as a walker approached the old man from behind.

In an instant Beth pushed the car door open and ran towards her father. "Daddy!" she yelled out again.

"Stay back!" he yelled to his daughter as he plowed the back end of his riffle in the walkers face sending it stumbling back. Just as he turned around he heard a scream and saw his daughter being attacked by a walker. It bit right through her neck –mauling at her with hunger as Hershel screamed his daughters name.

Andrea looked over to see what was happening and the tears started to burn her eyes instantly. It felt like watching Amy all over again –the blonde hair –the innocents being taken from her in that moment. She watched as Hershel stumbled towards his daughter –she knew if she didn't stop him now he would be bit as well.

"Dexter!" Andrea shouted nodding for him to grab Hershel –to pull him away before he got too close.

Dexter ran towards the old man firing off his gun hitting a walker right through the eyes before he reached him. "Come on!" he yelled grabbing his arm to pull him with him.

"Not my daughter!" Hershel yelled out through his forming tears.

"Come on!" Dexter yelled again pulling Hershel with him towards the car. Just as they reached it he saw Justin on the other side of the truck being mauled by another walker. Dexter fired off his gun hitting the walker right in the eye. He pushed Hershel towards the car that Lori and her boy were in before looking back to see the walkers coming to a minimum now.

"Hershel," Lori said opening the door for him quickly seeing him standing there in some catatonic like state. She reached her hand out grabbing him for him to come inside the car with them. When he finally came too and got inside she heard the back door of the car open and Carl jumped out with his gun in hand. "Carl!" she shouted out watching her son aim his gun and fire away at a walker that was heading right for Phillip.

"Back inside kid!" Mark shouted out swinging his axe cutting right through the walker that was heading for him.

They needed a plan and needed one fast –they couldn't afford to lose any more people.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"This place is fucking huge!"

"G wasn't lyin'!"

Two of the Governor's men walked down the halls of the prison –scoping the place out carefully. When they arrived they saw that the group that had been staying there had cleared a lot of things out. But they were informed that a few of them had been caught –they weren't sure who just yet. G would let them know later when he returned from Woodbury.

"Why's this shit all barricaded like this?" the younger boy asked holding his riffle close to his side.

"Who knows?" the other man said as they stood there for a moment before removing some of the things that was up against the doors.

It took them awhile before they finally removed everything and opened the doors –they didn't see any threat as they walked into the hallway. It led them in the opposite direction they came from which was the north end of the prison.

"Do you hear that?" the young boy whispered softly –almost as if he were scared to speak out loud.

They both stood there frozen listening to the moaning sounds that came from the other side of the doors that were up ahead of them.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Carol!" Rick whispered grabbing her by the arm as they rushed down the dark hallway. When she stopped and turned to look at him he finally got a clearer view of her face –she had been slapped or punched and she was covered in blood but he couldn't see any visible wounds. "Are you hurt?" he asked her suddenly worried.

Her bottom lip and chin quivered as a few tears slipped out of her eyes –she whipped them quickly and nodded.

"I… I…" she started in one breath looking between Glenn and Rick before putting her head down. She had given Rick the gun the moment she fumbled with the keys to unlock the cell gate. She didn't say a word to either of them –not until now. It was quite for a few moments before she opened her mouth to speak –nothing sounded but a faint moaning sound. She jumped and turned around quickly seeing down the dimly lit hallway someone –no something- staggering towards them –a walker. It was coming from the south end and as far as they knew that end of the prison was secured by them before everything went down.

Had the walkers slipped through somehow?

Rick's hand twitched to raise the gun but he knew if he fired it –it would only cause more attention to them. It was their only weapon at that moment –they didn't take the time to look for anything when they got out of the cell, it was too risky.

"Down here!"

They all froze suddenly hearing someone shouting from the other end. The walker stopped in its tracks and slowly turned around with its back to them to see where the noise was coming from. Rick motioned for them to follow him as pushed open the doors to the bathroom.

The same bathroom Carol killed the boy.

Glenn and Rick exchanged glanced quickly before looking to see a frightened Carol fighting to hold back her tears.

"I … I had to…" she whispered swallowing hard feeling a few tears slip from her eyes. "He was … I couldn't let him … Ed," she trailed almost incoherently.

Rick's eyes widened at the mention of her dead husbands name –Carol was so shook up he thought the woman had lost her mind. He stepped forward placing his hands on her upper arms for her look at him.

"Carol," he said quickly. He watched her flinch for a moment as his hand came up and he placed it on her cheek –it was quick before he dropped it but he wanted to get her attention. "You did what you had to do," he assured her carefully. "I'm proud of you," he said even quicker. That seemed to get her attention more than anything as he watched her eyes wrinkle and her head fall.

Those were the last words Daryl spoke to her before he ran off because she told him she loved him.

Was this a sign that something bad was about to happen?

Even worse than what was already going on?

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Stop the truck!" G shouted watching out ahead of him as a band of walkers and his men were scattered about the south end of the prison. They were on their way back from Woodbury –his daughter was chained up in the back of the truck. He needed to get her inside as soon as possible –but this set back he didn't plan on.

Merle shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. He hated fucking driving anymore –one hand was a bitch to steer with sometimes. He thought about his bike at that moment –that would have been even harder to direct with one hand and a nub.

"What ya' wanna do?" Merle asked suddenly. Through the gaggle of men and walkers he could see a face he remembered –that man from his brothers group. So Daryl must have picked up on what he was trying to tell him –only his dumbass brought these people along to take back the prison –or whatever the hell they were doing there. The cop, the Asian kid and that washed up hag were nobody he would risk his life saving. Hell, Merle looked out for Merle –no one else. He didn't see his brother though and that made him wonder what was actually going on right now.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Rick kept his ear close to the door to listen to the chaos that was ensuing outside in the hallway. From the sounds of everything the south end of the prison had been opened and walkers were starting to flood through the doors and into their end.

"What's our next move?" Glenn asked him as he stood next to a silent Carol who had been leaning against the wall behind the door every since her words with Rick.

"We know there are more than a few dozen men here, we can't just walk out there," he said quickly turning to look at both of them. "If it's as bad as it sounds out there we're in trouble."

Glenn looked back at the boy that was laying on his side, he didn't appear to have anymore weapons on him and he was sure when Carol took his gun and keys she would have grabbed whatever else he had too. He looked back at her and frowned slightly seeing her covered slightly in blood as she touched her cheek gently. He could see the bruise starting to form already from where she had been hit.

"If their headed down the hall, maybe we can head back to the north end and get out that way?" Glenn said suddenly.

"It's not that easy," Rick said with a sigh. He bit his lip slightly before averting his attention back to the door; he slowly cracked it open to see a few walkers stumbling by as gun shots were finally starting to be fired. He closed the door quickly and rubbed his hand over his face looking to Glenn then to Carol.

"This place is surrounded!"

They heard someone shout outside the doors.

"Someone must have opened the gates on the south end!" Glenn said with hopefulness in his voice. He never thought he'd be happy to say that a flood of geeks had been released surrounding the prison.

Carol jumped hearing more gun shots being fired now –more screaming –more chaos. She felt like crying but no tears would form –she had cried so much in the last few hours she wasn't sure if her tear ducts were even working anymore.

She felt numb. She was still having a hard time coping with what happened not even an hour ago. The boy laid right before her not even feet away.

She had taken a human life and yet she felt relieved in some way. All she saw was Ed the moment the boy had jumped on her –his face –she heard his voice and all she could think of was hurting him the way he had hurt her. The moment she realized it wasn't Ed she freaked out and grabbed the gun and keys and booted out of the bathroom to get Glenn and Rick. She could feel more panic rise in her body –would they ever get out of this or would they be attacked by walkers eventually?

Would she ever see the others again?

Would she ever see Daryl again?

That was the worst thought that had come into her mind this whole time –not ever seeing him again. Not ever feeling the warmth of his body wrapped around hers –the feel of his thin, soft lips pressed to hers –not ever… Carol swallowed hard at her thoughts and was brought out of them when she heard more screaming.

She knew she couldn't think like that –they would get out of this some way –somehow –they had to.

D/C/D/C/D/C

He wasn't sure how it happened.

One minute he and Manny were fighting for a way to get into the north gates of the prison and the next they were fighting for their lives as geeks suddenly surrounded them. They could hear the gun shots being fired from the inside and outside of the prison –it was so loud, Daryl wanted to scream. He hated admitting this to himself but with every walker he took down and every human he passed –he looked for Merle. He knew his brother was out there somewhere and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he caught up with him.

"Come on!" Manny yelled out to Daryl as he squeezed through the front gates. He took Daryl's crossbow as he handed it to him through the gates opening and slid through next to him.

"Save yer' ammo," Daryl said to him quickly as they ran through the front prison doors. The screaming and gun shots echoed through his ears as men rushed past him and Manny. This might be easier then Daryl thought it would be –he thought for sure the Governors men would have them surrounded the moment they entered those front gates. But he also didn't expect to be invaded by the dead either once they got there. Whoever the fucker was that opened the doors and let them geeks out –was a savior. It was an easy and yet dangerous distraction for them to get to Carol, Rick and Glenn –wherever the hell they were.

He knew surely they wouldn't be held up in one of the offices but one of the cells –he prayed to God at that moment that none of these bastards laid their hands on her. He would stay behind and kill each and every one of them … slowly. He growled slightly at his thoughts –it was disgusting to think of such a thing happening to her and the more pissed off he was the more he got distracted. Getting a look from Manny, he knew he had to let those thoughts go and keep walking with caution. Any minute one of the Governors men could sneak up on them and it would be over. Daryl was tough and he knew Manny could fight too but against a band of men they had no chance.

Manny covered Daryl as they made their way down the first hall of cells. They saw nothing –just open dark spaces. It was when they came to a cell at the end of the hall that Daryl started to panic –there was blood all over the floor. It was fresh –either there was a walker in there and it escaped or someone had been shot or stabbed… every worse possible scenario ran through Daryl's head at that moment.

"There's no body, they may still be ok!" Manny whispered trying to sound soothing in some way.

"Or they could be geeks," Daryl hissed angrily. It wasn't directed at Manny –the anger came from within. He could have prevented all of this if he would have just stayed with her like he promised her he would –he promised her he would never let anything happen to her if he could help it.

…and this was something he could have had control over.

Daryl was a good tracker but there was too much chaos going on at that moment that he couldn't track anything even if he wanted too.

They rushed down the hallway hearing a few gun shots but not as many as before –the screaming on the other hand got louder. It was a fucking bloodbath when they got closer to the south hall.

It looked like the St. Valentine's Day Massacre!

There were walkers surrounding in different areas eating away at human flesh. But the chaos had quieted down a little –Daryl wanted to shoot every fucking walker he saw but his eyes were fixated on finding his woman and the rest of the group. As long as they walked quietly the geeks didn't pay them no mind –they had a fucking buffet in their path.

"If we head down this way we know what's waiting for us," Manny said grabbing Daryl by the upper arm to stop him.

"I'm not leavin' 'er without her!" Daryl said almost in a whisper.

Manny frowned and sighed –this was the first time he had ever seen the hunter be soft –be sad –maybe even scared. It worried him a little to think that a man this tough could be this obviously devastated like he was.

"I know that," he said finally. "But look around," he whispered hearing the moaning grow louder as a few walkers started to stand and sniff them out. "If their alive…" he paused getting a glare from Daryl. "They're not down here, Rick wouldn't be that stupid to lead them down this way," he said matter of fact. Manny looked around seeing Daryl do the same as the walkers starting to become more aware of them standing there –their happy meals on legs didn't seem so tasty anymore that they were standing there.

Fresh and alive –just like geeks liked them.

Manny fired off his gun finally seeing a few starting to stumble towards them –Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder finally pulling his gun out and firing it off. More walkers started to rise at that moment –there were about a dozen walkers headed right for them as they started to run back down the north end of the halls.

D/C/D/C/D/C

It had been quite for a few minutes when Rick looked out the door seeing walkers chewing away at the humans they had attacked. He knew this was their only chance to get out alive –it would be risky but what other way did they have?

"Ok, we're going to go out quietly and quickly," Rick said taking in a deep breath looking at Glenn and Carol. "I'll go ahead of you, I have the gun," he said quickly rubbing his forehead.

"H –how many are out there?" Carol said softly finding her voice.

Rick frowned. "A dozen, maybe more?"

Carol swallowed hard and hugged herself –this was a plan she didn't want to be a part of. But she trusted Rick –she had too –this was her way of surviving and she knew she couldn't fuck it up for the sake of Glenn and Rick.

"We heading up the north end?" Glenn asked.

Rick nodded before turning his attention back to the door again peeking through seeing a walker start to stray and walk towards the north end. Rick carefully pulled the door open feeling Glenn grab it from behind Carol before he nodded to the both of them and they all started to make their way out the door.

Just as they did –gun shots were being fired in their direction.

There was no turning back now –they had already been spotted by walkers and barricading themselves in the bathroom would only make it harder for them to get out when they had another chance.

Rick fired his gun as he rushed Carol and Glenn in front of him.

"Go!" he shouted running behind them diving a few walkers now. Firing ahead of him he caught glimpse of something familiar running with its back to them.

Wings and a crossbow.

* * *

**So was this a good chapter or no? Was it what you were expecting? I'm sorry to suddenly kill Beth and a few of the inmates –but that was needed tragedy. It comes together in the end –I promise you all that! I hope it was still in character for everyone too. It's going to be an intense ride in the coming chapters!**

**Thank you all for the well wishes with my treatment. It felt like I had dumped a jar of pennies in my mouth this past week every since treatment #1. The doctor said that was normal –gross! I have treatment #2 on October 31st… Happy Halloween to me… I hope it's a Treat instead of a Trick! ;-( I know I have God and he will take care of me… especially with all you awesome people who are sticking by me… I can't thank you all enough for your support!**

**I'm going to post pictures of me and Normy from the convention. I have some on my Twitter page and I'll put some up on Tumblr as well so everyone can see.**

**Operation Domo Dixon is almost done and I can't wait until I get to mail a set to Norman and get to have them for sell. I'm really excited to donate to a cause I feel is a little over looked. I think the Domo's will come with a teal Cervical Cancer ribbon as well.**

**Anyways enough of my babbling… please let me know what you think about this chapter! I can say I've finished with the other remaining 4 chapters. I hope you all enjoy please let me know what you think by clicking on that review button below :-) Thank you all! Much Love xox**


	32. Torture for Two CH32

**Just 3 more chapters to go everyone! Thank you all for the reviews so far, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 32

Torture for two;

The moment Daryl and Manuel got to the front entrance of the prison they both paused hearing more gun shots being fired. They knew for sure there weren't others still alive inside –the walkers had over run it surely? But when he turned around he saw Rick firing off a gun and Glenn scrambling to get a stray gun up off the floor. His eyes darted more and that's when he saw a bloodied –scared looking Carol running towards him. He wanted to smile –he wanted to scream with excitement –but he didn't do either. It wasn't him and this wasn't some damn movie –all he did know was he was the happiest man alive right now to see her. He started for her before he felt a walker grab at his jacket –lucky for him it didn't pierce the fabric as he ducked watching it go down by a bullet from Manny.

"Rick!" Manny shouted getting their attention.

Daryl didn't waist anytime as he ran towards Carol watching her stumble to her hands and feet screaming as a walker grabbed her ankle pulling her down.

Carol struggled kicking the walker in the face before crawling forward to get to her feet. The moment she did she felt fingers lace with her own and when she looked up she saw _him_. She thought for sure she'd never see him again –his face was contorted up in anger and worry –worry for her? Yes she was sure that's what it was.

God did she love him.

"Daryl," she whispered feeling the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he said quickly looking her over. She was covered in blood –he was beyond worried at this point now.

"No I -," she started hearing Rick yelling to them.

"Come on!" he shouted watching Daryl wrap one arm around Carol's waist pulling her along with him as the both ran towards them.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Michonne!" T-Dog shouted after her watching her take two walkers heads clean off as she made a quick run towards the truck the Governor and Merle were sitting in.

Merle was ordered to keep the truck where it was so G could watch the others fight for their lives. Merle didn't mind too much watching either –but the more things carried on the more he found himself wanting to go out there to help.

To help the group that had left him stranded on the top of that roof in Atlanta.

Didn't matter now –Merle knew his place with his current group –he was the Governors fucking henchmen. Merle had tried to survive on his own out there and he couldn't –one good hand and a nub didn't get him far until the Gov found him a few months back and took him in. He owed the man a lot –but he didn't like how the group operated.

He was a mean son of a bitch –but he had morals.

Ok, maybe he didn't have a lot of morals –or maybe none at all –but at this point he knew what was right and knew what was wrong. He had all along but never cared before –he had power over people and that was all that mattered. Being one handed put things in perspective for him –he was no longer in control of anything and that pissed Merle off beyond anything.

"Michonne," G said with a smirk. "I knew that dirty little bitch would pop up again," he said more to himself then to Merle.

Merle furrowed his brows looking out ahead of him seeing the female ninja swinging her sword heading right for them.

"Give me your gun!" G said to Merle without looking at him holding his hand out. His focus was on the woman out ahead of him taking out walkers left and right.

Merle hesitated for a moment before he got G's attention.

"Give it to me, Dixon!" he said sternly.

Merle snarled and slapped the gun in his hand watching him cock it back opening his passenger side door.

"Guard this truck," G said hopping out of the truck. "Don't let anyone near Madison!" he said quickly slamming the doors.

Madison his daughter –who was a fucking walker.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"About a mile up our cars are there, take Carol with ya' and stay put!" Daryl directed to Glenn pushing her in his direction. When he felt her hesitate squeezing his hand harder he looked at her quickly seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"Let me come with you," she said quickly. Now that he was back she didn't want to leave his side.

"Carol," he said softly hearing the gun shots and screams getting louder and closer. Seeing the determination in her eyes he almost smiled –almost. "I aint riskin' nothin' happening to ya' again!" he said sternly seeing her lips part to protest. He shook his head cupping her bloody and swollen cheek quickly looking her directly in the eyes. "It's the only way I'm gonna be able to protect ya'," he said seriously –sadly. He dropped his hand and dug for his gun slapping it softly in her hand. "Use it," he paused feeling Rick pull him slightly.

"They're getting close!" Rick shouted cocking the chamber on his gun and firing into a walkers skull.

"Don't let 'er outta yer' sighs!" Daryl said to Glenn pushing her to him untangling his hand from hers. Seeing the scared look in her eyes remain he wanted to reach out to her again and tell her that he loved her but just as his hand twitched to do so he felt Rick at his side firing the gun off rushing towards the crowed of walkers. "Go!" he shouted to them.

"I'm not leaving without Maggie!" Glenn finally spoke out as Daryl turned to them quickly once more.

Daryl glanced from Carol to Glenn and they both wore the same look now –he was conflicted because he didn't want anything to happen to Carol and on the same hand he wanted to make sure everyone was happy and back with their loved ones.

"I got 'er, don't worry!" Daryl said with a promising tone before rushing towards the crowed. He glanced back quickly to catch Carol's worried eye and see her pulling Glenn with her to stop him from doing anything stupid.

Daryl raced towards the crowed that was fighting –it looked like the fucking battle at the Alamo right now! He could see T-Dog and Maggie back to back firing off rounds into walkers heads. Some of the Gov's men were being bitten and beaten and that's when he noticed Tyreese being cornered by two walkers –no gun in hand. Daryl pulled his crossbow out and fired off an arrow sending one of the two walkers down before Tyreese got the upper hand and kicked the other walker away from him. Just as he did that Daryl dug into his sock and boot and pulled out a pistol tossing it to Tyreese.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol pulled Glenn by the arm to stop him from running –she had to catch her breath. They were both armed and neither of them had to fire off their guns yet –they had come across a few walkers but avoided them pretty well. Carol could see the worry in Glenn's eyes and knew he was worried about Maggie –she was too. She was worried about all of them out there –especially Daryl.

"She'll be fine," Carol said breathing heavily trying her best to sound comforting. She remembered how Maggie had encouraged her the night she had been crying over Daryl –the night before all this happened. Carol reached out and put her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently, "D –Daryl … he'll make sure she comes back with them," she said surely.

Glenn sighed and nodded looking around them –it was starting to get dim out. The sun wasn't so bright anymore and they were just far out enough that the gun shots and screams were no longer heard. That could be a good thing and a bad thing –but for right now he was going to take it as a good thing. That meant they were closer to the vehicles –closer to safety.

They stood there for a few moments longer before they started walking again. It was when Glenn started to pick up the pace he noticed the few stray walkers that were coming towards them from all sides. When he saw Carol raise her gun to fire –he knew getting back to the vehicles wouldn't be that easy.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Feeling a punch to his jaw, Daryl jerked back quickly in anger before he hauled off and swung his fist at one of the Gov's men. Daryl didn't take too kindly to people who felt the need to put him choke holds – it reminded him of that prick cop –Shane who had put him a hold once or twice. Swinging back one more time Daryl's fist connected with the kids nose before he stood kicking the guy on his side.

"Stupid som' bitch!" Daryl shouted connecting his boot one more time with the kids face before stumbling back on his ass to grab his crossbow. Just as he did he looked up to see a walker with a knife protruding through its skull from the back.

"Fucker almost got away from me!"

"Merle?" Daryl said in confusion scrambling to his feet just as his brother pulled the knife out of the geeks head. "…the fuck ya doin'?"

"Savin' yer' sorry ass, Darlyna!" Merle said with a chuckle and grin of accomplishment. He watched as his brother got to his feet eyeing him carefully. "Ya' aint gotta trust me -," he started as Daryl cut him off.

"Good cause I don't!" Daryl snapped.

"But if you an' yer' sorry ass friends want outta this alive then you'll let me help ya," he said quickly.

"Why ya helpin' us out like this?" Daryl asked suddenly confused.

"You really wanna talk 'bout this now baby brother?" Merle said quickly as the chaos continued around them. Without warning he stuck his nub out and watched from the corner of his eye as a walker ran eye first into his switch blade that was attached for a hand now. Merle made a face of disgust and put his foot into the walkers abdomen and pushed against it sending it to the ground.

"Jus' stay outta my way!" Daryl barked to him before making his way through the crowd of walkers and people to fight this battle. He didn't know what his brothers motives were but all he knew was he found his woman and she was safe. That was all that mattered to Daryl –he knew the rest of the group was fine too.

Or so he thought.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Where the fuck is Dixon?" G shouted to one of his men that was fighting for his life against a geek. G stalked his way to the back of the convoy seeing Michonne on the inside with her katana waiting… for him –he was sure. "Get away from her," G said as he eyed his daughter who was struggling against her chains to get to dark haired warrior.

"It's not her I want," Michonne said quickly. "But if killing her to get what I want -," she started as she backed up watching the Gov jump into the back of the tented truck to stand next to her –his gun lowered –his defenses down.

"I'll call this off," he said suddenly pleading.

Michonne laughed at him, "too late for that!" she said. "Take a look around, G," she motioned with her katana putting it near his face. She watched as he raised the gun he had to her face, just then she dug the hilt of the knife into the side of his neck. "This place is a fucking blood bath –chances are none of us are getting out alive." She sighed slightly hearing his daughter moaning and groaning on the other end of the convoy. "Before I die, though," she started in a whisper digging the knife deeper piercing the skin this time. She watched him flinch, "I'm going to have a little fun!" she said.

"Michonne!" T-Dog shouted from across the other end. She quickly glanced in his direction seeing him coming towards her. Taken off guard, she felt an arm wrap around her middle and cold barrel of the gun pressed to her temple.

"Looks like your boyfriend to the rescue," he said with a chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder to Madison, "she's getting hungry," he whispered into Michonne's ear.

"Let her go!" T-Dog shouted with his double barrel shot gun pointed in the Gov's direction.

"Go Theodore," Michonne yelled at him.

"Oh but sugar don't you want him to stick around," G said with a snarky tone. "He can watch as Madison tears you apart!" he said backing up with Michonne attached to his front.

T-Dog inched closer and closer to the convoy watching as the Gov stepped closer and closer to his geek daughter –his back to her –not seeing her scraping her arms out to get to him. As he got in motion to get closer to fire off his gun he felt Rick pulling on his shirt yelling for him to come on.

"I'm not leaving without her!" T-Dog shouted watching Rick pause to see what was going on.

"We have to go now!" Rick said patting him on the arm to show him why –there was a fire starting inside the south end of the prison. The doors had been opened with fire on two legs –walkers and humans were set on fire. Screams were heard louder and louder and the shots more frequent.

Just as T-Dog turned his head to speak he caught Michonne at the corner of his eye swinging her leg back bringing he Gov over her shoulder with her katana pressed into his neck. He watched as she looked up with a devious smirk –one that he knew all too well.

"Torture for two, anyone?" She said sweetly –the woman had lost her mind at this point. She wasn't completely insane –but everything that he Governor had done to her in the past –every touch of his hands on her body –every beating she took –he was going to feel the wrath of what she felt like every time he touched her… or even looked at her. She never thought this day would come –but it had and by God she was going to make sure it was one neither of them would ever forget.

"Go!" she shouted to T-Dog watching as Rick pulled him away quickly. She knew she had to make this fast –or she would be one of the dead walking amongst the others.

D/C/D/C/D/C

"Come on!" Daryl yelled to his brother watching him plow his nubby knife right into another walkers head. When he didn't get his brothers attention at first he grunted and looked ahead of him seeing Maggie, Rick, T-Dog and Manuel all racing back towards the north end. He glanced around not seeing Tyreese or Michonne anywhere –he didn't have time to worry about them –the most important thing he came here to do was safe already and that was all that mattered to him. When he saw Merle finally come too and look around Daryl ran to him and grabbed the arm of his shirt pulling him towards them, "we aint got all day, damnit!"

Merle chuckled wincing slightly before he jogged his way behind his brother and the others.

"What ever happened to 'Merle only looking out fer' Merle'?" Daryl mocked as they hit the edge line of the trees.

Merle chuckled catching his breath as the others stopped to look at him, he glanced at Rick and chuckled shaking his head. "Well fuck, maybe I shouldn'v saved yer' ass… what's with all the damn questions?" he said almost angrily grunting to stand up.

Daryl eyed his brother slightly noticing how slow and how pale he was.

"That's your brother?" Maggie asked watching Merle eye her up and down.

"Well aintch' a pretty young thing?" Merle said licking his dry lips.

"We aint goin' any further til' ya tell me why you helped us out," Daryl said finally. He opened his mouth again to speak when he saw the blood finally. Merle had been shot –or scratched –or bit… Daryl was going with shot –there was no way in hell his brother was going to be taken out by a damn geek.

"You bit?" Manuel said nodding to the blood that was finally starting to show through his shirt.

Merle gave a sly smirk pulling at the blood on his shirt –he started to sway slightly. "Hell aint nothin' but geek guts," he said quickly.

"Show us," T-Dog said holding his gun up.

"You bes' put that thing down boy," Merle said. "Before ol' Merle has to take it from ya," he said once more in motion to go towards T-Dog.

Just at that moment Daryl stepped in front of him and snagged the front of Merle's shirt lifting it to see a huge piece of his side that had been ripped out. He felt Merle slap his hand away as he backed up with his hands out at his sides.

"Merle," Daryl said with a crack in his voice. This whole time –up until a few months ago he believed his brother was dead. They searched for him and when he knew his brother had taken off and stole their truck back in Atlanta –he knew Merle was still alive. But after months of nothing –he had to make himself believe his brother was dead. It was the only way Daryl could go on. He had all this time without his brother; he had proved to the group that he was nothing like Merle, that he could be a decent man. He proved to a woman –to himself that he could be a better man and that was all because he didn't have his brother there to hold him back.

But now there they all were standing in front of his brother –who had saved his life out there for whatever reason; Daryl still did not know –and he was bit. He would die and more than likely Daryl would have to be the one to kill him. Daryl didn't have time to sift through his feelings at that moment –he had wished Merle dead so many times in his life and now there he was with him –his brother was going to die.

"Daryl," Rick said quietly behind him.

Daryl just turned slightly seeing the gun that was being handed to him. He hesitated for a moment and reached slowly for the piece before hearing Merle bark out.

"Don't be such a pussy, Darlyna!" Merle chuckled and coughed out stumbling back against a nearby tree.

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled back taking the gun from Rick before averting his attention back to his brother.

"Com' on baby brother, ya know what you gotta do!" Merle said shuffling back against the tree feeling his body stiffen slightly, "shoot me," he said suddenly seeing his brother look at him with a distant look. "Don't tell me you've gone soft on me boy," Merle said sternly with a loud tone.

Daryl growled and stalked right to his brother looking down at him pointing his gun, "ya don't know how many times I've wanted ta' do this," Daryl said without remorse.

"So then do it," Merle shot back at him, "Pa' always said you was a little bitch," Merle shot at him feeling a punch to his face. He laughed feeling blood form in his mouth; he spit it out at Daryl's feet before squinting to look up at him.

"He's only provoking you, Daryl, so you'll shoot him," Rick said almost quietly from behind. "We don't have time for this," he said once more seeing the hunter snap his head back to glare at him.

"Don't tell me what we got time fer'!" Daryl snapped back.

"Thas' right," Merle said kicking his foot slightly to get Daryl's attention. "Next time ya' decide ta' sneak outta tha' house make sure Pa' aint up in the garage," Merle started to say incoherently.

Daryl swallowed loud and hard listening to his brother speak of the old memory –he was losing his mind. Daryl had seen this once with Jimmy –the man spoke so much gibberish by the time they had him to the tree to die he was mentally gone. He could see Merle getting to that point now and Daryl felt panic rise. Rick was right –they didn't have time for this, they needed to leave quickly but he was conflicted. He felt at that moment he needed more time with his brother –maybe Merle had changed in that short time he had seen him a few days ago.

Daryl chuckled –almost.

He knew Merle and knew he hadn't changed –Merle knew this was coming. How? He wasn't sure –but his brother knew somehow, someway his days were numbered and this was the moment he was waiting for –if someone was going to kill him it would be Daryl and no one else.

"I aint gonna be 'round to save yer' ass again," Merle said once more breaking into Daryl's thoughts.

"Ya never did anyway," Daryl finally spoke seeing Merle look up at him with a grin. "Ya beat my ass jus' as much as that sorry fucker did," he said once more.

Merle started to laugh then he started to cough hard hunching over slightly before looking up at his brother once more, "ya' gonna pull the damn trigger or what," he said suddenly. Merle swallowed the lump his throat, "knew this day would come; baby Darlyna endin' ol' Merle's life," he said chuckling again but pain evident in his face. He became almost breathless now as he tried to sit up some, wincing he whispered looking up with pleading eyes. "Jus' do it," he said finally.

Daryl could feel tears start to well up in his eyes –he hated this fucking feeling –he couldn't stand it. Daryl never cried –never. He crouched down to look at his brother –the glazed over look in his brothers eyes was enough to tell him that his brother was in a lot of pain –probably had no idea he was even right in front of him.

"Close yer' eyes," Daryl said softly seeing the corner of Merle's lip curve up slightly.

"We's playin' a game," Merle said slightly slurred.

Daryl felt a tear slip out as he whipped it away quickly, "yeah," he said softly. Before Daryl was old enough to know better and before Merle had become a complete dick to him when he was growing up –they would play a game of hide in go seek. It was Merle's way of getting his ass beaten by their father so Daryl wouldn't have to seeing how he was five years younger then him. That didn't last long but there were a few times when Merle took the blame for Daryl and he would never forget that. "Remember ta' count with me," Daryl said softly leaning up on his feet now.

"10, 9, 7," Merle started to count slowly backwards with his eyes slit open trying to look up at his brother. "Go in' hide, Daryl," he said between counts. "I aint gonna let Pa' get ya this time," he said softly with almost a smile.

Daryl felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he pulled the trigger.

The sound echoed off the forest floor –a few birds had scattered from the trees and flew into the air with the sound and everyone just stood around watching Daryl stair down at his now dead brother.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol and Glenn had finally made it to the vehicles –it was clear for the most part. They had only encountered a few walkers along the way but thankfully dodged them pretty well –they were heading towards the noise by the prison. It wasn't until they had been standing there panicking for the last twenty minutes in silent that they heard a gunshot. They hadn't heard any screams or gunshots for a while and this sound was closer than before.

Carol leaned up off Daryl's bike and stood quickly seeing Glenn at her side as they both looked around –it was getting darker now. The night sky was approaching quickly and with one weapon and no keys to the vehicles they were both screwed if something serious was about to happen. All Carol could think about was the others –especially Daryl. What if he didn't make it –what if that gunshot was the Governors men coming back for them? Carol swallowed hard at her thoughts and shook them from her head, she knew they were ok –they had to be.

"They had to have left a weapon behind!" Glenn said quickly stalking over to one of the vehicles opening the door as he stuck half his body in to look around.

It was then Carol heard a twig snap behind her and she turned just in time to let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**I'm sorry to kill Merle off like I did… But I thought Daryl should be the one to kill him. I wrote the whole seen with tears in my eyes, I'm rather proud of the way it turned out and I hope you all liked that scene as well as the rest of the story!?**

**Please let me know what you think so far. As we near the end I have to say it's been a wonderful ride thus far. I only hope you all feel the same.**

**I hope to have my Walking Dead Caryl Season 2 story up soon. I wanted to rewrite it a little –more Caryl moments. I think Season 2 had so much potential for them two and we didn't get enough of them. But as I have read this season (3) we get Caryl. Robert Kirkman said Daryl and Carol's relationship grows and I'm taking it as to something good seeing how Melissa McBride also said there was a lot of flirting.**

**Anyhow enough of that. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've been sick this past week so I'm feeling blah right now… Monday I do a new treatment –wish me luck! Happy Walking Dead Day tomorrow! Reviews would be lovely!**


	33. It's ok to cry CH33

**So here we are with Chapter 33. I hope you all enjoy it! I want to get this story completed by Sunday if I can. I've been very sick these last few days so I hope I can post again in a few days. I also did a Caryl one shot. I posted it earlier today, head on over and read it if you like ;p it's about the first night in the prison and an extended scene from what the two of them talked about on top of the overturned bus.**

**Anywho; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only 2 more to go before this story comes to an end ;(**

* * *

Chapter: 33

It's ok to cry;

Glenn looked up just in time to see a walker reaching out for Carol. He watched her duck quickly before running in his direction. He had taken the gun from her once they hit the cars –he knew she knew how to use it but he felt safer knowing he was in control of it. Glenn ducked out of the car and aimed the gun firing it off sending the walker down to the ground.

"You alright?" he asked her seeing her nod to him quickly.

"Glenn!" she shouted out grabbing his hand for the gun as she pointed it behind him seeing another walker heading for them.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" he said as another shot was fired.

"The gun shots, I… I don't know," Carol said in a panic watching as a few more walkers started to surround them at this point. They had one gun between them and about seven walkers that were right on them. "How many bullets do you have left?" she asked diving forward to get a stick –anything she could find to fight with.

"Three." Was all he said before firing off another round, "two." He said once more looking beside him to see her grabbing a thick tree branch. "Carol!" he said nodding in front of her as she looked up from her bent position.

She swung the branch quickly hearing the walker that was on her start to groan louder, and if walkers had feelings she was sure it was the pissed off groan for the walker. When the walker suddenly picked up its pace on her she swung the branch once more knocking it in the face as she stumbled back on her ass. She crawled backwards seeing the walker start for her –its pace had picked up a little and Carol finally got to her feet hearing Glenn yell to her.

"Run!" he said to her as he fired off his second to last round.

Running is what she did –not looking ahead of her but behind her to see not one, and not two but three geeks heading right for her. She felt the tears in her eyes start to burn as she blinked rapidly to clear her vision before she knocked right into something –someone. She started to scream before she looked to see Daryl holding onto her –her breath caught for a moment and it felt like she was going to pass out. But he snapped her right out of it pushing her behind him before he loaded up his crossbow and released an arrow sending one of the three walkers down.

Gun shots were more frequent now as Rick and the others started to fire off what rounds they had left to help them.

"Glenn!" Maggie shouted out getting the boys attention as she ran to him with Manuel not far behind to watch her back.

Letting another arrow go, Daryl blindly grabbed for Carol behind him and pulled her with him towards his motorcycle. When he felt her arm shake under his grasp he ran his hand along her arm and laced his fingers with hers to let her know that everything was going to be ok now –that now that he was there he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"We have to go!" T-Dog shouted as he climbed inside the passenger side door of the truck while Manuel got in the driver's side and started it up.

"Daryl," Carol finally said seeing him look at her as she climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. "Are you -," she started hearing him cut her off.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" he said quickly throwing his leg over the bike revving the engine. She put her arms around his waist squeezing him tightly as she buried her face in his back to answer him. She could see from the quick glance at his face he had been crying –or he was upset –she wasn't quite sure? She knew he could be a man of many emotions at times and that worried her that he was sometimes so closed off like he was. But she didn't say anything to him –she knew in time he could tell her. She lifted her head slightly and felt his hand go over top of hers squeezing it slightly as she caught his eyes in the mirror –there was a hidden smile in them and she sighed deeply and buried her face into his back again.

As they pulled off Daryl started to lead the way and the truck and car followed behind them as a car horn was blared into the crisp night air. He slowed the bike suddenly looking out behind them seeing two figures running towards them. He put is feet to the ground and turned the bike around slowly to see Michonne and Tyreese heading right for them. He rode up to them carefully and stopped seeing T-Dog rushing out behind him from the truck.

"Ya'll bit?" Daryl said quickly leaning back into Carol slightly.

Tyreese shook his head quickly. "No."

"Where the hell was ya' back there?" Daryl barked slightly seeing Tyreese look at Carol quickly.

"Started the fire," Tyreese said quickly. He glanced back to Daryl then to Carol smiling at her slightly, "had other business to tend to, now lets go!" he said hurrying away not letting anyone ask questions –he would explain himself later.

D/C/D/C/D/C

They rode through the carnage that ensued they figured not hours ago. There were people –walkers even shot in the head. Legs and arms… a head or two that was scattered on the blood stained highway. No one was recognized as they slowly made their way through the bodies. All vehicles that were theirs were all gone –that was a good sign at least. But it was when they got back to the house they found out what had really happened out on the highway.

Maggie ran to Hershel as he encircled her with his arms and they cried together at their loss. The whole group fell silent really –out of the original group of people that had traveled from the farm after they were attacked, she was the only one that had died in that time.

As for the inmates Dexter and Mark were the only ones that survived the chaos.

Michonne had told them her story; how she offed the Governor.

She didn't explain herself really and honestly no one was asking her too. They were aware of what happened to her from what she had told them before. In the world they lived in now –being nice and doing the right thing could be thrown out the window. No one cheered her on as she told her story –but no one seemed disgusted either. She tortured the man without hesitation –fed him to Madison. The Gov was still alive when she cut his limbs off. Fingers and toes first –then the hands and feet and lastly –his arms and legs, he bled out badly but was still alive enough for her to leave his body there for his daughter to gnaw on for a while. There was even a smile on her face when she told the story –no remorse. But that was ok –after everything she had been through it was ok now.

Tyreese never said anything about what he had done; all they knew so far was he started the fire.

Rick and Glenn told most of their story –leaving out the parts where Carol had to kill a man. The only thing they said to her was thanks –she was the one that got them out of that cell. But by the looks of her right now –worn out and exhausted with blood all over her –they knew there was more to it and as of right now no one was willing to ask. It would come out sooner or later but for right now this was all too much to take in for the night.

After everything started to settle down in the living room, Lori and a devastated Maggie started to plan the sleeping arrangements for the evening. They were with four new people since the last time they were all at the home –things would be crapped for the evening and they would figure out the rest tomorrow.

Andrea and T-Dog decided it was best to get everyone some food and water before bed –they had all been through hell and back the last few days and this was the first time any of them rested.

Daryl never said a word to Carol after they got off the bike and got into the house. He never said anything about Merle and neither did anyone else that was there –he was grateful for that too.

After it was decided that Manuel, Tyreese, Andrea and T-Dog would all switch off for the night for watch everyone went their separate ways to cap the night off. Carol was the first to head up the steps to shower –out of everyone she was the worst looking. The guys and even Maggie had blood on their hands but they insisted that Carol shower up. Andrea and the others cleaned up a bit before they all arrived.

With a thank you to Lori for handing her a change of clothes, Carol made her way up to the bathroom. She lit a few candles and closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed softly while stripping away her dirty and blood stained clothes. She turned the water on to as hot as she could stand it before stepping inside sliding the glass door behind her. She felt the hot water scold her body slightly before she closed her eyes feeling the water hit her face.

It was then she began to cry.

She sobbed hard –the reality of everything was just hitting her.

Carol had killed another human being.

Burying her face between her chest and knees she didn't care at that moment that there were others downstairs that needed to shower up as well. It was then she heard the door to the bathroom creep open, she sniffed up the rest of her tears and felt the burning in her throat hurt more as she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm almost done," she whispered softly hearing the door close then.

She stood fully now and felt the water hit her back as she buried her face in her hands and the tears started to flow again. She heard someone sigh and the moment the door opened to the shower she saw his face. Daryl closed the door behind him and just stood there looking into her glassy –red eyes. His heart clinched tighter in his chest when she turned her back to him to cry in private. His eyes started to water now; and this was the first time he wasn't mad at himself –the first time he was ok with these feelings he was having. It was something he needed to show her; he needed her to know how sorry he was for… well everything that had happened.

Without a word he moved his hands to her shoulders watching as she slowly turned around with his advances. Her eyes were red with tears falling down her pale cheeks as he cupped her cheek softly seeing her bottom lip and chin quiver. He frowned moving his hand to the back of her head pulling her into him more so her face rested in the nape of his neck. He needed to be strong for her right now –he wanted to know what happened back at the prison.

He would tell his story later; right now all he was concerned about was the woman in his arms.

Feeling her body start to calm and hearing less of her cries he stepped into her more to push her back into the water some. He figured she would speak when she was ready to tell him what had happened –and he knew that moment may be now. Carol lifted her head slowly and looked down at the small space between them; he loved her gentle touches when she played with the cross around his neck. He watched her tongue dart out of her mouth quickly to moisten her lips before she finally looked up at him with her glassy eyes.

"I… I killed a man," she whispered faintly as her eyes wavered between his.

Daryl furrowed his brows pressing his fingers into her lower back pulling her closer as if he couldn't have her close enough.

"You mean a walker." It was more of a statement then a question.

She shook her head, "no. I mean…. I killed him," she rambled slightly pulling her eyes away from his. "But… But I had to," she said quickly looking back up into his beautiful worried eyes. "He was going to kill me first," she whispered almost hysterically.

"Shhh," he whispered softly seeing more tears pour from her eyes.

"All I saw… was … was Ed," she blurted out letting her eyes waver between his. His expression remained worried but he listened. "On top of me –yelling –h –hitting me, I … I thought my revenge was over with the axe… but it wasn't."

After all this time he couldn't believe she still thought about that son of a bitch. He wasn't mad at her –in fact –he understood why she imagined him on her doing all those things. Carol had spent most of her life with Ed going through all those things –the day she put the axe through his head he was already dead. This time the person was alive and he had no doubt in his mind that the son of bitch she killed deserved it. Whether it was wrong to say or not –she needed to do that.

Carol needed that closure.

"Rick said if it wasn't for you, ya'll wouldn't be 'er right now," he finally said letting her know that it was going to be ok.

She shook her head, "I didn't do anything, I don't want any credit for this."

He nodded to her in understanding. "Regardless, I'm proud of ya' babe," he said softly seeing her lips twitch slightly.

Carol found it sweet in that moment that Daryl was doing his best to comfort her –he never used "pet" names and neither did she but she found that to be heart melting. Without another word she moved her head to his shoulder with her hands balled up between them as he moved his hands softly up and down her back. The water by this point was starting to turn cold but neither of them cared –holding each other was all that mattered right now.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Neither of them said another word about what happened after they got out of the shower and dressed for the night. Everyone was pretty much in position for the night –all the bedrooms were filled and the living room was occupied by everyone taking watch for the night. Carol didn't worry about where she was sleeping for the night –as long as she was close to Daryl she didn't care. When he nodded for her to follow him she did just that –he led her down into the basement with a single candle in his hand. They still had what little they brought back with them in the vehicles so he grabbed a few blankets and a pillow that was left behind. Making the bed was forgotten the moment they both sat down on the mattress.

Carol wasn't sure if she could snuggle up to him when she laid down or if she should keep her distance from him. She was still confused about the way they left things a few days ago when she told him she loved him. She had yet to ask him what happened out there in the woods –she knew it was something serious. There was a look in his eyes she had never witnessed before –and she had pretty much seen every emotion from him but never this one.

It was so out of his element that she couldn't even put a name on the emotion –it was a bit of everything wrapped up in one.

It confused her.

It scared her.

Just as she pushed herself back onto the mattress and laid down with her back to the wall she watched him shift a little and place the blanket over top of her before she laid fully down on her side.

"Ya' know I aint really had anyone that cared 'nough ta'stick around," Daryl said breaking the uncomfortable silents that was built in the air. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye seeing her sit up a little watching him closely. "My mama died when I was little, my Pa never gave two shits 'bout me and Merle…" he paused with a shaky sigh at his brothers name. "Merle was there –but only when it was convenient for 'im." He licked his lips and flinched slightly feeling her hand go over top of his squeezing it as he spoke out.

"No one ever took the time ta' show me that it was ok to care or love someone, hell I aint never had it so I don't really know how to show it," he said with a deep sigh. It was then he finally looked into her confused eyes, he felt his tears well up again and this time they threatened to fall as he lifted his chin and sniffed before anything fell.

"Daryl," she whispered softly sitting up more beside him feeling his hand shake slightly beneath hers. "What happened out there today?"

His eyes snapped to hers quickly before averting them away as he spoke out to her once more, "never thought the day would come when I'd see… my brother -," he paused thinking of how to word what he needed to say. "I think fer' a brief moment today, he forgot he hated me," he said softly feeling a tear slip from his eyes. He flinched feeling the softness of Carol's fingertips grazing against his cold wet cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed brushing her hand away slightly to wipe his own eyes. He hated showing weakness in front of anyone –especially her.

Carol frowned at his sudden movement –she got it –he didn't want to be comforted the way she thought he needed to be. She pulled her other hand back from where it laid on his lap now and sat all the way up beside him keeping a little distance.

Daryl sighed once more feeling her pull away from him slightly. "He was bit…" he finally said to her –not looking at her.

Carol's hand flew over her mouth as she winced from his words. She swallowed hard and loud looking at him from the corner of her eye seeing him looking away from her still. Her hand flinched –her body flinched towards him but she had to stop herself –she didn't want to piss him off by getting too close.

"Did you…" she trailed off watching him nod.

"I had to." He put his head in his hands for a moment with a shaky breath before rubbing his eyes with his palms and then sliding them up through his hair.

"I'm sure Merle cared about you…" she said pausing finally getting the nerve to reach out to him. She ran her fingers along his bare muscular arm before getting his attention. "Just in his own way," she whispered once more.

Daryl felt another tear slip out –this was getting too heavy for him but he knew if he talked about it now he wouldn't have to talk about it later. He wasn't one for emotions and shit like that but damn Carol for bringing this all out in him.

"Doesn't matter now anyways."

"Don't say that… you know you loved your brother," she whispered seeing him open his mouth to protest before she cut him off again. "You loved him in your own way –there's nothing wrong with that!" she said softly to let him know that it really was ok to admit that.

It got silent between them for a while and she was ok with that; she wasn't going to pry and ask him how he had to kill his brother –if it was slow or if it was quick. She knew in time he would tell her –but for Daryl Dixon this was probably too much emotions for him for a lifetime let alone one night. Without another word to each other they both laid down shoulder to shoulder before she felt him reach for her hand and pull her over onto him. She sighed contently hearing his heart flutter fast in his chest and his fingers absently rubbing up and down her lower back.

She never brought up what happened back at the prison –the last words she had spoken to him before everything went down. For right now she would let it go –she would never tell him she loved him again knowing he wouldn't say it back. As long as he knew she loved him that was all that mattered to her. If he did love her she knew he would tell her on his own accord.

Or maybe never at all.

* * *

**So what do you all think of this so far? Are you on the edge of your seat wondering if Daryl will ever say those three little words to Carol? I hope he does –it would be so cruel of him not too. But either way I think Carol would forgive him… But I don't think you all would forgive me? ;p**

**Love my way is the title of CH34. It was inspired by the song that I know Norman loves so much (as well as I).**

**I want to say thank you all for the support I've gotten over the last few months. With everything I'm going through I don't feel like I've done enough in return. I just appreciate you all so very much and I hope you all know that.**

**I think I lost a few readers –I'm not sure. But I hope it's not because my story is getting sucky. I only want the best for our favorite lovers and I hope you all like the way I portray them.**

**Anyways, reviews would be lovely! Have a great night everyone! xox**


	34. Love my way CH34

**Thank you all SO much for sticking with me through this story so far! It's been a long ride; 34 chapters full of drama, love, hurt, angst, loss –every emotion I could write that would go along with the end of the world! We have one more chapter to go before this story comes to a close. I hope you like Chapter 34. Chapter 35 –We've come so far will be posted this week!**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 34

Love my way;

The next day was sad –quite.

Other than the sobs and the rain hitting the roof of the house there was little talking amongst the group.

Carol woke up to an empty bed this morning; luckily she remembered Daryl's chaste kiss before he left in the early morning hours for a hunt. They weren't left with a whole lot to work with food and clothing wise. They all left the prison in a hurry but were lucky enough to have a few things with them. It was all a waiting game now; what was going to be decided for them all at this point? Were they going to stay in the house or travel in another direction? She knew whatever the plan was it didn't matter; no matter what happened from here and out they would always be on the move.

No place was permanent.

No place was safe.

So caught up in her thoughts she almost didn't hear someone clear their throat as they walked into the kitchen behind her. She bit her bottom lip and turned around quickly to see Tyreese standing there with a faint smile.

She smiled faintly back at him and threw the dish towel over her shoulder; breakfast for everyone was quick since they didn't have much to work with right now.

"Thanks for breakfast," he said nodding to her seeing her reach out to take his bowl.

"It's not much." She sighed turning to put the dirty dish in the sink watching as he came to stand next to her leaning on the sink counter.

Tyreese folded his arms over his chest and looked down at the ground, "how old was your little girl, Carol," he asked softly.

Carol swallowed hard and frowned leaning her hands on the sink counter looking down at the dirty dishes. "S -," she paused clearing her throat. "Sophia was twelve."

Tyreese smiled softly, "my Alisha turned thirteen a few months before this all started," he said sadly seeing Carol looking at him from the corner of his eye. "She still played with dolls," he said smiling looking down at the ground. "So innocent."

Carol swallowed the lump in her throat thinking about Sophia, she still played with her dolls too before this all happened. Even after the fact –she carried a doll around with her and that was the same doll Daryl had found the day he was shot by Andrea. Shaking that memory from her mind she turned around and leaned against the counter mirroring his stance with her arms now casually crossed over her chest.

"I'd do anything to see her face again… see my Emily once more," he said softly. "My wife," he said quickly before Carol could even ask who she was. "Just to hold them… tell them that I loved… love them," he paused with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know the feeling." She finally whispered seeing him finally looking over to her. "It never gets easier –if anything it only gets harder… but…" she paused closing her eyes for a moment seeing Sophia's face in her mind… seeing Daryl not far behind. "But I know I have to keep moving forward, Sophia would want that. I know your wife and daughter would want the same for you, too, Tyreese," she said softly. She wasn't sure where he was getting at telling her all of what he was telling her but she wanted to make it clear to him before anything else was said that it was ok to move on.

Never forget; but move forward.

Tyreese didn't say anything for a few minutes, just looked down at the ground before clearing his throat and standing straight digging something out of his back pocket.

"I know they would too," he finally said with a soft smile handing her a piece of folded up paper.

Carol took it carefully looking down at it; wondering what it was. As she started to open it slowly she watched Tyreese start to walk away ahead of her.

"Hey," he said softly stopping just before the doorway. He watched as she looked up at him confused before he started to speak out again. "Thanks for the talk," he said quietly before heading out towards the living room.

Carol smiled faintly at him before looking down at the paper in her hands as she opened it fully to see the image of her daughters face looking back at her. It was the drawing she went back for –the one she had become motherly obsessed about. It was the closest thing other than her memory –she had of her daughter. She understood now why Tyreese had gone back into the prison. It was a risky move to make but she knew why he did it –he lost his daughter and wife so he understood her pain of never seeing the people she loved ever again.

The picture was the next best thing.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Daryl returned not hours after her talk with Tyreese –he was soaked to the bone from his hunt. A few squirrels and oddly enough a wild turkey –it was small but that didn't matter, they were just all thankful he found it. Carol took the animals and set them on the counter to be cleaned later as she grabbed a towel and a dry shirt for Daryl to change into as Rick requested everyone come into the living room to discuss their next move. She bit her bottom lip watching as he tore away his flannel exposing his pale –scarred chest. As he swiped the towel back and forth through his wet hair she leaned down to grab his wet shirt. Just as she leaned up with the wet cloth in her hand, she made a move to walk past him when she felt him grab her wrist softly. She swallowed hard looking down at his fingers wrapped around her thin wrist –his touch burned her –but in the best way possible. As her eyes averted up to look into his –his expression was neutral yet curious.

"Ya' alright?" he asked releasing her wrist before slipping the black t-shirt over his head.

She nodded to him with a faint smile.

"Ya've been cryin'," he said nodding his head slightly.

"I'm fine," she paused seeing the unconvinced look on his face. "I promise," she said with a full smile this time.

She left it at that as he followed her into the living room to gather with the others as Rick stood by the fireplace explaining to everyone what their next move was.

The plan was to stay at the house for a few more days before they went back into the town that was a few miles up the road to see what else they could get to survive. They would move on again into another direction –find a new place to set up shop until something else happened.

They had all faced the reality that this was life for them; they could never assume they were safe –especially after the prison. Anyone would think with a big place like that they were safe but they couldn't have been more wrong about it. Thankfully they all made it out alive except one; Beth.

Carl suggested after Rick stopped talking about the plan they had conjured up, that they do a small service for Beth much like they had for Sophia and the others they has lost along the way.

Carol smiled at the thoughtfulness of the young boy before looking over to Hershel and Maggie –their smiles were obvious –it was a nice sight to see. When she looked at Daryl though she frowned slightly, he looked sad at that moment. She knew not everyone knew about his brother –but did he possibly want a service for Merle, too?

D/C/D/C/D/C

Carol cooked the squirrels' with Carl's help that night; lately Lori couldn't stand the stench of a lot of things and Carol knew it would only get worse as time went on. They all ate together silently before gathering some supplies for their trip into town in the morning. Surprisingly Daryl asked her to go with them tomorrow; she knew he wouldn't ask her if he didn't think she could do it. She was actually ok after everything happened –the thought of killing another human being still ate away at her –but for some reason Daryl made her feel like it was ok. Sure it sounded a little cruel, maybe even a little wrong –but it was her will to survive and she did what she had to do.

As Carol made her way down the steps of the basement she could see the light from the candles flickering across the wall and Daryl's shadow as he picked up his crossbow from the ground. She smiled walking over to the bed gently sitting down on it watching as he tied up his boots. He came down stairs not long after the meeting in the living room, he almost got out of taking watch tonight but he volunteered to keep an eye out for a few hours. Carol planned on staying up with him he just didn't know it yet.

"I wanna show ya' somethin'," Daryl said breaking into her thoughts as he stood up quickly looking over at her. He walked towards the steps and nodded for her to follow him.

Carol stood quickly and followed behind him up the steps of the basement and watched as he opened the back door of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" she whispered softly. She wasn't sure if everyone was asleep yet but in case they were she didn't want to wake anyone. The rain had stopped just a few hours ago –the air smelt dewy and crisp with a clear black sky. Only a few stars could be seen but it was still beautiful out nonetheless.

Daryl grunted softly adjusting his crossbow on his shoulder before holding his hand out to her to let her know that where he was taking her was safe. Not that she questioned that anyways but he was sure that was in the back of her mind somewhere. When he felt her small cold hand place perfectly into his, he squeezed it and guided her along with him to the back yard. They took the tunnel down to the river; none of them really went down this way even before when they stayed at the house. It was too dangerous to go too alone –but Daryl was confident enough nothing would happen to them.

Carol kept close behind him holding onto his hand for dear life as they trudged down the somewhat muddy hill before they made it down towards the water. The sound of the water turban turning was oddly peaceful as they hit the bottom of the hill. Carol hugged herself and looked up at the bright moon with a faint smile before turning to look over her shoulder at Daryl.

He was standing a few feet from her as he pulled his crossbow off his shoulder gently placing it on the ground before looking up at her.

"Never knew how peaceful it was down here," she said quietly turning her attention back to the water.

He stood there for a moment and admired her figure in the moonlight before he walked up quietly behind her. He placed one hand on her hip and pointed out ahead of her with his other hand as he looked at her carefully.

"See that," he whispered against her ear watching as she closed her eyes leaning back into him slightly.

Carol took a moment to enjoy his touch and the feel of his hot breath against her neck and ear before she opened her eyes look out ahead of her. She smiled brightly watching the display that was happening over the water.

Two hummingbirds were circling each other and dipping in and out of the top of the water, buzzing close to one another.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder finally feeling his arm sneak around her thin waist.

"How did you know they'd be out here?" she said softly amazed at how much he knew the simple things like this meant so much to her.

"I didn't," he confessed with a chuckle. He kept his eyes out ahead of them watching the humming birds fly around each other. "I remember my Mama tellin' me a story once, she said after the rain sometimes these humming birds would come out –only at night though." He paused to relish the memory of his mother telling him the story before he carried on. "She called 'em love birds," he whispered with a chuckle. "She said the rain kept them apart, but they would always find their way back to each other," he said softly seeing her lips twitch into a small smile.

"Why here? At the river."

"Smell that?" he said softly seeing her close her eyes once more before she inhaled deeply.

"The air is sweet," she whispered feeling both of his arms wrap around her slightly trembling body.

"Fresh rain sometimes makes the air smell like this… to them birds it's the same, almost like honey," he said softly.

Carol didn't say anything for awhile after he told his story; she thought it was amazing he knew so many of these tales he told her from time to time. It was rare but when he did have these moments she cherished every single one of them.

"Thank you for showing me this." She finally said feeling his hands rubbing up and down her arms to warm her. They had only been out outside for a few minutes but the air was starting to get colder.

He shrugged a little before pulling back to remove his flannel he had on over the t-shirt he put on earlier. He put it around her shoulders watching as she pulled the collars closer and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Daryl stood behind her for a moment feeling his lips move but no words came out except a faint "fuck." He groaned at himself and cleared his throat getting her attention as she turned around to face him now.

Daryl looked down at his feet rubbing his hands through his hair before looking back up to see her eyes intently on him. The way she tilted her head at that moment and the moon played on her delicate features –he knew for sure this woman was his own personal love bird.

Yer' such a fuckin' sap!

Daryl chuckled at his own thoughts before his expression became serious again.

"Carol," he said softly licking his lips. He felt his throat go dry at that moment before he cleared his throat reaching out for the bottom of his flannel tugging on it for her to come closer to him. When he felt her chest against his he wound one arm around her waist and used his pointer finger of his other hand to trace her jaw line.

He knew what he had to do –what he had to say. He promised himself and God that when he got her back he would tell her how he felt. Sure he wanted to do it the moment he saw her back there at the prison fighting for her life –but he knew that wasn't the moment to do it. Daryl Dixon wasn't sure of many of the moments in his life –he wasn't a romantic or a saint –he was just a Dixon. A sometimes mean bastard who didn't get along with others because he'd rather do his own thing – but he'd always been that way and he wasn't going to change now.

But with her –it was different. He wanted her to see another side of himself, a side he, himself never knew was there.

Catching the glint in her eyes he smiled finally.

"I aint a man of many words," he said softly tucking his finger under her chin to lift it. "I don't know how ta' show my emotions like I probably should… but I do know how to do one thing," he said softly.

"What's that?" she whispered with a tugging smile on her lips.

"I… I think I know how ta' love," he finally said with a deep breath. He heard her breath hitch in her throat at that moment and it made him wonder if he was saying this all wrong? Either way he carried on; "I –I'm not sure," he said shaking his head almost giving up on what he wanted to say. But when he felt her hand go to his cheek he looked into her eyes once more. "All I know is… I… I love you," he said softly without breathing.

Carol's bottom lip and chin quivered as a few tears started to well up in her eyes. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't all a dream –did Daryl Dixon just tell her he loved her? She was sure she heard him right –but still the words were words she'd long to hear part from his perfect lips for so long. She finally smiled feeling a tear slip from her eyes as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Say… Say it again."

Daryl smiled this time cupping the back of her neck pulling her lips in close to his –he kissed her feverishly feeling her fingers run up through his hair pulling it gently to their pleasure. He broke the kiss after a few moments with a smirk on his lips, "I love you," he said once more kissing her forehead.

A sense of closure came over him –not on their relationship but for himself. He finally did one thing he had never done before and that was telling someone he loved them. Other than his mother telling him she loved him –Carol was the only other person to tell him that and when he heard the words he didn't know how to react. He knew he didn't have to tell her any of this because she understood –but he would tell her he loved her as much as she wanted him too.

He wanted her to know he wasn't the same Daryl Dixon he was a year ago.

She made him a better man –she believed in him –she loved him and most importantly she let him love her back.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I thought the little stories that Daryl knows would be cute to help this story come to a close –even though there's one more chapter to go. ;p**

**Maybe it's a little out of character for Daryl and maybe Carol, too, but I thought about how far they have come in my story and I thought maybe this was an ok job at keeping them in character?! What do you all think? I also loved that Tyreese and Carol scene -I enjoyed writing that very much and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews on my last chapter. You all are so amazing and have been so great to me through my journey. I don't mean just with this story but with my health issues. This radiation is kicking my arse. I've been really sick this past week since I've started it, it sucks but I got my strength up to update my story for you all and I hope it's up to standards for everyone!**

**Reviews would be nice. Chapter 35 will be posted this week! I also wrote a Caryl one –shot based on the Season 3 opener!**

**Love to you all!**


	35. We've come so far CH35

**Ok, so how did everyone handle last nights episode? I'm still in tears after what happened! Poor Lori and T-Dog! I actually felt for Lori's character last night and Iron did an amazing job as well. The Talking Dead had me crying too. Melissa McBride is a wonderful actress as well. EVERYONE did fantastic and with Carol missing… I'm a little devastated. But it sparked a fanfic in my head and I can't wait to post it on here.**

**With all that said –here is the FINAL chapter of "It all makes sense when it's the end of the world," it's been such an AMAZING ride with you all and I cannot thank everyone enough for all their support with my story and my personal life. This story has gotten me through a lot and so have you all with your awesome positive reviews! I'm still battling my cancer and I hope to have a good update one day for you all but until then… please enjoy this last chapter of my first Caryl Fanfiction. (and if you want more check out my Caryl one shots as well!) Also I'm SO sorry for any type'o's. I went back to re-read and edit and I'm all misconbobulated right now, I have a terrible cold on top of all this treatment crap. Talk about feeling lowsy!**

* * *

Chapter: 35

We've come so far;

It had been a several months now since their attack at the prison.

They stayed at the house on the hill for a few weeks and then loaded up the vehicles again and started their way towards another new beginning.

Before they got too far a few people of the group went out to scout out new land and after it was all said and done they had found a new place to stay. About ten miles west of the town they were in there was a gated community with large houses. A lot of them hadn't even been lived in yet –it was a new development that had only had a few houses that had been bought. It wasn't completely over run by walkers which was nice –but they still had trouble getting inside. They chose a house that was close to the gates –but not too close –just in case a herd came through they could get out in time without any problems. The house was huge –almost mansion like –it fit everyone without being too crowded. Their rotation and shifts for watched stayed the same; there were at least two people on at all times to cover as much ground as they could.

Carol and Maggie had finally been promoted to take watch alone –not all the time but mostly during the morning hours. When Carol had her watch Daryl sometimes came to wherever her post was to keep her company. He didn't have to say it but she knew he worried about her being out there alone for hours at a time. It meant a lot to her knowing that he was so concerned about her –not that she doubted it or anything –it was just nice to see him so concerned for her.

Carol smiled at her thoughts as she folded up the laundry that was hanging out on the line behind the fenced in yard. They were all a family now and that was all she could ever ask for –especially in the world they lived in now. Folding up the last of the clothes she put them all into a basket and carried it up the steps on the back porch. She slid the back door open and closed it behind her as she set the basket of clothing on the table. It was almost dinner time and another shift change. Daryl would be with her for dinner tonight which was nice considering he wasn't the last few weeks.

Just a she started dinner for everyone, Maggie and surprisingly Andrea came to help out. Even though they usually only had two people on watch at a time, the others would take it upon their selves to keep look out as well. There really wasn't much to do anymore so they kept busy as much as possible. It would be another week before they made another supplies run so for the most part everything was quite around the house.

Until now.

Carol rounded the corner to let Lori and Carl know that dinner was almost ready and when she looked she saw Lori doubled over holding her stomach.

"Lori!" Carol squealed. "Are you alright?" she said rushing to her side.

"I… I think I'm in labor!" Lori said clenching her teeth together to stifle a scream.

"Here lay down!" Carol said moving pillows around the couch.

"The floor," Lori whimpered out just as Carl walked into the room.

"Mom… Mom, what's wrong?" the boy said with a worry tone.

"Carl we need Hershel… and your dad! She's in labor!" Carol said watching the boy beam from ear to ear before rushing past her to get his father off watch.

On the way out Carl ran into Glenn explaining to him what was going on before Glenn ran with him towards the gates. He knew the man would have to be there with his wife as she gave birth to their child so he would keep his watch for him.

"Squeeze my hand every time you have a contrac –ow!" Carol said painfully seeing Lori squint her eyes biting her bottom lip.

"Sor –Sorry!" Lori said.

Carol shook her head swallowing hard lifting of her knees slightly feeling Lori squeeze her hand harder. Carol took a deep breath –for a small woman Lori sure did have a death grip!

"Lori!" Rick said rushing into the room to his wife's side.

It had taken a few months but they finally patched things up –put their differences aside and realized that they were all each other had now. Carl and this new baby was all they had left other than the group. Staying mad at each other was pointless anymore –this was Rick's baby regardless of what she and Shane had before.

But…

Rick knew in his heart of hearts –this baby wasn't his.

It had taken so long for her to get pregnant with Carl –and one night with her wouldn't have done it, he knew this. But he was man enough to put that thought aside –he was going to love this child either way.

Carol watched the way Rick stroked his wife's cheek and looked at her –she almost melted at the touching moment. She had never seen this side of Rick before and she had to admit it was sweet. She made a motion to get up and leave them two alone just as Hershel walked into the room but she felt Lori pull her hand closer.

"Don't leave…" Lori said with a struggling tone.

Carol furrowed her brows together –her expression read sadness. It wasn't that she wasn't happy Lori wanted her to stay it was more of she didn't know if she could.

Watching Lori go through this reminded her so much of what she was and would be missing out on with Sophia.

She had carried her daughter for nine months and took care of her for the first twelve years of her life –she would never get the chance to watch her grow up into a young woman. Although it had been a year –maybe longer –since her daughter's death, Carol still couldn't get it out of her head what happened.

She never would.

She would never heal that open wound; but she was strong enough to carry on. Just as she had been the last ten months since it happened. She had people around her she cared about –people that might have even cared about her back.

More importantly; she had him.

Daryl was the center of her universe, her reason for living. He showed her that he loved her everyday even if he didn't say it all the time –she knew he did.

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?" Rick asked in a happy –rushed tone.

Hershel smiled slightly, "I delivered my Beth." That was all he said –it had taken him months to get over his daughter's death and although he'd never get over it –he was moving on with her not far behind in his every thought.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Lori was in labor for hours.

They were already on their second shift change for the evening when Carol emerged from the room with a tiring smile on her face. At one point they thought they were going to lose her –there was a lot of blood loss but Lori pulled through it. Hershel suggested they take the next town run a few days early to maybe find her some vitamins –she was going to need them if she was going to keep going and especially breast feed the baby.

"Well… is my mom ok? H –how's the baby?" Carl asked all at once staring up at Carol just as Hershel emerged from behind her nodding to everyone.

"Everything is fine…" Carol said with a sigh looking up at Daryl who was leaning up against the wall not far behind the boy. Before Carol could even get another word out she got tackled with a slight hug from Carl before the boy rushed passed her into the room to meet his new baby sister.

Carol turned to watch as Carl approached his smiling parents with caution. Carol hugged herself watching as Lori motioned her hand for him to come closer. She could faintly hear what they were saying but when she heard her daughter's name she felt tears sting her eyes instantly.

"Can we name her Sophia?" Carl asked. He had asked months ago back at the farm but his question was never answered.

Carol closed her eyes for a moment with a frown and when she opened them she could see Rick and Lori looking at her through the door. She gave a faint smile and wave before ducking her head and turning away from the scene. She glanced quickly at Daryl –she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes –as she nodded to him before making her way back into the kitchen to help clean up from dinner.

D/C/D/C/D/C

Noticing the kitchen had been cleaned up already; Carol made her way up the steps to her and Daryl's bedroom. She knew T-Dog and Michonne were keeping watch tonight but with the new baby they might need others. When a baby cries it carries and they didn't need any walkers following the sounds –especially now that they had established a good life at this house. Carol wasn't sure if Daryl was one of the people to volunteer to keep extra watch tonight or not; all she knew was she was tired.

She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands before cranking her neck from side to side. She stood and slowly started to pull her top up over her head and just as she did the door opened. She squealed slightly covering herself before she saw a blushing Daryl close the door quickly behind him. She relaxed and bit her bottom lip –she would never tell him this but she found it so adorable that even after all this time he still blushed when he saw her undressing or naked.

"Sorry," he mumbled setting his crossbow down against the wall before walking over to the other side of the bed.

Carol unsnapped her bra and shimmed out of it before removing her pants leaving her only in her panties. She could see Daryl eyeing her up and down from the corner of her eye before she walked over and opened the dresser to pull one of his flannels out to put it on.

Daryl cleared his throat looking away from her for a moment –the tightening in his pants was getting greater and greater –almost unbearable. He watched as she slid her long arms through the sleeves and turned to face him with the shirt hanging in front –unbuttoned.

"Carol…." Daryl said almost in a whimpering –warning tone.

She was genuinely confused right now –his tone wasn't one she had heard in a long time –not since his angry farm days. She watched as he slid his shirt up over his head and threw it to the ground and then started to work on his belt. She swallowed hard watching him carefully before she walked to the bed slowly buttoning up her shirt. She pulled the blankets back and crawled onto the bed and before she could even turn to her back she felt Daryl crawl up behind her and pull her flush against him –back to chest.

"Daryl what –oh that feels good," she moaned out feeling him nibbling on the lobe of her ear. Suddenly she forgot how tired she was. She felt his hands run up along the fabric of the flannel before he started to pull on it. She worried for a moment of him popping the buttons off but then when he busted the shirt open and kneaded her breasts in his rough hands –it didn't matter anymore. She closed her eyes throwing her head back against his shoulder feeling him peeling away the fabric of the flannel. His lips touched her shoulders and the base of her neck –kissing every possible spot he could. She didn't know what was going on with him –he'd never been this animalistic with her before.

He wasn't rough at all –but the things he was doing and the way he attacked her would suggest otherwise.

Carol turned in his arms slightly to capture his lips with her own –sucking on his bottom lip hungrily before scraping her teeth against the juicy flesh. She stiffened a moan into his mouth feeling his hands slide into her panties from the front, his fingers just barely brushing along her swollen nub.

"Yer' so wet," he whispered huskily against her neck as he nipped at her pale flesh. He slid two of his fingers further down and rubbed against her wet entrance before he slipped his fingers up inside of her. When he felt her shutter against him he smirked pumping his fingers in and out of her –steady –yet slow. The sounds she was making right now could cause him to release at any moment –but he knew he had to hold back.

He wasn't planning on attacking her when he walked into the bedroom but seeing her standing there naked putting on one of his flannels –it was the sexiest fucking thing he had ever seen. Something about her in his clothing turned him on –he couldn't explain it and hell he didn't have to explain himself all he knew was this woman was a God send.

Carol felt him push up against her from behind, his erection separating their bodies as his fingers worked their will inside of her. She jerked forward removing his hand before turning around pulling his flannel completely off and pushing him back onto the bed. The wide eyed look of surprise on his face caused a chuckled to part from her lips. In one quick motion she yanked his boxers down, "of all the times you decide to wear boxers!" she said with raw seduction hearing him growl slightly.

"Come 'er." Was all he said in response before feeling the length of her body cover his. He moved his arms around her shoulders pulling her down into him as he assaulted her mouth with tender, hungry kisses.

He arched up into her body sliding his hands down her naked back and into her panties once more but this time he slipped the down as far as his hands let him go. He broke lip contact watching her struggle to kick off her panties before averting her attention back to him with a soft giggle. He couldn't help but smile in that moment –he loved it when she was happy.

Without warning Carol sat up on top of him, gripped his length in her hand and slid herself onto him. Her slick cavern swallowing him whole as she lowered herself slowly –teasingly onto him. She watched him close his eyes and throw his head back slightly while gripping her sides –the look of pleasure on his face was enough to satisfy her. It was then she started her slow and steady pace on top of him, her walls clinging to him with his every upward thrust.

"Fuck," he cursed softly looking up at her beautiful face. His hands had a mind of their own in that moment as he felt her breasts beneath them suddenly –her nipples hard from pleasure.

This was the first time she had ever been on top –in all the times they made love this was a first for this position and he had to admit he was a fan. He always figured her body issues she seemed to still have (but tried to never let show) had something to do with it –even if she didn't say anything. He loved that she tried though, he had already let it be known that he loved her the way she was. She didn't need to change anything about herself inside or out because she was perfect in his eyes.

Carol watched as the emotions played on her lovers face; it was an arousing sight to see him so turned on in that moment. Carol never would have thought in a million years that she could make someone feel the way she knew Daryl felt for her. Ed was nice in the beginning but never in her years of marriage with him did he ever show the kind of affection that Daryl Dixon had showed her. It was funny because if you asked members of the group a year ago they would say he was mean like Ed was –but thankfully Carol saw right through that.

Even from the start.

Even when he was being a total ass –Daryl would never compare to Ed. Ed was much worse in every way possible.

Carol seized that thought at that moment –Ed was a long gone distant memory and that was all he ever would be anymore.

Daryl could see the pleasure written all over her face –he could feel it wrapped around his girth –it was a beautiful sight right now watching her body bounce on him. When she started to slow and stroke slowly on him he took that moment and flipped them over. No caution in his motions at all –the squeal that emitted from her lips caused him to smirk. Looking down into her eyes he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb along her cheek bone before assaulting her mouth with his own once again. His thrust caused them both to groan in pleasure as he started a steady pace in and out of her.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on her shoulder feeling her nails scraping up and down his back while her legs wrapped willingly around his waist pushing him in deeper. He lifted his head at that moment moving his hands beneath her, gripping her ass as he started to pump in and out of her wet core faster. He could feel the tightening in his balls –he was ready to release at any moment.

"Daryl," she moaned out moving her arms around his neck pulling him down into her. She captured his lips for a moment before breaking apart to throw her head back –she was so close she almost couldn't stand it. It was then she felt Daryl's thumb press onto her sensitive nub, rubbing it slowly as he slowed his pace.

Daryl looked down to see her mouth open wide and before a loud noise could emit from her lips he slipped his tongue into her mouth to quite her as they both released together. He sometimes forgot how loud she could be –and with a house full of tired people –not to mention a new baby, he knew risking her being heard right now was a bad idea. He growled into her mouth feeling her sweet liquid coating his cock as he spilled his warm seed inside of her –the moment was euphoric.

That was the one thing about making love to Daryl –it felt like the first time –every time.

As he slowed his pace and slowly removed his lips from hers he put his forehead to hers –their heavy breathing was all that was heard at that moment. Then she giggled and Daryl couldn't help but laugh lightly and pull back to look down at her flush face.

"What?" He asked softly as he started to pull out of her. He shuttered at the loss of the warmth of her body before lying next to her.

Carol bit her bottom lip and turned to face him, her face mere inches from his as he pulled her close to him wrapping one of his legs protectively around hers.

"Am I really that loud?" she whispered with a blush of her cheek.

Daryl didn't hesitate to answer that one, "when I got Glenn says somethin' ta' me 'bout it –then my guess would be ya'." He watched her frown slightly, "hey I ain't complainin' 'bout it!" he added quickly.

Carol chuckled and snuggled closer to him. It was silent between them and it was nice to listen to the thumping in his chest and his steady breathing. She felt his fingers run lazily up and down her spine. These moments were few and far between because of their duties around the house but when they did get to share them it was some of the greatest moments of her life.

"They named the kid," he said suddenly.

Carol lifted her head from his chest to look up at him; she swallowed hard and ducked her head back down once more.

"W –what did they name her?"

"Judith Marie."

Carol's breath hitched. Marie was Sophia's middle name; but she had never told anyone that before?

"Rick asked me what I thought 'bout them namin' the baby after Sophia," he said softly pausing his fingers at her lower back. "Told 'im it wasn't up ta' me," he carried on. "But I remember you callin' Sophia by 'er middle name once," he said with a deep sigh. It was then he found Carol's watery, smiling eyes looking up at him. He smiled faintly to her and leaning down to kiss her forehead before feeling her cuddling back into his body.

"That was my mother's name," Carol said softly. "She died before Sophia was born." She added softly.

It was silent again between them and for a moment Daryl thought she had fallen asleep but when she moved her body to look at him better he saw her eyes were still watery –but no tears seemed to slip out.

"It's ok ta' cry ya' know."

She smiled at him sweetly –she knew he didn't like to see her cry and sometimes she needed those moments. He let her have them when they happened, which wasn't much anymore but she knew that crying about the past would do her no good. She missed Sophia and seeing Lori today with her family made her miss what she would be missing out on if Sophia were still around. She shook her head slightly and cupped his cheek –Daryl was her everything now.

In some weird way she thought maybe he was sent to her. She still believed in God –even with the way the world went. Her losing faith was no more –no matter the road she was on before she met him, for some reason she felt that she was right where she was supposed to be. It had taken years –she had been through good and bad –more bad then anything but she had finally found her purpose. Whether anyone else felt the same about their lovers she didn't know.

All she knew was Daryl Dixon was her God send.

He had come a long way as a human being –he was nothing like the Daryl she first met.

"What ya' thinkin' 'bout?" He said breaking into her thoughts suddenly.

She looked at him and licked her lips, "how far we've come," she said softly tracing circles along his chest.

He chuckled pulling the blankets from up behind her to cover her shoulders, "we've come a long way," he added tracing his pointer finger along her jaw. He tucked his finger under her chin lifting her head slightly as he pressed a soft sweet kiss to her lips. When he pulled back he saw her smile –the one he loved so much. They had all come a long way as people, friends, and lovers –as a family together. Daryl would have never thought a year ago he'd be where he was now. In his world growing up, everything was too good to be true, he wasn't a man of many emotions nor did he care about anyone but himself. No one ever showed him love or affection so he just thought that was what life was about. But she had changed that –maybe the world being overrun by walkers was a good thing –he'd never be the person he was now without her.

He smiled faintly to himself watching her struggle to keep her eyes open now –he was so whipped. But he honestly wouldn't want it any other way –Carol was his everything.

He pulled her closer to his body seeing her eyes finally lose the battle to stay open; her breathing was steady and calm and it was a beautiful sound. Daryl rested his face close to hers and closed his eyes –this was the most peaceful he had felt in a long time and that was because of the woman in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered finally.

* * *

**So did it end the way you all wanted it to? Better ending then last night right?! I want to personally thank everyone for sticking by me –there are so many names I fear if I start typing everyone in I'll forget someone and I don't want to do that!**

**So to you all… THANK YOU SO MUCH, from the bottom of my heart! You all are so amazing in every way possible!**

**I hope to post my Season 3 fanfiction soon. If you all want to read it that is? I also have a short few chapter Season 2 fanficiton but I don't know if I'll post that or not… Season 3 seems to be what everyone is wanting but who knows I may post if I get jonsin' for everyone to read it =)**

**I'm off to ride on the back of Daryl's Triumph and find Carol!**

**Until next time my awesome friends, this is Monique –over and out.**

**Positive reviews would make this girl happy! =)**

****Also I'm getting to my reading and reviews here in the next few days, I'm SO sorry that I'm behind!**


End file.
